Sacrifice
by MegaKat
Summary: With Crystal Tokyo destroyed by the Saiyan Armada, and Serenity captured by the Saiyan prince, it's up to the Inner Senshi- divvied up as spoils of war- to get her back and plot with Setsuna and Hotaru to make things right. Warning: M for a REASON, people. Mention of rape and torture, no gory details, though. R&R please! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is rated M for a reason. It contains mention of rape (don't worry, I did NOT go into detail, yall), is pretty dark for something coming from me, and deals with a little torture, at least in this chapter. Nothing too insane, though. You have been warned.**

If there was truly such a thing as Hell, they had found it.

Ami jumped awake when the all too familiar sound of standard issue boots echoed into the small holding room. She'd been taking a catnap; even strung up by her arms, it was something she'd taught herself to do over the previous two weeks. From a medical standpoint, it made sense; the body could acclimate itself to just about any circumstances, and even if it couldn't, it could only go without sleep for so long before it gave out and the person fell unconscious.

Like Mina or Rei, for example.

She blinked when a small group of warriors walked into the room, surprised to finally see upper brass for once. The only warriors they'd even laid eyes on, other than the crown prince, were third and second class warriors. There weren't that many differences in Saiyan armor, but being well-versed in their culture and language, Ami could spot the subtle variances. These guys were definitely part of the upper echelon.

She accidentally locked eyes with the very first one that looked at her, and her stomach did a flip-flop just before she had the sense to look away, and tried her hardest not to cringe in anticipation of the beating she knew was coming for having looked a general in the eye.

When a pair of boots stopped right in front of her and the beating didn't come, she risked a nervous glance up to find a pair of obsidian eyes staring at her intently. The man they were attached to grunted. "This one's mine," he said flatly, his tone offering no room for argument.

At that, Ami simply glared at him in response, daring him to hit her. If he did, he was going to get one hell of a surprise. However, she turned her head when she heard another voice mutter the word "broken," followed by Jupiter screaming in rage. Looking around the general that was still staring at her, she saw another warrior building a small ki ball in his hand, standing over a pile of blonde hair on the floor. "NO!" Ami screamed, "NO NO NO NO! PLEASE DON'T!"

That seemed to give the spikey-haired warrior pause, and he turned to glare daggers at her. "Nappa, explain that this is an act of mercy. The blonde is broken."

The general in front of her turned his head. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I've seen my share of broken captives, and this is definitely one of them."

When the general turned back to her and they locked gazes, she blinked at the funny feeling in her stomach. _Oh, shit. I'm totally not even dealing with __**that **__right now._ "Please," she whispered in the language of her system, Sol. "Please don't let him kill my sister."

"She's broken," Nappa replied in heavily accented Solarian. "He's doing the woman a kindness."

"She's not **broken**; she was badly hurt, and requires time to heal, both physically and mentally. I'm a doctor, I know what I'm talking about." Ami flinched when his hand suddenly moved, fully expecting to be struck, but his hand only reached up to brush her dirty blue hair from her face. That totally unexpected act of kindness decided her, and she turned her head to address the warrior that clearly didn't speak Solarian. "She was a goddess of lust and sex, you know. With a little kindness and patience, she'd definitely be worth the effort of nursing her back to health. I've heard that there's this thing she does with her tongue…" Ami shrugged, letting them put two and two together.

All of the males in the room immediately stared at her in surprise. "You never said you spoke Saiyan," Nappa said flatly.

"You never asked," Ami replied matter-of-factly.

"The warriors on the transport said that none of you spoke Saiyan."

"They didn't ask either," Ami deadpanned. "They were too busy beating us and trying like hell to rape us, too. That's what happened to Minako," she added, nodding at the blonde.

"And this one?" A long-haired warrior asked, nodding at the red-fuku'd woman, also lying unconscious on the floor.

"Burnout, trying to defend Mina. She wields fire, so the guards learned awfully fast not to fuck with her," Ami added bitterly.

"And you?" Nappa asked.

"Ask the four guards that got their balls frozen solid," she answered with a dark smile and a hint of violence in her eyes. "They found it a little difficult to get it up when I was finished with them."

"And her?" The fourth warrior asked. He had to be related to the man standing over Minako; other than the scar on his cheek, they were both identical.

"Lightning and thunder."

The warrior smirked and nodded. "Not easy to get laid when you're dead from a heart attack."

"Exactly."

"The broken one?" The warrior standing over Mina asked, kneeling down to check her pulse.

"Minako is gifted with powers over light and the heart. They don't do much good against ki shields; we tried to defend her, but they eventually managed to separate us for a few days before Rei—" She nodded at the dark-haired woman. "—staged a revolt and broke her out. Rei needs medical attention too, or she'll die in a few hours." Ami sighed when the long-haired Saiyan muttered a few curses and began to build a ki ball in his hand. "NO!" She shouted again. "She doesn't need a ton of—look," she said quickly, when all four of them glared at her for trying to give orders. "Rei can easily be saved, she's just suffering from burnout. It's common for Martian warriors when they've blown all their energy. She's cold and clammy, and her pulse is fast and thready, right?"

The man nodded after checking her. "Yes."

"Let me down, and I'll show you what to do." When they all glared at her again, she sighed. "Fine, then." Taking a chance, she simply used her powers to freeze the chain binding her hands, gave it a sharp jerk, and fell to her knees when it shattered. She was unable to bite back a whimper when the blood rushed painfully into her arms.

"No," she heard the general bark, "she's mine, damn it. Any of you touch her, and you'll fucking regret it." And then in her ear, in accented Solarian, "you'd better start making sense fast, woman, or I'm going to let one of them blow you to Hell."

"No you won't," she dared, just as quietly. "Because you felt that stupid pull, just the same as I did." Ami smirked with pleasure when she heard him swear under his breath. "Help me up, please. Just so I can get my balance." She breathed a sigh of relief when his strong arms easily hefted her, doing one better and scooping her up to carry her to Rei and set her down with a gentleness that she would have never expected from a Saiyan general. Apparently her surprise showed, because he gave her an easy smirk and what could have been a chuckle.

"Here," Ami said, turning to the task at hand, "put your hand over her heart, and just give her a little bit of your ki. Ki is similar enough to fire, or even lightning, that it should substitute nicely."

"And why would I save her?" The long-haired warrior grunted.

"You wanted her, didn't you? I'm not stupid," she added, when he huffed and looked away. "I know how this whole spoils of war thing works. Saiyans take pretty female captives for sex, sometimes as mates, due to the poor ratio of women to men on Vegeta-sai. And the higher-ranking captives tend to go to the higher-ranking warriors. I'd bet my money you're all Elite."

Ami would have normally smiled in satisfaction when they all grunted an affirmative, but there was too much at stake to get caught up in her own damned pride. "Well? Are you going to give her a bit of your ki, or am I going to have to let Makoto down to save her? Because if I do, she'll likely electrocute the lot of you in the process." She exchanged a look with Mako, who then snarled at the Saiyan beside her when he growled at her.

"Fine," the long-haired warrior huffed, kneeling down at Rei's side. He easily pulsed some of his ki into her, and she immediately opened her eyes and glared daggers at him while flames erupted around her hands.

"No, Rei! No! He saved your life, and if you try and light his ass on fire, you're going to die from the burnout if one of them doesn't kill you first," Ami said quickly.

Rei blinked and turned her head to look at her sister-in-arms. "Ami-chan?" She asked softly in Japanese. "Where are we?"

"A holding cell. These men are laying claim to us; it's a Saiyan thing. But… I don't think they're going to hurt us." Ami looked back up at the warrior. "You're not going to hurt her, right?"

"No."

"Your name?"

"Raditz."

"Thank you. Rei," Ami continued in their birth language, "this warrior's name is Raditz, and he's promised not to hurt you," she said gently, smoothing back her dark hair. "So don't give him any trouble, ok?"

Rei huffed and managed a ghost of a smile. "Never thought I'd see the day when you became the leader, Ami. Why shouldn't I just fry his ass and die honorably in battle?"

"You know why. We have to live, damn it. So don't give him any trouble. And as hard as I know it'll be for you to submit to a man, you may have to, but something tells me that he won't force you. So just cooperate with him, and we'll figure out some way of us getting back together and finding Serenity."

Rei looked up at Raditz and gave him a slow, exhausted nod. "Alright." She closed her eyes for a moment and detransformed into her princess gown, unable to keep her Senshi uniform for another moment; it was simply using too much power.

"She'll go with you without a fight," Ami said in Saiyan, "and she'll need to eat soon if you don't want her to pass out for a solid week from the physical strain of rebuilding her power." Positive that Mars would be fine, she looked across the small room to Minako. "Is there anything I can say that will convince you not to kill her?"

"Not much," he replied, "I was merely waiting for you to convince that one—" he nodded at Makoto, "—not to electrocute my father in retaliation."

"Please," Ami whispered in Solarian to the general, "please tell him not to kill her. I know you're in charge, you can order him not to."

Nappa managed not to groan; damn it, this woman was pushy, and if he hadn't felt the pull for her, he would have cuffed her upside the head for her insolence. "What do I get, damn it?" He smirked when she looked taken aback at that statement. "You want me to convince a warrior of mine to play nursemaid to a captive, then I want something in exchange, woman."

"And what do you want?" Ami asked in defeat. She'd give anything for one of her sisters, and she knew that he knew it.

"What do you think, woman?" Nappa was slightly surprised to see her nod without hesitation; a man his size was an intimidating prospect to just about any woman, but this one was so tiny!

"I can promise that I won't fight you," Ami finally replied, unable to keep the trembling out of her voice. "I swear it on the ice peaks of Mercury." She heard Nappa switch to a language she didn't understand, and by the heated tone coming from the other warrior, he wasn't pleased by whatever Nappa was telling him. Finally, the general picked her up and set her next to Sailor Venus, who was staring at the wall blankly, her pupils dilated in shock.

"Minako-chan," Ami whispered, shaking her gently. "Please wake up, you have to wake up and listen to me. Serenity's life depends on it." At the mention of their queen, Mina blinked rapidly and focused on the blue-haired Senshi. "That's it, Mina. Say something, please."

"I… I saw them…" Mina licked her lips and her eyes filled up with tears. "The starseeds."

"I know, sweetheart, I know. We all did. They're with Serenity now, they're safe. I saw them in the crystal stasis with my own eyes." Ami ran her fingers through the lanky, filthy blonde hair in an effort to soothe her. "We'll find Serenity and rebuild Crystal Tokyo, Minako. But for now, the mission's changed. We just need to survive until we can find a way home, alright? And for you to do that, you need to go with this warrior."

Ami didn't know where she found the sudden strength, but she lifted Mina into her arms and hugged her tightly when the Senshi of love shook at the mention of a male. "What's your name?" She asked in Saiyan.

"Turles," he grunted unhappily. "Tell her that I swear I won't hurt her." Hopefully that would get her to stop that shaking before she hurt herself further; the last thing he wanted was playing maid to a further-injured pampered little princess.

"He says that he's not going to hurt you, Minako. His name is Turles, and he's going to get you healthy again, ok? Frankly, he seems like a total asshole," she added, "but a Saiyan keeps his word if it's given. You know that. Can you go with him for me, and try to keep it together?"

Minako managed the barest of nods before detransforming; her fuku had practically been in shreds anyway. "I'll try," she whispered, "for Usagi, if nothing else."

"Don't fight him, either; I don't think he'll hesitate to take you out if you do." Another nod from Mina, and Ami turned back to Turles. "I saw you react to a few words in Solarian, so I assume you speak a little. Here." Ami pulled a book out of her subspace and handed it over. "A dictionary, in case you get stuck on a word."

Turles nodded, a bit grateful for the book, and tucked it into the tail wrapped around his waist before scooping up his prize, who started trembling again once she was in his arms. He handled her carefully though, in hopes that it would cease the tears welling up in her eyes.

Ami sighed as she watched him march out with Minako, and turned to Raditz. "I'm assuming you don't speak any Solarian at all."

"Not a word. My brother was stationed on the moon," he replied, nodding towards the door where Turles had just exited, "but I wasn't."

Pulling her computer from her subspace, Ami quickly gave it orders in Japanese before handing it over. "This will act as a translator. Just tell it to translate Saiyan into Solarian and vice-versa. Rei can access it as well. And… that computer is very dear to me, so please try not to destroy it. I expect it back once one of you stubborn asses learns the other's language."

"Are we done yet?" Nappa grunted.

Ami held up her hand, making the gesture to hang on a second, before looking to Sailor Jupiter. "Do we even have to have this conversation?" She asked tiredly.

"I'll behave," she snapped, "so long as he keeps his hands to himself."

With a touch of humor she couldn't conceal, Ami translated. "He says he wouldn't risk you killing him, even though he knows you felt the pull as well."

"Pull?" Mako asked in confusion.

"A tug just below your sternum, when you first saw each other. Look him in the eye, you'll feel it. It means you're his mate." She waited for Mako to look over, and wasn't surprised to see her jump and hear her swear eloquently. "Your name?" She asked the warrior.

"Bardock. Can she cook?" He asked. "I'll be happy enough right now with a cook, at least until she gets settled in."

Ami laughed and nodded. "She's the goddess of nature, and just about anything domestic. She could turn any three ingredients into something edible."

"Good." Bardock uncoupled the chain that bound his mate and caught her before she hit the ground. "She speak any Saiyan?"

"All of the swear words."

"Good," he grunted, "we'll understand each other just fine, then."

"Well?" Nappa eyed her hungrily when she looked up at him with those captivating blue orbs, and wanted nothing more than to just go right ahead and pounce on her. When she nodded wordlessly, he scooped her up and marched right out the door, leaving Raditz and Bardock behind to tend to their mates, and shot into the air away from the city. "Cold?" He asked, when his future mate began to shiver.

Ami relaxed when she felt his ki warm her. "Thank you. And thank you as well, for letting me save my sisters." When he merely grunted in response, Ami let herself doze back off for the rest of the flight, and was jarred awake when Nappa landed. It was pitch black, but she sensed that they were in front of a house, which was confirmed when he pushed open a door and ordered the lights to come on.

She wasn't surprised to see that the place was hardly furnished, but what furniture there was was of good quality and clearly expensive. Ami swallowed when he carried her into a large bedroom, and tried to cease the trembling in her hands. A deal was a deal, and she wouldn't break it.

"Can you stand?" Nappa asked. He was inwardly grumbling at her sudden, expected fear, despite the fact that he'd known it was coming, and when she nodded, he carefully placed her on her feet. "The bathroom is over there; I'm sure you'd probably like to clean up and relax for a few minutes."

Ami nodded and finally detransformed, then jumped when he tipped her chin up to make her look at him. "I—I won't fight you," she whispered nervously. "I keep my word."

"Go wash up, woman," Nappa huffed in exasperation, and plopped down on the edge of the bed to remove his armor.

Not about to refuse the chance to take her first bath in over a week, Ami darted into the bathroom, closed the door behind her, and quickly disrobed, hanging her gown on the doorknob.

The feel of the hot water in the shower was so wonderful that she actually cried, and it was a full five minutes before she could pull herself together long enough to reach into her subspace to retrieve soap, shampoo, and a razor.

Never had she thought that something as simple as washing her hair or shaving her legs and underarms could feel so good; she'd felt like she had a colony of bacteria and God knew what else growing on her body for days. The water around her feet seemed to agree; the moment she'd gotten under the water, it had turned brown from the filth and blood in her hair and on her skin. "I'm glad I avoided looking in the mirror," she muttered to herself, "I probably would have thrown up."

"Eh, I've seen worse," Nappa's voice rumbled from outside the curtain. "Are you about finished? I'd like to wash up as well."

"Oh, sorry," Ami said in embarrassment. "Just finishing, hang on." She yelped when he pulled the curtain back and stepped in, and tried her best to cover herself.

Nappa chuckled and pulled her to him before she had the chance to slip and fall on her face. "Woman, I'm going to see all of you in just a little while anyway. No point in being shy."

Ami couldn't stop herself from shaking nervously when he tugged her tightly against him and she felt his bare skin sliding over hers. Not to mention the feeling of something pressing against her stomach; that something was quickly becoming long and firm with every passing second.

"I won't hurt you, woman. You know just as well as I do that I pretty much _can't._ Here," he added, pushing her wet hair out of her face, "let me help you relax a little."

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something wet and fuzzy snake between her legs and stroke her intimately, but when she tried to scramble backwards she found herself firmly pinned in place. "You—you don't—I'll just—"

"Shh, woman. _Relax_." Nappa's chest rumbled in a soft purr as his tail slipped between her folds and began to brush over the bundle of nerves between her legs, making her gasp in surprise. He felt her press against him after several moments of that treatment, whimpering something in the language she'd spoken earlier, the one he didn't understand. "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah," she answered breathily, unable to stop her fingertips from brushing against his slick, bare chest. She couldn't stop the little moan that escaped her mouth when he began to press and rub a little harder, making her hips move in time with his tail. "That… that feels…"

"Come for me, woman," he whispered, bending his head to run his mouth over her shoulder. When he heard her whimper again, and her hands clutched at him, he clamped his teeth down on her shoulder and sucked on the bite, relishing in her immediate cry of pleasure and the way her hands moved to cradle his head to her in response.

When she cried out softly once more as she peaked and shook in his arms, he switched his hand for his tail in order to snake the fuzzy appendage inside of her, thrusting forward with it before she could react to the invasion.

Crying out once more, this time in a mixture of pain and pleasure, Ami could hardly compute that he'd just taken her virginity with his tail, let alone the fact that he had so easily made her submit to his attentions and had effortlessly made her orgasm. "Why—why did you just…"

"Shh, woman. Now I won't hurt you as badly when I claim you," he explained, while he used his tail to soap a cloth and carefully wash her of her virgin's blood. "It's common practice, when a warrior's laying claim to a female that's so much smaller than him. My tail's not nearly as wide as I am," he added with a smirk.

Ami didn't even have to look down to know that he was right, and nodded. So much for losing her virginity under silk sheets, making love with a man she actually cared for. This warrior was not that man, but beggars couldn't be choosers, either. At least he'd felt the pull, which would ensure her safety, and the safety of her sisters. She jumped when she felt his tail move inside of her again, but fought to relax against him when it moved slowly, turning and twisting in an obvious effort to stretch her out a little before the main event.

It was at that moment that she felt oddly grateful towards him; he'd been absolutely right to take her innocence in that manner in order to spare her more pain, and he was still obviously trying to prepare her for what was about to come.

Nappa let his hands roam, now that she was clearly relaxing into him, letting him do what he wanted, and fought the urge to claim her right there and then. No, it was her first time, he'd at least give her the luxury of a bed. If she'd been some random fuck, he wouldn't have been so kind, but this woman was going to be his mate, and deserved what little kindness he was capable of. "Ready for the bed, Blue?" He purred into her ear. "I think you are."

As hard as she tried, she couldn't help but want what was coming; he was being a lot more considerate and gentle than she'd expected from a Saiyan warrior, especially one his size. "Ok," she barely managed, and before she could utter another word, he was cutting off the shower, drying them with his ki, and had her in the bed before she could even blink.

But as he rolled her beneath him, it was her turn to make him jump when she pulled him down to her for a kiss. "What in the hell was that?" Nappa asked in surprise, licking his lips.

"Why am I not stunned to discover that Saiyans don't kiss?" She huffed, also unfazed to discover that she didn't have a word that translated for 'kiss' into Saiyan.

"Kiss," Nappa said softly, bending his head to press his mouth to hers once more. "It's not unpleasant." He pulled back in surprise when her lips parted and her tongue flicked over his mouth. "What kind of whore's trick is that?" He gasped.

Ami couldn't help herself, she clung to him as she laughed at his reaction, burying her face in his chest. This was just downright absurd, compared to what she'd expected when the transport had landed and they'd strung the four of them up in chains.

Once she'd regained her composure, she pulled him back down to her and slowly began to explore his mouth with her own, occasionally running her tongue over the crease of his lips. "Open your mouth a little," she whispered.

Entranced by this new and exotic action, Nappa did as she requested, and was pleased at the sensation of her tongue stroking his softly.

"You don't like it?" Ami asked, unable to hide her disappointment. When he grunted and shook his head, she was merely perplexed. "Then why aren't you kissing me back?"

"Oh. I didn't know that I was supposed to." Nappa tilted his head for a better angle when he pressed his mouth to hers and immediately slid his tongue inside to explore, making her moan with pleasure. He was pleased to feel her move her hips in invitation when she took control of the kiss, slowly teaching him how it was done while she offered herself up at the same time.

Not one to ignore such a blatant offer, Nappa pressed into her, groaning at her tightness as he slowly filled her. "Not yet," he groaned, when her teeth grazed over his shoulder. "Not unless you want me to hurt you."

She mumbled an apology before moving her mouth to his throat, licking and kissing her way down to his chest, where she fastened her lips around a flat, masculine nipple.

Nappa gasped at the foreign sensation as he kept his movements inside of her slow. "For a virgin, you sure seem to have experience, Blue."

"Doctor," she replied breathlessly, arching slightly into him at a wave of unexpected pleasure. "I know plenty about male anatomy."

"Lucky me," he groaned, burying his face in her breasts when she stroked the base of his tail. He moved just a little harder when she began to move in time with him, gasping softly in pleasure. "That's it, Blue. Come for me," he purred, lifting her hips for a better angle. When he felt her beginning to tighten and heard her moan something in her native language, he bent down to her and offered his shoulder. "Bite me, woman. You're mine," he added with a delighted whisper. "All mine."

"Yours," she barely managed, and as she spiraled up and peaked, whimpering in surrender as she tightened around him, she clamped her teeth down as hard as she could, moaning at the taste of his blood in her mouth. Ami had expected to be disgusted by the taste, but something about the bond made him taste wonderful, and she couldn't help but suck a little on it, pleased with the way she was making such a quiet man moan with pleasure.

"Not yet," he whispered, more to himself than to her, "come for me again, woman."

Ami nodded helplessly, clutching at his back. "A little harder, Nappa," she moaned, a hitch on the last syllable of his name as he did as she asked. And then she lost herself in him again, taking him with her as she found rapture once more.

"You alright, woman?" Nappa smirked when she nodded into his shoulder weakly, still trembling from the aftermath, her skin flushed and sweaty. "I should call Raditz now, and tell that bastard that he's wrong as usual," he chuckled. "He's always going on about how I've lost my touch with the ladies."

Ami couldn't help it; either from her own mood, or from his pouring through the bond, she chuckled along with him. "He was definitely wrong."

"As he put it, 'use it or lose it,' if I remember correctly. I made it clear that a Saiyan warrior doesn't have to be a slut to know how to get a woman off." Nappa grinned when she laughed; the sound was music to his ears. "So… I suppose I could use the bond to find out for myself, but it would seem rude."

"Hm?" Ami blinked as she looked up at him, to find his face unexpectedly soft… almost a little tender.

"Your name? I should have gotten it before, but Saiyan urges tend to get out of hand."

"Out of hand?" She snorted incredulously. "Um… I apologize for arguing, but you were quite the opposite of out of hand." The genius smiled shyly and looked away when he just continued to gaze at her like she was the only thing in the world, his hand idly stroking over her cheek and through her hair. She knew it was just the effect of the mating bond, but it was nice, just for a moment, to think that the way he was looking at her was real. "Ami. Princess of Mercury, goddess of wisdom."

"Nappa. General of the Saiyan Armada." He frowned when she stiffened beneath him and looked away again, her eyes shifting from warm water to a pair of ice chips. "What, woman?"

"I know who you are," she whispered coldly. "We all do."

Nappa blinked at the sudden chill in the air and shivered, but he could tell through their bond that she wasn't doing it on purpose, it was merely a physical reaction to her mood. Rolling to his side, he took her with him and bent his head to kiss her; she'd seemed to enjoyed that a lot before the mating, and as his mate, he simply wanted her happy. "And if I was merely a rank and file soldier, would you be as pissed off at me?"

Ami weighed his question, thought for a moment about lying, but finally shook her head. "Knowing who you are and what you've done is what makes me angry. You led the siege on the crystal palace. You killed my sisters," she added with a choked sob, drawing away from him as that fact dawned on her.

Fuck. Fuck _fuck_ **fuck**. Nappa sighed and tried to draw her back into his arms to give her some comfort, but didn't force her into his embrace when she shoved at him. "Ami, if you must know what really happened… yes, I had a hand in their deaths. But it's not as if I was going to lie there and meet my own, either. The blonde in particular… that one fought like a fucking Saiyan warrior. I honestly have nothing but admiration for her and the other princess. They fought and died honorably."

Rolling out of the bed, Ami simply yanked some clothes from her subspace and dressed quickly, her mouth set in a hard line as she left the bedroom and located the couch she'd seen on her arrival. When she felt his mind draw closer to her, she made it a point not to even look at him as he sat down on the end and drew her feet in his lap. The tears came when he began to rub them gently, offering not so much as an excuse, and she knew through the bond that he was only trying to comfort his mate. "Just leave me alone," she whispered thickly.

"Can't," he grunted. "And you know I can't, Blue. You're my mate, and you're unhappy. You're even on the verge of hating me." He wasn't going to voice how much that hurt, though. "I don't blame you. I'd probably hate me a little, too, if I were you."

When she didn't answer him, either out of anger or a lack of anything to say, he continued. "You're mine now, Ami. I won't hurt you anymore. Even Vegeta can't order a Saiyan to do something that would harm his mate; it's the only loophole for defying orders in the Saiyan army. You're smart, woman. You know Saiyan culture, and you know what I'm saying is true." Nappa heaved a frustrated sigh when her unhappiness and cold anger only continued to pour through the bond, making his stomach hurt and his mark ache. Damn it, and foot rubs were _**the**_ act of contrition, according to Raditz.

Ami went rigid when she felt his hands brushing away the tears that just kept coming, and shoved at him ineffectually. "It's just the bond," she said icily. "If we weren't pair bonded, you wouldn't give a shit, Nappa."

"Feh, woman, you're making this awfully difficult. But you're right, if that makes you feel better. I wouldn't care. But we **are **mated, whether you like it or not, therefore I **do** care." With another sigh, he ran his fingers through her hair. "We're going in circles, Blue. Tell me what you want me to do… and please don't say 'jump off a cliff,' either. You're rational and intelligent, so come up with something."

"Where's my queen?" She asked flatly, unable to keep the growl of anger out of her voice.

"At the palace, still surrounded by that damnable crystal coffin thing. I don't suppose you'd tell me how to remove it?" He added with a grumble. "Can't blame me for asking," he snorted, when she just glared at him coldly.

"And the crown princess?"

Nappa blinked and shook his head, but caught an image from her mind of a teenage, pink-haired woman that was the spitting image of her mother. "Is that who she was… she's alive, but missing. She escaped from the transport that was carrying her mother. She refused to speak the entire time on board. Stubborn little thing," he snorted. Nappa shook his head when he heard her next thought. "No, she wasn't harmed, under Prince Vegeta's orders."

"And Saturn?" Ami looked up at him when he didn't answer, and found him scowling, a wave of frustration and anger coming from him through the bond. She couldn't help but smirk with dark satisfaction. "How many did she take out before she gave you the slip?" Her smirk turnedturning into a full-fledged smile when he didn't answer, but she could clearly see the answer in his mind.

Hundreds. Saturn had reaped hundreds of warriors before she'd made her escape. "At least that's one goddess that you all have learned not to fuck with," she said nastily.

"Blue… you're dangerously close to pushing the wrong buttons right now."

Reflecting back on it later, Ami was amazed at her own level of quiet rage as she sat up and stared him down. "How does it feel then, Nappa? Did you know any of those warriors? Were any of them family? Brothers perhaps? I hope so… then, maybe then, you'll be able to understand on some level what you've done to _me_, what you've done to my people. All because a spoiled little prince didn't get his dick wet."

When he made a motion to tell her to be quiet, she smacked his hand back down. "Oh no, you're going to fucking listen to me, whether you like it or not!" Ami yelled, wiping furiously at the tears running down her face. "YOU KILLED MY SISTERS! My queen refuses a proposal of marriage, and the Saiyan Armada somehow finds it acceptable to destroy a peaceful nation!? Did it ever fucking occur to any of you dim-witted monkeys to tell your beloved prince to take a flying fucking leap? Or to maybe school him in how to court a woman!? Serenity just lost Endymion, and I know all about Saiyan courtship and respecting the mourning of a prospective mate!"

"We tried, woman. You don't think we didn't try to convince him to wait?" Nappa asked patiently, trying his hardest to think through the anguish, grief, and justified fury directed at him through the bond. "Raditz tried the hardest, tried to explain to him the protocol for a period of mourning. But he'd felt the pull, and what Vegeta wants, Vegeta gets. No," he groaned, when she opened her mouth to scream at him for allowing the prince to go right ahead and destroy her home. "I take responsibility, woman, more than most. I helped raise the boy from an infant, I was responsible for his training. I was more of a father to him than the king, so it's my fault for not educating him better in respect and understanding."

Ami felt the truth of those words and shut her mouth as she sensed the blame that Nappa placed on himself. He'd followed his prince into battle, just as any other Saiyan would have, but he hadn't donedidn't do it without question. It didn't erase the fact that he'd done it, but he'd had reservations. And now she could hear him wishing that he'd never done it, that he'd faced the Execution Beam for defying orders, now that he knew the harm that he'd caused his mate.

Her anger faded at that, just enough for her not to truly hate him, and she felt the bond open wide on his end as he offered to let her see anything she wanted to see. Ami was tempted to really look, but after viewing his surface memories of the war and the secret guilt he harbored for indirectly causing it, she retreated from his mind. "This is going to get us nowhere," Ami whispered, feeling utterly defeated and suddenly exhausted both physically and mentally.

The princess didn't pull away when he reached out and gently tugged her into his arms; she simply didn't have the will to fight with him any longer, it had completely left her. Ami couldn't help but weep into his chest when he spoke again. "Blue… I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. "If there was a way to go back and change it, even if it meant my own death, I'd do it for you. I would have never done it if I'd known that it would cause this kind of harm to my mate."

Ami could have said so many things about the morality of harming everyone in her kingdom and not just her, but she only nodded wearily; the fight had totally gone out of her. He was Saiyan, and that was how Saiyans thought and processed. Fight, eat, sleep. Fuck if there's time. The only thing that finally overrode that primitive drive was the pull, and the completion of a pair bond with a female. Then the warrior calmed down a little and began to think more like a rational human being. And even then it still wasn't quite the same as the way other people thought about the well-being of others.

"Come on, Blue," Nappa sighed, gently scooping her up. "You're exhausted, and I'm getting there myself."

"I'd rather sleep out here," she protested weakly. The last thing she wanted was to be comforted by his scent, to smell the evidence in that bedroom of the very real pleasure she'd found in the arms of the enemy.

"I'm not your enemy, Blue," Nappa sighed unhappily, still wishing there was some way to erase her pain. He carried her to the bed despite another mumbled protest, and laid down with her, tucking her securely to his chest with his arms and tail as he tried in vain to purr comfort to his mate.

#################

Nappa was angry, hurt, and beyond sad to find his mate gone in the morning, but frankly, he wasn't the least bit surprised. "The search begins," he sighed. It was early, at least, she couldn't have gotten far, and she hopefully had the common sense to stay the fuck out of the city. She was smart as hell, the smartest woman he'd ever met, but he was pretty sure that her heart overrode her sense on a regular basis.

"Please gods, please let her be unharmed," he whispered to himself as he exited the house and took to the sky, focusing on the bond and the direction it was pulling him in. Stupid woman, she'd gone into the city. Of course, why was he not surprised? And her path was taking her straight to the palace, too.

Nappa poured on the speed when he spied a strange fog in an alley, and somehow knew without a doubt that she had something to do with it. He found quite the sight when he landed; a squad of warriors, frozen solid, and the silhouettes of a few others fighting a small figure, who was surprisingly holding her own. "STAND DOWN!" He barked in Saiyan, flaring his ki to give the exact same order to any who hadn't heard it.

Without fear, he strode right into the fog, and despite her effort to conceal herself, he found her easily through the bond. Ami was panting, sweating, bloody, and wearing the most blood-thirsty look he'd ever seen on a female.

Nappa immediately wanted to throw her down and take her… after he'd smacked her around and strangled her for being so damned stupid and reckless.

"Do it," she snarled, sounding more like the goddess of war than the goddess of wisdom, "go ahead and do it, Nappa, show me your true colors."

Unable to strike her despite the desire to do so, Nappa grabbed her by the front of her fuku, ripped off the cloth covering her shoulder, and bit down savagely on her mating mark. He growled possessively at the sound of her sharp cry of pain and pleasure, and sucked on the bite as he felt the pair bond strengthen, and felt her pleasure, despite her efforts not to enjoy his teeth buried in her shoulder. "Stay put," he snarled at her, mentally daring her to argue with him in front of his men.

Ami kept her mouth shut and sagged against the wall of the nearest building, quivering with a mix of need for him and the after-effects of the battle, while her mate barked orders to the men she hadn't killed. She was still shaking uncontrollably when he came back and threw her over his shoulder before he shot into the sky towards his home.

She didn't even have time to word an explanation or a biting remark before he had her on the floor in front of the small foyer, tearing at her clothes like a man inspired—or a man gone insane with need, thrusting into her the moment he was free of his fatigues.

Ami cried out in pain at his sudden invasion as tears leapt to her eyes, and began to shove at him until he bit down on her mark once more, flooding her with pleasure and a lust for him that she didn't have the strength to fight. "Nappa, please, it hurts," she whimpered, when even the bite wasn't enough to override the fact that he was a lot bigger than her, and she was still newly deflowered.

Shaking from the strain, Nappa immediately stopped and rolled off of her, leaving them both unsatisfied. "You could have been killed!" He snarled at her, covering his face with his hands as he tried to get the unfamiliar mix of emotions under control. "I nearly slaughtered my own fucking men for laying hands on you!" He raged, brushing her hand away when she sighed and laid it on his arm. "No, Blue, don't fucking touch me right now, I have zero control, and I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

He climbed up from the floor, fixing his pants as he stormed out, leaving her naked in the foyer. "Eat something and clean up!" He ordered from the bedroom. "I'll deal with you later!"

Shaking like a newborn colt, Ami climbed to her feet and washed up in the kitchen, detransforming as soon as she was finished into the clothes she'd been wearing that morning. It was as if the water cutting off was a signal that she was finished, because she heard Nappa storming back in.

She was stunned when he embraced her tightly at first, and she could feel his fear for her pouring through the bond. Then he pulled away and shook her as if she were a disobedient child. "Swear to me that you'll never do anything like that again," he whispered intensely. When she opened her mouth and closed it again, he shook her a little harder. "Swear it, Ami! Because if you do something like that again, I won't be able to call my men off, and I'll go down defending you against the Elite, branded a traitor even in death."

Ami knew all too well how horrifying that would be for any Saiyan, and with a sob, she nodded.

"Say it, woman. I want to hear you swear to me that you'll never leave the house without me again, and that you'll never fight a Saiyan warrior again. You can defend yourself if you're attacked," he amended. "Now swear it."

"I… I swear it," she choked through the tears pouring down her face. "On—on the—ice peaks of—Mer—Mercury." The princess of Mercury lost what little composure she had left when he immediately tugged her to him and held her tightly, whispering Saiyan words of comfort and devotion into her hair. She knew he genuinely wasn't trying to harm her or scare her before, he'd just been terrified of losing her; the very notion had made him more than a little crazy.

It was well over an hour of just letting him hold her like that before he finally spoke, his face still buried in her hair. "Ami… you could have just asked me to take you to the palace," he sighed. "I would have asked you last night if you wanted to go, but you were so tired, I was going to save it for today."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, fresh tears spilling onto his bare chest.

Not sure what else to say or how to say it, Nappa lifted her as she was, straddling his waist, and took her to the bed, but didn't lay down beside her. "Sleep a little. I have damage control to take care of," he sputtered; the last thing he wanted to do was speak with the king or the prince about the brawl in the alley, and the fact that his mate had put an entire squad of Saiyan Elite six feet under.

There were already seven messages from the king on his scouter the moment he donned it and stepped outside, and another call was incoming. "Majesty," Nappa grunted, unable to suppress the heavy sigh that immediately followed.

"Before I ask what the fuck happened this morning, I want to know how you're going to handle this, Nappa. And you'd better word your response carefully," King Vegeta growled dangerously. "Word has it that the woman in the alley is your mate?"

"Yes, sire, she is. She's the princess of Mercury, one of Queen Serenity's sisters. I felt the pull for her last night and brought her home. I apologize for not informing you right away, but—"

"I'm not concerned about that, Nappa. I know very well how the pull works. You were more concerned with claiming your mate than calling an old man," Vegeta snorted. The king rubbed his temples as if fighting a migraine. "You'll make reparations, Nappa."

"Yes, sire." That wasn't even a problem; Nappa made plenty of money as a general, and rarely ever spent any of it. "I have her solemn vow that she'll never raise a hand to a Saiyan warrior again unless she's defending herself, and she won't even leave the house without myself as an escort.

"She was heading to the palace," he continued, "to see her queen, since she thought I wouldn't let her go, and she was confronted by several Elite, who didn't believe that she was my mate. The Elite struck first, but she actually had a few chances to just get away when she used that fog power she has. Instead, she was overcome by anger for her fallen sisters, and she transformed into her fighting form. She quickly dispatched an entire squad by freezing them all solid. She was fighting some reinforcements when I arrived, and had been about to kill them all, too."

"She told you this?"

"No, sire, I saw it through the mating bond over the last hour. She was too distraught to really speak, so I looked into her mind, knowing you'd want her side of it," Nappa answered carefully. "Sire… if I may…?"

Vegeta sighed and nodded. "Go ahead, Nappa. Over a century of loyal service gives you the right to speak freely."

"Ami wasn't like this before the war. She was a creature of peace, and a goddess of wisdom. A medical doctor as well, over a thousand years ago. This kind of rage… it's very Saiyan, and she doesn't know how to handle it. She doesn't know how to handle being mated to a warrior who killed her sisters."

King Vegeta blinked at that. "You mean, those two hellcats at the palace…?"

"Yes, sire. The princesses of Uranus and Neptune."

"Shit." King Vegeta knew all too well what kinds of problems Nappa was going to have with a mate that both hated and longed for him at the same time, and almost felt sorry for the both of them. "Bring her tomorrow, let her see her queen. I'll keep my son away from her; it would probably be best."

Nappa heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sire. I know it will bring her great comfort to see her sister." He went back in the house to find his mate fast asleep, and tucked his scouter away after deleting all of the messages from the king; he already knew what the old man wanted to say, anyway. After eating breakfast, he fixed Ami something as well, delving into her memories to find out what she liked, and set the tray on the nightstand.

"Ami, wake up," Nappa said, shaking her gently. He brushed her hair out of her eyes when they opened before running his fingertips over the outline of her heart-shaped face. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No," she whispered sleepily, "I'm fine." Ami didn't even have the will to fight him when he slid in beside her and tugged her nightshirt over her head before pulling her pants and underwear off. She sighed in defeat when he kissed her, and while she didn't return it, she didn't fight it, either.

Nappa sighed just as heavily; he didn't even have to delve into the bond to know she didn't want him, so he settled for holding her. "Tell me what to do, Blue," Nappa whispered, feeling nearly helpless at the depression taking over his mate. "I'll do it."

"I want to go home," she replied tearfully. "I want to go home with my sisters and rebuild, and I never want to see another Saiyan warrior ever again." Ami felt his pain at her words through the bond; it was so strong between them after his repeated biting that she couldn't even block him out, and her mark was aching fiercely in response to his unhappiness. She could sense that his was as well, and had been since the night before.

"You'll see your queen tomorrow," he said hoarsely, releasing her as he sat up. "Eat," he ordered, resorting to that wooden mask that all Saiyans used to hide strong emotion. "I'll—I'll speak with the king tomorrow about sending you back to Earth," he added in a shaky whisper.

That statement completely floored Ami, and she looked up at him through a haze of tears, seeing the turmoil on his face despite his efforts to hide it from her. "You'd let me go home." It wasn't a question, she could feel his resolve to actually… _**beg**_ the king for that favor when they arrived at the palace.

"If it makes you stop hurting," he answered simply. "I won't keep you bound to me only for you to hate me," he continued, refusing to look at her. "I'll ask the king tomorrow… there's an ancient way to… to reverse the bond… if… if…"

Ami's stared at him in shock as he bit down on his lip and his eyes actually welled up with tears, his hand clenching into a fist in an effort to keep it from shaking. He cared for her. He truly cared for her, loved her even, as much as a man like him was capable. And the thought of giving her up was tearing him apart… but he'd do it. Just to have her truly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! FINALLY! Please R&R yall, I worked SO fucking HARD on this chapter. The writer's block was downright painful!**

**And yes, Chibi… I'm spoiling the FUCK outta yall today! :D Because I love yall.**

**Thank you especially to Ana and Selene A for all their help and inspiration, and their tolerance of my gutter talk!**

Hair pooling around her feet, having long fallen out of the royal hairstyle, she sat behind a crate in the corner of an alleyway, grateful for her slender frame. Any wider and she wouldn't have fit; she would have been forced to stand, and would have surely been caught by then.

She needed a disguise. She needed to blend. She frowned as she ripped the hem of her long skirt up to the knee and tore it off as evenly as she could, making a scarf of sorts before using some hanging string from it to begin the arduous task of tying her hair up.

Those pink tresses were her pride and joy, and on Earth she'd loved wearing them in all sorts of styles, but right then they were a dead giveaway. She'd heard the guards; they were searching for a young woman of about sixteen in a floor length skirt and long sleeved button-up shirt, with pink hair and blue eyes. Not many women in the universe would fit that description, let alone any on Vegeta-sai. That pink hair would stick out like a sore thumb among all of those raven-haired Saiyans.

Once she was sure her hair was securely tied in a bun with the strings, She tore the sleeves from her shirt to bare her arms and used a piece of that cloth to even further secure her hair. The last thing she needed was for it to fall at an inopportune moment, or worse yet, while she was running, only for it to trip her up. Last came the make-shift scarf, which totally covered her head and left enough cloth to drape over her nose and mouth.

She slung the remaining length over her shoulder and nodded in satisfaction. It wasn't the best disguise in the world, but without her mother's pen, it was the best she could do under the circumstances. No one would question the fact that her face was covered due to the dust from the most recent sandstorm to hit the city, so as long as no one noticed the color of her eyes or commented on her complexion—which was paler than the average inhabitant—she would surely be fine. "Now to find Hotaru," she whispered to herself, as she climbed out from behind the crate and made her way into the street, where plenty of women were headed towards the market.

The fugitive headed that way as well, wishing that she had a basket or something, anything to carry so that she could blend in better with the locals. She'd have to make due, though; she didn't have time to stop and search the alleyways for anything that would add to her disguise.

Weaving in and out of the people as quickly as was prudent without drawing any attention, she nearly heaved a sigh of relief when she made it to the marketplace, which was ridiculously crowded. All the better for her to hide, since she was at least a head shorter than the shortest Saiyans she'd laid eyes on.

Well, she thought she was safe, anyway, until she spotted a squad of Elite warriors pushing through the crowd, positioned from end to end of the street so as to lower the chance of missing her if she was trying to hide there. Damn it, they were good! Why did she have to try and hide there!? It was obvious that she'd head to the market and try to blend, why hadn't she just stayed behind the crate!?

Abruptly spinning around, she decided to make a quick exit before she was spotted, only to run right into the bare chest of a warrior. Her heart skipped a beat, thinking she'd been caught, but instead he apologized gruffly before looking down to make sure she wasn't hurt. She tried to avoid eye contact, knowing that the hue would give her away, but when he sniffed the air and gripped her chin, she found herself meeting a black gaze that made her stomach jump. "I'm fine," she said in accented Saiyan, quickly jerking out of his grasp before he could remove her scarf, "excuse me, I'm expected somewhere and don't want to be late."

The warrior blinked in surprise at her speed as she darted around him and back down the street.

She slowed her pace after a block when she started to draw stares for running, and bent over for a moment, hands on her knees as she caught her breath. She'd seen her mother run like that when she'd visited her in the past, and she knew without a doubt that she'd be proud of that particular little mad dash. She grinned a little at that; it had been a long time since she'd thought of her visit to her mother and father when she'd been little. Well, little was figurative. She'd been over eight hundred years old at the time, but she'd still been a child, at least by Lunarian standards.

She jumped at the sound of Elite guards; their greaves made a distinct noise that she knew all too well from her time on the transport, and she didn't waste any time getting a move on once more. "Where's that damned alley?" She whispered in fear, as she heard them closing in. If she ran, they'd spot her and tackle her to the ground, kicking and screaming, and haul her ass straight to the palace to face the crown prince's wrath. Sure, he'd promised not to harm her, but after what he'd ruthlessly done to her planet and people, she definitely had her reservations about trusting his word.

"Right there! Stop right now!"

She glanced back, as did everyone else on the street, before all those other eyes fell on her at the sight of one of the guards pointing right at her. "Fuck me running," she squeaked, sounding more like her mother than ever just before she bolted down the nearest alleyway, praying that it wasn't a dead-end.

Then her communicator went off; surely it was Hotaru, but she couldn't have picked a worse fucking time to try and contact her. And of course, she couldn't shut off the beeping while she was running, which would only lead the guards straight to her. It beeped again, and she risked reaching into her pocket to dig it out and answer it.

But it was pointless, she realized, as she came to the dreaded dead-end she'd been hoping not to find. She opened her communicator then, prepared to speak, and then screamed as a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and one of them covered her mouth before she felt them both lifting into the air and over the brick wall into the next alley. "Chibi-Usa! Chibi-Usa, was that you? Answer me, are you ok!?"

The hand over her mouth dropped down and snapped the device shut before moving to her waist for a more secure hold as he floated them up to a rooftop. The brick was hot under the two suns of Vegeta-sai, but she knelt on it anyway when her savior grunted at her to do so and keep out of sight.

She studied him quietly when he moved to the edge of the roof to observe the guards, who she could hear below them, cursing and wondering where in the hell she'd gotten to. They knew she couldn't fly, so surely she would have been trapped at the dead-end, and even if she'd managed to scale the wall, she couldn't have gotten far, so where was she? She giggled quietly at that and gave her knight in shining armor a warm look when he turned back around to look at her as well.

He was tall, like all the warriors, ridiculously muscled, and had a nice length of hair for a Saiyan. His bare chest was offset by a thick gold and blue piece of jewelry around his neck, but other than that and pair of small hoop earrings, he wore only the black sparring fatigues and standard issue boots of the army. "Thank you," she whispered. "I owe you."

The warrior knelt in front of her and looked into her eyes, jumping just as she did at the feel of a tug in his stomach. "I knew I hadn't imagined it," he said with a smirk. "I barely caught you, you run like a desert rabbit, woman."

Chibi-Usa giggled again; if only he knew. "My name _means _rabbit," she snorted in amusement.

"And it is…?"

"Um, uh… I kinda can't tell you that, sorry," she replied shyly. "But 'Rabbit' is definitely close enough. Yours?"

"Broly. House of Paragus, First Squad of the Saiyan Elite." Broly grabbed her by her shoulders when she made a move to flee, her eyes going wide in fear at his introduction. "I won't hurt you or turn you in, Rabbit," he said gently. "You're mine." He sighed when her eyes only got impossibly wider. "You didn't feel that too, woman? The pull in your stomach? It means you're my mate. Don't worry, I've never been one to force a woman into my bed, but you _are_ mine," he added possessively. "Where are you headed?"

"I… I have to meet someone. It's urgent. And I really need to get going, so thank you for all your help Broly." She didn't have her mother's pen, but she still had a few tricks at least, and pulled Luna P from her subspace before transforming it into an umbrella. But the moment she moved to jump off the roof, Broly was snagging her around the waist and dragging her back from the edge.

"Wherever it is, woman, I'll take you there." Broly spun her in place to meet those wide blue eyes once more, and slowly uncovered her face. Gods, she was even more beautiful than he thought she would be. And before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing her, dragging her up into his arms, and moaning softly as she gradually returned the embrace.

Chibi-Usa's head was spinning when he finally broke away, and it took her a moment before she could tug the scarf back into place over her mouth and nose. "Don't—don't do that again," she gasped, fighting to find that regal air she usually possessed when giving orders.

Broly couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk playing on his lips when she ran the edge of the building with that umbrella, only for him to drag her back again. "Look, woman. Just tell me where you need to go. I'll fly you there. It'll look a lot less suspicious if a Saiyan warrior's carrying you; they'll be looking for a woman travelling alone, not a woman with her mate."

"I'm not your mate," she hissed, keeping her voice low at the sound of guards below them again. "Besides that, I'm engaged. I already have a mate." Chibi-Usa heard the low growl coming from him just before he tugged her back into his arms, but before she could squirm out of his grasp, he was baring her shoulder and biting down. She went stiff from the pain and the shock, then immediately fell limp against him when she was flooded with a wave of pleasure like she'd never felt before.

"Fuck," he whispered, going to his knees with a trembling Rabbit in his arms. "Sorry, Rabbit, I lost my head." He purred gently as he kissed, licked and sucked at the bite mark in an effort to soothe her; if anything, the mark would protect her from other males, and even the crown to some degree, and he told her so.

"Oh, so it's protection, then?" She asked curiously, still shaking a little at the curl of pleasure shooting through her with every stroke of his tongue.

Broly nodded and smiled against her shoulder. "You're marked as mine now, no other male would dare touch my mate, and even the king would think twice before harming you. You should also be able to hear my thoughts… can't you?" When she blinked and nodded after a few moments of concentration, he smiled down at her. "Good. You should also be able to call me if you're in danger if you push the thought hard enough; with that mark I'll be able to find you anywhere in the universe."

Chibi-Usa frowned at that and shook her head. "But what if you need protecting? Will I know?" When he chuckled and shook his head in obvious doubt of her abilities, she smacked his chest. "I'm stronger than I look, thank you."

"Well, you could always bite me back," Broly teased. His eyes went wide when she shrugged and nodded. "Seriously. You'd bite me back, Rabbit? Dear gods, you know _nothing_ about Saiyans, do you?"

She blushed behind the scarf and shook her head. "Aunt Ami tried to teach me, but I've never been very good in school. But I have a flair for languages, so I picked that up easily enough in a couple of weeks."

Broly snorted. "You speak it really well for only a couple weeks, even if your accent makes the words sound pretty." He liked the accent though, it was quite lovely how she pronounced the words of his people. "Come on," he said lightly, scooping her into his arms. "I'll take you somewhere to get cleaned up. You need some less conspicuous clothing, too; only foreigners and pregnant women wear skirts."

Chibi-Usa hung on tightly and tried not to squeal when he launched them into the air a lot faster than she'd ever flown with a warrior before; when the guards had carted her to the transport after she'd been captured, they'd flown slowly, as if they'd been afraid of breaking her. They probably had, though, judging from the look Prince Vegeta had given them all as he'd checked her over for bruising.

"What's wrong, Rabbit?" Broly could feel the ache in her heart as if it were his own, and it was super strong if he was feeling it without her biting him in return.

"My mother," she replied softly, burying her face in his rippled chest to keep the wind out of her eyes. Mmm, he smelled good. Really, really good.

Broly dropped down on a rooftop outside the desert and carried her down a flight of stairs built into the roof before taking her into a large room that smelled an awful lot like him. "This is my room, Rabbit, and since all of our servants are female, none of them will come in here and bother you. It's one of those Saiyan rules you didn't pay attention to in class," he chuckled, setting her on her feet. "Bathroom's in through there," he pointed, "if you want to go ahead and clean up, now's the time. I'll go and find you some clothes… my mother was petite for a Saiyan, so her clothes shouldn't swallow you whole."

"Thank you, Broly." He'd already kissed her, right? So it wouldn't hurt anything to give him one in return… right? Even on tip-toes, she couldn't reach his mouth, so she pulled his face down to hers and brushed her mouth over his, shivering lightly at the contact. Feeling a little guilty for kissing him when he looked at her like he wanted to throw her down right then and there, Chibi-Usa slowly pulled away. "Thank you," she whispered once more, before darting into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Once in relative safety and privacy, she stripped and began tugging and snapping the strings that were holding her hair up. It took a while, but eventually it was cascading to the floor in waves of sugar pink. At the sight of the tub, she wished to God that she had time for a bath, but cut on the shower instead. Time was of the essence, and while she was saving over an hour by letting Broly cart her to the meeting site, she was still pushing her luck by making a stop to freshen up.

"Ugh… damned hair…" One towel was not going to get it dry, and that was all she could seem to find once she was clean. "Shimatta kuso…"

"I can dry you if you'd like," Broly offered from the other side of the door, his voice making her jump. "There's a towel in there only for modesty's sake; I dry myself with my ki."

"Oh. Um… ok, then." Chibi-Usa slowly cracked open the door, the small towel barely covering her, and regarded him seriously with one eye. "You—you promise you won't laugh…" She swallowed. "At my hair. Or turn me in."

"Woman, you're my _mate_," Broly sighed in exasperation. "I won't do either; I swear it on my tail." His eyes went a little wide when she slowly opened the door, and he swallowed at the mere sight of her. "Whoa," he breathed.

"I—I know, it's a lot of hair, and the color—"

"You're gorgeous," he whispered, his mouth already moving in to capture hers. He kissed her slowly, but there was a hint of desperation to it as his tail snaked around her waist and tugged her tightly to him. "What—what's wrong?" he stammered, when she tried to break away from him.

"I'm damn near naked, and you tried to put your tongue in my mouth!" Chibi-Usa snapped, "what did you think was wrong!? Even my betrothed hasn't tried to kiss me yet!"

"He's not your betrothed," Broly growled, "not anymore. You're mine, little Rabbit. Let me put it in terms you can understand. That bite—" He nodded at her shoulder, "—makes you my wife, my mate, in the eyes of everyone that even knows what a Saiyan is." Broly released her when her eyes went impossibly wide. "Gods, you really should pay more attention in social studies, woman."

The princess sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, I know. My aunts were always getting onto me for it. I suck at math, history, and science, too. Well, some science. I'm really good at physics and anything to do with the theory of time travel," she added sheepishly. "And almost all the arts, including martial arts and tactics."

"Martial arts?" Broly choked. "You mean, you can fight?"

"Not with ki, but my Aunt Haruka taught me quite a bit, along with my Aunt Mako and Aunt Rei. They're all superb fighters."

"And which Senshi are those?" He asked knowingly, giving her a little smirk. "The hair's a dead giveaway, Rabbit."

"I know," she groaned. "This damned hair," she snarled, hefting a handful of the soaked mess. Chibi-Usa tried to protest at first when he yanked her back to him, but his ki suddenly flared up and she was dry. "Oh… thank you. God, I need to learn how to do that. It would save me over an hour in the bathroom every morning trying to dry it all."

"I'm more than happy to dry it for you, Rabbit. Or should I call you Princess Serenity?" He chuckled.

Giving him an annoyed look, she extricated herself from his arms and tail once more and snagged the clothes laid out on the bed. "Rabbit's just fine. My name's Usagi, or Usa for short. My aunts and mother still call me Chibi-Usa, though. It means 'little rabbit,' I think they just do it out of habit though, since Mother hasn't gone by Usagi in centuries."

"Centuries…? Wait a damned minute. Just how old are you, woman?" Broly asked nervously.

"You should know better than to ever ask a lady her age, Broly," Usa replied primly, striding back into the bathroom to change, her hair lightly dragging the carpet as she went. She hung up the towel and quickly changed into fresh underwear from her subspace before putting on the black battle fatigues of a Saiyan woman and the black tank top that everyone on Vegeta-sai usually wore for casual wear. Looking in the mirror, she had to admit that it looked great on her, set off by the hue of her hair and eyes.

Broly was waiting when she opened the door again, and immediately wanted to strip her back down and take her right to the bed. Gods, she was so beautiful that it hurt his eyes. "How much time until you need to meet your friend? I'm assuming it's one of the missing Senshi."

"I need to meet her in less than thirty minutes, on the other side of the city, near the gate. Is that possible?" She asked, trying her best to ignore the heated look he was giving her, a blush rising up into her cheeks. "And… by the standards of my family, I'm almost seventeen," she added shyly.

"Do I want to know how old you really are?" Broly teased, chuckling as she shook her head.

"You probably don't," she admitted, blushing profusely. "Now… we need to hide my hair, Broly."

He nodded and braided her hair swiftly before getting some pins from his mother's room and securing it all in an elegant bun. He'd also brought her a scarf that matched her eyes, which went over her head and concealed her face before he scooped her up and took off from the balcony.

#####################

"This is it," she whispered, as they dropped to the ground outside the gate. "Taru?" She called out softly into the shadows. "It's me, Taru, where are—" Chibi-Usa fell silent when she heard a choked noise from behind her, and she turned to find the Senshi of death with her glaive pressed to Broly's throat. "Taru, don't! He's a friend, damn it!" When Hotaru only continued to glare at the Saiyan with murder in her eyes, the princess stepped forward and put herself between them. "Back off, Sailor Saturn. That's an order."

"Fine," she growled. Her glaive disappeared for the time being, and she folded her arms over her chest. "So, who's the pretty boy, Usa?"

"Hotaru, this is Broly, Broly, this is Hotaru. She's my personal bodyguard, and the Senshi of death. Taru, Broly saved me from the guards in the city. I was nearly caught and taken back to the palace."

Hotaru eyed her shoulder, since she knew very well the only reason that a Saiyan would come to her charge's rescue and risk the crown's wrath. "Did he claim you?"

"Did he…?"

Broly chuckled at Chibi-Usa's confusion and shook his head. "No, Saturn, I didn't claim her. She wanted to know if I'd taken you to my bed, woman," he explained out of the side of his mouth.

She turned bright red at that and violently shook her head. "Oh gods, no. He just bit me, that's all. For protection."

"Heh… yeah, I'm sure he called it that," Hotaru snorted cynically. "You really should have paid better attention to Ami-chan's lessons, honey."

"At least we agree on something," Broly quipped, as he smirked at the sight of his very flustered and embarrassed mate. Gods, she was so damned naïve that it was galling! Well, he'd fix that in time, he was sure.

"So…" Usa began, once she'd gotten over her total ignorance of the Saiyan race, "…what's the plan?"

"Sneak in, get your mother, teleport out."

"It's impossible," Broly and Usa said in unison. "Hotaru, I barely made it off a transport undetected, and that was only because I used Luna P. I could see it working if we had Mother's pen, or the crystal, but without either of those things…" Chibi-Usa shook her head mournfully.

"What if I go in, slaughtering everyone, and you follow me closely?" Hotaru asked with a hint of savagery. "I could reap the lot of them in only a few minutes, and you know it."

"Yeah, and accidentally reap Mother as well, maybe even myself, if your powers get out of hand." Even Chibi-Usa, in her naivety, knew how difficult it was for Saturn to control her reaping ability, how easy it was for her to get lost in the blood lust that overcame her senses.

Saturn nodded slowly. She was right, unfortunately. "Yes. It's one thing when I'm escaping a transport with no one on it but myself and two hundred Saiyans. It's another when allies are thrown into the mix." Her lips twitched up in a scary little smile. "That was their first mistake, you know. The only reason I got away," she added, looking directly at Broly. "They separated me from my sisters. I would have never gotten away if they'd put one of them on board with me; I wouldn't have risked taking them out as collateral damage. But since they didn't, it was nothing to unleash my gift and just go nuts."

"Remind me never to piss you off, woman."

Chibi-Usa smirked at that. "Oh, you won't need reminding, Broly. Even Mother only pushes Taru so far."

###############################

"Nappa…" Ami shook her head when he finally managed to look at her, his face showing her his emotional agony. "Don't…" Reaching out, she took him by the hand, trying to convey to him through the bond what she couldn't put into words. That wasn't enough, though, her mind was too stirred up and her emotions too confused to be able to show him how deeply touched she was by his willingness to sacrifice everything for her. And for a Saiyan, sacrificing his mate _was_ sacrificing everything.

"Come here," she whispered, her voice so soft that he wouldn't have heard it if she hadn't thought it as well. He knelt in front of her so that they were eye to eye, and for a long while, Ami simply rested her forehead against his, stroking the back of his head as soothingly as possible.

Nappa bit down on his lower lip to keep from tearing up again; he could hear her thoughts, hear her considering his offer… but he could also hear her analytical mind going over the pros and cons of staying with him, considering options that didn't involve her going back home, if the king would even allow it. He was actually grateful when she found the force of will to close the bond so she could think without hearing his thoughts or feeling his emotions as well as her own, but continued to kneel there passively, awaiting her verdict.

The fact that she hadn't immediately jumped at the opportunity to leave gave him hope, even though he knew that she was likely just considering it from all angles before making an intelligent decision. She'd leave him, he was sure of it. Over a hundred years of waiting to feel the pull, and he'd felt it for a woman who hated him, whose family he'd ripped apart. She'd leave, and he'd die slowly without her if he didn't find a way to take his own life quickly.

Nappa was slowly going over the various ways he could meet his own death honorably when she finally moved, making him jump as if he'd been stung. But before he could find his voice, he felt her mouth trailing over his jaw, down his neck, and over his collarbone before coming to rest at his shoulder. His arms went around her then, and he found himself yet again on the verge of tears when she bit down without hesitation, the action throwing open the bond and flooding him with her acceptance of him. "Ami, I—"

The princess of Mercury shushed him as she bit down a little harder, offering her shoulder to him in turn, and couldn't stop the moan that came out of her mouth when he raked his teeth over her mark before gently pressing them into the indentions he'd made earlier. _Do it,_ she whispered in his mind, and immediately moaned again when his teeth broke the skin. Ami tried to control her breathing as she was swamped with so much pleasure that her vision went white, and cried out as it shoved her headlong into an orgasm. "Nappa?" She asked shakily, once she was sure she wasn't going to actually pass out.

"Mmmhph," Nappa purred contentedly, sucking gently on her mark as his hands wandered her bare skin without aim.

"Is… is that normal?" Ami cracked open her eyes to see that the front of his fatigues were soaked; apparently she wasn't the only one that had gotten an awful lot of enjoyment out of the simultaneous biting.

"Mmmmhm." One of his hands went to her hair and tugged her blood-stained mouth back to his shoulder, where she gave it a slow lick. They both shivered at the sensation, and Ami gave it an experimental suck, even though it had already stopped bleeding. The effect made them both moan, and neither of them was sure later on who tugged who into the bed first, both of them focusing on the other's mark while their fingers battled to unfasten his fatigues.

Nappa won that battle, pinning her hands to her side for a moment, in a clear command to let him take control before he effortlessly unbuttoned them and kicked them off. She was already sopping wet, so he skipped any foreplay, making a mental note to come back to it later, once he could control himself long enough to pleasure her with his mouth and tail.

Ami whimpered as he slid into her slowly, hesitating halfway in as he waited for her to protest, or give some sign that he was hurting her. She only lifted her hips in invitation as she moved her lips to capture his in a searing kiss. Other than kissing him, she couldn't do much else besides moan and whimper with pleasure as he began to move inside of her slowly, taking her as gently as he was able in an effort to show her with his body how much he needed her, how much he wanted to make her happy. "I'm yours," she breathed into his ear, just as she spiraled up and came for him.

"Mine," he purred happily, his teeth finding her mark once more.

##################

"Why are we landing? The palace is still over a mile away."

"No fly zone," Nappa explained, gently setting his mate on her feet. "I could probably get away with it," he admitted, "but I'd rather not push the issue after yesterday. Only on-duty warriors are allowed to fly within a mile of the palace. Foreign envoys are exempt, but since you're my mate… and yesterday…"

"Nappa, it's ok." Ami shushed him with a pat to the shoulder, and gave him a hesitant smile when he kept his pace slow so that she was side-by-side with him, rather than a little behind, in a Saiyan show of utmost respect for her. So, he really did see her as a mate, and not as a captive. They were still on rocky ground, so that gesture of respect, making her an equal, made her feel a little more secure in her status.

The princess wasn't surprised to see a few scowls and curses flung in her direction, but kept her head high. She felt a lot safer when Nappa drew closer to her, his tail winding tightly around her waist in a display of protectiveness.

"How are those thighs holding up?" Nappa chuckled out of the corner of his mouth, trying to bring some levity to the tense atmosphere.

Ami's lips twitched up in a smirk, and she fought not to roll her eyes. "As well as yours," she answered primly, knowing full well that he had to be sore after twelve straight hours of lovemaking, pausing only to eat something or hit the shower, where they'd only continued once they were under the spray.

"Feh, woman. I'm a Saiyan warrior, I can handle a long bout of lusty mating, especially with a tiny thing like you." He felt a tiny grin creeping over his face as he heard her wondering if she could handle another day and night so soon, since he definitely sounded like he would be up for it. "Whatever you think you can handle, Blue," he chortled happily.

His good mood was shattered when an energy blast came out of nowhere, and he threw Ami behind him as he negated it with his ki. "Who threw that?" He snarled at the crowd on the main street. "Who dared to attack what's mine?"

"I did!"

While her mate snarled at a man that couldn't be older than nineteen, Ami frowned and yanked back on her mate's tank top when he approached the one who had tried to killed her. "No," she said flatly. "He's a _kid_, Nappa."

"He's a full-grown warrior. And he tried to kill my mate!" He roared in reply. But when he darted forward to attack, he slipped on a thick patch of ice and was barely caught in time by Ami.

"Sorry," she grunted, "but no, Nappa." The princess moved the ice she'd created out from under his feet before stepping in front of him and tipping her head to the young man. "Your name?" She asked softly.

"Kale," the warrior growled. "You killed my brother, bitch."

"Ami. And I'm sorry, Kale. He attacked me first. He died an honorable death, though. I'd rather not fight… there have been enough deaths as it is. But if it will make you feel better, I'll fight you."

"Woman, don't you even dare think about it," Nappa growled at her, yanking her behind him with his tail. "Brat, I'll deal with you later," he added, pointing at Kale. "You're lucky that my mate's bitching at me in my head not to kill you, or I'd be scraping your remains off of my boots."

Fuck the no-fly zone. He scooped Ami up and bolted at full speed the rest of the way to the palace, landing on one of the balconies in the royal wing. "We're here to see my mate's queen," he barked to the first guard he came across, before leading her down a few hallways and up several flights of stairs.

Ami tried to remember the path they were taking, but it was futile; she'd never be able to find her way back without Nappa as a guide. They finally stopped at a door, where he knocked sharply before pushing it open, and she breathed in a gasp at the sight of her queen.

##########################

The moment her feet were on the ground, Mako snarled at the warrior who had been carrying her, and brandished a knife that was wrapped in crackling energy. "You touch me again for any reason and I'll saw your balls off with my teeth."

Bardock didn't understand a word of it, but her tone conveyed her message just fine. Holding up his hands, he spoke calmly as he made hand gestures towards the house, trying to get her to go inside. She complied, but she didn't put the knife away, and she didn't once turn her back on him. He tugged on his shirt, knowing full well that she was watching him—she hadn't once taken those emerald eyes off of him the entire time—and pointed at her, trying to ask if she had any clothes. She nodded slowly and detransformed like he'd seen the others do, and was clothed in a semi-sheer green silk gown that showed off as much as it covered. He couldn't help but appreciate the way it showed off her luscious curves.

Makoto noticed the way he was checking her out and swung the knife through the air in a clear warning, but he immediately made another peaceful gesture before pulling at his shirt again, then his fatigues, and pointing at her once more. She took that to mean, "do you have casual clothing?"

Bardock watched her think this over for a moment before her hand disappeared in mid-air and she fished around in what seemed to be a tear in the fabric of space. She pulled a pair of pants and a top out of the hole, and he nodded, satisfied, before pointing through the living room.

Mako hesitated, to get around the couch, she'd have to turn her back on him, but he was a step ahead of her. Bardock gave her a tiny grin and went first, trustingly—or foolishly—putting his back to her as he strode through the room, into a hall, and into a darkened bedroom. He flipped on the lights, and motioned that the room they were in was hers. Then he pointed at himself as well, and made the same gesture. "The fuck, I'm sharing a room, let alone a bed with you!" She snarled, moving at him with the knife.

Bardock easily sidestepped the thrust of the blade, snagged it out of her hand, and threw it to the floor where he broke it under his boot. "This is getting old awfully fast, woman," he sighed in exasperation. "I'm not going to fucking hurt you. I won't even take you if you don't want me; I'm not going to be forced to keep my guard up while I'm mating."

Mako merely kept an eye on him while he talked to her, and only understood the swear words. But his tone spoke of weariness and clearly told her that he didn't want to fight or argue with her. She held up the clothes in her hand and shook them a bit to get his attention, and he pointed to a door behind her, which she backed into before opening it, darting inside, closing it, and locking it behind her.

After a moment of thought without being on her guard, she hopped in the shower. She was fairly sure he wouldn't disturb her, and she was right. She washed up quickly, dried off with a towel in her subspace, and dressed in her clean clothes, tucking her princess gown away in her stash.

Bardock's eyes softened at the sight of her coming out of the bathroom, and for one moment, with her long hair down and a slightly confused look on her face, she looked almost vulnerable. "Are you hungry?" He asked softly, unable to keep the arousal out of his voice. Gods, she was simply beautiful. The moment was broken when she glared at him and produced another knife from seemingly nowhere, and he sighed heavily. He pointed at his stomach and rubbed it, then back at her.

Makoto relaxed a little. Oh, so that's what he said; everything in that damned language sounded like a threat, no matter how softly spoken the words might be. Her eyes narrowed when he pointed at the knife in her hand and made a gesture for her to put it away. In a show of peace, however temporary it would be, she tucked it into her subspace. It wasn't like she couldn't electrocute him the moment he tried to touch her. "Yes, I'm hungry," she finally said, and pointed out the door.

Bardock understood and led her out, pointing around the kitchen to indicate that she should help herself. He watched as her attitude completely shifted, and she started digging around in the fridge and the cabinets, idly tossing things onto the counter as she went, before setting a frying pan on the stove and pulling a knife from the drawer she could chop vegetables. "You seem awfully at home in the kitchen," he remarked with a tiny smile.

Makoto guessed at what he was saying; she knew that the mental shift she made when cooking was a complete one-eighty compared to the violent temper she'd just displayed. "I love to cook," she said flatly, "it's the one thing that calms me the fuck down."

"I really hate not understanding anything you're saying," he grumbled. Bardock gestured to her shoulder and made a biting motion, but her immediate growl cut off the rest of what he was trying to say. He rolled his eyes and motioned for her to shut up for a moment, made the biting gesture again, then pointed at her mouth, then his ear.

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that if you bite me, you'll understand me?" She snorted, also rolling her eyes.

Bardock understood that tone of hers and nodded emphatically. "Yes," he said in Solarian.

"No," she shot back in Saiyan, one of the few words she knew. "You are so full of shit."

"No fucking," Bardock offered, and once more pointed to her mouth and to his ear, then at his own mouth and her ear. "I just think this arrangement will be a lot easier if we can understand one another."

Mako rubbed her forehead as she felt a serious headache coming on, and was surprised when he held out his fist a few moments later and dumped two pills into her hand, before pointing at her head. "Thanks," she mumbled, and took them with a swallow of juice that she'd poured herself, before returning to cutting things up and throwing them in the skillet.

She was a bit grateful that he left her alone while she continued to cook, and since it was his food and she was eating it, it only seemed fair that she make him some as well. She unceremoniously set the plate in front of him before digging into her own meal, staying behind the counter and out of his reach.

Then he indicated that it was time for bed, and she vigorously shook her head when he pointed to his bedroom, and she pointed to the couch. "You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm sleeping in the same bed with a naked Saiyan warrior," she said flatly.

He did not seem to take well to her refusal, but Makoto sensed frustration more than anger in his body language and tone. It didn't matter, and she didn't give a shit about what Ami said about that strange tugging, and the odd attraction she felt towards the rugged male in front of her. She wasn't sharing a bed with one of those heathens, even if that heathen was sexy as hell. "No," he sighed, when she pulled a blanket out of nowhere and made to settle down on the couch.

"Yes," Mako replied, as she sat down on the couch and spread her blanket over herself. She shooed at him to go away, but he only continued to watch her, clearly exasperated by her behavior. Yet again, though, he wasn't angry, and he pointed at her shoulder once more. "No," she snapped, "you're not biting me."

Bardock grunted, boldly encircled her wrist with his fingers, and huffed impatiently when her free hand pressed a blade to his throat. "I'm really starting to wonder how many of those you have," he muttered dryly, releasing her wrist. The blade left his windpipe and seemingly disappeared.

Makoto simply watched as he started speaking rapidly in Saiyan, growling the whole way, while he gestured importantly to the front door, the bedroom, her, and her shoulder. Finally he surprised her by sitting down next to her on the couch, grabbing the end of her blanket, and pulling it up around himself. And when she tried to jerk it out of his hand and shove at him, he actually snarled at her, then pointed to her shoulder.

Clearly, if she wanted him to fuck off and leave her alone, she was going to have to let him bite her. "Hell no," she spat out in Saiyan. "Fuck off."

"No," he grunted in reply. Well, at least she knew all the swear words and a couple phrases that involved those swear words.

"Kiss my ass."

Bardock grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her. "Ok." Clearly that reaction was unexpected, and she merely gaped at him for a moment before huffing something out in her native language. It didn't sound like she was singing his praises. "Only if you suck my cock."

Mako snorted at that and rolled her eyes. "What cock?" She asked, holding her thumb and forefinger only an inch apart, clearly indicating that he didn't have one. "What the fuck are you doing?" She asked in Solarian, when he pushed the blanket off, unzipped his pants, and pulled them down over his hips.

"You can close your mouth now, woman," Bardock said smugly, pulling his pants back up once she'd gotten quite an eyeful.

Hot damn, she'd felt it in the back of her throat from the other side of the couch. "I stand corrected," she managed, not sure what else to say in the face of that much damned man meat. "Dear gods, I'm glad I'm not a virgin, if what Ami said was true. I'll likely kill you first, though," she added venomously.

He wasn't sure what she was saying, but something told him that she was making some sort of threat, probably in reference to what she'd do if he tried to use what he'd just showed her. "If you're threatening to kill me, woman, you can try. But I'm like a cockroach, I'm _impossible_ to kill." He stretched and covered himself back up, leaning against the plush arm of the couch. "Are you seriously going to make me sleep out here when I have a perfectly comfortable, extremely large bed less than a hundred feet away?"

"If you keep whining, I'll take the bed and you can stay out here," she grumbled.

Bardock rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration for the millionth time. "Woman, I've been off-world for a whole damned year, and have wanted nothing more than to sleep in my own damned bed. I have no interest in trying to fuck you tonight, since I'm awfully attached to my cock, and would sorely miss it come morning." He'd suddenly had enough, stood, and yanked the blanket from both of them, dodging her attempt to gut him the moment he'd moved. "Come on, woman," he grunted, tipping his head towards the bedroom.

"No!"

His jaw twitched a bit at her stubbornness, and he pointed at his shirt and pulled on it. "No fucking. The clothes stay on. Now get your ass in the bed." He snatched yet another knife from her and broke it in one hand, tossing it to the carpet when she lunged at him. "I can go all night like this, woman."

Another knife appeared in her hand as soon as the first hit the floor, and she palmed the blade anxiously. "You'll make a mistake sometime, asshole, and I'll bury one of these in your throat."

Bardock moved quickly when she moved to attack him again, using the blanket in his other hand, wrapping it around her head, neck and shoulders before tugging her to the floor and using his legs to put her lower body in a submission hold. "We really need to work on your speed, woman," he grunted, when she struggled futilely, trying to slash at the blanket with her knife. He quickly used his free hand to pin her wrist, and caught a slash to the back of his hand for his troubles before he pounded her hand on the floor, freeing the knife and earning him a gasp of pain from her mouth. "Are you done yet?" He sighed.

A snarl in Solarian met his ears, and she renewed her struggles, only to meet a firm hold and infinite patience on his part. She was pinned, she wasn't going anywhere, and she knew it. Then she felt him release her wrist, but it was pinned once more, the fresh knife pounded right out of it once more. Ok, fine. Mako closed her eyes and tried to still the rage running through her.

He wasn't going to hurt her, he'd made that clear. If he wanted to hurt her, he could do it right now and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. And he wasn't even using his ki, either. It was obvious that he could put her in the dirt if this was an actual fight… at least in his eyes.

Bardock felt her relax, released his grip on her wrist, and when she didn't move, he picked up one of the knives on the floor and sliced the blanket open over her shoulder. "Don't move," he grunted, as he bent his head to the lightly tanned skin and licked it once.

As he expected, her struggles were renewed afresh, and he patiently pinned her down once more until she was holding still. "Don't move," he repeated, as he leaned forward once more and licked the same spot. He felt her shiver and try to move away, but his grip on her was firm. "Shh."

Mako whimpered, mostly in fear, when she felt his teeth scrape over the skin, followed by a kiss and a nuzzle as he began to actually purr like some sort of overgrown cat. "Please don't," she whispered, trying to get away again. He wasn't stopping, though, she was sure of it when he continued to nip at that once spot before soothing it with a stroke of his tongue.

Bardock's purr grew louder as his inner Saiyan tried to comfort her while she trembled beneath him. But it wasn't helping, so he settled for sinking his teeth into her flesh, holding her firmly while she struggled in earnest and yelled. He sucked on the bite then and felt her tense for a moment, then sag, her breathing suddenly heavy and ragged. "Can you understand me, now?" He rumbled after a full minute of lavishing attention on her mark.

Makoto barely managed a nod under the blanket and tried not to sob at the way her body was reacting to his bite. Oh gods, she wanted him, and she hated herself for it. He was the enemy, one of the bastards that had killed Michiru and Haruka, one of the heartless pricks that had destroyed her people. And right then, her body wanted nothing more than to feel him buried inside of her, giving her pleasure as he took his own. "Let me up," she choked.

Hearing the tears in her voice, Bardock slowly pulled away, readying himself for another attack should it come. But it didn't; she merely shrugged off the blanket and looked at him with watery emerald eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you," he said sincerely. "I just wanted you to understand me. You can't sleep out here… well, you can now that you're marked, but I'd rather if you didn't."

He was surprised when he pulled her into his arms and she didn't fight him; she merely rested against him like some sort of lifeless doll. "Sometimes other warriors come over here in the morning for coffee, and I have a couple male servants that show up before I wake. I didn't want any of them trying to claim you or bite you in your sleep. So I needed you to sleep in my room, where another warrior wouldn't dare intrude while I'm sleeping. It's extremely taboo to do so," he explained.

So, he'd been trying to protect her? That's why he'd been so frustrated when she'd constantly refused to sleep with him. Mako bit back an apology and merely stayed still and quiet.

He sighed, still purring, and nuzzled his face into her hair. Damn it, she smelled spectacular. "Woman, I'm exhausted beyond belief. Can we just go to bed now? Please?" He added as an afterthought. When she nodded meekly, he scooped her into his arms, blanket and all, and carried her to his room, where he yanked back the covers and settled her in right next to him. "I'm not going to claim you," he assured her. "I swear it on my tail. Just promise me you won't try to kill me in my sleep, and you won't leave the room until I'm awake. Alright?"

"I swear it," she sighed in defeat. Gods, she was awfully tired, too. "On the eye of Jupiter."

**WOO! God, that took FOREVER to put together, yall! I hope you like it so far, since I've been brainstorming the hell out of this story. Next chapter… fuck if I know what's gonna happen. Just know that when I start a knew POV, it's day one of their captivity, their first day on Vegeta-sai. Just so we're clear on that. It'll all come together eventually.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FINALLY! And PLEASE R&R yall, you know how reviews get me motivated! **

"Usa… dear Mercury…" Ami rushed to the edge of the crystal mass that had grown around her queen, and gingerly laid a hand against it. It was warm, and she could feel her queen inside of it, conscious and raging over what had been done to them all. Usagi's arm was still flung back as she stood there motionless, crystal in hand; clearly she'd been prepared to strike out at someone just as her crystal had decided to protect its wielder against overwhelming odds. "Usagi, I know you can hear me," she said softly. "We're all unharmed… well, mostly all of us. They… Minako's not the same, but we're all hoping she'll recover."

She felt a responding pulse of warmth leap into her hand and flow through her body, a clear sign from her queen that she heard and was trying to give her some comfort. "We'll get you out of here, Ouhi. We'll make this right somehow, I swear it on the ice peaks of Mercury."

"By all means, get her out of there," a gruff voice said from the window.

Ami looked up, and in her instant fury she transformed to Sailor Mercury and would have flown at him if Nappa hadn't caught her in mid-leap. "YOU SELFISH, ARROGANT, HEARTLESS BASTARD!" She raged in Saiyan, adding some more swear words to the mix that didn't quite translate into Solarian. The Saiyans had always been on a higher level of swearing than her people, and her knowledge of their more vulgar phrases knew no bounds.

"I startled you. Therefore I'll let this little outburst slide," Prince Vegeta said flatly, eyeing his general with a clear, silent order to keep the woman in check. "Frankly, I'm too exhausted to get upset anymore," he muttered to himself. He regarded Mercury quietly for a moment before placing a hand on the crystal shield, and flinched at the sensation of biting cold coming from his intended mate. "If you could break her out of here, woman, I'd be most grateful. And those that do a service to the crown are well rewarded."

Nappa jerked her back once more when a blue ball formed in her hand, and he firmly put himself between her and the prince. "Woman, settle down. A 'no' would be sufficient, I'm sure."

"NO!" She roared. "A THOUSAND TIMES NO, YOU POMPOUS, INSUFFER—" The rest of her rant was muffled by Nappa's hand, which she promptly bit down on, making him jerk it back and roll his eyes.

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head wearily. "This is getting us nowhere, woman. She's my mate, damn it. I wanted her, I got her, and now I can't claim her," he added with a grumble. "So do us all a favor and just wake her up before I start to lose my shit!"

"No," Ami spat out, folding her arms over her chest and stubbornly looking away from him.

"You can't, or you won't?" Vegeta asked dangerously, taking a step towards her without even thinking about it. Nappa's warning growl barely stopped him in time; the general was simply too valuable to lose, and he'd be locked in a death match with him if he tried to harm his mate.

"Both," she replied nastily. "I can't, but even if I could, I'd die first. I won't subject my queen to a lecherous, blood-thirsty killing machine."

"How do I wake her, then, damn it?"

Ami scoffed and gave a dark little chuckle. "You'd have to have all of us. Willingly, I might add. And since you're a fucking idiot and put us all on a transport full of randy Saiyans, one of us is close to being broken. She's terrified of her own shadow, and likely wouldn't step foot outside of where she's being kept. So there you have it, Saiyan no Ouji," she finished bitterly. "It's impossible. Thank you very much for destroying my home and ruining the lives of millions; ironic that it was fucking pointless."

##########################

Bardock slowly opened his eyes to the sensation of cold steel pressing lightly into his neck, and smirked at the brunette lying in his arms. "You know, that's kind of hot." That smirk turned into a lazy, come-hither smile when she blinked, blushed and quickly withdrew the blade. "What you're doing is a very… **Saiyan** thing, woman. It's unbelievably sexy."

"Ugh, fucking Saiyans," she sputtered, shooting him a dirty look when he laughed at her reaction. She blushed when she saw the tent he was pitching in his fatigues. "Argh!" She shouted again in frustration, and stomped her way to the bathroom.

Mako screamed when she came out of the bathroom, only to be snagged by a strong hand and drug back into the bed, kicking, screaming, biting, and swearing profusely while he merely chuckled at her and forced her under the covers with him. "LET ME GO!" She raged, and her knife was in her hands again, slashing wildly as she slipped into a panic.

"Ow!" Bardock grunted, when she succeeded in cutting his forearm, then his shoulder. He moved to pin her arms out of self-preservation, but found the blade to his throat once more, and a panting and terrified woman trapped beneath him. "It was supposed to be a joke, you know," he muttered dryly. "I wasn't meaning to scare you."

"You Saiyans have a really fucked up sense of humor," she huffed, trying to catch her breath. "Now get the fuck off of me or I slit your throat."

"Hm… somehow, something tells me that you won't," he purred, his eyes growing smoky at the scent of his own blood in the air. Damn it, if she wasn't a sexy little fighter, and the beast inside of him wanted to make her submit, to hear her moan his name as he took her, as he bent her to his will. He bent his head and fearlessly brushed his lips over her jawline, moaning a little as he felt the knife press a little harder. "That is turning me on to no end, woman."

"It'll be turning you off for good if you keep it up," she snapped; a thin line of blood trickled down his throat, and she hastily withdrew the blade when he purred and his mouth moved to her neck. "Stop it," she whispered, "or I swear I will saw your balls off with my teeth."

"Mmm… if it means I get your mouth that close to my cock, it might be an even tradeoff."

"You have a smart-ass answer for everything, don't you!?" Makoto snapped angrily, wriggling once more to get out from under him. Then she froze as she felt his arousal pressing into her lower stomach, and heard him groan softly in reaction to her movements. That shook her to the core, and she looked up at him fearfully. "Please don't," she whispered.

"Won't," he purred, trying his damnedest to leash the beast. "Put the knife away, woman, and just don't move for a few minutes, ok?" Bardock laid flush on top of her and concentrated on inhaling her scent when she went limp and submissive. "A woman fighting a prospective mate… it's like you're saying 'take me if you can,' and it makes we want to do nothing more than try. Hm, you would've been one hell of a challenge if you could use ki, woman."

"I can stop your heart with lightning if you think me weak, Saiyan."

"Heh, point taken… what's your name anyway?"

"Makoto. Goddess of lightning and nature, and princess of Jupiter."

"Well then, Koto. You would have made one hell of a Saiyan," he chuckled. "No," he suddenly growled, when she tried to wriggle out from under him once more. "Gods, woman, that's making me so hard. Stop. Moving. Now."

Makoto bit down on her lower lip and just barely managed to suppress a moan as he ground down into her core, his cloth-covered length parting her folds through her pants and rubbing against that little bundle of nerves. "Please don't," she squeaked, clenching her eyes shut. "Don't… don't do that."

"Why not, woman? What's wrong with letting your mate give you a little pleasure?"

"You're **not **my mate, and the only pleasure you could ever give me is to fucking die," she snarled. "So unless you're going to let me cover my arms in your blood to the elbows, I suggest you shut the fuck up."

"Gods, stop talking like that unless you want me to just rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless!" Bardock growled in frustration. "Please, woman, for the sake of your damned virginity!"

Mako snorted at that and rolled her eyes; some men thought they just knew everything, didn't they? "Can I get up now?" She asked impatiently.

"No, you cannot. I'm trying to think damn it, and it's not an easy task when you're turned on just by the sound of a woman's words."

"What will calm it down?" She ground through her teeth; she was more than happy to leave him aching and needy, but not while she was pinned and vulnerable to his inner Saiyan. "And if you say 'sex,' I will punch you in the throat."

"It would help if I came," Bardock replied, and caught her fist easily. "I didn't say sex, woman, and fighting me is only making it worse. What part about that did I not make clear enough for you? **Violence makes it worse**."

"Ugh, fine, damn it!" She spat out. Mako closed her eyes once again to get a handle on her anger, and slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tugging his head down to rest against her neck. "There, I'm not fighting you now, happy?"

"Ecstatic," Bardock huffed sarcastically. "I suppose it's too much to ask you to trust me for a few minutes?"

"Saiyan, I trust you about as far as I can fucking throw you."

"I thought as much. That aside, Koto, it's something you need to do right now," he responded seriously. "I swear I won't hurt you. And I swear I won't take you if you simply don't fight me. But the only thing that's going to solve this is some skin-to-skin contact. I need to be able to smell my scent on you, to know that you're mine."

"Not a chance." Mako stubbornly looked away from him and shook her head when his eyes silently pleaded with her to just submit and do as he said.

"Fine, woman. What exactly are you willing to do, then?" Bardock snarled.

She blinked at that and sighed. Not much, that was for sure. Finally, after some thought, she turned her head and pressed her mouth to his… and then jumped a mile when he jerked back and snarled at her angrily. "_**What now**_!?" She shouted.

"That's what I was about to ask you, woman! What in the hell do you think you're doing; trying to slip me some sort of poison? Do you have a cyanide capsule under your tongue or something!?"

"_**Wha**_!?" Mako asked eloquently. "Are you out of your fucking mind, Saiyan!? I was trying to fucking help you, just like you fucking asked me to!" She cried. "I thought that maybe a little bit of kissing would help, but oh no, the big, bad warrior has to just assume that I was trying to fucking kill him!"

"What in the fuck is kissing?" Bardock asked suspiciously, more than a little confused. She hadn't been trying to kill him, her reaction proved that. He knew all too well that she'd be letting him know how close she'd gotten if that had been the case. Or cussing herself for failing.

"You've _got_ to be fucking kidding me," she muttered with a touch of amusement. "I'm a Saiyan warrior's first kiss. That is just too damned funny." Once she could keep herself from laughing, she cupped his face in her hand and pressed her lips to his once more; keeping it light and gentle as her mouth began to move slowly over his. "That," she whispered, after a full two minutes, "is a kiss." Mako couldn't keep her lips from twitching in a ghost of a smile when he just stared at her wide-eyed.

"What sort of sorcery is _that_?" He asked, more than a little bewildered, and just a little entranced. Bardock's eyes got even winder as she lost control and her head tipped back in a full-blown laugh. Gods… if he could only make her do that whenever he wanted…. That sound was like heaven itself.

The princess of Jupiter couldn't wipe the smile from her face as her laughter ebbed. "Kissing is something that men and women do on my planet. It's either done as a gesture of affection, or as a prelude to sex. Or in this case, because I thought it would help you a little."

"I like it." Gods, his beast was licking its chops just at the thought of doing that again. He'd felt so light and warm with her lips pressed to his. "Again," he breathed against her lips, and purred when he felt her lips move over his once more. Bardock grunted when she stopped after several moments and just stared at him. "What, woman?" He asked hoarsely.

"You're not going to kiss me back?" She asked, trying to keep the insulted tone out of her voice. Damn it, he tasted good… really good. And she couldn't help but feel a flutter of desire as she'd tasted his mouth.

"Didn't know I was supposed to, Koto. Forgive me, I meant no insult." He immediately bent his head to hers and tried his best to mimic the way she'd moved her lips, and his purring was renewed as she began to move her as well, her breathing growing just slightly labored in response. He scented her arousal and his chest vibrated harder in response… at least until he felt her tongue flicking over the crease of his mouth. "What the-?"

Makoto jerked him back down by his spikes and nipped at his lower lip before seeking entry with her tongue once more. He didn't open to her, but when she felt his tongue slip out of his mouth to lick her lips, she took advantage and opened her own mouth to run her tongue over his.

Bardock groaned as he tasted her, and suddenly understood; he let her take control of the kiss just long enough to show him how it was done, and then he was devouring her mouth with his own, his lips and tongue forceful and desperate. Gods, he needed her, and he needed her now!

Her eyes rolled back a little as he ground into her again and she couldn't help but whimper when that single thrust suddenly became a rhythm and intensified at the sound of something tearing. That whimper became a moan as she felt a hand sliding up her bare thigh, and a single probing digit pressed between her folds to stroke her. "No," she gasped. "No. Stop it. Right now."

Bardock shook his head and merely purred into her throat as he began licking and nipping at the sensitive flesh. "That no sounds an awful lot like a yes, Koto. Doesn't it feel good?" He stroked a little harder, circling and flicking the pad of his finger over her nub, and nibbled at her mark when she moaned helplessly. "That's it, Koto, there's nothing wrong with letting your mate make you come." He groaned when she bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood and bucked against him, her back bowing forcefully as she made a choked noise in the back of her throat. "See, beloved?" He whispered into her hair, "all better."

"Get off of me," she snarled, shoving at his chest. When he didn't move right away, she decided to give him a taste of what it was like to piss off a Jovian, and her powers sent him flying into the wall. "I fucking warned you. Don't you **ever** touch me again, do you understand me, Saiyan!? I am not your fucking mate, nor will I ever be!"

Bardock coughed and blinked at the scent of smoke before realized his shirt was charred from her hands, and quickly stripped it off. "Well, at least I'm not hard anymore," he mused.

Mako slipped on a skirt from her subspace since her pants were ruined, and when she felt a hand on her cheek, she immediately turned her head and bit down as hard as she could. "What part of 'don't fucking touch me' didn't you understand!?" She raged.

"Gods, woman. Way to treat the warrior that just gave you an orgasm, while taking nothing for himself," Bardock grumbled, rubbing at the bleeding teeth marks just below his thumb.

"I took nothing for myself, either," she shot back, swinging open the bedroom door. She glared at the two Saiyans sitting in the kitchen, who were grinning from ear to ear; it was apparent that they'd heard every word out of the bedroom and were immensely enjoying the early morning entertainment.

"Excuse me, woman?" Bardock asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

Mako's eyes turned back to him, the emerald pools glinting with just a hint of murder in them. "What, Saiyan, are you deaf? I didn't get off, either. I faked the shit out of it to get you the fuck off of me. Pretty convincing, huh? I should've been an actress." Her lips twitched up in a satisfied little smirk when he growled at her low under his breath and stalked towards her; she immediately shocked him again and put him on his ass. "The next time I say 'no,' Saiyan, you'd do well to fucking listen… not that there'll be a next time. If you touch me ever again, I'll put you through the nearest wall."

The two warriors in the kitchen quickly looked like they were doing something other than watching her and Bardock when she stomped into the kitchen, but couldn't help but burst out laughing when she started muttering strings of curses under her breath at all three of them. "Quit laughing," she advised, "unless you want me to electrocute the lot of you." She slammed some pans onto the stove and sighed heavily when it was suddenly quiet. Good, she couldn't concentrate through the haze of arousal that just wouldn't go away, and the noise was making it worse. "Now, who wants breakfast? Because the next one to say a single word doesn't get anything to eat unless they cook it their damned selves."

"Does that include me?" Bardock snapped heatedly, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Especially you, asshole. Shut the fuck up and sit. The only reason I'm making you anything at all is because it's _your _food. It would be unbelievably rude of me not to do so."

Bardock slammed his cup down on the counter, cursing as it broke and spilled coffee everywhere, before turning to his mate and snarling at her. "And faking an orgasm with your mate isn't rude!?"

"Not as rude as ignoring a woman's order to STOP!" She screamed back at him, flinging the spatula she was holding at his head. "And for that you can make your own godsdamned breakfast, prick! And clean that mess up while you're at it, because I'm not doing that either!" She added, before storming out of the kitchen and through the front door.

"So… Bardock… quite the little woman you've acquired."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

##########################

Lacking any other options, and after much goading and pleading from her princess, Hotaru grudgingly agreed to stay at Broly's house, under the condition that she be left alone by everyone except Chibi-Usa.

After showing Saturn to a room that was never used and usually kept locked anyway, Broly led his future mate back down the hallway. "You'll stay with me, of course," he informed her, and smirked when she stopped walking. As expected, her face was as pink as her hair when he turned around. "Just sleeping," he chuckled. "Come on, Rabbit, it's getting dark, and we don't like to waste electricity by lighting too much at night. Most warriors are up before dawn anyway, so we're usually in bed at sunset."

"Oh. I'm a bit of a night owl, actually. Like my mother. It comes from being a moon goddess and all, you know. I'll just stay up and read. Good night." Usa squeaked in alarm when he snagged her by the arm and drug her up against his chest.

"I don't think so little Rabbit. I want my scent all over you while you sleep," he purred, bending his head to kiss her. Broly chuckled when she scrambled out of his arms are stared at him with wide peyes. "What, woman? I'm not allowed to kiss you, now?"

"No," she said defiantly. "I'm a princess of Crystal Tokyo and the heir to the throne. It wouldn't be proper, Broly." She gently pushed him away when he tried to pull her to him once more. "No, Broly," she said softly. "I know what you said about the mark, and I appreciate that you'll keep me safe, but I made an oath to wed Helios, the prince of the sun."

"I know how royal betrothals work, woman. Have you even met your prince? Or was it a proxy engagement?" Broly chuckled. This was almost cute, the way she was trying to deny him his right to her.

"Of course I've met him!" She cried indignantly. "At the betrothal ceremony, and then once when he visited."

"But he never tried to kiss you," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, it was his loss. Come on, woman, no more arguing. Get in the bed and get some rest." When she wouldn't move, he simply scooped her up and laughed when she struggled and punched at him fruitlessly. "Rabbit, may I remind you that that bite on your shoulder makes you my wife? We're already married, and I'm being awfully understanding by not exercising my rights as your husband."

Chibi-Usa moved to roll off the bed when he set her down on it, but found herself effectively pinned by a large, purring warrior. "Broly, I—I thank you for being a gentleman… for the most part, anyway, but I'm not ready for this sort of thing."

"Heh, was I your first kiss, Rabbit? Saiyans normally don't do that, but I saw plenty of it while I was stationed on this planet out in the boonies named Althea." He grinned when she nodded. "Well, then. I'll bet no other man's done this, either." He chuckled at the sound of her gasp as he moved his mouth over her jawline and down her neck, flicking his tongue out over her pulse. "Mmm, you taste so good it's sinful," he sighed happily.

"Well, that's the only taste you're getting!" She shouted, scooting out from under him and onto the other side of the bed.

"You sure, Rabbit? If you'd just hold still, I'd taste every inch of you." Broly grinned at her innocent blush before stripping and sliding into bed, while Chibi-Usa only grew even redder at the sight of him naked.

"Um… aren't you going to put some clothes on?" She asked meekly, still scooting back.

Broly snagged her ankle with his tail and pulled her towards him a little. "Much further and you'll fall off the bed, beautiful. And no, this is how I sleep. It tends to stay hot until the early morning hours."

Now that he mentioned it, it was pretty warm in his bedroom. With a heavy sigh, Chibi-Usa moved to leave the room, but was stopped by a very fast… and a very naked Broly. That in itself made her backpedal until she plopped back onto the bed.

"Well, if I'd known that this was the easiest way to get you to move, I would have stripped sooner," Broly laughed, before climbing back into the bed and slipping under the sheet. "Let me guess, you've never seen a man before, either?" Her blush was all the answer he needed. "Don't worry, it's not going to bite you. It might spit in your face if you're not careful, but I assure you it doesn't have teeth." He only laughed harder at the innocent stare she gave him; she clearly didn't get the joke. "Gods, you're such a virgin, Rabbit."

"I'm not sleeping in this bed while you're naked," she stated firmly, sounding a hell of a lot more confident than she felt.

"Well," Broly answered softly, his chest rumbling in a soothing purr, "we don't have to do much sleeping, beautiful." He wasn't surprised when she shook her head as he beckoned her over. "While that would be wonderful, it wasn't what I meant, woman. Come here. Just let me hold you." When she stubbornly refused yet again, he sighed. "I won't take you, Rabbit. I swear it on my tail, ok? I can't break that oath, no matter how much I want to."

The idea of just letting him hold her in his current state of undress didn't help the blush already staining her cheeks, but she was more than a little tempted to slide in next to him and experience, just once, the feel of a man as gorgeous as him holding her. "Just sleeping, right?"

Hook, line, and sinker. Broly smiled and nodded, and beckoned her over once more, but she held up a hand, telling him to wait a moment, before going into the bathroom. His jaw dropped a little when she came out a few minutes later dressed in a cream-colored nightie that only came to the middle of her thighs, her hair taken down to drag the top of the carpet.

He slid over in the bed to give her room, and tugged her under the sheet with him despite her insistence of lying on top of it, purring at the sensation of his bare thighs brushing over hers. "You're warm," she whispered shyly, running her fingers over his collarbone.

"That's not all that's warm," he chuckled, wrapping a leg around her knees to pull her against his arousal. "Don't worry," he assured her, "we won't do anything about it… tonight. Maybe in the morning if you're game, though?" He teased. Broly bent his head to kiss her, keeping it light, when she tried to shy away from his erection, and only tugged her back to grind it into her hip. "Don't worry, little Rabbit, not tonight," he reiterated.

Usa couldn't help but lick her lips as she lifted the edge of the sheet and looked down, beet red at her boldness. Like her mother, she'd always had more curiosity than good sense.

"Like what you see?" Broly asked, pleased that she'd looked at him.

"I—I don't know," she admitted, "you're the first man I've ever seen naked."

He nipped at her mark, making her gasp with pleasure. "Would you like to get a better look, beloved? It's a bit dark under that sheet. Here," he whispered, pulling the sheet down to expose him. "There's nothing wrong with looking at your mate." Her innocence aroused him to no end when she continued to blush, but looked down, studying him closely.

"It's big. It's not like the picture in science class."

Broly chuckled and nuzzled her shoulder. "That's because it's hard, sweetheart. Didn't you take sex education in school?"

"I… I was um… too embarrassed to get through any of the lessons with Aunt Minako, even though she tried her best to keep the class scientific, at Aunt Ami's insistence. Aunt Mina's the goddess of lust," she added quickly. "What—why—" Usa swallowed and looked back down, embarrassed and puzzled at the same time.

"Because I want you," he whispered in her ear. "That's why. It'll go back down while I'm sleeping… maybe."

"Does it hurt?"

"Eh… it's uncomfortable, I won't lie. But it's not exactly painful," he added, when she looked guilty at the idea of hurting him. "It's alright, little Rabbit, I'm a man, and that… thing… never cooperates. I'm used to it."

She turned her head up to regard him seriously. "Can I make it feel better?" She blinked when he ground it against her again and he moaned softly, as thoughts of her touching him crept from his mind and into hers. "Oh. **Oooh. **Damn, I didn't…" She was bright red again and shaking her head at her own naivety. "Sorry."

Broly's eyes were a little hazy as he opened them and took in the sight of her red face. "You can touch me if you want, Rabbit," he purred seductively. "I won't move. Promise." When she merely gaped at him, he laid a slow, open-mouth kiss on her mark, swirling his tongue over the bite, making her whimper. "I'm your mate, Usa. You can touch me all you want to. I know you're curious."

Gods, he had her there. She was awfully curious, and honestly wanted to touch him, to explore just a little. She'd never even seen a man with his shirt off until she'd seen a Saiyan, and the idea of touching all those lovely muscles was more than enticing. "I'd better not," she whispered, despite the fact that her hand was already stroking his chest. "My mother—"

"Isn't here," he purred, taking her hand in his own, and trailing it further down until her palm was hovering just over his length. "It's just touching, Rabbit. Teenagers that aren't mated start doing this sort of thing at thirteen and fourteen, just to fight the hormonal swings until they're sixteen and of mating age. Live a little," he added with a chuckle. "In fact…" His hand released hers and moved to her thigh. "If you want, I could explore you a little as well. It'll feel really good."

"It will?" She asked curiously. "Like when you kissed me? Oh, or when you bit me. _That_ felt really good."

"Better," he purred. "_So_ much better. Here… just hold still for a moment, Usa." Broly boldly slipped his fingers into her panties and began to stroke her slowly, merely teasing her curls and the inside of her thighs, smirking at the gasp that left her lips. It was his turn to gasp when he felt her nails whisper over his shaft, barely even brushing the velvety skin, and he dipped a finger into her folds to stroke her nub in response.

He wasn't quite prepared for the breathy moan that came out of her mouth, and immediately slanted his lips over hers as he began to slowly caress her nub, just barely brushing it in a lazy rhythm. Broly broke away from her mouth to look at her when she didn't touch him again, and the sight of her was breathtaking; her eyes were nearly closed as she looked up at him in confusion and wonder, and she was so obviously overwhelmed by the new experience that she couldn't even return the gesture. "Gods, you're so damned gorgeous," he moaned softly, and slowly withdrew his hand from her panties, licking his fingers clean. "In a moment," he whispered, when her body cried out for more and moved against him. "You've never come before, so I want to take it slow, make it the best you'll ever have," he purred against her mouth.

"Come?" She murmured, her mind still hazy from the heat that he'd built up inside of her. Gods, that had felt so good… the best thing she'd ever experienced… but for some strange reason, her body wanted more? Was it possible that her body was telling her that it could feel even better?

"Mmhmm," Broly answered, hearing the whisper of her thoughts through the half-forged bond. "Much better than that, Rabbit. Don't worry, you'll know what it is when you come. There won't be any doubt that that's what you're doing," he chuckled.

She was coming up through the haze of desire, and was able to think just a little bit better. Usa immediately blushed when she realized that she'd really let him touch her… and down there, too! Only married people did that, right? Oh gods, she was such a naïve little idiot!

"We _are_ married, Rabbit, get it through your head," Broly mumbled good-naturedly. "Now… I believe you were curious about my anatomy?" He asked teasingly. The Saiyan found her hand, which was still hovering over him, and slowly moved it down so that she was touching him. He kissed her when she turned a furiously bright shade of red, and moaned as she hesitantly stroked him once, running her fingers down the length of him. "That feels good, Rabbit," he purred into her throat.

"Like… like it did for me?" She asked nervously. Her touch became a little firmer when he moaned her name against her mark and began to nip it before smoothing over the hurt with the tip of his tongue. She looked down to watch what she was doing, and wondered briefly if… she couldn't help but half-smile at the noise that erupted from his throat as she wrapped her fingers around him and stroked upwards, as she abandoned simply running her fingers up and down his length.

Wow, so that felt really good, apparently. She blinked when a little whitish-clear fluid leaked out of the tip, and stopped for a moment to run her thumb over the drop. She was rewarded with another moan, and a hard nip to her shoulder as she spread the drop over the head and returned to her previous ministrations. "Broly? I'm not hurting you, am I?" She asked in concern.

"Want you," he purred, "I want you so bad right now, Rabbit. Don't stop… if—if you do, I think I'll have to ravish you or die."

Usa blinked up at him in surprise, but continued to move her hand slowly, up and down. She experimentally gave him a light squeeze and was stunned to see his eyes roll back. "Oh gods, Broly, I hurt you, I'm so sorry," she gasped, immediately stopping what she was doing.

"Didn't hurt," he growled, thrusting into her hand. "Don't stop, woman."

Oh, so it had felt good. Usa gently squeezed him again, innocently watching his expression of ecstasy, and added it to what she was doing, flexing her fingers around him slightly every time she stroked him from the base to tip. She leaned in slowly to kiss his neck, barely more than a peck, and when he clutched at her back in reaction, she knew he'd liked it. What if she…?

Broly groaned and bit down on her mark the moment he felt her lips on his shoulder, and when she just barely licked the skin, he lost what control he had left and erupted in her hand with a hoarse cry of her name.

Usa blinked and looked down in abject surprise when she felt something hot spill out onto her thighs, but kept moving her hand when he bit down a second time on her shoulder, flooding her with warmth, and a raw pleasure that pooled between her legs, right where he'd touched her. He began to soften in her hand and she suddenly stopped, looking down at his cock in confusion. "Did I kill it or something, Broly? What did I do wrong?"

He let out a sound that was a half-moan, half-laugh, and nipped at her lower lip. "Yeah, you killed it… I think that's a pretty accurate description." Her eyes got a little wide at that and she looked panicked for a moment. "It's a good thing, Rabbit," he chortled. "I came, that's all. And it felt _wonderful_."

"Oh, ok. That's good then," she replied, strangely disappointed that he was no longer hard. She'd liked the way he'd said her name only a couple minutes ago, and the feeling inside of her that it had invoked. Usa jumped a little when his hand moved between her thighs and stroked over the cotton of her panties. "I—uh, you don't have to, Broly. It's ok."

"You don't want me to finish what I started?" He asked seriously. Broly looked up and sighed at the sweet, totally innocent look in her eyes. Gods, he was going to take that innocence and grind it into a pulp if he wasn't careful; it was one of the things he found so desirable about her. But then again, the idea of her as the sex-crazed vixen was pretty tempting as well. But then the thought of her wanting him, and retaining some of that wide-eyed innocence as well…? Gods, she'd be irresistible to him.

Usa gasped when he stroked her once more, and was fighting the temptation to give in. Then she felt him sliding her nightie up her hips to bare her, and she quickly jerked back, blushing in embarrassment.

"I want to look at you," he purred, "like you looked at me, Rabbit. It's only fair, you know. And then I'm going to touch you, like I did before, and you're going to lay back and enjoy it," he added in a seductive whisper. Broly smirked when she simply blinked at him, and stopped fighting the removal of what little clothing she was wearing.

The princess shivered under his gaze, the completely possessive look in his eyes as they slid down to her breasts, then even further to the calloused thumbs that were hooking into her underwear and sliding them down her hips. "Broly?"

He didn't miss the tremor of fear in her voice, and bent his head to kiss her, to soothe her nerves. He wasn't going to hurt her; that thought was the furthest thing from his mind. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to hear her crying out his name in rapture as he buried himself inside of her for the rest of the night. "You're so beautiful," he whispered against her lips. "Absolute perfection. And you're mine, Rabbit. All mine."

"I… I am?" She squeaked, wriggling a little to try and get out of his grasp, away from that predatory stare that would have her pinned in place if she gazed into it much longer, just like a deer in headlights.

"Yes, Usagi. You are very much mine," he confirmed, pulling her tightly to his chest before she could scramble out of his reach. "And I want to completely make you mine more than anything," he breathed in her ear as he began to purr comfort to her at the scent of her fear. "I won't hurt you, beautiful. When the time comes, you'll be begging me not to stop. But not tonight, I swore it, and I keep my oaths."

He felt her relax a little at that, and he began to touch her then, reverently, unable to believe that the bare body pressed against him was all his to do with as he wanted. And the hair… gods, he wanted to just drape that hair all over him. Broly suddenly grinned. "So, Rabbit. I was pretty sure they would… but I see the carpet matches the drapes?"

"Huh?" Chibi-Usa blinked and looked down when he pointed at the thatch of pink curls between her legs before taking a handful of her long hair and sniffing it lightly. "Oh, that."

"Heh, now your face matches both," he added with a smirk.

The princess shivered as he lightly ran his hands down her sides and stroked her hips before running them back up to cup her breasts. She jumped a little at that, but found herself jerked back to him with his tail when she tried to pull back.

"What, Usa? I touched you down below, and you have a problem with me doing this?" When she nodded slightly, he chuckled and bent his head to take a taught nipple in his mouth, relishing in her gasp of pleasure as he sucked on it gently. Broly trailed a hand back down to her curls then and began to caress her thighs and the outside of her folds, lightly teasing her for a few moments before switching to her other breast and lavishing it with equal attention. He heard her gasp again and jump as his fingers slipped into her moist heat to stroke her as he'd done before, just barely whispering the tips of his fingers over her nub. "How does that feel, my Rabbit?"

"Feels… good," she choked out, glancing up at him with lust-clouded eyes. When he pressed harder, she moaned softly and her hips involuntarily moved against his hand. "Broly… I… we should probably—"

"No, Rabbit, I want to make you come, to show you what it feels like. Don't you want to know what you just gave me?" He purred. He smiled when she nodded weakly and her hips moved a little again as she let out another moan.

"Feels so good," she whimpered.

"It gets better, beloved. Just wait until I use my tongue instead."

Usa's eyes flew wide at that. "T—_Tongue?_"

"Next time, Rabbit. I want to watch you come this time, like you did with me," he whispered. "Did you like watching me come, Rabbit? Hearing your name on my lips?"

So caught up in the skillful movements of his hand, Usa could only nod; she _had_ felt a tiny, curious thrill, knowing that she had been responsible for making him moan her name like he had. The pleasure built between her legs a little faster as she thought of how his eyes had slipped shut in ecstasy, how he'd moaned her name, and how he'd felt in her hand as he'd swelled and stiffened just before he came. "Broly," she moaned, "oh gods…"

"Do you still want me to stop?" he teased gently, purring once more at the sound of his name spoken with such passion.

"No," she whimpered desperately, "don't stop, please don't stop, Broly… it feels so _good_," she added in a mixture of wonder and excitement, as her body insisted that there was something even better to be had just around the corner. Chibi-Usa could tell that it was true by the way the heat was pooling low in her belly, her muscles tensing up like a coil about to spring. Something new and wonderful was about to happen, something that she'd been sheltered from by her guardians, and she wanted more than anything to find out what it was.

Broly dipped his head to nip at her mark as her breathing grew heavier and ragged, her head tipping back a little as she moaned his name once more. He lifted his head in time to watch her, the way her eyes grew smoky all of a sudden and her tongue flicked out to wet her lower lip. He wanted to feel that tongue in his mouth once more, but even more, he wanted to watch her in the throes of passion. "Let go, Usa, you're almost there," he whispered encouragingly.

She dug her nails into his back as she suddenly felt the pleasure reach a whole new level, flooding her body with a tingling warmth from head to toe, starting at the junction of her thighs and radiating out in an explosion of sensation.

Broly groaned happily and purred in contentment as she moaned loudly and continued to clutch at him, her face bending forward to kiss his throat. With any other woman, those slow, feather-light pecks would leave something to be desired, but with her, they were turning him on to no end. Yet again, he couldn't believe how something so perfect and innocent had been dumped in his lap. The gods had one hell of a sense of humor. He turned her face to his to kiss her then, really kiss her, and took control of the action when it was obvious that she still wasn't sure how to properly do it.

He was in heaven when her tongue timidly began to stroke over his as she quickly picked up on what to do; it was a little ironic to him that he, a Saiyan, was actually teaching a foreign woman how to kiss. The look on her face when he pulled away was breathtaking; her eyes were still smoky and half-lidded, but there was a sleepy, satisfied glint in them and a soft, pleased smile on her flushed face. It was more than an ego boost to know that he'd done that to her, that he'd given her her very first taste of pleasure with a man. "Was it good, Rabbit?" He whispered into her hair, his hands slowly travelling over her body without much aim.

"Mmm… why my aunts sheltered me from _that_…" She shook her head and giggled. "Not Aunt Mina, though, she invited me to the temple once, but Aunt Ruka and Aunt Rei screamed at her for an hour and forbade me from going."

Broly snorted with amusement at that and shook his head. "Gods, you're so _naïve_… I never thought that any Saiyan warrior, let alone myself, would proclaim anything adorable… but you definitely are, Rabbit."

"Huh? What did I say?" She asked curiously. Usa frowned a little when he laughed at her and shook his head. "What? Damn it, Broly, I'm not _that_ naïve. Stop picking on me."

"Heh, I'm not picking on you, beloved. Not at all. Your aunts sheltered you from that because it usually leads to mating," he chuckled. "And I'm sure they meant to keep you a virgin until marriage. Which they did a fine job of," he added happily. "I can't wait to be your first in everything."

"We're not married, Broly." She cut him off by placing her fingers on his lips and shaking her head. "We're not. Hell, you didn't even _ask _me or anything, like you properly should have."

"Is that what you want, Rabbit? A proposal?" He asked seriously. "I can do that if you want me to." He tipped her face up so he was looking into her crystal blue eyes. "Princess Serenity, crown princess of Crystal Tokyo, would you consent to be my mate? Forever?"

Entranced by his eyes, the tenderness in his voice, and the emotions flowing through the half-bond, Chibi-Usa found herself nodding slowly. "Alright… we'll be wed as soon as—"

"No, Rabbit," Broly said with a slow shake of his head, as he furrowed his brow in an effort to remember the words from an Althean marriage he'd witnessed. "I swear on my honor and my tail to—" As a Saiyan warrior, he'd never said the word, but for her, he would make an exception just this once. "—love you, trust you, and be your sword and shield, forsaking all others." With that, he bent his head forward and nuzzled her healing bite mark before licking it slowly.

Chibi-Usa cried out softly as he sunk his teeth into her shoulder as hard as he had the first time and sucked on the wound, causing her eyes to flutter shut at the fresh desire pooling between her legs. What he'd just given her, she wanted again, and she wanted it _now_. "What are the Saiyan words for the woman?"

"There aren't any, Rabbit, other than to tell me you're mine. The bite and the consummation _are _the wedding. Saiyans don't need words, we already know that we'll protect and care for one another. It's in the bite, and in our nature."

Saiyans didn't use words, but still, he'd given them to her to make her happy, and Usa was more than touched by the gesture. She could only return it as she heard what he wanted in her head. "I'm yours," she murmured, kissing his shoulder. She tried to control her breathing and the trembling of her hands as she felt him bunch his fist in her hair and tug her face to him in a silent plea to bite down. After a moment's hesitation she did so, trying to bite down as hard as he had, and was surprised at how easily her teeth pierced his flesh. He must have lowered his ki to nothing, she realized, just as he groaned in ecstasy and rocked his hips into hers. She could feel his need pouring through the bond, and sucked on the bite as he had hers, surprised at the little growl that came out of his mouth.

"Not hurting me," he assured her. Broly purred and moaned as she continued to suck on the bite; he could sense that she was enjoying the taste of him as much as he had her. "I can't wait to take you in the morning, Rabbit. You're mine, now. All mine."

Morning? She thought in confusion. Oh, that's right, he'd sworn on his tail not to take her virginity that night. "Broly?" She whispered nervously, trembling as she thought over what she was about to say. When he looked down at her, she kissed him tenderly. "I—I release you from your vow not to claim me."

That statement alone gave him every right to take her right then and there, but he wanted to be sure that she knew what she was saying.

Chibi-Usa nodded and gave him a shaky smile as she heard his thoughts. "It's our wedding night, right? And I already said that I'm yours, Broly. I—I meant it. I love you," she added in a whisper.

"You too," he breathed into her hair, clutching her to him tightly. Broly slid her up and wrapped one of her legs around his waist as he pressed into her folds. She was already wet and ready, and while he wanted to make her come again, he didn't think he could hold back another moment. "It'll hurt a little," he warned her, "but not a lot if you relax, Usa. Just trust me, ok?"

"I do," she replied, whispering her lips over his jaw as she relaxed against him in complete and total trust. She didn't even tense as he slid into her and she felt him meet resistance. "It's ok, Broly."

"In a second, beloved, you're tight and I'm trying to give you a moment to adjust. I can feel your discomfort." He kissed her as she nodded, and purred happily as he felt her desire for him through the bond; sure, it was partly from the bite, but it was there nonetheless. When she began to kiss him back passionately, slipping her tongue into his mouth, and she moved her hips in invitation, he thrust forward quickly, purring comfort when she cried out in pain and whimpered into his chest. "You did well, beloved. Stay relaxed for me, and I'll make it feel good for you. Like before."

"Ok," she whispered, trying not to tear up at the ache between her legs, the sensation of being stretched a lot further than she was made for. Usa winced when he withdrew and slid home, obviously testing the waters while he moaned her name. She could feel how good it felt for him and tried to hold still when he moved again, biting back on a whimper of pain.

"Shh, beloved, hang on." Broly bent his head to her shoulder and bit down again on the still-bleeding mark, relieved at the rush of pleasure that went through her as he moved again. "That's it, woman. That's it. It feels good now, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," she replied breathlessly, arching into him as he set up a rhythm, checking his thrusts out of concern for how tiny she was. Usa's eyes flew wide and she moaned as he moved just a little harder and hit a place inside of her that made her vision blur and her hands tremble in response. "Right there, beloved," she whimpered, feeling his joy at hearing that word out of her mouth, "don't stop, that feels so good."

"Oh, I have no intention of stopping, beloved. Not until you're begging me to, at least," he added seductively, bending his face once more to lick and suck on her mark, knowing it would push her over the edge.

Chibi-Usa moaned softly at the pleasure shooting through her just before it came to a head and exploded inside of her, making her see stars behind her eyes and ripping a cry from her throat. "Again?" She whimpered, shaking as she felt that sweet friction filling her with warmth once more.

"Mmhmm… the bond almost always ensures multiples for a warrior's mate. Consider it an even trade-off for having to tolerate me for the rest of your life," he chuckled.

"Dear gods, I think I'm getting the better end of the deal," she moaned, and bucked against him as she came again, shaking from the force of it.

"That's right, Rabbit, again," Broly ordered, his voice a low rumble as he relished how tight she was getting. He was closing in on his own climax, sliding an arm under her hips to lift her for a better angle as he began to move harder.

Usa moaned and her eyes rolled back as she came again, digging her nails into his hips. "Feels so good like that," she choked. "Harder, Broly, please." She came yet again when he suddenly ploughed into her, still not nearly as hard as he would have liked to take her, but as hard as he was willing to claim his petite mate. "Gods yes… come with me, beloved. Please," she begged, "it's too much."

"One more time, beloved, then you'll have me," he whispered. Then she tightened again as he bit down on her mark, and he lost all control as she did the same, the simultaneous bite making them both cry out loudly against each other's shoulders.

**WOOOOOOOOOO! So much smutty smut smut that it's makes me squee! Sorry it took so long, yall, I've been piecing it together bit by bit since there's so many points of view to work from. Minako and Mako are up next, maybe a little Rei. YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, so Mako's not in this chapter. I opted for Mina instead, and I'll put Mako in the next one. Rei is coming up eventually, I promise! There's just so many fucking points of view in this thing, it's almost as bad as History! So, PLEASE R&R people! PLEEEEEASE!**

Nappa sighed when he sat his mate on her feet and she immediately stormed off to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. "Blue?" He called. "You're not mad at me, too, are you?"

"No!" Ami cried. "Just leave me the fuck alone for a while!" She growled under her breath, sounding more like Mako or Rei than herself, when Nappa tapped lightly on the door. "Did I fucking stutter, big man? I'm not mad at you, but I fucking will be if you don't piss off!"

"It's making my mark burn," Nappa grumbled, unable to keep his hand from reaching up to rub it. "If you're angry for too long, it'll do that. Please, woman. Open the door and let me relax you."

"Nappa… an orgasm is not going to make me feel better," she groaned. Damn Saiyans, they thought that sex made _everything_ better. And if that doesn't work, feed your mate until she's puking. If that doesn't work, she must be dying, and you'd better get her ass to a medtank.

"It _will_," he chuckled in a light tone. "And who said anything about giving you just one, Blue? You insult my pride, woman. You know I'm good for at least twenty if you let me have my way." He could feel the burning ease a little as she let the bond open back up a little; she'd been shutting him out of her thoughts for over an hour. As he expected, they were full of fantasies, such as freezing Vegeta's balls and roundhouse kicking him in the dick. "I have to admit, that's creative, Blue. Now come out, I've got something… _new_… that I've been dying to give you."

Ami couldn't help her slight curiosity, but he closed the bond from his end when she tried to pry. "That's not fair."

"All's fair in mating and war, woman. Besides, how can it be a surprise if you poke around in my head?"

"Tell me what it is and I'll come out."

"Come out and I'll show you," he chuckled, waggling his eyebrows at the thought of what he was going to do to her. He was already unstrapping his armor when the lock clicked, and he tossed it an the undergarment to the floor before throwing the door open and slinging his tiny mate over his shoulder. He blinked at the sight of his entire bathroom coated lightly in ice. "Damn, Blue. Remind me to tuck my balls before I sit on that toilet."

"You'd better just squat, your balls may hit the frozen water in the bowl and stick," she muttered dryly.

"Yeah… they do hang kind of low. Good thinking, woman. Wouldn't want them to get stuck like that time I got dared to lick a power pole. Now… where was I?" He asked, grinning as he carried her off to the bedroom.

Ami sighed as he dumped her on the bed and immediately climbed on top of her. "I believe you were about to try and make me feel better, despite the fact that I'm not in the mood," she grumbled.

"Hush, Blue. Lay down and detransform… unless you want me to rip that thing off," he added, when he realized that he didn't see any buttons or zippers on it.

"Ugh… fine." Ami did as she was asked, and was once again wearing her princess gown. The princess of Mercury was a little surprised when he just looked at her for several moments before running his fingers down her arm.

"I don't like it when you're upset, Blue. I want you to be happy," he sighed. Nappa tugged her to him then and purred comfort for her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "All the fun things I'm going to do to you aside, what can I do, Ami? Name it, and I'll try to make it happen. Anything to make you smile for me."

God, even with the bond between them, it floored her how much he cared for her, how gentle he was with her, and how determined he was simply to please her. She wasn't even a goddess of love or passion or anything, and still, this seven-foot behemoth of a Saiyan general was absolutely smitten with her.

"It's because I'm mated to the best goddess of them all," he rumbled softly, his lips twitching up in a smirk as he kissed her forehead.

She knew he meant figuratively, so it actually made her lips flicker up in a tiny smile. "I know you are. The goddess of wisdom."

"And you'd be wise to tell me what to do for you, Blue." Nappa bent down and nipped at her ear. "I'll be your little slave if you let me."

"Little?" She choked, looking him up and down. Like she actually needed to; she knew damned well how huge he was…everywhere.

"Fine. Enormous, hulking, grunting, caveman, Saiyan warrior slave. Sound better?" Nappa grinned and nibbled at her shoulder when his words coaxed a brief laugh from her. "Little slave has a better ring to it, though."

God, two days and she felt like she'd been with him for years. He even knew how to push the right buttons and make her laugh when she got as angry as she had been. It seemed she was getting angry like that a lot lately. Hopefully not much longer, though. Damn it, she needed to contact Rei, and soon. Ami sighed and gave up being mad for the moment, it wasn't going to serve any purpose unless Prince Vegeta was retarded enough to show his face at Nappa's home.

"Our home, Blue," Nappa corrected lightly. "You're mine. Everything I own is at your disposal, including myself." He grinned a little and slid a large hand up her dress to caress the inside of her thighs. "And I don't think I like you thinking about the prince while we're in bed," he added. "Any man, for that matter. Except me."

"You'd rather me think about ripping off _**your **_balls and shoving them down your throat?" Ami snorted. "Because I kind of like yours. I'd rather flash-freeze the royal jewels." She bit down on her lip and gasped when his fingers slid home and stroked her gently.

"Hush, woman. Let me relax you," he purred, his mouth travelling lazily up and down her throat while his hand moved just as slowly, carefully thrusting into her, making her whimper with pleasure. Then he stopped just before she came, and he reveled in the sound of a little growl coming out of her mouth. "Hang on, Blue. I'm not done quite yet," he assured her. "Here."

Ami let Nappa tug her up and slide her dress over her head, and was surprised when he rolled onto his back and took her with him. During their all-night session, he'd never once allowed her to be on top, despite her numerous hints and offers that she'd like to try it. But no, he'd stayed on top the entire time, unless he was pinning her to the shower or the bedroom wall; she assumed that it had been a bit of posturing to assert his dominance over her in the bed.

"You can be on top in a little while, Ami. First, I want to do something that I couldn't focus well enough to do last night." He slid her body up his frame, but the moment she figured out what he wanted, she turned beet red and backpedaled, trying to escape him. "Now, Blue… you insist on me kissing _those_ lips—" He nodded to her face—"but the thought of me kissing _these_ makes you blush?"

"Um—I—uh—" Ami shook her head and tried to slide off of him, only to find herself firmly pinned in place. "Not ready," she managed. "Not for that."

"Ami… my beloved. Let me pleasure you like this; you'll enjoy it. Besides, haven't you ever wanted a mustache ride?" He asked, waggling his brows suggestively. Nappa laughed when her blush spread down her chest, and he swiftly jerked her up so that she was sitting on his chin. He felt her shake as he gave her a slow lick, and looked back up at her with a sexy smile. "Felt good, didn't it, beautiful?'

Ami could merely nod and fight for air. That had felt simply amazing! Good was the understatement of the fucking year! Then she jumped a mile when she felt something fuzzy and wide pressing against her entrance. "Oh no," she said quickly, trying to get away once more. The growl that came out of Nappa's mouth stopped her in her tracks. "Nappa, please. This… This is just too much, too soon. Why do you insist on doing this?"

"Because I want to suck your clit while I fuck you with my tail," he purred honestly, that come-hither smile gracing his lips once more. He chuckled when his words only made her blush harder. "Red and blue looks good on you, beloved. Now… are you going to hold still and be a good girl? Or am I going to have to seduce the hell out of you to get what I want? And remember, seduction takes up time that I could be using to make you scream my name."

"Damn you and your logic," she groaned. "It's no wonder you're a general."

"Negotiations and tactics, my mate. It's a specialty," he said smugly, and immediately tugged her down onto his mouth to make her yell in surprise. He merely licked her lightly at first, relishing the taste of her, while she trembled above him and blushed every time she looked down, always closing her eyes briefly in embarrassment as he heard her in his head, unable to believe that she was actually letting a man do this to her. He was watching her the entire time, gauging her reactions, and wasn't disappointed when he slid his tail into her and began to carefully thrust inside.

Ami's head tipped back at the overwhelming sensation of being filled while his rough tongue flicked over her nub, and her moan turned into a loud cry of ecstasy when he suddenly pursed his lips around it and sucked. "Nappa, it's too much, please—"

_Hush, woman. You're mine, damn it. Come for me. _His tail moved a little harder as he gripped her hips and moved her against his mouth, and it was mere moments before an actual scream ripped from her throat and she collapsed, held up only by his solid arms. "I absolutely love it when you get loud, Blue," he growled with pride, not even caring that he'd used 'that word'. "Now, can you handle being on top, or shall we save that for later?" When she shook and was clearly fighting just to stay on her knees, he grinned, unbelievably proud of the fact that he'd turned her into a quivering mass of jello.

"Wha?" Ami managed, when he sat up and cradled her tightly to his chest.

"Ah, eloquent in its brevity," he teased. "I thought we'd compromise," he chuckled, when she only looked up at him with hazy confusion. Nappa hooked an arm under her, lifted her, and lowered her back down onto him, moaning softly at how tight and wet he'd gotten her. It was like coming home, in a way. "I'll never get tired of being inside of you," he mused, his chest rumbling in contentment.

Ami nodded and merely began running her mouth over his chest in hot, open-mouthed kisses as he began to rock back and forth, making her moan with pleasure. He felt so good, and she was so caught up in him that she wasn't sure if it was just the bond that made her send a wave of something dangerously close to love through their mental link. "Nappa?" She whimpered, her voice and eyes full of confusion as she looked up at him.

"Shh, Ami, I know," he whispered gently, as he eased her onto her back. After feeling the emotion pouring through her, he wanted nothing more than to show her with his body how he felt about her, and was now determined to take her soft and slow. "Just tell me you're mine, my beloved. That's all I ever need to hear."

Ami nodded and arched into him as he began to simply slide in and out of her, so careful that it didn't even qualify as thrusting. "I'm yours, Nappa. All yours."

###############################

"Wake up, woman." He shook her slightly, scowling when she shivered in response. What was her name again, damn it? "Minako," he grunted. "Wake up." He scowled even harder when her blue eyes snapped open and she let out a little scream before backpedaling to the headboard of the king-sized bed. "I'm not going to hurt you," he growled. That was when he realized that he'd been speaking in Saiyan; the little blue-haired woman had informed him that the broken sex goddess didn't speak a word of it.

He grunted and pointed at the bed, indicating that she should lay back down, but she only continued to stare at him in terror, shaking from head to toe. Damn it, she was going to hurt herself if this continued. "No hurt," he said flatly in Solarian. Turles then gestured at her numerous bruises, cuts, and what was probably horrific damage between her legs, followed by a finger pointed at a bowl on the bedside table. "You hurt. I… I…" He swore in Saiyan as he racked his brain for the right word. "Fix?"

When her shaking eased a little, he was fairly sure he'd gotten it right, and beckoned for her to come to him, but she furiously shook her head and pulled the covers up around her to hide her naked body. "Now," he huffed. "Come. I fix."

Minako screamed again when he grabbed the bowl and came to her instead, yanking down the coverlet over her body, but she found herself pinned flat to the sheets when she struggled and tried her damnedest to hurt him. "Iie! Onegai—"

"Shut up!" Turles snarled in Solarian. "No move," he ordered, when she went limp and simply sobbed. "No hurt," he grunted once more, releasing her wrists. He ignored her flinching as he immediately dipped his fingers into the bowl of ointment and carefully spread it over her wrists, which looked like they'd gone through a meat grinder from all the times she'd been chained and taken. "Good?" He asked, when he watched the cuts and bruises slowly begin to heal.

When she stared at her wrists in surprise and gave him the barest of nods, he moved on to the rest of her arms. He pinned her again when she cried out in fear, just as his hands moved to her breasts. "Your chest is covered in bites and bruises," he snarled in Saiyan. "No move," he added in Solarian. "I fix." Turles waited for that slight nod before continuing, and stopped when he reached her stomach. "No move," he repeated again, before dipping lower to check her more intimate areas.

"Please don't," she whimpered, trying her best not to shake as she felt his fingers slide into her. "It hurts."

"I fix," he repeated with as much patience as he could muster; he knew damned well that she was in pain, just by looking at the damage on the outside of her core. Those bastards had fucked her to within an inch of her life, and it was obvious that the assaults had occurred often over several days. "Wait," he urged, withdrawing his fingers, making a disgusted face at the sight of blood on them.

Turles's fingers weren't nearly long enough to take care of all the damage, so he thickly coated his tail in salve before sliding it into her, using his hands to hold her in place when she tried to get away again. "It hurt?"

"Nuh—No." Mina closed her eyes and willed herself to relax while his tail twisted and turned, applying a generous coat of ointment to every inch of her insides before retreating and applying the remainder to her folds and clitoris. She jerked at the feel of it rubbing her there, but couldn't move away as it continued to stroke her. "Please don't," she whimpered. "No!" She yelled, when he bent his head to nip at her breast.

Turles snarled in frustration and pulled away when she started crying again. "Ungrateful wench," he snapped, returning to the treatment of her thighs and hips. "I would have made it feel good, you know," he huffed, when she looked up at him with those startlingly gorgeous eyes. "I wasn't even going to take you, woman. I was going to just give you some pleasure. I'm not such a monster that I'd take a woman so soon after a rape."

Mina blinked when they made eye contact, and felt her stomach flutter against its own will. "Ami?" She asked, suddenly remembering a fuzzy encounter with the Senshi of wisdom the last time she'd been awake.

Turles pointed at his head. "Blue?" When the blonde nodded, he chuckled a bit at the thought of the stoic Saiyan general actually taking a mate. "Nappa. Saiyan. Ami wife."

"Huh?" Had she really heard him right? Ami had mated with _**Nappa**_? "Mako? Rei?" She asked urgently.

"Fire wife. Raditz." Turles pointed at himself. "Raditz brother. Bardock father. Thunder wife Bardock."

"You wife Turles."

Minako immediately began to struggle again when he pointed at himself at that last word, but he effectively had her pinned in moments. "Please no!" She yelled, using her legs to push at him, summoning her powers of light in a last ditch effort, despite her knowledge of how ineffective it was against Saiyans.

"Minako!" Turles yelled, shaking her in his agitation. "No more! I no hurt you! You wife! You safe!" When she still wouldn't stop struggling and screaming, he scooped her up, threw her over his shoulder, and hauled her into the bathroom, where he sat her in the tub and turned the showerhead on cold.

That shut her up pretty fast, as she yelped and scrabbled at the controls to cut on the hot water, which Turles was holding firmly in place. "It's COLD!" She yelled.

"Yes. Cold. Want hot? No fight." He smirked when she glared daggers at him, and was pleased to see some real fight in her; she probably didn't remember it, but she'd whimpered and cringed away from him every time she'd seen him over the last three days, even when he was trying to feed her. This was the first time she'd actually seemed conscious since he'd brought her home. "More fight?" He finally asked, when she just continued to stare at him murderously.

"No. Please turn it on hot and leave me the fuck alone," she answered venomously, sagging against the wall when he turned off the shower and cut on the faucet instead, filling the tub with steaming water. "Get out," she snapped, when he sat on the edge.

"No," he snorted, dipping his tail into the water to wash away the evidence of her repeated rapes. The blood that went into the water made her cringe again and cower when he ran his ran through her dirty hair. "Clean," he grunted, handing her a bottle of shampoo. "I go."

Minako managed a tiny nod when he stood and used his ki to dry his tail and hands, and proceeded to scrub herself until she was nearly raw. There wasn't enough soap and water in the world to get her clean enough, to get the crawling sensation out of her skin from where those warriors had taken her mercilessly on that nasty cell floor, lining up to have their turn with her.

She drained the tub when the water was red and brown from the dirt and the dried blood, and ran a fresh tub full to wash her hair a second time, then a third, before scrubbing herself again, this time to the point where she really was raw. She couldn't help the tears that came at the pain-filled memories of her captivity, and suddenly wanted nothing more than to make it go away, to make it stop hurting.

But the moment she was fully submerged and she drew a breath to attempt to fill her lungs with water, she felt herself jerked upwards into a pair of large arms, and a calloused hand pounding her on the back as she coughed up what she'd tried to swallow.

Turles sputtered in anger when she started crying again, this time clinging to his black tank top as she shook from the force of her racking sobs. Damn it, Nappa totally owed him for this, and he was going to make it a point to call him as soon as he got this damned woman dressed and back in the bed. "Come," he grunted, lifting her easily out of the tub, using his ki to dry them both. "You eat. You sleep."

Sitting her on the edge of the bed, he pried her loose and handed her her princess gown, which he'd had laundered while she was unconscious. He helped her into it, and couldn't stop himself from fingering a handful of her hair. It had been nearly brown from dirt and blood, but now it was the color of wheat. He sniffed it and purred with pleasure at her scent—his mate's scent. "Want you," he sighed. "I wait," he added, when she scrambled away from him in fear. "No hurt wife."

"Thank you," she managed, wiping her tears away with her arm. When he offered her a plate from the table, she shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry."

Rolling his eyes, Turles set the food down. She didn't know that refusing food from his hand was extremely rude, so he'd forgive her the insult. "I sleep. You sleep." Turles pointed at the bed before stripping down, and found himself rolling his eyes impatiently once more. "**Sleep, **wife. No fuck. **Sleep**."

With just a hint of her old professionalism, Mina couldn't help but slowly take in the sight of him. Hot damn if that man wasn't sex on a stick, but she absolutely no interest in doing anything about it. "Just sleeping? That's it? You promise?"

"Yes!" He snapped, sliding under the covers. "Just get in the bed, woman!" He added in Saiyan, tugging on her arm. Turles relaxed when she complied, and tugged her tightly to him, burying his face in that wonderful smelling hair. "Sleep," he said, when she struggled a little. "No fuck."

Due to her three day slumber, Mina was the first to wake, and immediately panicked when she found herself wrapped in the arms of a very naked man. But then she recalled the day—or was it the night?—before, and forced herself to relax while she processed the events since their arrival on Vegeta-sai.

They were all mated now, if she'd understood him correctly. Turles, his name was Turles. Rei and Makoto were mated to his brother and father. Ami was mated to Nappa, a name she knew well. Turles wasn't going to hurt her, he'd made that perfectly clear, at least. Ami had been right, though; he was a bit of an asshole. But then, all Saiyans were assholes, and most of them monsters and mindless killing machines.

She jumped and bit back a shriek when Turles shifted against her and she felt his cock poking the inside of her thigh. Just morning wood, damn it, that's all it was. A lot of morning wood, by the feel of it. Fighting the urge to cry, she turned in his arms and snuggled a little closer out of sheer gratitude and the want of human warmth. At least he had plenty of the latter, since Saiyans had a tendency to run a little warmer than Solarians.

"You good?" He grunted in her language, not even bothering to open his eyes. Turles felt her nod slightly, and tucked her head to his chest, purring contentedly. "Fuck?" He asked hopefully, pressing his groin to hers for a brief moment. He sighed and stopped purring when she shook her head and tried to pry herself out of his arms. "No fuck," he grumbled. "No hurt wife." Damn it all to hell, he was going to have to expand his Solarian vocabulary, and fast. He was a highly intelligent warrior, reduced to grunting like some sort of caveman in order to communicate.

Turles blinked his eyes open when he felt something warm and soft press against his mouth, and was genuinely surprised to find that it was his mate's lips. He'd seen people kissing on the Earth, and until just then, hadn't understood why. He nipped at her lower lip in return before moving his mouth to her neck while his hands slid up and down her back soothingly, dipping lower after a moment to cup her bottom and press her against his arousal.

"No," she whispered, trembling all over again. "I… the kiss was just a thank you, Turles. Sorry," she added nervously, trying not to panic when he growled in frustration. "Sorry," she said again, pulling back, only to be jerked to his chest once more. She began to panic and struggle, tears welling up in her eyes when he refused to release her, until he shook her a little and tipped her chin up. "Please don't," she whispered.

"No hurt, damn it. Minako, I no hurt you. Saiyan no hurt wife. Yes?"

"Yes," she replied shakily, unable to stop herself from jumping out of reflex when his hand rose towards her face.

Turles sighed, knowing all too well that she hadn't meant to jump. He probably would have too if he'd been in her position and some strange man had risen his hand. She'd obviously been slapped around quite a bit, she'd had the bruises to prove it. His fingers brushed a little hair out of her eyes before caressing her cheek, and he was pleased when she relaxed into him a little. "See? I no hurt you. Like you."

"Thank you," she whispered, turning her head to kiss his palm. Mina heard him start purring again and couldn't help but kiss his lips once more. "Thank you," she said again, with a little more confidence.

Turles felt her trying to slide out of his embrace, but since it seemed deliberate and she wasn't panicking, he let her go, and she went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. An idea occurred to him, and he snagged his scouter from the nightstand and called his brother. "Raditz."

"What?" He grumbled, clearly half-asleep. "I was up half the night fighting with this hellcat… she'd better be worth it, damn it. Woman fights like a fucking Saiyan, I swear."

"Well, mine won't stop fucking crying for more than ten minutes. I finally get her calmed down, and then I unwittingly do something to set her off again and we're back to square one. Makes me wish I'd paid more attention to learning the language on Earth."

"I'll trade?" Raditz offered jokingly. "It seems like I should've gotten the sex goddess, and you the goddess of war."

"We'd fucking kill each other," he snorted. "I'd have her pinned to a wall and mated in twenty minutes, just to cow her a little, and I don't like doing that sort of thing, even though seduction is not my forte."

"She'd light you on fire, brother. She'd already singed me a couple times."

"Then do it in the shower, Raditz," Turles huffed. "It's kind of hard to use fire when you're under the spray." He couldn't help but chuckle when his brother's eyes got as big as saucers and he grinned happily.

"You're fucking awesome, Turles."

"I know. Now tell my mate that, and maybe I'll be able to get some damned ass. Every time I try to make a move, she bursts into tears."

It was Raditz's turn to huff at him like he was a total idiot. "Turles, she's severely traumatized. You're lucky she's conscious and sane. She is sane, right?" He continued when his brother nodded. "You're going to have to be nice to her. Don't bug her for sex, let her get used to you. You two felt the pull, so it should only be a few days before she finds your presence comforting. Earn her trust, first, then you can worry about being her mate."

"You sound like a fucking woman, Raditz."

"Man, you want to get laid or not? I'm telling you, this _will _work. I once slept with a woman that had been raped; I stayed with her a whole week while on leave. Don't make me go into detail how that all happened, but I was kind and pretty gentle with her, and I got what I wanted after a couple days. She hadn't been recently raped, though, like your mate. It had been about a month for her."

"She must have been hot as hell to keep your attention for an entire week."

"It's the _chase,_ Turles, that makes the conquest that much sweeter. But yeah, she was smoking hot, I'm not ashamed to admit it. Trust me, just do what I say. Be understanding, hold her a lot… at every chance, really... do nice things for her. You have to earn her trust first; the rest will come quickly if you can do that."

Turles nodded and hung up just as Minako came out of the bathroom, and he beckoned her over. "It's still early, woman. Sleep," he added in Solarian. "Want more sleep."

"I'm not tired," Mina said calmly, reaching into her subspace for some different clothes. "You sleep for a while, if you want. I'll go eat something, if you don't mind."

Turles grunted in agreement. "You need eat," he said flatly, and swung out of the bed and onto his feet before stretching a little. He pretended not to notice the way she was looking at him before he shrugged on a fresh pair of pants and pointed and nodded at the clothes she held in her hand. They were practical, and a good choice for everyday wear. He sighed when he moved to help her with her dress and she started trembling again. "I help," he huffed.

"No, thank you. I can do it myself," she insisted, quickly backing out of his reach. "Please," she insisted shakily, and breathed a sigh of relief when he halted his advance, folded his arms over his chest, and tapped his foot in a clear message to hurry the hell up. Minako didn't waste any time, since she suspected that if she took too long he'd move forward and help her undress. But when her zipper got stuck, he didn't move.

Turles watched her struggle with the zipper down her back and rubbed the bridge of his nose when she continued to tug on it. "You're going to break it if you keep doing that," he snorted with amusement.

Finally, she gave up and looked at him, her eyes full of fear and pleading. "Help?" She asked softly.

"Shh, woman," Turles sighed, as he stepped forward and examined the back of her gown. He pushed her long blonde hair over her shoulder and out of the way as he got the bunched cloth out of the track and slowly slid the zipper down to expose her lightly tanned skin. "No hurt," he whispered, as he stroked his fingertips down her spine and placed a slow kiss to her shoulder. "I want you," he breathed in Saiyan, "but I won't take you while you're terrified of me." He drew in her light scent for a moment before slowly backing away, and gave her a slow nod, pointing at the fresh clothing.

God, his words in Saiyan had almost sounded… tender? Minako relaxed a little bit; if he was going to try and take advantage of her or hurt her, he would have done it by then. Saiyans were cruel, yes, but they were too straightforward to come up with some elaborate plan to earn a woman's trust before breaking her again. That just wasn't them. If Turles truly wanted to hurt her, he would have simply done it and killed her if it was too much trouble to keep her alive for further use.

All of that went through her mind in a span of moments, and she slipped off her dress, stepped out of it, and pulled on some fresh underwear. "Hook me?" She whispered, once she'd gotten her bra in place. Mina fought not to shake when he stepped forward and once again caressed the length of her spine. This was her test; if he didn't do anything this time, she'd trust him… at least as much as she could trust any man at that point.

Just as she suspected, his mouth pressed to her shoulder again, nipped at it lightly, and then he backed off again after breathing in deeply. "Thank you," she whispered. Minako quickly threw her top and jeans on, and once her fly was up, he held out his hand, patiently waiting for her to take it.

Turles felt a little surge of triumph when she slowly linked her fingers with his, and slowly tugged her to his chest, bending his head and tipping her chin up so he could kiss her. "Shh," he chuckled, when she trembled in fear, "Minako. If I was going to take you, I would have done it while your clothes were **off**."

She seemed to understand him and gradually relaxed, hesitantly returning his kiss when he pressed his mouth to hers. "Thank you for being a gentleman… well, as much of one as any Saiyan is capable," she corrected.

"Welcome," he grunted, getting the gist of her words through her tone of voice. "Come. Wife eat. Wife…" He furrowed his brow and stepped back to look her up and down, and finally poked her flat stomach. "Need more. Want wife—"

"You want a _fat _wife?" Minako snorted, her lips twitching up in a ghost of a smile. She used her hands to make a 'round' gesture, and watched him grin.

"Yes. Fat wife. Make Saiyans." Turles laughed when she blushed and her eyebrows nearly hit her hairline, and used her surprise to tug her into the kitchen and sit her down at the bar across from the stove. "No move," he ordered, still laughing softly as he opened the freezer and yanked out a bowl. He heated it with his ki and set a steaming bowl of stew in front of her. "Eat," he said, handing her a spoon as he brushed his mouth over hers.

Turles grumbled as he surveyed what was left in the freezer; he'd have to make a trip to the city that day if they had any hope of eating past breakfast tomorrow. But he couldn't just leave her there; there were just too many risks involved with that. He hadn't marked her, so if she decided to run away, she could be taken by any random male. If she stayed in the house and another random male showed up, she didn't know the rules involved for avoiding that sort of thing. She could easily be led outside the safety of his home and taken. He could have a family member come over and babysit her, but he was pretty sure the sight of any other male would set her back in her recovery, unless he was there to assure her that he'd protect her.

Minako knew something was wrong when he sat down and sighed into his own bowl of stew… and his plate of bread… and his bowl of rice… and his enormous platter of something that looked like chicken. "Is… everything alright?" She inquired. She thanked him softly as he replaced her empty bowl with his own and handed her a chunk of bread. Funny, she had never seen a Saiyan warrior share food with _anyone_. Ever.

"I need go…" He turned his head and pointed towards the city, and was satisfied when she said the word in Solarian. "Yes. City. Need more food."

Mina blinked and looked around them; the thought of being there alone terrified her more than a little bit. What would she do if another warrior showed up? She couldn't exactly hide, since he would likely catch her scent and stick around, insisting that she answer the door. "I… um…" Mina looked down at her hands and stroked over her wrists, where she'd been bound tightly for days while they'd violated her in every possible way, but looked up when she felt a warm and heavy hand at the back of her neck, gently kneading the tension from it.

"I know," he groaned, "I can't leave you here, but I really can't take you into the city, either." He switched to Solarian after taking a few bites, while his hand continued to rub her neck. "You come city." He put the right words together while he took another couple of bites, and his hand moved to her shoulder when she trembled. She was obviously not thrilled at the prospect of going into the city and being surrounded by so many men. "You wife. No Saiyan hurt wife. Saiyan hurt you, I kill Saiyan," he added with a growl, and gave her a brief nod to show he was serious. "I kill slow."

"You'll keep me safe," she whispered in reply.

"Yes. Keep you safe. You come?"

Mina nodded after a moment of thought. "Ok."

After breakfast, she followed him outside, but when he didn't pick her up to take to the sky, and simply held her close to him, she looked up at him questioningly. "Turles?"

He heaved a sigh and kissed her shoulder. "I have a bad feeling about this," he admitted in Saiyan. "And I'd much rather take you with me if I bit you." He raked his teeth over it and bit down gently before looking up at her. "You wife."

"Ok?" Mina asked in confusion. When he bit down a little harder on the same spot, it dawned on her that he'd been paying special attention to that one place all morning, and all through breakfast, he'd been touching it, kissing it, and nipping at it. She pointed to her shoulder. "Is there something special about it?"

When he opened his mouth and snapped his teeth together before stroking his hand over the bare skin, she shook her head. "You want to bite me!?" She asked with a hint of fear. She'd been bitten plenty of times while she'd been raped, and she definitely didn't want to be bitten again. "No," she choked, when he bent his head to kiss her shoulder. "No, Turles, please don't," she begged, tears filling her voice as he nipped at the skin. "Please don't hurt me."

"Hurt?" He asked incredulously. He rolled his eyes a little and snorted. "No _hurt_, Mina. You wife. You like."

"The hell I will!" She protested, jerking back out of his arms. Mina stumbled back and landed on her ass, and quickly held up a hand to stop him when he approached.

"Wait," Turles sighed in Solarian, and sat down on the ground several feet from her. He looked her in the eye and made a noise of longing when he felt that stupid pull and she jumped as she felt it, too. "Blue." He pointed at his hair.

"Ami?" She asked slowly. "What about her."

Turles groaned in frustration when he found he didn't have the words to explain, and finally settled for using his hands and making little hand motions to signify what he thought of as jabbering between women. "Blue…" He made that hand motion again, a flapping of mouths. "Saiyan."

"Oh. You… you want me to call Ami?" The definitely piqued her curiosity; she'd actually be able to have a conversation with Turles if they had Ami as a translator. Mina pulled her communicator from her subspace and ran her thumb over the buttons for Haruka and Michiru, unaware that she was crying until she felt a strong pair of arms around her and she gave a choked sob into his tank top. "They were my sisters," she said in a strangled cry. "I was there, and since my powers suck, they made me run with my niece. Nappa killed them, I think."

Turles sighed and nodded, he knew that was going to come up at some point. She was talking about her fallen sisters, she had to have been, since her thumb kept stroking over two buttons on that device, and both of the little circles corresponded to the colors of the other women's uniforms. And he'd understood 'killed' and heard Nappa's name. "Sorry," he grunted. He pointed to those buttons. "Fight good. Good warriors."

"Yeah, they were. Two of the strongest of my sisters," she agreed, as she tried to get the tears under control.

"Blue," he reminded her, once she was no longer sobbing, and he pointed to the dark blue button near her thumb.

"Yeah, I know. Hang on." Minako pushed the button, and after several long minutes of waiting and assuring Turles that he just needed to be patient, Ami's face came on the screen, shoulders bare and hair soaked.

"Minako-chan!? Daijoubu!?"

"Daijoubu ka," she whispered, giving her friend a nod. "You?"

"Actually… I'm fine," she answered, her face turning red. "Nappa has been very… um… uh…"

Minako actually chuckled at that, feeling a touch like her old self. "That's just rich. You got your cherry popped by a seven-foot Saiyan general. The shortest of us all."

"Actually," Ami whispered conspiratorially, "he used his tail for that. You know… so he wouldn't hurt me." Then she suddenly looked guilty and held her forehead in her hand for a moment. "Oh God, Mina. Please… please don't be mad at me," she sighed.

After a few moments of thought, Mina shook her head. "You're not an idiot, Ami, and you're far from naïve most of the time. If you didn't kill him the moment you had the chance, I'm sure you had a good reason."

"There's… there's a lot of good in him, Minako. I wish I could explain it. But the mating bond… I can hear his thoughts, and he can hear mine, unless we block each other out. He's truly sorry for killing Haruka and Michiru, and he… he even offered, at the beginning, to let me go. Even after he'd bitten me. For a Saiyan male, Mina, that's basically a slow and hard death. I couldn't bring myself to leave him, as strange as it sounds. He loves me."

"Ami… I'm the goddess of love and everything, but seriously? In only… what? A week?"

"I can hear his thoughts and feel his emotions, Mina-chan. He really does, and the way he treats me… it's almost like he's terrified of harming me."

Mina sputtered at that and groaned. "You actually care for him too, Ami-chan?"

Ami blushed at that and looked away. "I… I'm not sure, Mina. If I'm not in love with him, I'm on the edge of falling," she admitted in a whisper. "And as hard as I try, I can't seem to stop it. He treats me like I'm the most precious thing in the universe."

The goddess of love sighed wistfully and nodded. She'd always wanted that for herself, and it would be selfish to make Ami feel guilty when the little doctor had gone her whole life without even getting to second base with a man. "He's good in bed?" She asked with a little tremble, just at the mention of sex.

Ami's eyes widened a little as she nodded in what was clearly wonder. "Mina, the things he does with… with his mouth… dear Mercury, I nearly blacked out. Is…" Her voice dropped to a whisper again. "Is that normal?"

Turles's eyes widened when he heard his intended mate suddenly laugh, the sound ringing out in the yard. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard, and he felt an ache of longing to make her do it again.

"If he's doing it right, yes it is," Mina answered, still laughing. "Have you returned the favor?" Mina went into hysterics when those dark blue eyes nearly popped out of Ami's pale face and she stared back at her. "Dear goddess, Ami, seriously? Oh, you have to do it, just trust me. Oh, I wish I was over there so I could show you a few pointers. You'd have that man's head exploding with the things I could teach you."

"Mina… I have to ask… are you ok enough to be talking about this sort of thing?" She watched her sister's eyes darken for a long moment before the blonde nodded.

"I was separated from my goddess aspect, you know. But I think she's returning. Turles has been trying, I can tell. He keeps telling me he won't hurt me, even though it's in Neanderthalic grunts and broken Solarian. I actually feel safe with him. That's why I called you, since he's been trying to tell me something, and he thought you could translate. But first," she said quickly, her eyes growing bright once more, "you're going to take that man in your hand, get down on your knees, and you're going to tease the daylights out of him for a few minutes. Just lick and nibble here and there. The head is the most sensitive, so that's where I'd start. Then the shaft. I'm assuming there's no way you could fit all of that in your mouth, so you're going to work him with your hand a little." Mina grinned when Ami turned impossibly redder. "You want me to keep going?"

Discussing this out loud with anyone, even the goddess of love and lust, was so damned embarrassing. But the goddess of wisdom wanted to try and give her lover the same kind of pleasure he'd been bestowing upon her without a second thought. She summoned up her doctor's professionalism and finally smiled. "Yeah, keep going."

Mina giggled with glee, just the thought of finally giving Ami sexual advice after centuries of being refused whenever she'd offer it—it was simply a dream come true. "Alright, then honey. You're going to go slow. Slow as hell. Important to remember; keep the teeth to a bare minimum, except for just very lightly running them over him when you've got him in your mouth. But mostly use your tongue. Focus on the head while you kind of bob your lips up and down him, and suck a little whenever you're pulling back. All men are different, though, that's important as well. Listen to the sounds he's making, and if he's the quiet type, he'll let you know in other ways. In my experience, he'll bunch his fingers in your hair when you're doing a good job."

"Actually, he's a bit of a talker lately," Ami whispered in embarrassment.

"Ooo, a dirty talker, huh? Those are my favorite, actually. It's so fucking sexy! So tell me, what sort of stuff does he say?" She chuckled, and started laughing in earnest when Ami shook her head in refusal. "Oh, come on, you can tell me, honey. You know I live for this sort of thing."

Ami blinked at that, and realized that this line of conversation would likely help Minako's powers return to her. "I… well… ok. He kind of made me… oh dear God, Mina. This is so embarrassing!" When the goddess of love just grinned and waited, Ami continued in a hushed tone. "He kind of made me sit… you know? On his mouth."

Minako laughed so hard at that that she fell back into the grass and cackled like a schoolgirl. "Oh my God, that's so awesome! Ami got a mustache ride! Was it good?"

"If it had been any better, it would have killed me," she answered bluntly. "And he used his… well… since we're being frank, what he said was, 'I want to suck your clit while I fuck you with my tail.' And then well… he did."

Mina's eyes widened a little at that, and she watched her sister turn a shade of red that she'd previously thought impossible. "Damn, he's a _**naughty **_boy, isn't he? Oh, you totally have to suck his cock now, Ami-chan. Just think of all the things that might fly out of his mouth while you do. And look at it this way, honey. You're _making_ him say them. You're in control. You can give him or refuse him pleasure depending upon your mood, and you can wrap that big man around your little finger with just a flick of your tongue." When Ami just nodded, clearly mulling it all over, Mina grinned slyly. "It's pretty damned empowering, isn't it?

"Now," Mina continued, "this last part's important. When he comes, you're going to let him do it in your mouth. If you don't want to really taste it, kind of take him all the way to the back of your throat when he's close, and just… it's hard to actually explain. I used a volunteer when I showed Rei and Mako… God, you should have been a fly on _that_ wall for the demonstration, girl. I thought they were both going to faint from embarrassment. Anyway, let him come in the very back of your throat so you'll barely taste it, and just swallow it as it comes out; you might choke a little the first time until you get the hang of it, just try your hardest not to throw up if you do. Who knows, though, you might like it. It's kind of an acquired taste, though. Just don't spit it out, that's gross and messy, and kind of insulting to the man, even if he doesn't say anything. And if you can, lick him clean afterwards, as slow as you can without making him too crazy, and look him in the eye while you do it. He'll go wild, I'm telling you."

"Anything else?" Ami asked in wonder. "God, I feel like I should have taken notes."

"Heh, just think of it as an exam of sorts, and I'm sure you'll get an A. You were always the stickler for good grades," she snickered. "Now… Turles is being pretty patient, so let me hand you over to him, ok?" Mina beckoned him over, and she waited for him to scoot to her side. "There we go. Talk."

Turles raised an eyebrow when he saw how red Nappa's mate was, and wondered what in the hell those two hens could have possibly been clucking about to make her blush so brightly. "I need to take her to the city," he finally grunted, "but I'd feel better about it if I marked her."

"Oh, well that makes perfect sense." Ami switched to Solarian and looked at Mina. "I can understand why you wouldn't let him just do it," she said softly. She'd seen the bite marks all over Mina's breasts and thighs, and had cleaned them herself once Rei had rescued her. "But what he wants to do is something totally different, Mina-chan. He wants to bite your shoulder. It's… a Saiyan wedding ring, of sorts. And trust me when I tell you, it does **not **hurt."

Judging from Ami's expression and tone, it apparently felt good. Really good. And for the first time, Mina noticed the red marks under Ami's wet hair. "It looks like he's bitten you a lot."

"Oh, yeah, he really sunk his teeth into the muscle this morning. So hard that I had an orgasm," she admitted shyly.

"Bullshit! You're telling me that the bite feels so good that you'll actually get off on it?"

"During lovemaking, most definitely. But when we're not having sex, I've only had simultaneous biting do that. He'll want you to mark him in return, you know, but— hang on, I'm not sure about something." Ami opened the bathroom door and rolled her eyes at her mate, who was naked on the bed and clearly aroused and waiting for her. "Again?" She asked, "seriously?"

"Intimidated, beloved? Don't be, it's all just for you, and I promise not to get out of hand like last time," he chuckled.

"I'm guessing he's naked and waiting," Mina chuckled, when Ami's eyes popped.

"You guessed right," she choked in Solarian, glancing at the screen in her hand. Thank God she'd kept it turned towards her and not the bed. "Um, Nappa? I just have a question from Minako. Turles's mate? I didn't know the answer, so…" She shrugged. "If she lets him bite her, should she bite him in return or wait?"

"Oh. That's the little blonde, isn't it?" Nappa asked with a touch of concern. "Tell her no, not to bite him. A female's bite validates a male's claim, and gives the male permission to fully claim her."

"Ah. No, Mina. Don't bite him, unless you want to wind up having sex with him." Ami sighed when Minako suddenly paled. "Shh, honey. Don't worry. I'm sure he's had several opportunities to take advantage, and he hasn't taken a single one, has he?"

"No, you're right," she replied quickly, her hands trembling slightly. "I think I can trust him."

"Did you feel a tug in your stomach when you looked at him?" Ami smiled gently when Mina nodded. "Then you can most definitely trust him, my sister. With your life, in fact. It's a Saiyan thing, called the pull, and that man sitting next to you would die before letting you come to any harm. So be nice to him, and appreciative, ok?" Ami looked away for a moment when Nappa said something. "Nappa says not to deny him contact, either. He'll want to hold you, and breathe in your scent—they have an amazing sense of smell, you know—and he'll also want to get his scent all over you. That way he feels secure, knowing you're his mate, ok? It's not anything to be afraid of, and it's actually kind of nice."

"Basically… you're telling me that a Saiyan warrior is going to want to… _cuddle_ me? Dear goddess, this is just too much."

"Hm, Nappa also says that he'll likely abstain from claiming you as long as you're afraid. He also told me to tell you that he's sorry for what happened, that while it happens sometimes in the Saiyan Army, he doesn't agree with it or condone it, and if Rei hadn't taken care of it, he would have had those men executed. He wants to know if any of them made it out alive."

"They did, but… I honestly don't remember much," Mina whispered. Her face hardened after a moment, though, as she looked Ami in the eye. "Tell him not to worry about it, though. As soon as I rejoin with my goddess aspect, I'll take care of it. They've been inside of me, therefore I can punish them for what they've done. And you know that the goddess of lust is a scary fucking enemy when she's crossed."

"So I've heard. I'll tell Nappa to leave you to it, then."

"Let him know that it won't be hard to figure out who they were when I'm through with them; I have something in mind already."

"I will. Now…" Ami had just managed to return to her normal hue when she heard Nappa clear his throat and offer to do something to her that sounded absolutely delicious and sinful at the same time. Needless to say, she was bright red all over again, and Turles was laughing at Mina's side at the sound of Nappa's offer. "Um… I think I'd better sign off, now," she whispered meekly.

"Another mustache ride?" Mina asked knowingly.

"Uh… not exactly." Nappa spoke again, Ami blushed brighter, and Turles only laughed harder. "Um, yeah, bye!" Ami babbled out, signing off.

"Ok, I'm dying of curiosity, now," Mina giggled, as she closed her communicator and put it away. She paled a little as she looked up at Turles, though, who had his eyes covered with one hand while he shook with subdued laughter. She hated to spoil his mood, but she needed to do this, and do this now, before she lost her courage. "Turles?"

The Saiyan warrior lowered his hand and regarded her with a smile, reaching out to stroke his knuckles over her cheek. "Wife?" He asked.

Mina trembled as she slid the strap of her top down and fully bared her shoulder. "Just hurry up and do it before I lose my nerve," she whispered. She didn't know what she expected as she squinted her eyes shut and trembled, but it wasn't for him to simply pull her into his lap and hold her while his chest vibrated in a gentle purr.

"Mina, no hurt," he whispered in her ear, before bending his mouth further to kiss her shoulder. "You good?"

She knew what he meant, and she tried her best to relax before nodding once. "I'm ok with it, Turles. Go ahead." The goddess of love shook a little when his tongue traced her skin, but the hand running soothingly up and down her other arm managed to quell her urge to flee. _He's not going to hurt you, Mina. He won't, he swore he wouldn't, and Ami told you without a doubt in her mind that he'd kill anyone that tried. _

Turles nuzzled and ran the tip of his tongue over that spot in an effort to calm her before nipping at it lightly, and when she gasped a little and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, he knew that that was the signal of trust he'd been waiting for. He bit her quickly then, sinking his teeth deep, and held her tightly when she yelped at first. Then he felt her relax as a soft moan escaped her lips, and he turned his head to kiss her. "Mine," he whispered, when he finally released her mouth, moving his own back to her bite to lick it clean.

Mina whimpered at the unexpected pleasure curling through her with every stroke of his tongue, and blinked at the strangest sensation of thoughts creeping into her mind that weren't her own. She could practically feel her soul twining with his, but something told her that this wasn't quite it for them; that they were really only half-bonded. Was that him telling her that? She opened her eyes when she felt something poking her thigh, and nearly screamed as she tried to escape him.

"Minako!" Turles shook her lightly as he tugged her back into his lap, and he huffed at the sight of tears in her eyes. "Minako," he said again, this time with a hint of tenderness, "I won't hurt you. The hard-on's just a reaction to biting you, nothing more. I'm not going to act on it and take you, I swear it. We'll wait until you're ready, alright? Please, stop being so damned afraid of me."

She continued to shake, but held still, and Turles nuzzled her hair as he felt her trying her damnedest to calm herself down. What was worse, he could see what had happened to her on the transport, and he clutched her tightly to his chest as he experienced the repeated rapes through her eyes, his blood boiling in just the few moments that it took him to see it all in her head. "I'll kill them all if I get my hands on them," he snarled. "I'll string them up and let you gut them, one by one, if that's what you want, woman. They deserve worse than that. Much worse."

Genuinely surprised and touched by his violent reaction to her pain, Minako managed to curl up against him and rest her head on his chest. "I don't want to think about it," she whispered. "Not until it's time for me to punish them in my own way." She blinked suddenly and looked up. "I can understand you. You don't sound like a caveman."

"It's the bond," he replied flatly, still furious with the warriors that had hurt his mate so badly. He'd seen the evidence himself of how bad it had been, but to actually see it happen… to feel her pain and her humiliation… her shame… "don't ever be ashamed, Minako. _They_ did this to you, _not_ you. You didn't deserve it. _No one _deserves that. Ever. And I'll make them pay for it if I can, I swear it on my tail." He shut his eyes and grit his teeth, forcing those thoughts from his mind. "Sorry, you don't want to talk about it. Change of subject. The bond lets you understand me, and you'll understand my language as long as I'm within earshot of the conversation."

"Turles?"

He was a little surprised to find her smiling mischievously. "What, woman?"

"What did Nappa say to Ami to make her blush like that and rush off?"

Turles found his own mouth turning up, and he chuckled before answering. "Well, at first, he told her that he wanted her— wait, can I be blunt?" When she nodded, he grinned sheepishly. "He said he wanted her to come sit on his tail and ride it until she came."

Mina laughed so hard that she would have fallen out of his lap if he hadn't been holding her. "Oh my God! Ami's such a naïve little virgin, no wonder she looked like she was going to faint! You should have heard about the mustache ride!"

Turles blinked at that and joined her in her laughter. "That's not all of it, though, woman! That last part… he said she was taking too damned long, and he'd changed his mind."

Mina stopped and waited for the punchline. "And?"

"Well, basically, there's no translation for it in your language, but it loosely means 'to watch' in ours. As punishment for making him wait, she was going to have to still sit on his tail…" Turles's grin got wider.

"Oh, you're fucking killing me here," Mina said with a slap to his arm. "Spill it, damn it!"

"And that he was going to touch himself while she watched and she would have to do the same while she rode him."

Mina choked a little at the thought of Ami doing that with any man, and by the time she got her breath, she'd laughed so hard she was crying. "Sweet goddess, Turles, you just managed to make my day! Fuck that! My century! I haven't laughed that damned hard since Rei asked me to teach her how to give head!"

Turles felt a little warm at the sound of her laughter, and was happy that he'd been the one to get a reaction like that out of her. She was simply breathtaking when she laughed. "Anytime, beloved."

**Yay for the super long chapter! WOOOOOO! All thoughts, comments, and REVIEWS are welcome! PLEASE review people! I work my ass off on this shit for yall!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mina felt eyes on her the moment they landed in what looked very much like a marketplace, and clung to Turles even after he set her down.

"Woman, everyone can smell your fear, and they're going to prey on it if you don't show them some of that spine that you showed me last night." Turles cupped her jaw and rested his forehead against hers when she trembled. "Minako, I meant it earlier. If anyone so much as lays a hand on you with the intention to do harm, I'll kill them slowly. You're safe with me, beloved." He waited for her to nod before pulling away.

Minako instantly linked her fingers with his, and felt him send a wave of reassurance to her through the new half-bond. She sent back a wave of gratitude and a silent apology for being clingy, but she didn't think she could get through the shopping trip without holding onto him in some way. She felt indebted to him when he didn't shrug her off and simply kept her at his side while he haggled for items and carried a large bag in his free hand. It looked awfully heavy, and it dawned on her that she could actually be of some use. "Here," she offered meekly, and opened her subspace with a hand. "Unlimited room, and the frozen items won't thaw in there, either. They're held in stasis."

"Heh, not bad," Turles allowed, and immediately shoved the bag in. "You'd better not run off with my food, woman," he lightly teased, "I get awfully cranky when I'm hungry."

Mina just stared at him blankly. Was he… making a joke with her?

Turles chuckled as he tugged her tightly to him with his tail. "We're going to have to work on your sense of humor, woman." He kissed her then, and was pleasantly surprised when she returned it without hesitation. "Mmm… I could do that all day, you know."

"You know, I thought Saiyans didn't kiss," Mina wondered out loud, trying to ignore the way that kiss had made her feel a brief flash of need.

"I was stationed on Earth for about a month, so I knew you'd like it," he admitted. "Besides, you kissed me this morning. I'm not allowed to return the gesture?" Turles frowned for a moment when she didn't answer. "I won't if it bothers you," he finally said.

Minako slowly shook her head. "Kissing is ok," she finally whispered, resting her head on his chest. "I… I don't know why, but I trust you, Turles."

"Just kissing," he assured her. "For now, anyway. You let me know when you're ready to do anything else." Turles fleetingly wondered how in the hell a woman had made him so fucking soft in a matter of hours, but pushed the thought away when she ran her fingers through the fur of his tail, filling him with warmth and making him purr loudly. "I don't mind you doing that, Mina… in fact, I'm enjoying it immensely, but tail-petting is something not done in public."

She quickly jerked her hand back and blushed. "I'm so sorry," she said quickly.

"You didn't know," he replied pleasantly, and frowned at all the stares they'd drawn from the other warriors in the market. Turles bared his teeth at them in a clear message to fuck off before leading them to the next merchant.

"So," he chuckled, switching smoothly to her language so no one else would understand them, "what in the hell could you possibly been talking about with Nappa's mate for so long? And to make you laugh so hard? And keep it in Solarian if you don't want to draw anymore stares," he added knowingly.

"Oh, that," she snickered. Mina blushed a little at the idea of actually telling him, despite the fact that she'd instructed plenty of women—and a few men, too—in the art of pleasing a man. "Well, you know. I was a little appalled to learn that Ami didn't return the favor after the mustache ride, but then, this is Ami we're talking about. The biggest virgin on Earth. Except for maybe my niece," she amended. "But Chibi-Usa wanted to learn about these sorts of things, where Ami had no interest whatsoever. Anyways, I told her how to give good head. I would have preferred giving a demonstration like I did with Rei and Makoto, but…" she shrugged, as if it were obvious.

"Hey, I wouldn't have minded being used for one," Turles replied with a wink.

Minako felt another hint of professionalism rise up as her eyes flickered over him, and she remembered all too well the sight of him nude. Back home, she wouldn't have hesitated to use this man as a demonstration model… she also wouldn't have hesitated to take him into the inner cloister and let him return the favor. _Sweet goddess, I've had a lot of dick in my life, but I've never seen one that looked so… tasty._

"I can hear your thoughts," Turles whispered smugly, the hand on her hip giving her a little squeeze. "And I can tell you right now, I'm more than happy to lay down and hold still if you get it in your head to find out just how tasty I am," he added, nipping at her earlobe.

Minako blushed and swallowed hard, suddenly trying not to choke. Like she probably would if she actually took him up on his offer. "I'll, um… keep that in mind," she answered lamely.

A lot of things happened quickly in the next few seconds as they made their way to the next stall. Turles practically felt the hand of another male on Minako's arm, and before she could even scream—and she did, quite loudly—he was shoving her behind him, his hand reaching up to encircle the throat of the other Saiyan, and driving him back against a wall, his toes hanging just over the ground. "She's mine," he growled hotly. "And I don't like anyone touching what's mine." Turles could feel Mina trembling against his back, and quickly wrapped his tail around her, trying to give her comfort while he also dealt with this idiot.

"Sorry, Commander Turles, I—I just thought I'd recognized her from somewhere, that's all."

Turles's grip tightened as he glared up at the warrior. "Recognized her? Trust me, if you do happen to recognize my woman, you've got a **lot** more trouble on your hands than you can handle, boy." He turned his head to regard the cringing woman behind him, whose eyes were squeezed tightly shut as she shook like a leaf. "Minako," he grunted. "Look at this man and tell me if you know his face." Then he realized that in his fury, he'd shut her out, and he sighed as he opened the bond once more. "Sorry, woman. I didn't realize I'd done that." He repeated his previous order.

Mina blinked as she looked up at the younger warrior, and slowly shook her head. "No, I don't think so." Then he asked her Solarian if this was one of the men that had raped her, and she studied him again, much more closely. "No. But… hang on. Boy, do you recognize me now? Venus Crystal Power."

The warrior stared at her and actually smiled a little despite the hand tightening around his neck. Turles dropped him when the kid started babbling in fluent Solarian, and tried not to groan at the mistake he'd nearly made. The kid had obviously been stationed on Earth, and for quite some time, judging on how well he spoke the language. So of _course _he'd seen Minako somewhere_._

"Now I know you! I went to the Temple of Venus once, and I saw you there, back in the corner, talking to one of the high priestesses. Then you disappeared, and I asked about you, and I felt like such a retard when I learned that you were the goddess herself." The young man blinked when he smelled her fear, and actually cast a concerned glance at Turles. "You said she was…" He growled a little at that and clenched his fist. "I'll make some inquiries, Commander," he said flatly, his wooden Saiyan mask slipping back into place, covering up the previously star-struck teenager.

Mina actually spoke before Turles could, and she slowly crept out as she summoned every last ounce of courage she had to place a hand on the young warrior's wrist. "Thank you," she whispered, her blue eyes boring into his for a moment. If her goddess aspect ever came back to her, she was going to repay this boy for his concern and his justified anger on her behalf. She watched him shiver at her touch, something that wasn't uncommon, and she quickly withdrew and ducked behind her mate once more.

Turles wanted to grumble about her touching another male, but he'd pick and choose his battles. At least she wasn't shaking anymore. "If you hear anything," he said firmly, "you'll call me immediately. I don't care what time it is, either. Wake my ass up if you get a lead."

"Yes, Commander, I will."

#####################

Ami slowly blinked her eyes open when she heard Nappa rumble something into her hair. "Hm?" She asked groggily.

"Nothing, beloved, you're tired. Go to sleep."

She sensed through their bond that he'd said something important, something that had been weighing on his mind, and slowly rolled over and kissed his chest. "Whatever it is, it's bothering you, Nappa."

"I think you forgot that I speak your language."

Ami's eyes shot wide at that and she blushed from head to toe. "You heard everything?"

"No," he admitted, "I left the room when I sensed that it was a private conversation. I'd just returned when you asked me about your sister biting Turles." When she sputtered and sagged against him in relief, he wondered just what was so important that she had to hide it from him. He could even feel her blocking him out of a small portion of her mind. "I don't need to worry about this, do I?"

"Oh? About… oh, that." Ami chuckled and shook her head. "No, Nappa, not about _that._ It was just girl talk, it's private."

"Like your little confession to your sister?" He breathed into her hair. "You were right, you know. I do…" He swallowed as his trembling fingers slid down her side. "…love you."

Oh dear God, he'd heard her. He'd really heard her. "N—Nappa, I—I—"

Nappa silenced her with a kiss, his mouth moving passionately over hers as he simply tried to convey to her through the bond how much he truly loved her, how happy she'd made him with just one sentence. _Just tell me that you're mine, beloved. That's all I ever need to hear from you, _he reminded her.

##################################

Fed up with Bardock's possessiveness and the several physical altercations that they'd had over several days, Mako finally won a small battle and shocked the hell out of him so hard that she knocked him out. She actually couldn't help but laugh when it happened, he'd come at her, intent as usual on kissing her, and she'd already been in a pissy mood from an earlier argument. So she'd given him one hell of a jolt, and the look on his face had clearly read "holy shit!" before he'd flown into the wall, leaving a Bardock-shaped indention.

She'd gotten him into his bed at least and covered up once she was positive that he would be fine, and had finally gotten one night of solitude on the couch, even if she didn't sleep a damned wink on it. She was too paranoid about another warrior coming over in the morning, finding her, and trying to put the moves on her.

Fine, so Bardock had had a point in making her sleep with him in his bed, but did it mean that he had to try to get a piece of ass every fucking morning!? God, Mako couldn't wait to start her damned period so she'd get some damned peace!

Those warriors had shown up as usual, and Mako had made them both breakfast, claiming that Bardock's absence was due to a long late night trying to win her over. It wasn't too much of a stretch, since if she hadn't knocked his ass out, he _would_ have likely kept her up all night with attempts on her womanhood.

She'd checked on him after the two others had left for training, and finding him still sleeping, she decided to take a shower and then maybe snag a nap. Her shower was good and long for once since she didn't have to worry about Bardock peeping; he'd done that twice since her arrival and it pissed her off more than just about anything. Was nothing sacred? She could hardly even take a piss without that man's head up her ass.

She climbed out of the shower, still tired—but at least she was clean—wrapped up in a towel, and made her way back into the kitchen to put the dishes from breakfast in the sink. She was so exhausted from her sleepless night on the couch that she didn't even sense Bardock until he was practically on top of her, and found her fist caught in mid-air when she swung a back-handed punch as she spun around. "Get away from me," she warned softly, self-consciously clutching her towel tightly to her.

"Not a chance, woman. Not now, not ever. You're mine, understand? _**Mine**_, and I will do whatever the fuck I want with you." Bardock snarled and jumped when a jolt ran through him from her, clearly just a warning shot. And warning shot or no, he'd had just about enough of her zapping him. He still fucking ached from being half-electrocuted the night before. "And if you do that again, I will fuck you until you're screaming, woman. Now, come here," he ordered, jerking her into his arms. He yelped and bit down fiercely on her mark when she shocked him again, a lot harder, and he nearly fell to the floor. "I warned you, woman."

Mako screamed out a raging battle-cry when he shoved her to the floor roughly and pinned her arms over her head to keep her from zapping him again, while his mouth travelled to the edge of her towel and he yanked at it with his teeth. He wasn't the only one using his teeth; the moment her towel was spilling open and he was leaning up to crush his mouth to hers, he felt her teeth sink into his lower lip and draw blood.

"Gods, you're such a hellcat!" He growled, unable to deny his arousal at her vicious display. Bardock bit down fiercely on her mark, and sighed with relief when she suddenly went limp, panting hard, a look of raw lust in her eyes. "So, you like it rough?"

"Please don't," she whispered, despite the fact that her body was ordering her to just arch into him and beg him to take her.

"Damn it, woman," Bardock half-snarled, half-sighed; he released her hands and sat down next to her.

She blinked in surprise when he covered her back up with the towel, and slightly touched by such a gentlemanly act, she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for stopping… Bardock."

The Saiyan in question just looked at her with unadulterated need, and barely managed a nod; the fact that she'd used his name had barely registered. "Why in the gods' names won't you just let me have you, woman? I want you, you want me. This is simply retarded."

The hard glint to her eyes was back as she picked herself up off the floor and secured her towel. "You're wrong about a third of that statement, Saiyan. I don't want you, and I never will." Mako glared at him when he spun her around to face him before she could make it back to the bedroom. "Let me go."

"No. Hear me out, woman. You say you don't want me, fine. I'll accept that, but only if you give me one night. Just _**one night**_, damn it. That's all I ask. And if you still don't want me afterwards, I'll let you go. You'll be free to even go home if you can get the damned clearance for it."

"Which I won't," she muttered bitterly.

"No, probably not. But that's the deal. You're welcome to stay or… or go, whichever you choose," he finished, looking away as he felt a sharp pang in his chest at the thought of losing his mate. He'd already lost Romayna and didn't want to lose another, but he also refused to be bound to a woman that loathed him so deeply that she actually wanted to kill him. Thank the gods that they only shared a half-bond; if she had bitten him in return, he'd be contemplating suicide just at the thought of letting her leave him. He'd probably still think about it long and hard after she left him. _**If **_she left him. "One night," he said again, softly this time.

The desperate, utterly defeated look in his eyes finally did her in. "Let me think about it," she replied quietly.

"I'll be in the kitchen waiting, then. You want coffee?" He asked, needing to get back to a normal subject just for a moment.

"Yeah," she sighed, "thanks."

Bardock prepared both of them mugs of rocket fuel and sat down at the table, but waited a long time before she returned. He was on his third cup by then, and sorely worried that she was going to reject his proposal and try to leave him anyway.

Makoto sat down and grimaced at the temperature of her coffee, then warmed it with a little spark of power. She nodded when she took a sip, satisfied with the taste now that it was hot. Bardock's coffee was good, but it was like drinking mud when it was cold. "Ground rules?" She asked with a touch of nerves, not quite daring to look up from her mug.

"I have none, woman. Whatever you enjoy, that's what I want to do," he stated simply. "I just want you to know how damned right we are together without all the shittin' knives and electric shock therapy. You don't really like it that rough, do you?"

"No," she replied softly, "and I'm not a virgin, either."

"Wha—Why didn't you say something before, woman?" Bardock asked incredulously.

"One, you would have doubled your efforts to storm the Gates of Jupiter, and two, you never asked. You just assumed. I wasn't about to contradict the great Saiyan warrior," she added sourly.

"Point taken," he agreed with a smirk. "So… lunch first…?"

"I haven't said yes, Saiyan," Mako snapped, but the tone was lacking its usual vicious bite. "And besides, you said one night, not a whole eighteen hours."

Bardock snorted into his coffee, laughing softly. "So, woman, you're telling me that you want me to stop the moment the sun's breaking the horizon, even if you're seconds away from the best orgasm of your life?"

It was her turn to smirk. "Point taken. But I hardly think you'll be that damned good. I've given myself some pretty spectacular orgasms in the last thousand years."

"Plenty of time to perfect your technique, I'll say. You haven't happened to perfect anything else of that nature?"

Makoto snorted and rolled her eyes. "That's none of your business, Saiyan." She was not about to admit to enjoying an occasional lover at Mina's temple whenever the mood struck her, and yes, she'd taken some lessons from the goddess of lust herself. All of them had, except for Ami.

When she was quiet for a long time, he gave a sigh. "I swear it on my tail, woman, if that's what you're waiting for. One night. Or rather now, until tomorrow morning. If you still want to leave after that, then I'll let you go."

She didn't miss the hint of despair in his voice; she'd caught snippets of it through the half-bond while she'd been dressing, and felt strangely guilty that she was the cause of it. She'd banished the thought just as quickly; he was a heartless Saiyan warrior with no thought for anyone but his damned self… but that thought had only given rise to thoughts of the way he'd been treating her. Unless provoked by an attack from her, he'd been considerate and even decent towards her. "Alright."

If he hadn't been Saiyan, he wouldn't have heard that barely-whispered word into her coffee cup. Bardock tentatively reached across the table and tipped her chin up so that she'd finally meet his eyes, and found such a mix of emotions in those emeralds that he nearly told her to simply forget about the deal. "After lunch, then?"

"N—Now's f—fine."

Her sudden meekness and fear floored him, and he shook his head. "No, Koto. Forget it, I won't have you terrified of me; I'd never want to hurt or scare you. Piss you off, maybe," he added in an attempt at levity. "You're pretty fucking sexy when you're riled. But never afraid."

Mako swallowed and shook her head. "Just nervous," she admitted, her heart thundering in her chest as he ran his fingers over the inside of her wrist. "M—Maybe we should eat something first." She sighed, relaxed, and nearly slumped onto the table when he nodded.

"I'll get us something to eat," he offered, snickering all the way to the fridge. "You're actually kind of cute like this, my Koto. Hm, I like that. Makoto. My Koto. Like it was made for me to say it that way."

"You're getting awfully ahead of yourself, Saiyan," she muttered dryly into her coffee.

#####################

"So."

Bardock sighed as he stripped off his tank top and took a seat next to her on the bed. She was far too nervous to initiate anything, he knew that, and knew he was going to have to make the first move. "Look at me, Koto." When she did, he immediately pressed his mouth to hers in a slow, gentle kiss; one that asked for little and merely gave. After all, they had the rest of the day and all night, even if it was only _one_ night, so his beast was more than willing to be patient and go slow, so long as she was willing and responsive.

When she returned it and didn't seem like she was going to pull away or fight him, he licked and nipped at her lips, his tongue questing for entry, and moaned happily as she parted them to let him in. Mako trembled in anticipation as he slid her skirt up her legs and tipped her back onto the bed, his mouth never leaving hers, almost as if he was afraid she'd voice a protest.

Then her mouth was free as he jerked her top over her head, followed by her bra, and his lips began to slowly explore her throat, her collarbone, and then her mark. She moaned at that and couldn't keep her own tongue from stroking over his shoulder in response; she could feel his desire for her to bite him pouring through the half-bond, and drug her teeth slowly over the tanned skin.

"Koto… don't do that," Bardock moaned against the underside of her breast. "I'll lose control. I don't want that to happen. Not with you, not this first time."

"O—Ok," she whispered, a little floored at his sincerity; she could feel his desire to be gentle with her and focus solely on her pleasure, and she had to admit that what he was doing to her breasts with his mouth was making her head a little more than fuzzy. She moved her mouth back over his throat, stroking it with her tongue, and moaned when she felt him tug her panties to the side and caress her gently. "I won't fake it this time," she whispered, lifting her hips in invitation.

"You better not," he purred, sliding down to remove the rest of her clothing. He suddenly took her with his mouth, and growled with approval when her hips bucked and she moaned his name. Gods, he'd only wanted to hear that for days. He broke away from what he was doing to her with his tongue and lips for a moment, and nipped gently at her inner thigh. "Let me hear it again, Koto."

"Bardock," she whispered in ecstasy, followed by a soft cry of pleasure as he turned his head and began to suck. "God yes, Bardock… that feels wonderful… please—" She bucked a little again when he sucked harder on her nub and slid his fingers into her, thrusting in time with the motions of his lips. "—please don't stop," she finished, practically begging as he moved his hand a little faster. Then she was unable to think, let alone speak, as she came harder than she had in her entire life, her vocabulary reduced to whimpers and groans as she clutched at his spikes and dug her nails into his back.

Bardock slid back up as soon as he'd removed his fatigues, and claimed her mouth passionately as he rocked against her thigh. When she rocked right back and wrapped a leg around his waist in response, he groaned and moved his mouth to her mark. "I want to take you so badly that it aches, Koto. Tell me you want me, woman. Please. I need to hear it."

"Bardock, if you don't make love to me right now, I swear I'm going to strangle you," she growled into his throat.

"I suppose that's good enough," he laughed, as he lifted her hips with his tail and thrust into her. They both groaned and shuddered together at the sensation of finally being joined, and when Bardock withdrew and thrust forward once more, Mako cried out loudly while he shook with pleasure and sighed in embarrassment. "Please don't hold that against me," he practically whimpered.

"Wha?" She asked breathlessly. Damn it, she'd never come that quickly just from penetration. Ever.

"I blew it," he groaned, resting his head on her breast as he tried to regain his erection. "Literally." Bardock sighed when she laughed, and while he loved that sound, he wasn't too sure he liked it very much at that moment. Until she spoke anyway.

"I did too," she admitted, still laughing into his hair. "I guess we both pumped and dumped."

"Better than faking it, at least," Bardock admitted with a soft chuckle. He sighed when his dick wouldn't cooperate. "I swear, sometimes I think I'm getting old," he muttered in frustration. Then he felt something cold and sharp prick his throat, and he groaned with desire as his body immediately responded. "Dear gods, woman, you are so fucking _sexy."_

Makoto licked her lips in anticipation as she felt him instantly harden at the prospect of violence. "I don't know if that's hot or disturbing," she mused, a tiny smile playing on her lips. She lightly drew the blade over his neck, just short of breaking the skin, and her eyes sparkled at the sound of him purring in response. "Should I put it away now, Saiyan? Or do you really like this sort of thing?"

"Put it away," he whispered hoarsely, "or I'll wind up taking you a lot harder than I want to." His eyes rolled back a little as she pressed the blade in just enough to draw a drop of blood, making his hips slam into her in response.

"Ok, I've decided. It's disturbing, but it's hot as hell at the same time," she whispered in his ear. The blade vanished as Mako tucked it back into her subspace, and she raised her lips to lick the drop of blood from his throat. "All yours, big man. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Gods, no," he groaned. Bardock raised her chin then and his lips crashed into hers, hard and possessive, as he slid one hand up to cup her and another around her to move her body in time with his as he set up a slow and gentle rhythm. "Koto, I want to fuck you so hard right now that it's driving me mad."

Mako nodded in response, moaning as his mouth found her breast, and cried out sharply as he began driving into her roughly, keeping the same speed as before. "Bardock, please, Bardock, I'm about to—"

Bardock simply moaned as he felt her tighten around him, and drove into her faster to ride out her climax. "Come for me again," he growled against her nipple, sucking hard when she moaned in response to his order.

"Come with me," she begged, as she arched against him uncontrollably, stiffening as she raked her nails down his back and cried out in ecstasy.

"Koto, I'm not even close to being done with you yet," he whispered in her ear as he continued to drive into her, "so you'd better come for me often and loudly if you ever want me to stop." Then he bit down on her mark viciously and relished the cry that ripped from her throat as she drew more blood with her nails, further arousing his inner beast.

He snarled at himself and immediately stopped when he felt her flinch, and shook with the effort it took to keep from slamming into her as hard as he could. "Forgive me," he whispered hoarsely, as he drug his lips down her throat and over her collarbone, stopping at her mark to clean it from where he'd bitten it so hard. "Never want to hurt you, my beloved, not ever. I only want to give you pleasure."

Mako shivered at his words and only managed to nod as she licked his shoulder, just barely brushing the tip of her tongue over it. The urge to bite him was a little overwhelming, and she found herself closing her eyes, wondering what his reaction would be if and when she sunk her teeth into the tanned skin.

"Do it," he croaked, bunching his fingers into her hair. "I want you in every way, Koto. Bite me and let me have you forever."

Mako licked her suddenly dry lips and kissed his shoulder once before shaking her head. "No," she breathed. "One night, Bardock, that's it." God, why was her voice trembling, and why did it hurt so badly to tell him no? She couldn't possibly be—dear God, no. No no no.

Sensing her conflict through the half-bond, Bardock sent her a wave of understanding through it and rolled them to their sides, where he began to move inside of her slowly, gently, trying his best to worship her body properly. "It's alright, beloved, I won't ask again," he whispered tenderly. "Just come for me; if we only have this one night, I want you to get the most out of me." He knew he'd said the right thing when she sighed his name with desire and began to move in time with him, her lips roaming over his throat and jaw, trailing slowly towards his mouth, where they finally locked with his passionately.

Bardock knew right then that she wouldn't leave him, not if the emotion he felt pouring through the half-bond was any indicator.

######################

**(just a reminder, yall. This is Rei's first day. Yes, we've finally gotten to her! Rejoice!)**

Raditz was awfully glad that he'd kept his ki high while he'd slept, when he woke up to a punch to the face and a screaming hellcat on his hands, kicking and punching and even biting as she struggled against the two arms wrapped around her naked body. "Calm the fuck down, woman!" He snapped, quickly snapping her arms up behind her head while he used his lower body to pin her legs. "Damn it, you're a fucking firebrand. No 'good morning, thanks for not killing me?' Just a bloody nose and an attempt to sever my nuts?"

He huffed impatiently when she continued to struggle and scream what he was pretty sure were curses, but decided to ride it out, simply holding her in place. She'd get tired eventually. He hoped so, anyway. "I'm getting stiff like this," he mumbled after fifteen minutes of simply kneeling there, holding her down. "Rei, are you going to calm down for a moment so I can find that computer?"

At the sound of her name, she stilled, but continued to glare at him. "Let me up," she snarled.

"If I let you up, are you going to go psycho again? Or are you going to behave?" Raditz chuckled. He experimentally released her wrists, but when she swung at him again, he merely pinned them back down. "I can go all day, woman. Try me."

Rei got the message and relaxed; he was simply too big and strong for her to take him in a fair fight, and her powers were still weak from the burnout. "Fine," she grunted. She sat up slowly when he released her, and stayed put when he held up his hands in a gesture of peace and pointed to the desk across the room. She merely nodded and rubbed at her wrists, which were still bruised and a little torn up from her time in captivity. Where in the hell were the other girls at? And who in the fuck was this guy? And why, in the name of Ares himself, was she naked in a bed with him? And clean, too, apparently. The warrior digging around in the desk must have bathed her while she'd been passed out. "Can't blame him," she muttered, "I wouldn't have let me into any bed with the way I smelled."

It came back to her in little flashes when he came back with Sailor Mercury's computer in hand. "Ami-chan!? Where's Ami!?"

"Hang on, hang on," Raditz grunted, opening the tiny thing. He gave it a series of commands in Saiyan before speaking again. "My name is Raditz."

Rei's eyes lit up when the computer translated immediately. "You know my name already. Where are my sisters, monkey man?"

"Don't call me that, woman. The smart one's with Nappa, a Saiyan general, she's his mate now. The one that got raped went with my brother, Turles. The pissy one went with my father, Bardock."

"Heh, if you think I'm bad, you'd better hope your father's still alive. Makoto likely beat him into next week." Rei stood and stretched, unembarrassed by her nudity, and fished around in her subspace for some clothes while Raditz just ate her up with his eyes. "Look all you want, but it's never going to happen," she snorted with amusement.

"Bullshit, woman. You're mine, and you'd do well to just submit to it. I can't even let you leave this house unmarked, you'd just get captured, raped, or killed."

"Killed. Just killed. They tried raping me, remember? And the only reason they captured me in the first place was because I was defending my queen. Same with Mako. Now, I'm going to find my sisters. Point the way and I'll get out of your hair."

Raditz laughed at that, the force of it causing him to sit down hard on the side of the bed. "Oh gods, woman. Blue didn't say you were a comedienne, too." Once his laughs had died down to chuckles and she was glaring murderously at him, somehow managing to look dangerous despite her state of undress, he shook his head. "Woman, let me make it clear, since you didn't seem to understand it the first time. You're mine, and you're not going anywhere. You'll cook and clean, and sleep in my bed with me. I'd like to do more than sleep, but since you're my mate, I won't try to force you."

"Your mate!?" She shrieked, shoving at him ineffectually. "I'll be damned! I'll die first, you fucking Saiyan pig!"

"Well, I can see that you're just going to be an affectionate bundle of romance. Tender, quiet, and demure. Just how I like my women," Raditz ended with a groan, as he flopped back onto the bed. "Why does shit like this always happen to me? Why do I always get the fixer-uppers?"

Rei's eyes popped at that and she kicked him in the shin. "Fixer-upper? I'll have you know that I am fucking perfection! Any Saiyan warrior would be proud to be mated to the goddess of war!" She gave him one more kick for good measure before throwing on the red silk piece that went with her miko's robes.

"Are you the goddess of bitches, too?" Raditz snorted, only half-joking. "Because I'd prefer a goddess of blowjobs right now." He blinked and knew he'd said something wrong when she stopped moving, and looked up to find her staring at the floor. "What, woman?"

"I need to call your brother," she said firmly, snapping out of her reverie, but she couldn't hide the tears welling up in her eyes. "Would he kill Minako? She's not… right. Not anymore. She was the goddess of blowjobs, as you so crassly fucking put it," she added with a snarl.

"Ah. Well, it's not like I knew any better, woman." Raditz stood from the bed and stepped over to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Your sister is fine; Turles would have called me if she was dead. But if it makes you feel better, I'll call for you."

Rei jumped back when he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers. "I'm. Not. Your. Mate."

"Yes. You. Are," Raditz mimicked, chortling as he found his fatigues and shrugged them on. He paused before buttoning them up. "You sure you want me to get dressed, hellcat?"

"Positive," she snorted. "There's nothing more disgusting than constantly having a cock that small in my face. A shame, really. I would have expected a warrior of your height to have a lot more to offer," she deadpanned, stalking out of the room and into what looked like a kitchen. She smiled to herself when she heard him growling something in Saiyan; he must have turned off the translator for the time being. "Good to know that all men, in every galaxy, are just as sensitive about the size of their cocks," she chuckled.

Rei fished around in her subspace some more when she heard him enter the bathroom, and pulled out her communicator, quickly pressing a few buttons. She sighed at the sight of Haruka and Michiru's names marked as deceased, but fought back the urge to cry. They'd died honorably in battle, at least they hadn't been whored out to a Saiyan Elite.

"Hotaru, can you hear me?" Rei whispered into the watch, pressing down on the button that would call the Senshi of death. No reply came, but the screen still marked her as alive. Rei pressed another button and felt tears well up when she heard a scream from the other end. "Chibi-Usa? Chibi-Usa, is that you!?" She tucked the communicator away when she only got static in repsonse, but something occurred to her. If Chibi-Usa was in trouble…

Raditz lifted a brow in surprise to see his mate darting outside, and was grateful that he had the means to live an hour from the city, well out into the country. "What is it woman?" He grunted, when he found her staring at the sky, turning in all directions, tears streaming down her face.

Rei fell to her knees and openly cried when she couldn't find any trace of a moonbeam on the horizon, then screamed in frustration and anger, sending up her own distress beam. If Chibi-Usa was anywhere within a hundred miles, hopefully she'd see it and know she wasn't alone.

Raditz waited for that strange red light around her to fade before kneeling by her side. "Woman, I hate to admit it, but you're scaring me a little. What's wrong?" She couldn't understand him, of course, so he wasn't surprised when she replied in a scathing tone that clearly told him his comfort was neither wanted nor needed. He followed her gaze, though, when she froze and looked past the house.

There was a green beam of light in the sky, coming from his father's direction, only ten minutes away, and his mate was fiddling with some sort of contraption that she had pulled out of thin air, mumbling in her native language.

"Mako! Mako-chan! Answer me!"

"Ohayo, I'm here. Why the Mars beam?"

"Chibi-Usa, I tried to call her, and I heard her scream from the other end. I was hoping to see a moonbeam, but she must be too far away. Do you see one?"

"Fuck, Rei, I gotta go. That asshole's coming, he probably heard me yell. Fucking asshole."

"Good luck." Rei snapped the watch closed, but before she could shove it in her subspace once more, Raditz had snatched it out of her hands. "Give it back," she whispered malevolently, flames leaping into her hands.

"You want this?" Raditz asked seriously, waving it in front of him. They were obviously on the same page. Pulling the computer from his tail belt, he opened it and spoke. "What do I get?"

"You're not getting sex, if that's what you're looking for. Either give it back, or I set you on fire." Rei took a step towards him, but he closed his first around the device.

"I'll smash it, woman. The price just went up, since you want to be so difficult. I don't personally mind you calling your sisters, but I want you to let me know before you do, just in case the transmissions get picked up by the crown. That way I can explain."

"Done. Now give it back, Raditz. Please," she added, when his hand closed over it a little tighter.

"That's more like it, woman. Now… that would have been enough, but your attitude is getting on my nerves just a little. So, you're going to go in there and cook me breakfast, then when we're done eating, you're going to get back in the bed and let me enjoy holding you for a while. To make up for my rude awakening."

Rei bit back a nasty reply; she could tell by his eyes that he wasn't bluffing. "Fine," she said in a rush of air. "I'll do it." She took back her communicator and immediately shoved it in her subspace, where she knew he couldn't reach it, before storming back inside.

"And it had better be edible, woman," Raditz added as he came into the house, leaning against the door, cutting a very sexy and impressive figure in only his pants.

Rei was completely oblivious to his charms, though, as she sputtered about making something edible. It was as if he'd read her mind; her intention had been to burn something completely black and drop it in front of him.

"What in the hell are you doing?" He snapped, setting the computer on the table when she cracked open some eggs in a frying pan and went to work. "You boil those, woman. You don't fry perfectly good eggs."

"You want to fucking cook!?" She snapped, brandishing a spatula in his face. "I didn't think so. Get the fuck out of my kitchen, damn it, or stay out of my way and keep your damned mouth shut." Rei opened a cupboard, located some salt, and threw on bacon to fry as well, using her powers to speed things up. She soon had breakfast doled out onto two plates, and wordlessly shoved his across the counter while she seasoned her eggs and ate them slowly. They weren't chicken eggs, and they'd been five times the size of a normal egg, but damn if they weren't tasty.

Raditz apparently agreed, and grunted his approval at the first taste. "I take it back. Fry all the fucking eggs you want, woman. I'll never boil them ever again. I yield the kitchen to your prowess."

"As well you should," she replied primly, and snatched the computer off the table, shoving it in her subspace before he could stop her. She merely grinned smugly when he began yelling at her in Saiyan. "Ah, music to my ears, not being able to understand you. What was that? You suck elephant dick and smell like a hippo? My thoughts exactly, Raditz. Yes, I'll be more than happy to cut off your balls and feed them to you. Fried, boiled, poached, I'll cook them anyway you want."

Raditz snarled at her one last time before dumping his empty plate in the sink and pointing at the bedroom, giving her an order in his native language. He clearly wanted her to get in the bed.

Rei complied; a promise was a promise, and she made it a point to disrobe slowly, knowing that he was watching her lustfully the entire time. "Fine, I'm in the bed," she said with false sweetness, still enjoying the fact that she didn't have to listen to his mouth anymore.

Raditz wasn't playing her game, though, and as soon as he'd stripped, he was pinning her arms back and pressing his length against her. "Give the computer back, woman. Now."

Rei shoved up with all her might, cursing him for pinning her hands, which negated her firepower. "LET ME GO!"

"Computer," he repeated in Solarian, his voice heavily accented. When she still refused to comply, Raditz bent his head to her shoulder and nipped at the pale skin. "Computer," he repeated, before nipping at it a little harder.

Trembling at the feel of him hardening against her thigh, she whimpered in fear. "Please don't," she whispered. God, her heart went out to Minako. Was this how she'd felt? And Mina hadn't even been a virgin when she'd been raped, so at least she'd been spared losing her innocence to one of these monsters.

Raditz felt a wave of pity overcome him at the smell of her fear. Did this woman not understand anything about Saiyans? He couldn't hurt her, for gods' sakes. Sure, he'd make good on the threat to claim her if she didn't comply, but he'd make doubly sure not to harm her in the process, to give her as much pleasure as he was capable of. Then he remembered her sister, and recalled that Ami had mentioned Rei saving the blonde from the warriors that were raping her. So she'd seen it all firsthand, even if she hadn't been taken like that. No wonder she was terrified of him. "Computer," he sighed, all of the anger gone from his voice.

Rei was surprised when he released her hands, sat her up, and drew her into his arms, his chest vibrating in a gentle purr while he mumbled into her hair. For a minute, she couldn't help but to relax against him. She knew Saiyans had an amazing sense of smell… had he perhaps smelled her fear and wanted to comfort her? With a sigh, she produced Ami's computer and handed it over, and was rewarded with a kiss. She didn't return it, but after his display of dominance, she didn't fight it, either. She definitely didn't want to get pinned down again, it brought back memories of how she'd found Minako, and how she'd fried several warriors to a crisp. They'd all been pinning her down, while two had been going at either end of her.

Raditz felt her tremble once more, the scent of her fear growing stronger. "Shh. You're safe," he whispered in Saiyan, slowly stroking his hands up and down her back. "Please understand, woman. I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I want to do the exact opposite, if you'll let me." He flipped the computer open and laid it down next to them. "I won't hurt you," he repeated. "If I was going to, I would have done it during the last few days while you were unconscious."

Rei could only nod at that, and laid down when he told her to, letting him wrap his arms and his tail around her like he had that morning. She jumped though, and protested when he began to kiss and nuzzle her shoulder. "Stop it," she snapped.

"Just let me mark you, woman. Then I won't have to worry about you getting pounced on by some other male. You have the coloring of a Saiyan, so the risk for it is high, and I might not be able to get to you in time."

"And if I let you mark me, then you're going to want to sleep with me. Give an inch, take a mile, Saiyan."

"My name is Raditz, woman."

Rei huffed at that. "And my name is Rei, not 'woman.'"

"Point taken," he grumbled. "Wom—Rei. I suppose we're making progress if you're insisting on what I call you in bed," he chuckled. He huffed when she shoved at his chest. "I won't have you against your will. But I can't even let you out of the house unless you're marked. In all fairness, the mark will have an effect on you; it will make you want me right after I bite you. It's an evolutionary thing, to calm a female before a warrior claims her. But if it's what you want, I won't claim you. I'd like to at least get you off, and have you return the favor, but I won't do that either if you say no. Though… it'd be pretty uncomfortable for you if I didn't," he admitted.

More than a little thrown off by his pure honesty, Rei turned in his arms and looked up at him. "Why are you being so truthful?"

"Besides the futile hope that it'll get me up your skirt, you're also my mate, and I'll have no untruths between us." Raditz purred as he drew in her scent, and sighed in contentment. "You smell wonderful when you're not afraid."

Sputtering in annoyance, Rei admitted to herself that he also smelled amazing; it was the most relaxing scent she'd ever encountered, and she wished like hell that she could bottle it somehow or make it into a candle. She laid there quietly for a long time, over thirty minutes, before she finally spoke again. "Ok."

The surrender of her tone perked Raditz up quite a bit, and not just down below. "You mean…?"

"Yeah," Rei sighed, as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his corded neck. "Just get it over with."

"I'm so flattered that you're thrilled at the prospect of mating with me, Rei," Raditz deadpanned.

"I'm not, because I'm **not mating with you**," she spat. "I'm just letting you bite me. So like I said, just get it over with."

Raditz just looked down at her, more than a little insulted by her words and her tone. "Gods, woman, am I that damned repulsive?"

"Huh." Rei mulled that over for a moment, and finally shook her head. "Just the fact that you're a Saiyan, a member of the race that annihilated my home and my people. Just because your bratty prince didn't get what he wanted."

"Oh, he got what he wanted," Raditz snorted. "Not like he can do much about it, though, through all that crystal. I trust and respect my prince, but he is such a _dumbass _when it comes to women."

Rei's head snapped up at that and she gripped both sides of his face to make him look at her. "Do you mean to tell me that Usa—I mean, Serenity—is ALIVE!?"

"Yeah…" Raditz just stared at her in disbelief for a moment. "And you mean to tell me that you didn't know that? Of course she's alive, woman. She's Vegeta's mate! He felt the pull for her, he sure as hell wasn't going to have her killed!" He jumped a little in surprise when her arms went around him and she began kissing the daylights out of him, but was quick to return it as his hands began to wander over her breasts.

Rei pulled back, and brushed away his hands with only the slightest hint of annoyance; she was simply too happy to care about a groping pervert. "Sorry, I just… I was so happy…"

"Feh, by all means, woman. Anytime you're happy, feel free to jump me. In fact… since you didn't know that, I'm sure you also didn't know that her daughter is alive and well, even though she escaped the transport upon landing. She's your niece, right?"

Rei nodded emphatically and brushed away tears of joy from her eyes. "Thank you," she said softly, "for telling me. I was so worried about the both of them. Two of my sisters fell protecting them, and I fear that another one has as well. The fourth of that group is manning the Gates of Time. She's trying to fix all of this."

"Fix it? How in the hell can she fix it?" Raditz sighed when she clamped her mouth shut, and the look she gave him told him she'd said too much. "Woman… is there going to be a revolt? You'd best just tell me now, before more of your people get killed."

"Not the kind you can stop," she said flatly. Well, Plan A couldn't be stopped, but if Plan A fell through, there was a chance that Plan B could fail if she opened her mouth. "And I'm not telling you shit, Raditz. You'll just go blab to your spoiled little prince, anyway."

"Gods, you're such a cranky bitch," he sighed. "You know, an orgasm might help with that once in a while."

"Let me guess, you're going to be the one to give it to me?" She shot back, batting his hand away when it trailed back to her breast.

"If you let me," he purred, dipping his mouth to her shoulder. "I'll give a lot more than one if you behave." Raditz snorted when she pushed at him again. "I thought you were going to let me mark you, woman?"

"Not if you're going to try and seduce me, I'm not."

Raditz's eyes narrowed and he felt a wave of frustration run through him before sitting up and locking gazes with her. "Right now, woman. I swear to you that I will not take you unless you ask me to. But it doesn't mean I won't touch what's mine, either. I swear it on my tail, my armor, and my honor. Do we have a deal?"

"I'm not consenting to letting you touch me, damn it."

"Woman, you're going to have to compromise with me somewhere. I'm letting you keep your virginity, _and_ I'm offering to get you off whenever the mood strikes either of us. It's a win-win deal! Do you even have any clue how damned good I am with my tongue? Hundreds of women have proclaimed it the best they've ever had, and they weren't all whores, either."

Despite the flicker of interest in the recesses of her mind—the _**very far**_ recesses, at that—Rei had the decency to look disgusted. "Gods, you're such a… a _**slut**_."

**Had NO clue where to finally cut that off with Rei, since there's a lot more of that scene coming up. I'll post it next time though, promise, and now that all of the Senshi are in it, the story will start moving along! Yay! R&R people, and btw I updated History tonight, too! And just a quick squeee from me, I'm finally happy that Mako and Bardock are hooked up… or ARE they…?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, and just how much experience can you claim, Rei?" Raditz asked with a roll of his eyes. "None. So you should feel honored that I'm willing to take the time to suffer through your inexperience."

Rei's jaw dropped and she shot up in the bed to punch him in the jaw. "Inexperience!? I'll have you know that just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean that I haven't done other things, damn it! I'm the fucking goddess of passion, after all, and Mina's given me plenty of lessons in giving pleasure!"

"Really? Then prove it," he replied with a triumphant grin. Ah, it was always so much fun, goading women into giving him what he wanted. Rei wasn't the first virgin with a temper he'd ever encountered. Raditz laughed when she suddenly backed down, the fight leaving her eyes. "Suddenly rethinking your words, Red?"

Rei blushed and looked down at what he had to offer, suddenly intimidated. Ok, fine. She knew what to do, Mina had given her lessons… but she hadn't actually put them to use. And she'd just implied that she had, too.

He smiled knowingly as he sat down next to her and wrapped his tail around her waist. "It's alright, Rei. I know when a woman's bluffing. So… how far have you been?"

"Not counting the temple?" She sighed.

"The temple?" Raditz asked in confusion.

Rei groaned and shook her head. "Never mind, I figured a horndog like you would know all about the Temple of Venus."

When she didn't elaborate, Raditz grinned and nipped at her throat. "Oh no, woman. You brought it up, you're damned well going to explain. What is it? Some sort of temple dedicated to carnal delights?"

"Um… well… yeah. Exactly that."

"I guessed by your tone of voice," he chuckled. "So… you've been to this temple?"

"Minako, remember? My sister? The goddess of lust? It's her temple. Duh."

Raditz grinned. "You didn't answer the question, woman." He chuckled when she blushed and looked away.

"For lessons from Minako, yes. Only once for myself. I just… you know? I was curious," she admitted softly.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with being curious, my little firebrand. So tell me, did you enjoy it at least?"

Rei shrugged a little; it had been pleasant, yes, but not the mind-blowing experience she'd expected, and frankly it had been a bit disappointing. "Not what I expected," she allowed.

"Huh. Really? I figured a goddess of passion would have really enjoyed something like that," Raditz wondered aloud.

Rei sighed. Well, so long as they were being honest… "That was exactly the problem, I think. There _wasn't_ any passion. It was like making out with some stranger that I didn't feel anything for at all. There wasn't even a spark. He knew what he was doing, he was very skilled, but it just wasn't all that."

"Well," Raditz said, completely serious, "if you let me, I'd like to show you what it can be like, Rei."

She blinked at that and looked up at him, shaking her head. "No. Not a chance, Saiyan."

Raditz snorted and rolled his eyes. "So, you'd let some random male touch you and get you off, but not your own mate? Put aside for just a little while that I'm Saiyan, and let yourself experience some of that passion that you want to feel. You just might enjoy it."

"It wasn't just some random male," Rei snapped. "It was a man who was highly skilled in giving sexual pleasure to women."

Raditz turned her face so she was looking him in the eye. "Woman, you have no. Fucking. Clue. I've got skills. _Lots_ of fucking skills. So if that's all you're hung up on, then lay down and let me pleasure you."

"I'm not making out with a Saiyan monkey," Rei huffed stubbornly.

"And what did I say about putting that aside for a moment?" Raditz sighed. There was just no winning with this woman, was there? He settled for snuggling up to her and inhaling her scent for a little while, and brushed away her hand when she tried to shove him off. "The deal was getting to hold you, woman."

"Ugh, fine, damn it. I don't like being cuddled," she lied. In fact, she hadn't liked it before this. But now she was fighting the urge to lean into it and enjoy the sensation of having all those hard, smooth muscles pressing and rubbing against her. Even the feel of having his tail around her bare waist was nice.

"Well, my offer to do more than cuddle still stands, Rei." Raditz couldn't help but let a hand slide up to cup her breast, and gently thumbed the nipple into a hard little peak. He chuckled when she worded a protest, and slid his hand over to its twin. "Hang on, I have to make them match. This nipple's still soft."

Rei bit down on her lower lip at the sensation of his fingertips slowly running over her breast before he lightly massaged it for a moment and began to tease the nipple into a peak that matched the other. "Stop," she whispered. Ok, that spark was there, she couldn't deny it, and she knew without a doubt that if she let him go a little further that spark was going to ignite into something more.

Rei jumped when one of his hands began to stroke her thigh, trailing slowly up to her curls. "No, Raditz."

"Hush, woman. There's nothing wrong with losing yourself for a little while," he purred in her ear, as he parted her folds with just the tips of his fingers. Raditz relished her gasp of surprise and bent his head to nibble at her shoulder when she worded another protest. Her body was stark still though, which he took as an invitation to continue, and he slid his fingers further in to find and stroke her nub. A whimper escaped her throat then, and his purr intensified. "That's it, Red. I have to admit, I don't mind the inexperience on your part; I'm dying to be the first to _truly _make you come."

When she made a noise in the back of her throat, Raditz slowed and softened the motions of his hand, barely brushing over her. "Do you want me to stop, Rei?" She stiffened a little and he nipped at her shoulder. "Not what I meant, woman. I stand by my vow. Do you want me to stop what I'm doing now?"

Rei shivered and couldn't stop herself from arching her hips a little, seeking out the firm touch she'd felt only a few moments before. That feather-light stroking was maddening. "No," she whimpered, "don't stop. Please…"

"Lay down," he instructed, helping her ease onto her back. Raditz kissed her then, slowly at first as he stroked her a little harder, but the action turned into something raw and needy when she moaned against his mouth. "Come for me," he growled, before kissing her harder and plunging his tongue between her lips, moaning with pleasure when she returned it.

Rei moaned and whimpered in surrender as his skilled fingers circled, stroked, and rubbed her slowly, never letting up in the sweet and steady pressure as they continued to move. It felt so good, this new heat rising up in her body, almost like her powers, but it felt even better. The goddess of fire lurking inside of her wanted nothing more than to embrace that flame and find out what other types of fire this warrior could introduce her to.

She moaned and clutched at him when his mouth moved to her breast and he began to suck, intensifying the pleasure running through her body. "Raditz… that… that feels so good…"

"That's it, beloved," he whispered against her shoulder, slowly raking his teeth over it. He moaned when her fingers suddenly bunched in his hair, and couldn't hold back anymore; he bit down hard and sucked on the bite, his inner Saiyan growling in triumph as she came and moaned his name helplessly. "Mine," he murmured in contentment, still running his tongue over the mark. "All mine."

He then lifted his head and kissed her again as he ground against her hip and purred with pleasure, drinking in her soft moans and relishing the sensation of her nails whispering down his back. Raditz finally broke away when he could sense her thoughts through the newly-forged half-bond; she was starting to wonder what in the hell she was doing, and was obviously coming to her senses. "Enough of a spark for you, Red?"

Rei blinked her eyes open and glared at him heatedly, her hands erupting into flames and catching his hair and leaving burn marks down his back. She shook her hands out as he yelped and leapt out of the bed, taking the coverlet with him to smother his knee-length mane. "Yes… more than enough spark," she snarled through her teeth. "In fact, you missed some of it; it's smoldering near your thigh."

"I get you off, and I get set on fire!?" He yelled. "Damn it woman, what the fuck!?"

"I told you no, Raditz! I told you to stop, and you didn't fucking listen to me!" Rei screamed right back at him, rolling out of bed to throw on her clothes. "God, no means no!"

Raditz patted out the last of the flames and sputtered in frustration. "Well, Red, when I asked you, you said _don't stop_. And your body was screaming yes!"

"My body was screaming yes because I was getting the best damned handjob of my life! I can hardly fucking help it if I'd never had something like that before, I couldn't think well enough to tell you no again! Just—just don't fucking touch me again!" She finished loudly as she stormed out of the bedroom.

#################################

Rei turned into the spray to wash the soap out of her hair, and the moment it was free of anything that would burn her eyes, she opened them… to find Raditz standing right in front of her.

The Saiyan male couldn't help but grin and laugh when she leapt at him, flames sparking from her hands… but only for a moment before the water immediately put them out, sending her into a flurry of punches and swear words that would make most warriors blush. He caught her arms up easily and pinned her to the wall before nipping at her mark and pressing against her. "Catch you at a bad time, Red?"

"Oh, you fucking asshole! You just wait until I get out of the water, no amount of stop, drop and roll is going to save your sorry Saiyan ass!" Rei kicked and struggled and screamed her head off while Raditz patiently held her in place and merely smirked at her.

Finally she stopped and just stared at him, her eyes promising nothing but murder and pain. "So, I came in here with the intention of simply getting you off, but you don't seem to be in the mood, Red."

"Get out," she snapped. "Just get out and leave me alone, Raditz."

"Oh, come on, Rei. Was giving in to me really all that bad? You even proclaimed it the best you'd had." He grinned and nipped at her mark again, purring low in his chest. "Was it better than anything you've given yourself?" Her instant blush and the sudden way she avoided meeting his gaze was all the answer he needed, and he let his free hand trail down to stroke her inner thighs. "I'm not going to claim you, Rei. I swore I wouldn't, remember? Not until you ask me to. So why are you fighting me so hard?"

"Because I hate you!" She yelled.

"Bullshit. If you truly hated me, you wouldn't have let me get so far yesterday. You would have _never_ let me mark you. I could understand if I was trying like hell to fully claim you, since I'm ninety-nine percent sure that you're a virgin, but since I've sworn not to, I truly don't get it." Raditz sighed when he stroked her intimately and she immediately began to struggle and yell once more. "Ok, fine. I won't. Which I don't understand one bit. But we're going to have to find some sort of compromise, Rei."

"I don't compromise with big ugly monsters! Now let me go!" She shrieked, as she bucked and turned, trying to escape him.

Raditz had had enough, and simply stepped forward to pin her with his whole body. As expected, Rei immediately froze at the sensation of him pressing against her lower stomach, and gazed up at him with fear-filled violet eyes. "You've got me on the first and the last, woman, but I am not ugly. Take it back. Now."

Dear Ares, was he serious? Was he really that fucking vain!? The fear in her eyes was immediately replaced with mirth, and she couldn't keep the tiny smirk off of her face. "Why? It's the truth. I'm amazed that I haven't thrown up from looking at you this long." She suddenly found herself free, but before she could react to hit him, he was out of the shower and she could hear him stomping out of the bedroom, muttering to himself in Saiyan as he completely blocked her out of the bond. "Oh my God, that was too easy. Now I at least know which buttons to push."

Rei dried off and practically skipped into the kitchen, she was so pleased with herself, until she caught sight of Raditz outside, clearly sulking, sitting cross-legged on the grass like a petulant child. She chuckled, unable to help herself; the scowl on his face was almost cute. Then she sighed when his expression turned sad, and actually felt bad for him. Had she really hurt his feelings that badly? _Raditz?_ There was no reaction from him, so the bond was still tightly shut, apparently.

"God, I can't believe I'm actually doing this," she grumbled as she opened the front door and walked outside. "Why in the fuck do I care if I hurt the big monkey's feelings anyway? He helped destroy Crystal Tokyo, he was going to kill you when you were burned out, and now he won't take no for a fucking answer."

"But I haven't hurt you," he snarled from where he was sitting. "And I've done nothing but treat you kindly and try to make you feel at home. Unless you've decided to act like a bitch, where I would have every right to turn you out or slap you around, but I haven't, have I?" Raditz glared at her as she flopped down in the grass across from him and righted her skirt so it was covering her legs.

"No," she hedged, "you haven't."

"Then why are you acting like this, huh? Just think about it for a moment, Red. I've done nothing but show you kindness, and you're returning my hospitality with cruelty. And I am _not _ugly, damn it."

"Fine, you're not ugly," she sputtered. "_**Sorry,**_ ok?" Rei relaxed a little when he nodded, and she could feel some of his anger and hurt fade. "No more touching, though. Period. I don't want a relationship with you of any kind. I'll still do the cooking and the cleaning, though, and earn my keep. If you don't like that, you can turn me out and I'll find somewhere else to live."

"Rei, we felt the pull. We're mates, and I've already bitten you. If I let you go, it would be very bad for both of us, both physically and emotionally. And because I've bitten you, I have to have physical contact with you from time to time. I'll crave it and go a little nuts if I don't. Gods, woman, what is so damned wrong with getting and giving some pleasure!? It's not like I'm asking you to fall in love with me or anything; I'm not even asking for your virginity! I think I'm being a hell of a lot more reasonable than any other warrior would be in my position!"

She blinked and nodded a little, he definitely had her there. She could have very well wound up with another warrior who would have forced her to go to bed with him, but instead she'd wound up with what was possibly the closest thing to a gentleman among the Saiyan race. "Fine, you're right about that, and I thank you for it."

"What about that spark you kept talking about, Red? It's there, you know it is. Why deny it?"

"Because I don't want to get close," she ground through her teeth.

"Plan A and Plan B?" He asked knowingly, as he heard her thoughts running around in his head. He still couldn't see what the plans were, though, she was keeping those very well hidden in the recesses of her mind.

"No point in getting close if I'm not going to be here long," she said flatly.

"Whatever you say, woman." Raditz sighed and laid down on his back to look up at the sky. "Come here." He was pleasantly surprised when she scooted over to him and she actually let him tug her down into his arms so that her head was resting on his chest. "You're an awfully confusing woman, Rei."

She just sighed and nodded, tired of fighting with him, unable to ignore how good he smelled and the way it was making her relax in his arms. "I'm sorry if I actually hurt your feelings," she said softly.

"And I'm sorry if I scared you, Rei. I only went in there with the intention of getting you off and hopefully having you return the favor. I wasn't going to take you. I want you willingly, and I'm more than happy to wait for that if I can at least get some relief in the meantime. You're a beautiful woman, you know," he added with a chuckle, "so you can hardly blame me for wanting to get you naked."

Rei just nodded again, lulled a little by the sound of him purring contentedly and that wonderful scent in her nose. God, he smelled so good, and she was so sleepy from fighting him off for half the night. Mmm… Raditz made quite the nice body pillow, too, and she couldn't help snuggling in a little tighter as the sun warmed her. She jolted awake when she realized she wasn't lying down anymore, and found herself being lifted into his arms. "Huh?"

"Shh, woman. I just don't want you to get sunburned, that's all. I'll lay you down in the bed and let you take a nap. If you're half as tired as I am, it's no wonder you dozed off." Raditz smiled when she gave a tiny nod and closed her eyes once more, and when he tucked her in, he sighed with longing.

"I know you want to," she grumbled, just barely loud enough for him to hear her. "Come on."

Raditz nearly cried out with glee when he heard her, and immediately leapt into bed, tucking her tightly to his rumbling chest as he nuzzled her hair affectionately. "Just sleeping," he assured her when she cracked open one eye to look up at him. "Promise. Unless you want to wake me up with head, which I definitely won't protest," he added with a chuckle. He could have sworn he saw her lips flicker up for a brief moment, and bent his head to kiss them softly, suddenly serious again. "Sleep, beloved. Good dreams."

#######################

_ "No."_

_ "No!?"_

_ Serenity rose from her throne, and Sailor Mars and Sailor Uranus quickly stepped in front of her to keep her on the dais and away from the crown prince, who was clearly unhappy with her reply. "Did I stutter, Prince Vegeta? My answer is no. I made it perfectly clear to you yesterday that I am not interested in any proposal of marriage." Before he could open his mouth to protest, Serenity cut him off with a gesture of her hand. "No, Vegeta. I'm sorry, but my answer is no, and I'm not going to change it."_

_ The prince's ki flared wildly and singed his guards when they tried to grab hold of him to keep him from darting forward, but he was just too fast for them, and was quickly engaged in a fight with Sailor Uranus while Mars reacted accordingly and whisked her queen out of sight and into the safety of the inner sanctum. "You stay here, Majesty, understand me?" Mars snapped, already moving back towards the corridor that would take her to the throne room. "I'll have someone locate the princess and have her brought to you." _

_ She could already hear a battle taking place out in the throne room; Uranus was breaking out the big guns, and the palace was shaking as a result, punctuated with the crashing of thunder and the sound of waves breaking against the walls. _

_Mars ran as fast as her legs could carry her as she engulfed her arms in flames and burst through the doors to see the throne room in chaos; Uranus and Neptune were falling back to the dais as they fought a massive Saiyan general, Jupiter was holding her own against several warriors, plowing through them to move on to the next opponents as they came rushing into the room, and Venus was getting everyone else to safety, since her light powers were proving almost ineffective against ki shields. _

_She jumped into the fray, covering Venus and the goddess of love got the innocents out of the line of fire, and once they were clear, she started barking orders. "Find Saturn and the princess and take them to the queen. And where's Mercury at!?"_

"_I don't know!" Venus shouted over the noise, "she rushed outside a little bit ago, and I've been hearing a lot of screaming out there. Not her screams, though," she added with a savage grin, before she rushed deeper into the palace to follow orders. _

_Mars glanced over her shoulder to find the two Outers more than handling themselves against the Saiyan general, while Jupiter took care of anyone that was trying to interfere in the fight, and decided to find Mercury just in case the goddess of wisdom needed her help._

_Mercury defin8tely didn't need any help; Mars found her out in the courtyard, holding the gates all by herself as she froze solid any approaching enemy, concealed by the heavy fog that was filling the air. "Get the princess!" She shouted, "she ran out when Vegeta tried to grab her!"_

"_Fuck! I'm on it! Cover me, Ami!" She leapt onto the wall and surveyed the dozens of Saiyan warriors fighting off royal guards, and jumped right into the fray, killing them left and right with well-placed punches and kicks made of fire, punctuated with the occasional arrow from her fire bow. Once she'd gotten a path cleared, and a general direction towards the princess from one of the guards, she was off again, running towards the Crystal Tower. _

_The Tower was blocked off by the prince and some of his Elite warriors, and Mars had to give him credit; there was absolutely no way in, and no way out. There were no windows in the tower, so no one could fly in and abduct Chibi-Usa, at least. "Hotaru," she whispered into her communicator, "are you and the princess in the Tower?"_

"_Hai, Rei-chan. They're not getting in, though. I've reaped anyone that's tried to enter, and they finally got wise when the bodies piled past their eye level," she replied with a savage little chuckle. _

"_Can you hold the Tower on your own, or do you need me to find a way in?"_

_There was a pause, as if the Senshi of death was considering her reply from all angles. "No, I've got us holed up in here pretty well, Mars, and I have plenty of food and water in my subspace just in case we're stuck here for a few days. Go help Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama, and let them know I'm safe."_

"_Alright, I'm on it." Mars didn't go by way of the wall into the courtyard to get back to the palace; instead, she headed right for the gate and began setting warriors on fire left and right, pinning them in between flame and ice. By the time she got back to Mercury, she was exhausted, and Ami looked like she was quickly getting there as well. "Uranus? Neptune?" She panted._

"_Dunno," Mercury replied. "Go help them, I'm not spent yet."_

"_Kay." She sprinted into the throne room just as the general let out a loud cry and a ball of ki erupted from his hands and into Uranus's chest, sending her flying. Mars and Neptune screamed in reaction, the former of the two running to Haruka's side while the latter continued to fight the general with renewed strength and rage. "Ruka! Ruka!" Mars shook her roughly, but there was no response from the blonde, and as far as she could tell, she wasn't breathing. The wound was fatal, there was no doubt about it. _

"_NO!" Neptune screamed at her, when she jumped in to help her fight Nappa, "GO! PROTECT THE QUEEN!"_

"_Jupiter! Fall back to the cloister!" Mars shouted, just as Venus came running back in, supporting a half-conscious Mercury. "Neptune! Saturn is safe! She told me to tell you!" She yelled quickly, before running over to scoop up Mercury while Jupiter limped in behind her. She turned her head just in time to see Michiru fall to another ki blast, and—_

_###########################_

"REI! REI! WAKE UP!"

Rei continued to scream at the top of her lungs, the sound so full of pain and rage that Raditz had absolutely no clue what to do for her. He settled for jerking her into his arms as he bit down on her mark, forcing the bond between them back open, which she had slammed shut at some point during their nap. He pushed comfort and safety through the bond as he fought not to get embroiled in her mixture of despair, rage, and hatred, and began to purr comfort to her as she relaxed and he rocked her back and forth.

"Just a bad dream, beloved, that's all it was," he whispered soothingly into her hair. "Shh, Rei. I've got you, you're safe." Raditz knew she was awake when she suddenly began to shake violently from head to toe and sob uncontrollably into his chest, while flashes of her sisters falling in battle came to him through the bond. "Gods, Red. I'm sorry," he whispered, as he continued to shush her gently in Saiyan while he petted her and rocked her like a child.

The cries eventually ebbed to occasional sniffles and sobs, but Raditz just continued to hold her tightly, his tail swishing around to get his scent in the air to help comfort her, since his purr didn't seem to be doing the job on its own. "Come on, Rei," he said softly. "Lay back down with me." Raditz tugged her down with him and tucked them both securely under the covers, keeping her head snug to his chest while he continued to whisper soothingly and run his hands slowly up and down her back. "I'll keep you safe, beautiful. Go back to sleep. Trust me."

Rei barely managed a nod as she continued to silently cry into his shirt, but she eventually cried herself back to sleep, lulled once more by his purr and his scent.

_###################################_

Bardock cracked his eyes open sleepily and groaned softly when he rolled over to find the bed empty. The bathroom; she'd said she was going to the bathroom, hadn't she? But the sun hadn't been quite so high then. He remembered pulling her to him and kissing he gently before he'd let her slip out of the bed, trying to convey to her through the half-bond how much he wanted her to stay, how much he wanted to keep her with him for the rest of their lives.

But it had been at least two hours since he'd held her, and he now felt her blocking him out, making it impossible to know what she was thinking, impossible to track her. She was gone, that was the only explanation. "Damn it," he choked out, rubbing his hand over his forehead. After a few minutes of trying to get his emotions under control, he used the bathroom and shrugged on his fatigues after deciding not to shower. No, he'd keep her scent on his skin for a little while longer while he tried to rein in the urge to hunt her down and bring her back.

The urge was so strong that it nearly brought him to his knees trying to fight it. No, he'd promised, he'd sworn it on his tail and his honor. She could go her own way if that was what she really wanted, and hopefully he'd become a pleasant memory for her as she tried to make her way home.

But as his mate, she'd be so much more than that for him, and he was already fighting a wave of depression at the thought of never seeing her again, never hearing her voice in his ear. "Don't forget me, Koto," he whispered to himself as he poured a cup of coffee. "Maybe you'll come back to me one day, when you can forgive me for being Saiyan."

He hesitantly pulled out his scouter just to double-check, even though he knew she was gone, and called Raditz first, since his home was the closest. "Makoto didn't come over there, did she?"

Raditz looked at his father in concern and shook his head. "No, she didn't. She ran away?"

"No, I… I told her she could go. She let me claim her, and I woke up to find her gone," he replied, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Raditz groaned and shook his head. "Did she bite you?" He sighed in relief when Bardock answered in the negative. "I'll come over, keep you company for a while if you'd like, Father."

"No, I'm fine," he grunted. Not that he didn't appreciate the offer, but he'd prefer to be alone with his thoughts. "Just call me if she comes over."

"I'll call Nappa and Turles as well and put them on alert, Father. If you need anything, you call me."

"I will, son. Thank you." He tossed his scouter onto the floor so hard that it nearly broke, and before he could stop himself, he'd punched the kitchen table, breaking it in half. He staggered to the wall where he slumped hopelessly to the floor, and nearly started crying at the overwhelming sense of loss rushing through him. "Gods, I won't be able to keep my promise unless I kill myself," he realized out loud.

###########################

"Yeah, Ami-chan?"

Ami sighed with relief when Mako's face came onto her screen. "Where are you?"

"Nowhere." Makoto frowned and shook her head. "I'm just walking. Thinking. Let me guess?"

"Yeah," Ami sighed. "Raditz called, and he was adamant that Nappa was not to force you to go back, that he was merely calling to check and make sure you were alright, so he could call Bardock and let him know you were fine."

The princess of Jupiter blinked in surprise, and her eyes softened for a moment, seeming far away as she cracked open the bond for only a brief second and felt his anguish pouring into her. "Dear Zeus…" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I have to go, Ami. Bye."

The Senshi of Mercury turned to her mate and shook her head. "No," she said softly, answering his unspoken question, "she won't go back."

"Then Bardock's dead," Nappa replied stonily. "Not today, but soon. Even with only a half-bond, he won't be able to go on for much longer. She'll have a hard time of it, too, but since she's not Saiyan…"

"She'll survive."

"Yes, she will. But she'll never be happy without him. It's just the way the bond works," Nappa sighed. "He should have never bitten her if he was going to let her go."

Ami sat next to him on the bed and leaned her head against him. "Maybe she'll go back," she hoped aloud.

Nappa called Bardock then, thankfully prepared for the blank, empty expression on the Commander's face. "My mate got hold of her. She's fine."

"Do you know where she is?"

Nappa shook his head, and felt a pang of sympathy for the other warrior when his jaw clenched, the only sign he was giving of his inner turmoil over losing his mate. "But she's safe. That's something, at least."

"Yeah," Bardock agreed thickly, "that's something."

###########################

"Serves him right, stupid Saiyan male," Rei snorted in the kitchen. She yelped when she was suddenly slammed into the wall, and immediately moved to retaliate with fire, only to find her arms pinned, and Raditz snarling in her face.

"Let's get something straight, Red. This is _my father_ you're talking about. He's a good man, damn it, and no Saiyan deserves the death of a mate, just to have another walk out on him," he growled savagely. "You weren't the one picking him up off the floor, so drunk he couldn't even open his eyes. You weren't the one helping him to the bathroom just so he wouldn't piss on himself." In his anger, he shook her a little as his voice started to get louder. "You weren't the one that listened to him cry, woman! So don't you dare to assume what my father deserves, do you understand me!? Don't. You. Dare."

Rei trembled a little as he removed the forearm that was pinning her in place, and reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder, only to have it slapped away in contempt.

"Don't fucking touch me, woman. You think you've been through a lot, fine. You have. But you don't have a fucking clue what my father's been through, so keep your nasty little comments to yourself. He'll likely kill himself over this, despite how far he's come since Mother died. I almost hope he does, just so Turles and I don't have to see him like that again," he finished sadly. Raditz brushed her off again when she tried to step towards him, and shook his head. "You're such a bitch, Red."

She heaved a little sigh and nodded. Damn it, and after he'd been so kind last night, too, she just had to go and do something to start another fight. And this time it was solely her fault, too. "I am. I know." Rei avoided touching him while he leaned against the counter, obviously deep in thought, and worried her lower lip for a moment before speaking again. "Give me my communicator, Raditz." He'd taken it again in another argument when she'd been trying to contact Hotaru without telling him, and she hadn't so much as seen it in days. Not that she hadn't looked, of course.

"No. Father swore he wouldn't force her back. It's a high matter of honor. He'll die before he asks her to return, and that counts any of us doing the same."

"Maybe I'm not doing it for your father," she countered quietly, holding out her hand. "Makoto will die within a week, all alone on this planet. She doesn't speak the language, she has a hair-trigger temper—same as myself—and a very low tolerance for Saiyans. Yet again, same as myself. She'll wind up in a fight before the end of tomorrow, and while I'm sure she'll take quite a few down with her, she'll get herself killed eventually. So give me my communicator. I'm doing it for her, not you or Bardock."

"You're an awfully clever woman," Raditz allowed, unable to keep the touch of wonder out of his voice as he dug in his pocket and handed it over. "Even if you are a heartless cunt."

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from you." Rei held up a hand to silence him as she stepped outside and called Mako. "It'll likely be more than a few minutes," she informed him before shutting the door.

It was far more than a few minutes, and an hour later, Raditz was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping some coffee and waiting patiently.

"She said she'd think about it." Rei held up her hand when he slammed his fist on the table in frustration. "Hold your horses, crank-ass. In Mako-speak, 'I'll think about it' almost always means yes."

"Almost always?" Raditz asked slowly.

"Well, there was this time in college where we were trying to get her to date Motoki, a friend of ours, and she said that. It's the only time I remember it winding up meaning 'no.' And I think she just said it then to shut us all the fuck up, honestly." Rei shrugged and tossed him her communicator, not in the mood to fight over it. That talk with Sailor Jupiter had worn her out, both physically and emotionally, and she just didn't have it in her to argue anymore.

Rei looked up in surprise when Raditz took her hand and pressed her communicator into it. "Thank you," he said softly, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

She nodded and actually returned the kiss, if only for a second. "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that about your father."

"We're not just Saiyans, Red. We're men, too. Flesh and blood, just like you." He sighed before kissing her once more. "I'm sorry too, if I hurt you. In all honesty, I was trying my hardest not to knock your teeth in."

"I'm fine," Rei snorted. "And the day you knock my teeth in is the day you wake up missing your junk. Just remember," she added sweetly, "a man only hits me once. And then he has to sleep sometime."

Raditz chuckled and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, woman."

#############################

Mako sighed and uttered a few choice words under her breath when she swung the front door open and found the living room in shambles.

"Nappa, I thought I'd made it clear that I don't want—" Bardock's hoarse voice cut off sharply as he came to the opening between the kitchen and living room and saw her standing on the threshold.

There was a long silence as he obviously waited for her to claim that she'd left something there on accident, and Bardock took a long swig from the bottle he was holding while he waited for her to utter those very words and walk back out the door.

"So. I'm gone less than two days, and you break every stick of furniture in the joint?" Makoto stepped inside, slammed the door behind her, and gave a world-weary sigh that only women were capable of when facing a monumental cleanup. "I'll have you know that I am not going to be hauling all this shit outside, Saiyan. I'm your mate, not your goddamn maid. Understand me?"

Bardock could only nod numbly as she shoved past him into the kitchen and returned with a broom in hand, which was promptly shoved into his own as she jerked the bottle out of it and took a long swig. "Get to work. I saw the mess in the kitchen, too. I swear, thirty-six hours and you let the whole place go to shit, Saiyan. Clean it up."

She was turning back into the kitchen to start hauling out the table when she was suddenly jerked into his arms, his mouth slanting over hers, the alcohol on his breath mingling with his own natural scent. Mako returned the kiss ardently as he felt his relief, mixed with half a dozen other emotions, flowing through the half-bond. "I'm sorry," he whispered, as he moved his lips down her throat, "I'm sorry, Koto. For what we did to your people, your homeworld, your queen, your sisters." His mouth was hovering over hers again, and he kissed her once more, light and slow. "I'll spend a lifetime making it up to you if you let me, beloved."

"Is the bed still intact, or did you smash that, too?" She asked, unable to keep the wry little smile from her face.

"No… it smelled like you," he replied seriously, as he scooped her up and hauled her into his room. Bardock began to purr the moment she was in his arms and snuggled into his chest, petting his tail as he tried not to shake from sheer relief. "No," he said gently, when she pulled at his fatigues. "I've had too much to drink, Koto, and I'm not anything to speak of in bed when I'm drunk."

"Well then," she snorted, yanking the bottle off the bedside table, "I think I'll have a few myself. It's been an eventful couple of days." Mako felt him sit up behind her, and didn't protest when he drug her into his lap so she was resting against his chest. When she heard him growl and felt his fingers against the collar of her shirt, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. If you think that's bad, you should see the other guy. He was quick as hell, and managed to get the drop on me, but he hit like a fucking girl."

Bardock jerked her shirt over her head and surveyed the bruises on her back carefully. "I'll get some salve that'll heal these up right away," he offered.

"Nah, I've had worse from barroom brawls. And in all fairness, I started the fight. No," she said again, when he started to pull away, "just stay here, Bardock." She leaned into him and couldn't keep the soft smile from her face when his purr intensified, his arms going tightly around her. Mako took another long swig from the bottle before putting it back on the table. "I haven't slept since that night, you know. I could feel you through the bond when I'd occasionally open it for a moment. I could feel your pain," she added in a whisper. "I'm sorry for that."

"Me too, Koto."

#############################

"You're awfully hard to get alone, Rei-chan."

Rei didn't even jump at the sound of Setsuna's voice and turned around to face her, despite the fact that she was stark naked in the bathroom. "Well? Any luck?"

"I've been sorting through different possible points in time, and I may have found one that would make the most impact. I'll need to run through the possible outcomes before I know for certain, though. It could take some time."

"Sets, it's not that damned hard. Just pick a day before the delegation arrived, and let us go back to that point. I'll intervene when Vegeta proposes, and hopefully it'll avert the entire war."

"Rei, it might sound awfully simple to you, but time is not something to play with lightly. There are so many possible outcomes that I'm forced to sort through them all and decide which point in time to take you all back to. If I'm off, even by a little bit, the difference in outcome could be staggering. And you know as well as I do that we're only going to get one shot at this. This much manipulation, involving so many people, is going to drain me to the point of death if it doesn't kill me outright."

Rei nodded and sighed before hugging the Senshi of time tightly. "I know, Sets, and I'm sorry if I sound pushy. It's just… ugh. These men. Ami's fallen for Nappa, I could tell the last time I spoke with her. Mako too, I think. I swear, Mina's the only one I don't blame for it. I've heard how kind Turles is being with her, how gentle, and I honestly can't believe she hasn't given in to him yet. Even I probably would have."

Setsuna snickered at that and patted Rei's shoulder. "I've been watching, you know. I can tell you like Raditz, and it's ok to admit it. He's head over heels for you, honey."

"I'm not discussing Raditz with anyone," Rei replied flatly. "How's Chibi-Usa? We know she's alive, but we haven't been able to contact her."

"Uh, well… she's been… _busy_ with her new mate." Setsuna couldn't help but laugh in earnest at the bugged out look on Rei's face, and handed her a towel before hugging her again. "The princess is just fine, don't worry, and Hotaru's with her. She's mated to the strongest warrior on the planet, too, and he treats her like gold."

"She's happy?"

"Usa's so deeply in love with him that Minako would be cheering if she heard about it."

Rei grinned at that as she wrapped the towel around her body and fished some clothes out of her subspace. "Serenity's going to fucking flip when she finds out her baby girl married a Saiyan warrior. God, hopefully she'll never even know about it. Any sign of her waking before you finish finding a place in time to send us to?"

"Not in most of the scenarios that could possibly happen. I've already checked, don't worry. She should stay asleep and be none the wiser when she comes to in the past. But just in case I can't do it, Rei?" Setsuna asked nervously.

"Hota's on board with it, the last time we spoke, back on the first transport. But now that all of this other shit is happening with the girls and these asshole Saiyans… ugh, I don't know, Sets. I don't think I'd have the heart to give the order. Ami… she's so _happy_. I mean, I haven't seen her this happy since she had that exam in advanced physics and aced it. And she's happy with Nappa, of all people! I just don't get it!"

"Hey, neither do I, but I have seen the way he treats her, Rei-chan. He treats her the same way Turles treats Minako. Saiyans don't say 'I love you,' you know. But he said it to her. He's nuts about her."

"Ugh, I don't suppose I could ask Saturn to drop the glaive and spare half of us?" Rei sighed.

Setsuna chuckled and gave her an understanding smile. "I know you know better than that, Rei-chan. Just be patient. I know it's been two weeks, but I'll probably need another three or four before I can come up with something definite. Alright?"

"Yeah, I know. We'll stick it out, Sets. Hell, I'll stick it out, since it seems like I'm the only one that has a problem with being stuck here besides Serenity."

**Yay! Now I can finally start moving forward a bit more! R&R yall, you know I like it lots! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long yall, Raditz and Rei were really fighting me on this one! Just so yall know, we're a little past the halfway mark, now! Yay!**

"You alright, Red?"

"Fine," she muttered into the food she was pushing around with her fork. "Stop asking me that, monkey. I'm just fucking fine."

Raditz sighed and shook his head, there was just no winning with this woman. "Rei, why don't you just spit it out and tell me what's bothering you? You've barely eaten all day, and you didn't touch your dinner last night."

Rei shook her head and took a slow bite to shut him up since she wasn't talking about what was bothering her. Not with him. It'd been two weeks since she'd last seen Setsuna, and other than a quick chat with each of the girls, including Chibi-Usa—who she was relieved to see, even if it was only on the communicator—she hadn't seen any of them in five or six days. It seemed that everyone was settling in smoothly… except her, of course. And still no sign of Setsuna.

Raditz rubbed the bridge of his nose and finally decided to risk getting scorched as he stood and scooped her up out of her chair. "Hush, woman," he purred, "I've got what you need to cheer the fuck up. I won't have my mate moping around and getting all depressed."

"I'm not depressed!" She yelled as she kicked and squirmed in his arms. Rei abstained from setting his hair on fire, though, but when he dumped her on the bed and started stripping off her clothes so quickly that she couldn't even fight him, her hands erupted into flames. "Not a chance, monkey man. Back the fuck off."

"Not what you think, Red," Raditz chortled. "Come on, put the flames out and lay down on your stomach." He held up his hands and wiggled his digits as he winked at her. "Come on," he repeated in a seductive tone, "I've got the magic fingers, you know."

Thinking of the single time she'd let him touch her intimately, Rei blushed. "Yeah, I know. Which is why I'd rather you keep your hands to yourself."

"Oh, Red, that delightful mind of yours always goes right to the gutter, doesn't it?" Raditz teased. "Of course, if you requested a naughty erotic massage, I would be more than happy to provide… but I only meant to just give you one of a non-sexual variety. You're way too tense all the time, you know that?" Raditz pouted when she shook her head and glared at him. "Oh, come on, Red. I won't put the moves on you, ok? You don't understand how hard it is for me not to touch you when just your scent makes me crazy. I've been a good boy, haven't I?" He asked, giving her the closest thing a Saiyan warrior could get to puppy dog eyes.

"Yes," she allowed, "you have." Even Rei had to admit that she'd been impressed by his level of control; other than holding her at night and a few gentle kisses every day, he'd actually kept his horny little hands all to himself. And now he was offering to give her a massage… and nothing more. "Alright," she finally said, when he only continued to give her those big, black, pleading eyes. "But this changes nothing, understand?"

He smirked and nodded as he silently cheered in triumph. Any woman that thought for even a moment that one of his massages wasn't erotic had clearly never had one from him before. The moment she was lying on her stomach, he chortled happily and began to just lightly stroke her porcelain skin for a moment. "I want you so badly that it hurts, Rei," he sighed with longing.

"Good thing I'm a sadist, then," she snorted dryly. Then she felt his hands sliding over her shoulders, his thumbs working at the knots she carried every day, and sighed with pleasure. "Not bad for a brute," she murmured into her pillow.

"This brute pulls muscles every day that he trains," Raditz replied. "You'd be surprised how well a Saiyan warrior can give a massage."

"Yeah, yeah… mmm… right there… Raditz?"

He blinked when he heard his actual name on her lips, and hearing it uttered in such a relaxed and pleased tone definitely got his attention. He worked his thumbs down her spine a little before answering, drawing another little sigh from her mouth. "Yes, beloved?"

"You mentioned training… and I know Saiyans train like, nonstop. But I haven't seen you train once in the last three weeks." Rei jumped a little when he got to her backside and dug his knuckles into her sciatic nerve, but couldn't protest the action due to the moan of pleasure coming out of her mouth.

"Gods, woman, and I thought I was wound tight," he snorted as he continued to work at her lower back and her ass, concentrating more on getting the kinks out of his mate than seducing her. At least for the moment, anyway. "And to answer you, I'm on leave right now. Any Saiyan warrior trying to claim a mate is put on leave because he's too retarded to think about anything else until he has her. The leave is extended if he knocks her up, since the hormones get way out of hand during a pregnancy—sort of like Nappa—and the warrior will go a little nuts if any male comes near his mate. And since he can't leave her alone during the pregnancy… well, there you go. It's self-explanatory."

Raditz stopped what he was doing when he realized that he could smell the salt of tears and her fear hanging in the air. "What, Rei? Rei?" Raditz pushed back her hair to look at her face and kissed her gently. "Talk to me, beloved. Was it something I said?"

The princess of Mars turned her head to regard him seriously. "You said 'like Nappa,'" she choked. The wide-eyed look on Raditz's face was all the answer she needed as she whipped out her communicator, but he was faster than her, ripping it from her hands. "Give it back!" She shouted, scrambling for the device.

"No, Red!" Raditz yelled right back, holding it up out of reach. "She doesn't know, yet! Oh gods, Nappa's going to kill me," he added with a groan. "I swore I wouldn't open my big mouth. Please Red, I'm begging you. Please don't call her. Nappa's still reeling from the news; he smelled it on her only a couple of days ago and he's at an age where he never thought he'd father a brat. And he's terrified that the shock of the news, after everything else that has happened, will cause her to miscarry. So please, please, _**please**_ don't tell her."

Rei couldn't even come up with a smartass remark to his sincere plea, and she found herself nodding slowly. He was right, of course. A woman of Ami's size, carrying a Saiyan child, combined with a high level of stress… the situation just begged for disaster to strike.

"Thank you," Raditz sighed in relief, as he bent down to nip at her lower lip and shower her face with kisses. "Thank you, Rei. If something happened to that brat, Nappa would lose his shit and I'd never forgive myself."

"I won't tell," she sighed, "so stop kissing me, already." She was surprised when he actually listened and went back to the massage, his gratitude and relief flooding through the bond. "Can you monkeys tell the sex of the baby yet?"

"It's a girl brat," Raditz answered happily. "Nappa's ecstatic; female Saiyans are such a rarity that it's a wonder that we haven't gone extinct. Legs?" He asked absently, as he trailed his fingertips down her thighs.

"Mmm, sure." Rei inwardly sighed, though. She needed to get in touch with Pluto, and fast. Hopefully before Ami found out about the baby and decided that she didn't want to go with the plan. Rei closed her eyes and mentally cursed herself for even thinking such a thing; God, what was wrong with her!? This was a baby, an innocent child that had absolutely nothing to do with the attack on her people! Was she really willing to let that child never exist, to erase a chance at happiness for Ami just because **she** wasn't happy in her new life? She realized then that Raditz had stopped and could feel his concern for her through the bond. "I'm fine," she whispered.

"You're upset," he replied gently, sliding up to lay down and wrap her in his arms. "Tell me what's wrong, beloved. Please let me make it right." Raditz was stunned for a moment when she began to sob helplessly into his chest, clinging to him tightly, but managed to start up his purr while he nuzzled and nipped at her mark.

It was so hard right then, when he was being so tender and kind, to resist the urge to just give into the inevitable and offer herself to him. She could just give up, she could say fuck it and lose herself in him just like the other girls had done with their mates. Rei actually felt a little pang of jealousy for their happiness, but it was short-lived as she pushed Raditz away. "You can't make it right," she replied miserably, "only one person can make it all right, and now even that's ruined."

"Is this the Plan A you mentioned?" He asked suspiciously.

"And Plan B," she sighed, not even caring at that point that she could be giving it all away to the biggest mouth in the Saiyan Armada. "I'm never going home, am I?" She whispered dejectedly, a hitch in her voice as she fought not to cry again. "I'm stuck here for the rest of my life, and all because I can't bring myself to ruin Ami's chances of having a child that she'll love."

Raditz echoed her sigh and tugged her back into his arms. "Do you really hate me so much, Rei?"

"No," she replied bitterly, "I don't hate you. And that's the problem." That's why she'd been so quiet and depressed for the last several days. Their conversations, his unending, saintly patience with her, and the way he held her at night… she was starting to fall for him. _**That**_ was the problem.

"Is it so wrong, Rei? Really?" He asked gently. "No," he grunted, when she tried to jerk out of his arms, "no," he repeated softly, kissing her tears. "I care for you, Rei. I thought it went without saying, but maybe it's something you need to hear. That word that Saiyans don't say to their women? I feel that for you. I just wish you'd accept that, and maybe return it one day." Raditz sighed, feeling her misery and sharing in it. "We could make each other so damned happy if you just gave us a chance, beloved."

"No," he said quickly, when he heard her thoughts turn towards suspicion. "Honestly, I was hoping to get you off with this massage, and maybe have you return the favor, but you're just too damned confused for me to force that on you right now. Ugh… so much for being a space slut. I'm turning into one of those ballless men with-" He shuddered for effect in hopes of making her smile. "—_**feelings**_."

"So much for your mancard," Rei snorted dryly. "It's been revoked by yours truly." She sighed as she wrapped an arm around him and placed a kiss on his lips. She didn't even have words for his little speech, and if she had, she wouldn't have said them anyway. The Senshi of fire and passion settled for holding him, letting herself enjoy his closeness for once as her thoughts rattled around in her head.

After nearly a half-hour of purr-filled silence, Rei ran her fingers over his jawline, pushing her gratitude for the quiet through the bond. She felt him return it with understanding and a promise of continued patience if that's what she needed, and she nodded slowly. It wasn't lost on her how nice this silent communication between them felt, how soothing it was for him to know what she was thinking and respond accordingly. "Thank you," she whispered into his chest, letting herself draw in his scent for once and relax at how safe she suddenly felt.

Raditz felt that through the bond and smiled. "I'd never hurt you, Red. You're safe with me, always." His eyes widened a little when her hand found his and she covered her breast with it. "Red… I'm already exercising a massive amount of willpower…"

"Not all the way," she whispered nervously. "Just third base, ok?"

"Heavy petting?" He confirmed. He nodded when she smiled. That he could do, so long as he was getting off as well. "You're sure?"

"Am I setting your hair on fire, Raddy?" She felt his purr intensify at the sound of the pet name, and began to kiss him, sighing with pleasure as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and used it to caress her own. God, he tasted so good that it was hard not to ask him to take her.

"Rei, I swear you'll never regret this, I'll—"

"Raditz? Honey?" Rei chuckled, effectively cutting him off. "Shut up and prove that line about your tongue skills."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Rei actually laughed at his enthusiasm until she felt his tongue slowly stroke her. That noise quickly turned into a moan, and she gripped his hair in encouragement. "Dear God, Raddy… what are you doing?" She breathed in wonder, when his tongue suddenly did something that made her breath hitch.

"Practicing my Saiyan alphabet," he answered gleefully, before running open-mouthed kisses along her thigh. "Just lay back and enjoy it, my little firebrand."

"Whatever that letter was, do it again," she moaned, arching her heat into his mouth.

Raditz complied happily, flicking his tongue out to punctuate the ends of the glyph he was writing with it, and purred happily when she whispered his name and begged him not to stop. He growled in approval when she came before he'd even really begun, crying out loudly as she clutched at his hair and he began to suck. And when she came back down, he couldn't help but purr and nuzzle her inner thighs until she forcefully drug him up so she could kiss him. "How was that?" He purred against her mouth. "I'd like to do it again, if you don't mind."

Rei looked up at him, her violet eyes half-lidded and clouded with desire. God, she wanted him, and badly at that, and found herself wondering if he could make her come that hard with what was between his legs.

"I can, if you'd like," he whispered seriously, bending his mouth to nip at her mark. "But I stand by my promise, Rei." He watched her lick her lips as she slightly arched into him, and he moaned at the sensation of her rubbing her drenched core against his arousal. "You'll have to do better than that, Red. Ask me," he added gently.

Rei rested her forehead against his corded neck in an attempt to get her breathing under control, but his scent was only making it harder for her to think through the haze of passion overcoming her better senses. "Shower," she finally managed.

Raditz sighed in disappointment and nodded against her shoulder; if she was testing him, damn it, he would pass it if it killed him. He didn't want a mate that wouldn't trust him, and that's what he suspected this was; a test to see if she could.

"It's not that," Rei replied, her tone gentler than anything she'd used with him before. "I—I trust you not to hurt me," she added nervously, "but I'm not ready for that. Not yet."

"I'll wait," he groaned, just as his lips crashed down on hers hungrily. "I'll… wait… as long… as you… need," he swore between kisses.

"Shower," Rei moaned desperately, dangerously close to telling him to make love to her. "Please."

Raditz immediately slid off of her, stood, and scooped her up in his arms before taking her to the bathroom, where he quickly joined her under the spray as she cut on the water. He grunted in surprise as she used some of her strength as a Senshi to take control and pin him to the shower wall, her mouth moving over his chest, nipping and licking at the bronzed flesh. "Red, I don't know how well I can take being teased," he warned her seriously.

"Not teasing," she breathed as she reached his abs, tracing a scar with her tongue.

"Does that mean you're—" Raditz couldn't finished his sentence when he felt her mouth boldly run down his length, and it was ended with a low growl of desire as his fist bunched in her hair and he rocked his hips demandingly. He wasn't disappointed; her mouth continued to brush over him slowly, her tongue tracing the head and the shaft with an expertise that made him briefly wonder if she was really a virgin. "Red… won't—won't last too long like that," he admitted hoarsely. Gods, he'd never had a woman arouse him this much in his entire life, and he'd been with over a thousand!

"Then come for me," she breathed sexily, looking up at him from under her lashes as she took him fully in her mouth and began to slide back and forth, her tongue working him like she was some sort of sex goddess.

Raditz moaned and thrust into her mouth as he suddenly came, and died a little when she swallowed every drop he had to give her, her tongue licking him clean as he continued to purr with pleasure, whispering her name in ecstasy. "I think I'm in love," he groaned.

"That good, huh?" Rei asked with a touch of pride as she pulled a bottle of shampoo out of her subspace.

"I take it all back, woman. I did get the goddess of blowjobs, and you have my permission to kick me in the balls if I ever disparage that wonderful mouth of yours ever again."

"I'll remember that," Rei said with a grin, unable to keep the expression off of her face as she felt the truth of his statement through the bond. Out of all the women he'd been with, she really had just given him the best orgasm of his life. Now that was something to be proud of! "Now… turn around and give me all that hair," she ordered. She'd been secretly itching to get her hands on it for weeks, all of those spikey black locks of his, and now she finally had them.

"I've actually been thinking about cutting it," he admitted, "but a Saiyan's hair never grows, we're born with it and have it for the rest of our lives."

"Don't you dare," Rei snapped, "you've just got some serious split ends going on down here, and I'm about to take care of those."

"Whatever you say, Red," he said contentedly, his chest rumbling in a gentle purr as she produced a brush and started to comb his hair. He sniffed when he smelled something flowery. "What in the hell is that?"

"I use it for my hair, to get rid of split ends. Hold still, damn it. It's a shampoo and conditioner combo."

"But I'll smell like a girl," he grumbled.

"Raddy, trust me. It's a hell of a lot better than the way you smelled before," she snickered. "Now hold still, I'll likely need the whole damned bottle for this mess of yours."

Raditz did as he was told, and when she was done, he rinsed and proceeded to press her against the wall of the shower to make love to her once more with his mouth. He groaned happily at the taste of her, lifting her so that her legs were wrapped around his shoulders and he could stand, and when she almost immediately came for him, he felt a swell of Saiyan pride from the knowledge that he'd given her pleasure so quickly. "Mmm, now it's your turn," he sighed as he lowered her to stand on trembling legs. "Give me that bottle."

########################

"You're sure about this?"

"What, Rabbit, you don't trust me?" Broly chuckled and ran his fingers through her long hair as he braided it and sighed. This would all likely turn out well, but there was always a shot that it would end in violence.

"About as far as I can throw you."

The Saiyan glanced over at the princess of Saturn and gave her his best smile. "I adore you, too, princess."

Hotaru just rolled her eyes and huffed; she didn't like him—didn't like any man that was interested in her charge—but since Usa had actually married him, there wasn't much she could do. Besides, her love life wasn't much of her business. The Inners had been charged with protecting her socially, Hotaru had only been asked to keep her safe. If she'd been responsible for the girl's virginity, Broly would have already been dead. "Hime, you're sure that you can trust him?"

Usa nodded slightly. "Hai, Taru-chan. I'm just nervous about stepping out without a disguise."

"Rabbit, you're my mate. No one is going to touch you. I—" Broly sighed as he tied off her braid and pulled her to her feet. "Look, I'm the strongest warrior on the planet."

"You are?" Hotaru asked in surprise." Why in the fuck didn't you say something?"

"I kind of didn't want to seem like I was bragging," he admitted with a slight blush.

"Very un-Saiyan of you," the Senshi of death chuckled, unable to help herself.

"Yeah, I know… it annoys my father to no end most of the time. But what I'm trying to say, is that no one… absolutely **no one**, is going to touch you. **Either** of you. Not unless they want to be breathing out of their assholes for a week."

"They won't even be doing that much," Hotaru stated firmly. "If anyone touches my Hime, I'll reap them without a second thought."

"I swear, you two could be brother and sister right now," Usa stated in wonder.

"We'll make a good team for this walk," Hotaru reluctantly agreed. "Go ahead and transform, Usa." Hotaru took out her own pen, muttered the words, and stood there as Sailor Saturn.

"Dear goddess, I haven't done this is so long," Usa muttered as she retrieved her locket from her subspace. If the pocket hadn't put things in stasis, the locket would have been caked in dust from being centuries out of use. She opened it, closed her eyes, and stood there in her white off-the-shoulder princess gown.

"Here," Broly offered, handing her a shawl. "For when you see your mother. I imagine you'd want to ease her into the news that you're mated to a Saiyan."

"That's the fucking understatement of the year," Hotaru snorted. "Come on," she urged, tipping her glaive towards the door. "Let's get this over with."

Nothing happened for nearly five-hundred yards as the three of them walked down the street towards the marketplace, Chibi-Usa flanked on one side by an overly-alert Senshi, and a seemingly relaxed Saiyan on the other. The first shout came towards the market, though, and it was followed by several others as women on the street yelled to rouse the guards and alert them to the princess's presence. After a few more shouts, Chibi-Usa had had enough. "Will you all just shut the fuck up!" She shouted. "God, it's not like I'm in fucking disguise or running or anything, and the yelling's giving me a goddamn headache!"

Broly laughed when the women did as they were told, and even Hotaru cracked a smile. "Come on, Rabbit," he said affectionately, as he got a little closer and wrapped his tail and arm around her waist.

Then a squad of Elite soldiers came shooting down the street and hovered in front of them before they could even make it to the street that would take them to the palace. "I have it from here, Broly," Nappa said firmly. "And I thank you for keeping the princess safe. Where did you find her?"

"On a rooftop, running from your guards."

Nappa's eyes narrowed as he studied the way Broly's tail was curled tightly around the petite woman. "Gods, my mate is going to kill me," he grumbled. "Did you claim her?" He asked flatly.

Saturn spoke up at that, rolling her eyes. "She was alone with a randy Saiyan male for three weeks, and you actually have the stupidity to ask that?"

"Did he?"

"I haven't slept for three weeks because of all the damned noise," Saturn shot back.

"Taaaruuu!" Usagi hissed, turning red from head to toe.

Nappa cracked a smirk at the sight. "You look an awful lot like your aunt when you do that," he muttered. "Come on," he groaned, "let's get you to the palace."

Broly stepped in front of Usa when an Elite moved to scoop her up, and he snarled viciously. "Lay a hand on her and I'll rip it off. She's mine."

"That's fine, boy. You fly the princess, and I'll take her sister."

"I'll reap any Saiyan that touches me," Saturn said without emotion, her fingers tightening around her glaive at the sight of Nappa. "Except him," she corrected, nodding at Broly. "He's not all bad."

"I'm mated to your sister," Nappa informed her. "You won't let me carry you?"

"You killed Haruka and Michiru. They weren't my sisters, either. They were my _parents_. So you'd do well to fuck off unless you want me to make Ami a widow."

"Nappa, Taru doesn't bluff," Usa said quietly. "We'll walk."

"Sorry, Highness, but I can't allow that," Nappa replied with a shake of his head.

Usa sighed and rolled her eyes before turning to Broly. "Carry Taru for me, beloved. I'll go with Nappa, ok?"

"My ass," he growled softly. "If you think I'm letting another male lay hands on you, you've got—" The growl turned into a throaty purr when she silenced him with a kiss and stroked her fingers over his tail.

"Sorry, didn't catch that last part," she chuckled against his lips. "I believe you were trying to tell me what to do, but I might have heard you wrong."

"I won't hurt her," Nappa assured him. "After all, she **is** my niece, now."

Broly pulled her shawl to the side and bit down on her mark just enough to reopen it. "Mine," he sighed happily.

Usa rested her forehead against his and smiled at the warmth filling her from head to toe. "I'm yours, beloved."

He sighed and nodded before stepping over to Hotaru and scooping her up. "You stay close to me," he ordered Nappa, not giving a shit that he was telling his superior officer what to do.

Nappa only smirked and nodded as he gently lifted the princess into his arms. Broly was so docile and quiet most of the time, so it was nice to see some aggression coming out of his student for once. Broly and himself led the pack of guards as they lifted in the air, and as 'requested,' Nappa stayed within several feet of the younger Saiyan, only just out of his reach. "The prince is going to have a shit fit," he informed her.

"He can go to Hell for all I care," Usa replied tartly. "I'm going back to see my mother, nothing more. Then I'll return with Broly to his home. Hotaru as well."

Nappa's eyes widened a little at the authoritative tone, and he just shook his head. "You're either delusional or naïve," he snorted, "if you think Prince Vegeta is going to let you out of his sight for a moment."

"I'm not his fucking daughter," Usagi growled, "and he has no say whatsoever in where I live or whom I'm living with." She stood carefully as Nappa set her on her feet on a balcony, and relaxed into the strong arms that wrapped around her from behind, immediately comforted by his touch.

Nappa sighed, mentally steeling himself for the verbal assault that was about to come from his prince, and later on, his own mate. "Prince Vegeta, the princess has been found," he rumbled from the doorway of Queen Serenity's room. He didn't have time to say anything else before the pink-haired rabbit shoved her way past his massive frame and immediately embraced the crystal encasing her mother, obviously trying her hardest not to sob.

"You're unharmed?" Vegeta asked, an actual hint of concern creeping into his voice.

"I'm fine!" She snapped at him, a ball of glowing moonlight forming in her hand at the mere sight of him.

Vegeta approached to check her over, but found himself halting at the sound of a furious snarl coming from the doorway. He turned his head and slowly regarded the much younger Saiyan for a moment before groaning a little and stepping back. "Please tell me that this isn't what I think it is."

"It's _**exactly **_what it looks like," Nappa sighed. "Just don't touch her, the kid's having a hard time getting his hormones under control."

"Damned teenagers," Vegeta snorted, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Gods, he felt a migraine coming on. "Did he mark you?" He asked bluntly.

Chibi-Usa leaned her forehead against her mother's crystal and felt the warmth of Serenity's love flow into her as she removed her shawl, but the moment she did, the warmth stopped and turned bitterly cold. "Oh, so now you're mad at me, too!?" She yelled at Serenity. "Damn it, Mother, it's not like I could fucking help it!"

"At least her and I finally agree on _something_," Vegeta muttered, looking to his mate. Hell, he could feel the radiating cold coming from her all the way across the room.

"What? She's mad at you for being mated?" Broly asked incredulously as he walked over and looked at the queen.

"I was betrothed, remember?" Usa asked dryly.

"And you still are," Vegeta snapped. "I'll be sending you back as soon as possible, and we'll do the unbinding ceremony as—" He stopped when Broly growled at him and stepped up between the prince and Usagi. "What, brat? You're going to ignore an order from me?"

"Yes, I am! She's mine, damn it, and I swear on my tail that I'll crush you if you ever suggest taking her from me again!" Broly yelled, his ki flaring wildly in his anger.

Everyone blinked when his hair flickered for a moment, spiking up as his ki began to peak, but Usa threw her arms around him and poured love and comfort through their bond before he could potentially blow the room away just from his ki level alone.

"Did he-?"

"Trick of the light, Nappa," Vegeta said quickly, hoping beyond hope that that's _all_ it had been. He felt the headache making its way to the surface as Broly stepped in front of Serenity and Chibi-Usa and regarded him heavily. "Don't tell me she marked you, too."

Broly merely pulled the sleeve of his black tshirt to the side to bare the bitemark, but when he opened his mouth to speak, there was a shattering sound that rang throughout the room, and the sensation of his nose actually breaking from a suckerpunch. "Ow," he grunted. He turned, and his eyes popped at the sight of his mate's mother, breathing heavily in her anger and hauling back to hit him again.

"MOM!" Usa yelled, yanking her back and out of reach. "Damn it, Mother, we're married! It's done with and there's nothing you can do about it! I thought you'd at least be pleased to know that I'm happy!"

"You married a SAIYAN!" She screamed, wishing that Chibi-Usa was still small enough to bend over her knee for a good spanking. "You've ruined every chance you had of getting off of this damned desert rock and going home! Every chance of building a decent life for yourself of Earth! And for what, Chibi-Usa!? A night of mind-blowing sex with some warrior heathen!?"

"Actually, Mother, it was three weeks of mind-blowing sex, going on four," she replied, unable to help herself.

Every male in the room collectively groaned and took a step away, instinctively sensing the shit that was about to hit the fan. Except for Broly, who unwisely took a step forward and got punched in the nose again. "Ow," he said again.

"And YOU!? Don't even get me started on you, young man! You couldn't keep your dick in your fucking pants for five minutes, I'll bet! You probably had her back at your home the moment you saw her and seduced the living hell out of my baby girl before she could even voice a protest!"

"No, they came to find me first," Hotaru chimed in from the doorway, where she'd been viewing the scene with a mixture of amusement and dread. Now that the queen was out of her stasis, so many things could potentially go wrong. "_Then_ he seduced the living hell out of her."

"_Thanks_, Hotaru," the young couple said together. "Traitor," Usa added under her breath. "And why are you yelling at me!?" Chibi-Usa yelled right back. "All of my aunts are mated to Saiyans except for Aunt Rei, who probably won't be able to fight the pull much longer, and you don't seem to have a problem with _them _being mated!"

"They aren't my virgin teenage daughter!" Serenity roared. "Or the daughter that _was _a virgin until some horny Saiyan warrior got ahold of her!"

Usa had the sense to blush and rub her forehead. "Mother, I'm not a child."

"Yes you are! You're seventeen!"

"I'm seventeen _**hundred**_ years old if we're getting technical, Mother!" Usagi blushed even harder when she sensed Broly's surprise through the bond, and she elbowed him when he opened his mouth to speak. "Not right now, beloved."

"Urgh, don't call him that in front of me! What is wrong with you, girl!? You married the fucking enemy!"

Chibi-Usa blinked at that and looked her mother dead in the eye, blue clashing with blue. "Like you did with father?" She asked calmly. "When the Moon and the Earth were at war, and you'd sneak off to meet him behind Grandmother Selene's back?"

"Oh—why—I'm—GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Serenity cried, pointing towards the doorway.

"Alone!" Vegeta added with a snap, when Broly immediately moved to follow his mate. He smirked when Serenity only glared at him. "Oh, come on, woman. At least this is something we agree on. I've got your back."

"It's none of your damned business, Vegeta. Stay the fuck out of it," she ordered coldly. She turned to Broly then, who had the sense to look slightly embarrassed. "Sweet goddess, I could just wring your fucking neck right now, boy."

Broly managed in a slight shrug. "Sorry?"

Serenity muttered a few things in Japanese about transforming into Cosmos just to dust his ass and Vegeta's too, before finally heaving a sigh. "The unbinding ceremony would only kill her, too, most likely. You'll go through an official ceremony, none of this primitive biting and fucking nonsense. Understand me?"

"Actually, Majesty… we kind of already did. And we didn't complete the pair-bonding until after." Broly was surprised to see a flicker of a smile on her lips before it disappeared just as quickly.

"Holy shit, a gentleman Saiyan. Ugh… well, at least you didn't deflower my daughter before you were married. Who witnessed it?"

"I did," Hotaru lied, not wanting her best and only friend to endure any more grief from her royal mother. "They're married, Majesty."

"You allowed it?" he ground through her teeth.

"The princess is an awful lot like her mother, Serenity. She gets something in her head, and there's not much that can convince her otherwise."

"Touché, Saturn. You could have put your foot down, though."

"Oh, like you did?" She replied tartly. "Yeah… _that_ went over really well. You'd better go talk to her before she figures out some way to get out of the castle and run off. She's awfully good at using Luna P to hide."

Broly blinked and immediately used the bond to find his mate. "No, she's in a room down the hall. She's pretty pissed." He rubbed his mark when it began to burn and grimaced, and growled at Nappa when he stopped him from leaving the room. "My mate needs me," he said flatly, trying his damnedest to leash his inner Saiyan.

"I'll go, boy. Stay here." Serenity brushed past him and shot Vegeta a look when he cleared his throat, daring him to even try to stop her. He wisely kept his mouth shut and moved out of the way.

Chibi-Usa didn't even look at as she heard the familiar sound of her mother's heels on the stone floor. "Come to yell at me some more?"

"Oh, don't sulk, Serenity. I'm not angry," her mother sighed. "Just very disappointed in you, that's all."

"Please, Mother, spare me the whole 'I'm just disappointed in you' lecture? I'm married to a man that I'm hopelessly in love with, so just be happy for me and move on." The princess couldn't help but relax into her arms when the queen sat down and embraced her tightly.

"It's not love, little bunny," Serenity sighed. "It's hormones, and that infernal bite. Nothing more. And don't say 'the pull,' either. That qualifies as stupid hormones."

"It's love, Mother, drop it. The pull must equal love if Ami didn't flash freeze Nappa after what he's done." Chibi-Usa knew she'd gotten to her when Serenity stiffened and pulled away from her. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings, Mother, I'm sorry. But it's true. And you should be grateful for the pull in a way, Mother. Aunt Mina is recovering steadily thanks to it."

Serenity merely nodded and wiped at her eyes. "How is she?"

"Skittish around any man except Uncle Turles. He's very gentle with her, though, and I saw his bare shoulder, so I know he hasn't mated with her yet."

"Don't call him that," Serenity snapped. "He's not family to you in any way. He's a Saiyan."

"And so is my mate."

"Husband."

"Mate. Don't play semantics with me, Mother, it equates to the very same thing."

"Sweet mother, I can't believe you actually married one of… _them_."

"Will you stop belittling Broly because of his race, already!?" She cried, jumping up from the bed. "Because at least my vagina never started a fucking war," she snapped. "TWICE, at that! Oh, wait, no! Three times if I remember correctly; Diamond wanted a piece of ass, too!" Usa continued when her mother just stared at her, a blank look on her face. "At least I had the balls to come to you and tell you what was going on! I didn't hide a relationship from my mother for a year and let it start the apocalypse!"

Chibi-Usa expected more yelling, or an outburst from the silver crystal, but when her mother merely started to silently weep into her hands, she felt like the worst piece of filth in the galaxy. "Oh dear God," she whispered, and knelt in front of Serenity, cradling her mother as if their roles were reversed. "Mother, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I want to go home, Chibi."

Stunned by the hopelessness in her mother's normally proud and confident voice, Usa only held her tighter. "I know, Mother, I know. And actually, Aunt Rei's been working on that." She tipped her mother's chin up and smiled. "Want to hear the plan?" She asked, as she used the hem of her dress to wipe away both of their tears.

"Hai," Serenity whispered, "tell me."

########################

Nappa had just finished calling home and filling his mate in on everything that had happened when Serenity and the princess came back in; it was obvious that they had both been crying, but they weren't anymore and seemed alright for the most part.

"The crown princess and the prince consort will return to his home, along with Hotaru as a personal guard," Serenity said flatly, her eyes daring Vegeta to disagree with her. He wisely kept his mouth shut and just huffed at Broly, who looked like he was about to start bouncing up and down with glee. "You will contact me every day, daughter. Understood?"

"Hai, Kassan," Chibi-Usa sighed, shaking her head as she took her place beside Broly.

"I'll stay here, Majesty, if that's alright with you," Saturn said softly; she hadn't once left her place by the doorway. "Broly's more than capable of protecting Usagi. You on the other hand…" She eyed Vegeta coldly, running her thumb up and down her glaive as if she was just itching to use it on him. "…could use all the protection you could get."

Serenity couldn't help but give Hotaru a tiny smirk and a nod; she'd be more than happy to let Hotaru reap the crown prince if he tried to make a move on her. "Your service is accepted and greatly appreciated, Hota-chan."

It wasn't until Broly had taken off with her daughter that she allowed herself to sag wearily to the floor, but despite her exhaustion, she shoved forcefully at Vegeta when he rushed to her side and tried to hold her. "Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me," she hissed. "Don't ever touch me."

"Serenity, please," Vegeta sighed, just as worn out as she. Damn it, she was so beautiful that it hurt, and his beast was practically roaring for him to comfort her, hold her, claim her.

"You heard me, you insufferable prick," she snapped. "Don't touch me. I hate you more than I can even begin to voice aloud."

"Hate me all you want," he replied sternly, "but it doesn't change the fact that you're mine, woman."

"I am not yours!" She yelled, shoving at him again as she slowly climbed to her feet. "Nappa, show me to my rooms," she ordered regally, her tone daring him to argue with her. "My time in stasis has worn me out, and I wish to rest. I am not to be disturbed."

Nappa coughed when Hotaru gave him a curt nod, her glare telling him to follow orders or face her wrath. "Uh… yes, Majesty." He gave Vegeta an almost imperceptible shrug before escorting the queen to her chambers, which Vegeta had prepared adjacent to his own, and giving her a tiny nod. "Shall I bring Ami to see you?"

"I'll call when I've rested," Serenity answered curtly. She wanted to see her sisters, but simply didn't have the energy at the moment. "That will be all, Nappa."

The general sighed and nodded, exiting the room and closing the door behind him. "See she's not bothered?" He asked Hotaru. The last thing he needed was something upsetting the queen and putting her back in that damned crystal stasis; not only would Ami have his head, but Vegeta as well.

"Count on it," Hotaru said flatly, taking her place in front of her sister's door.

Unfortunately, Sailor Saturn hadn't looked inside of the room, since she hadn't wanted to disturb Serenity's rest. A couple hours later, once the queen was good and asleep, Vegeta slipped through the door between their rooms and sighed at the sight of his intended mate sleeping soundly, her silver hair undone and pooling around her like a shimmering curtain.

Completely unable to restrain himself, Vegeta laid down beside her and buried his face in her hair, drawing in her scent like a healing balm. He felt himself suddenly able to focus, calmer than he had been since he'd first seen her, and sighed happily as he bent his head to nuzzle her throat. "All mine," he whispered in a mixture of glee and triumph. "Finally all mine." He smirked when she made a noise in the back of her throat and leaned into his lips, which were trailing up her neck, and groaned with pleasure when she returned his kiss.

Vegeta was smoothing down her nightgown and stripping off his gloves to finally caress her bare skin when he felt her suddenly stiffen in his arms and bite down on his lower lip. "Damn it, woman!" He growled. "What the hell? I thought you were enjoying it!"

"I was asleep!" Serenity screamed at him, yanking her clothing back into place to cover her breasts as she ignored the fact that he was shamelessly ogling her. "GET OUT!" She ordered with a point towards the doorway. "NOW!"

Before Vegeta could even protest or comply, he felt something sharp pressing against his throat, and knew that the Senshi of death was behind him and merely waiting for the command to kill him. "Fine," he sputtered, "I'll go. But Serenity… even if you deny it to your last breath, your body knew full well that it wanted me," he added with a growl.

**Woooo! Ana, I know this will make you happy, and Selene, I hope I didn't distract you too much with the smut! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**ALRIGHT, WARNING TIME! EPIC FUCKING WARNING! **

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SUPER GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND MENTION OF MINAKO'S RAPE. THE RAPE IS NOT HIGHLY DETAILED OR ANYTHING, BUT IT IS TALK ABOUT A LITTLE MORE THAN IT HAS BEEN PREVIOUSLY. **

**AND I MEAN IT ABOUT THE SUPER GRAPHIC VIOLENCE. IT'S SUPER FUCKING GRAPHIC, YALL. IF YOU'RE SQUEAMISH, SKIP IT WHEN YOU GET TO IT. **

**Now, I feel like answering a review that I couldn't reply to via PM or IM. OH! And if anyone wants to ever talk to me, my Skype is and you just need to put in the request that you're one of my readers. **

_**Deva: This is an AU, honey. There is no Kakarot/Goku, and there is no DBZ earth. Earth is under the Silver Millennium. As for Vegeta, he's younger, mid-twenties, and if you really need a visual, he has the longer hair and looks like he did towards the end of DBZ. Mmm… sexy Vegeta.**_

**Now! On with the fic! And if you get time, check out Love Shack, a fic I'm collaborating on with SeleneA and Ana Frost. It's so much fun working with those ladies!**

"Your Grace, you must eat."

"Stop calling me that," she said flatly. "It's 'Your Majesty' or nothing at all."

"You're the princess consort to the House of Vegeta," the upper servant said firmly, as if she were insulted on Vegeta's behalf.

"And queen of an entire fucking planet of my own," Serenity snapped. "Now get the fuck out of my room and do **not** come back. Ever," she added in warning. She waited for the servant to take the third untouched food tray in a row, and made sure that her door was locked securely behind her.

Serenity totally ignored the knocks that came occasionally over the next day, which were punctuated with either Vegeta's or Nappa's voices asking if she was alright. She didn't answer anything; she just merely wanted to be left the hell alone.

"She's got to be alive, Highness," came Nappa's voice through her door; it had been thirty-six hours, and she hadn't made a peep, she'd just simply slept or sat looking out her window, quietly playing and listening to her locket, crying on occasion at the sound of her and Endymion's song.

"She is, I can feel her ki." Serenity heard him knock, almost gently, before his voice came through again. "Woman, open the door. Please. This isn't healthy."

She merely rolled over in the bed and sighed, unable to think of any reason to open the door. She didn't want to see him, and she certainly wasn't going to eat any food that came from him, directly or indirectly. Serenity was more than aware of how insulting her refusal to eat was, and she had every intention of continuing the monumental slight.

"At least call out if you're hurt, woman." Serenity couldn't see it, but Vegeta was looking around to make sure no one but Nappa was in earshot. "I'm worried about you," he finally said softly. "Please open the door, Serenity."

Horseshit, he was worried about her, he only wanted to try and get laid. Serenity shot an icy glare at the door and was half-tempted to tell him to go fuck himself, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her finally speak. Instead, she held a pillow over the back of her head to muffle anything else he had to say, and went back to sleep.

When she finally woke again, it was dark, and she immediately sensed that she wasn't alone. And someone had moved her, too; she'd fallen asleep with a pillow over the back of her head, but she'd awoken on her side, and she almost never moved on her own during her sleep.

"I had someone unlock the door on the third day," Vegeta's voice said from the other side of the bed. "You were asleep when I found you, and I couldn't wake you up. Likely weakness from lack of food while you were in stasis, and the four days after you came back. You were asleep for another two days after I found you, while my physician pumped you full of food capsules and vitamins," he informed her.

Despite the hint of fear she heard in his voice, laced with heavy worry at the mention of finding her and not being able to wake her, Serenity kept her mouth shut and didn't even open her eyes.

"You woke yesterday for a few minutes," he continued, "but when I tried to feed you something you threw it in my face." Vegeta rolled his eyes when he could have sworn he heard her make a sound of amusement. He finally sighed. "Look, you can give me the silent treatment all you want, but you have to eat, woman. That's all I ask. Can we compromise at that? Please?"

Vegeta sputtered impatiently when she only clutched the sheet so tightly that her knuckles went white. "Fine, I'm not one to speak of compromise. I get it." He rolled over and pulled her flush against his chest, ignoring the way she went completely stiff in his arms. "Whatever you think of me woman, you're my mate, and I have to take care of you. It's instinctive." Vegeta let out a whoosh of air when she elbowed him in the stomach. "Damned woman," he grunted. He didn't let her go, though, and if anything he held her tighter. "I've slept with you for the last two nights, so just cut it out," he huffed. "If I was going to force myself on you, I would have bitten you in your sleep. And believe me, I was awfully fucking tempted."

He sighed when he smelled saltwater, and jumped a little at a sound rumbling from his chest that he'd never heard coming from himself. Huh, his beast was actually purring comfort to her. Vegeta went with it though and nuzzled her shoulder through her unbound hair as his free hand moved soothingly up and down her side. "Serenity… please don't cry."

God, she wanted to scream at him, hit him, try her damnedest to kill him, but her stupid traitorous body was reacting to his scent and his touch, urging her to turn around and bury her face in his chest and breathe in that strong, warm, spicy smell. "I hate you so much," she choked out. "I hate you more than I've ever hated anyone in my entire life."

Vegeta sagged against her in defeat, the purr in his chest hitching for several moments, only to start up fresh as she cried even harder. "Tell me what you want, beloved. Name it and it's yours."

"Don't call me that," she whispered between sobs. "I'm not your beloved, I'm not your _anything_. And as for what I want? You can't give it to me. I want courage. The courage to summon Saturn and tell her to reap the planet, to drop the glaive and kill us all. At least then I'd be dead and I wouldn't care anymore that you'd committed genocide on my people."

Vegeta willed himself to relax; he'd known that this was coming even while she'd been in stasis. If she needed to scream and rant and yell at him for days, he'd allow it; whatever it took to get it out of her system so he could finally claim her willingly. "Besides that?" He asked, trying like hell to keep the usual sarcastic tone from his voice.

Serenity sucked in a shuddering breath before answering. "Get the fuck out of my room and leave me alone. And if one more person calls me 'Your Grace,' I will break their face."

"Consider the second part taken care of," Vegeta replied almost tenderly as he sat up and stroked her hair away from her face. Gods, she was so damned beautiful that it made him ache. "As for the first, the answer is no. I won't leave you when you're like this. Would you eat something at least?"

"No."

"Woman, please don't make me force you. You're losing weight, and you're already slender as it is. You can't afford to lose another pound."

"Try and force me," she snapped, "and you'll severely fucking regret it, I swear."

"I don't take well to being threatened, woman. You need to eat, damn it. You know I'm right. Don't make me call your daughter or one of your guards; Hotaru's even offered to talk you into eating over the last couple days."

"Go away," she whispered, wiping her face on the sheet, even as more tears kept coming. "Just leave me be."

"I'll make a deal with you. Eat whenever your food is brought, and I'll leave you alone. But if you don't eat, I stay."

Serenity ground her teeth together and clutched the sheets again angrily. "I don't make deals with monsters. Now get out of my room," she growled. When he didn't move, she jerked back and elbowed him hard in the throat before using her legs to shove him roughly out of the bed and onto the floor. "Did I stutter?"

"For not having eaten, you're pretty strong," he wheezed. Vegeta was a little annoyed by her actions, but he was more relieved than anything to see that she wasn't broken, as he'd feared.

"You could thank Haruka for that if you hadn't had her killed," she replied coldly, and shoved him onto his ass once more when he tried to climb back into the bed. "Now get the hell out before I kick you out myself."

"You heard her," a quiet, icy voice said from the doorway. Hotaru eyed him silently while he picked himself up and shrugged on his tank top; at least he'd been classy enough not to sleep with the queen naked, she mused to herself. Once Vegeta was past her about out the door with a promise to come back later to check on her, Hotaru gave her queen a tiny smile. "You have visitors, Ouhi."

"I don't want to see anyone," she replied flatly. "Let me pass out again, and maybe I'll be lucky enough to die in my sleep or something. That would teach him."

"You'd really want to die before tasting my cheesecake again?" A familiar voice said from the doorway.

Serenity looked up from her pillow and nearly cried. "Mako-chan?"

"And me," another voice came from behind her.

"Rei-chan?"

Rei poked her face around Mako's shoulder and gave her best smile. "I brought wine. I thought we could pretend we're all in college again and get wasted while we grub on Mako's cooking."

"I'm not hungry."

Mako rolled her eyes, stepped into the room, and Rei closed and locked the door behind them. "Usagi, I brought all your favorites, you know. And when have you ever turned down my cooking?"

Both of them tried their best not to laugh when Mako started unpacking her subspace and Serenity practically started drooling from the scent. The spread she laid out would have fed three full-grown Saiyan warriors, and every single item was one of Usagi's all-time favorite foods. "Sure you're not hungry, Usa?" Rei asked as she poured them each a glass of wine.

"I—I'm sure," she replied, as she eyed what looked an awful lot like a bento box full of her favorite fried goodies.

"Hm… Rei-chan, would you do me a favor?" Mako asked, lifting a dish and inspecting it closely. "Taste this for me, I think it's a little bland."

"What is it?"

"My meatloaf. I don't think I added enough seasoning to it."

"Ugh, Mako. You know I'm a vegetarian."

"Yeah, one that cheats all the time by eating chicken when she thinks no one's looking." Mako held the dish out to her, and the Senshi of fire waved it off as she reached for an empty bowl and the dish full of rice. "Usagi, here. I know you're not eating and all, but it's your favorite dish and you'd be the best to judge if it tastes right." She sighed when her queen stubbornly shook her head, even though they all heard her stomach rumble. "It's just a taste, Usa-chan. It's not like I'm asking you to take an actual bite or anything."

"There is no such thing as 'just a taste' when it comes to your cooking, Makoto," Serenity said firmly. But damned it all to hell! It was meatloaf! Mako's meatloaf! Serenity had once sworn that she would die to protect one of Mako's meatloaves if anything ever threatened one of them. Given, she'd been twenty at the time, but the vow still rang true. That meatloaf was the best fucking thing on the planet.

"Here, Usa." Mako cut an itty-bitty chunk from it, placed it on a plate, and set it in front of her. "Just tell me if it tastes bland to you."

"No, Mako, and that's final."

Rei and Makoto exchanged a look; damn, this was a hell of a lot harder than they thought it would be. Serenity was obviously damned and determined to actually starve herself to death, and with her high metabolism, she was already halfway there. Neither of them even had to mention how much weight she'd lost, it was so easy to see that it was painful. "Well," she sighed, "I guess I'll just see if Prince Vegeta will try it—" Mako hid a tiny smile when Usagi's eyes narrowed at that and her lip curled up in a snarl as she eyed the baking dish. "—after all, he seems to have pretty good taste in food, don't you think, Rei?"

"Yeah, sure," she agreed with her mouth full, hiding her own smile as Usagi visibly fumed, already rising from her seat on the floor.

Mako opened the door, only to have it forcefully slammed shut by another hand, and she mentally pumped her fist in the air in triumph. "Yes, Usa?" She asked calmly. "Is something wrong?"

"You are not going to waste your spectacular cooking on that… that… pig!" She yelled. "He wouldn't know good taste if it turned around, bit him in the ass, and dug its claws into his balls! Here, gimme that!" She took the fork from Mako's hands, took a tiny bite, and handed it back. "There. It's perfect, as always. Now sit the fuck down and cut me a slice."

"Yes ma'am," the cook teased.

"Don't think for one moment that I don't know what you're doing," Serenity huffed, as she took the plate and slowly took an Usagi-sized bite.

"Yeah, but if you had to break a hunger strike, it would be for my cooking, and only my cooking," Mako chuckled, as she pushed over a set of chopsticks and a large bowl of rice.

"Yeah, yeah." Usagi sighed heavily as she took another bite and a drink of wine. "You two mind if I revert?"

"No, not at all," Rei said softly, and she smiled when Queen Serenity was suddenly replaced with a just as regal, blonde-haired Usagi, only she was dressed in a skirt and camisole and looked quite a bit more comfortable. "Long time no see, Odango Atama." Sailor Mars cackled when Usagi stuck up the middle finger of the hand that wasn't digging her chopsticks into a bento box. "You wish," she snorted.

"No," Mako corrected, "Raditz wishes." Her and Rei erupted into laughter than, and it looked like Usagi was even cracking a tiny smile. "You have to admit, though… he is pretty sexy, Rei."

"Ugh, physically, fine. In the sanctity of female company, I will admit it. Raditz is the sexiest fucking man I have ever laid eyes on in my life, and it's absolutely maddening to want to kill him at the same time."

"Join the club," Usagi muttered, then froze and ground her teeth together.

"Wait, you think Vegeta's hot?" Rei asked incredulously. "A—After what he's—"

"Shut up, Rei," Usagi snapped, just short of raising her voice. "I know very fucking well what he's done. I was merely remarking that it doesn't make him any less physically attractive. I hate his guts more than I can even express in words, though, so it doesn't matter how ridiculously sexy he is."

"Usa, I'm sorry, you know I always open my big fat mouth before I think," Rei sighed, scooting closer to her queen and resting her head on her shoulder. When Usagi rested her own golden head on top of Rei's, the fire Senshi chuckled. "So, did you get a good look at his ass, at least?" She teased. "Because I've seen Raditz's ass… and several other things… and I'm telling you, I could bounce a yen off that backside."

"Same," Usagi snorted. "I'd like to bounce my size six heels off of it, though."

"Well, not to brag, ladies, but I've done a lot more than just look at Bardock's backside, and _wow_. Just…wow." Mako sighed and couldn't help but smile dreamily into her yakitori for a moment before taking a bite.

"Bardock didn't seem too bad when I met him," Usagi hedged.

"He's quiet… well, out of the bed, he's quiet… and he's still a damned Saiyan, but I like him," Mako answered softly. "And he's a god in the sack."

Rei laughed. "Now, that was the part I was waiting for. I was sitting here telling myself, 'wait for it, the perverted comment about his skills is about to come out.'"

"Honey, if you saw what that man was packing, you'd be making a few comments, too. I about choked on it from across the room."

Even Usagi looked up at that and blushed, gaping at the Senshi of nature. "_Damn_, Mako-chan," the blonde coughed.

"Mmm… that's what I said. Damn. Hot damn," she giggled. "So, Rei. When are you going to give up that delicate Shinto flower of yours, huh?"

Rei choked on her wine a little and nearly spit it out. "Oh my fucking God, we are _not _having this conversation again, Makoto. And don't call it that. God, you're such a bitch. And besides, I'm not giving it up to Raditz, at any rate. Just so I can be a notch in his slutty, manwhoring belt."

"Ugh, you're such a prude, Rei-chan."

Both of them looked up at Usagi in surprise, amazed that she'd joined in on the conversation. Rei was the first to recover, and retorted in typical fire goddess fashion. "Am not," she snorted.

"Are too. It sounds like Raditz has a major thing for you, if what I've heard around the palace is any indicator. I say go for it. We're fucking stuck here aren't we? You might as well be happy. And I wouldn't worry about you being a notch in his belt, either. He felt the pull for you; he'll be faithful until the day he dies."

Rei snickered, and when Usagi lifted a brow, she tipped her a wink. "I tell you what, Usagi. You first. You sleep with Vegeta, and I'll sleep what Raditz."

"And with that statement, your virginity is safe for eternity," Usagi mumbled into her wineglass.

"That's what I thought."

All three of them jumped when the door swung open, and they collectively glared at the penis that was stupid enough to walk into their little hen party.

"I could have sworn that I heard my name on those perfect red lips, my little firebrand. Were you singing my praises, beloved?" Raditz grinned when she threw a piece of food at him, caught it in midair, and ate it. "Why thank you, Rei. It's so polite to share food with your mate."

If Usagi hadn't been between the two of them, Raditz would have been on fire. He seemed to know that, too, and blew her a kiss before proclaiming Usagi to be even lovelier with golden hair and making a quick exit.

"You have to admit, Rei. He is pretty hot," Usa chuckled. "And that whole thing was smooth for a Saiyan warrior."

"But he's such a… a **slut,**" Rei protested. "He's fucked like, every woman in the universe, and I'm sorry girls, but I am not giving up my virgin snatch to a man who's quite literally slept with over a thousand women."

"Stands to reason that he'd know how to do it right, at least," Usagi replied reasonably. "And he definitely seems more than a bit taken with you."

"I stand by my previous statement, Usagi," Rei growled into her soup.

"And I stand by my reply. You'll die a virgin, Rei. At least while Raditz has his head in your ass. I am never sleeping with Vegeta."

"Don't remind me, Odango. I swear, I can feel that mane of hair in the back of my throat, he's got his head crammed so far up it."

"Wouldn't you prefer to have that face in your crotch, and not in your ass?" Mako deadpanned. She quickly ducked and laughed when a plate flew at her head and crashed into the wall. "Missed! I told you centuries ago to get lessons from Usagi in throwing disc-shaped objects, but you clearly never took my advice."

"For the record, I've already had that face in my crotch," she finally admitted, and was almost glad that she had when both Mako and Usagi stared at her in shock. "What!?" She yelled with her mouth full of noodles, "making out doesn't count as popping my cherry, damn it!"

"Didn't say it did," Makoto choked. "I just didn't expect you to let him get that far, girl. So, was it good? And be honest!"

Rei glared at the door, where she knew Raditz was listening, then blocked him out of the bond before answering in Solarian. "It was fucking amazing," she confessed shyly. "Best I've ever had, hands down."

"And did you reciprocate?" Usagi asked, waggling her eyebrows. She grinned when Rei nodded, turning bright red.

"He said I was the best he'd ever had, too," she finally mumbled.

"Hot damn, honey! Now _**that's**_ a compliment if he's been with as many women as you say! Imagine how good it would be in bed with him, hm?"

"I already have," Rei replied around her food. "It's not happening. Period."

"Well, at least you and I agree on holding out," Usagi said seriously. "Doesn't mean you can't enjoy getting eaten out on occasion."

"See!? That's what I was saying!" Rei yelled.

####################

"I thought I told you to stay out of my room."

"I just came to check on you," Vegeta said softly. When she looked away from him and didn't speak, he sighed and closed the door behind him before leaning on it. "You'll sleep in my bed tonight, Serenity."

If he'd been looking to get a reaction out of her, he wasn't disappointed. Serenity's mouth hung open for a moment as she just stared at him, and once she'd gotten over her momentary shock, she flung a glass from her table at his head. "GET OUT!" She shouted. "I will not be ordered into the bed of ANY man, especially you! Hotaru!"

"Hotaru is occupied until morning, I regret to inform you," Vegeta informed her with a little smirk. "We gave her something in her supper, and she'll sleep soundly until morning, I assure you." The prince frowned when tears welled up in his mate's eyes and he sighed at the pang of guilt running through him. "She hasn't been harmed," he huffed. "And you won't be, either. I just want to sleep with you, that's all. Nothing more."

"You can't make me," Serenity said flatly. "Fuck off, and don't come back in here. You're such a despicable pig, Vegeta."

He laughed a little at that before stepping forward. "That's where you're wrong, beloved. On both counts. I can and will make you sleep in my bed tonight, and while I can be a bit of a pig, I'm not that despicable. You'd know that if you bothered to talk to me."

"Get out of my room," she hissed, "and don't you dare set foot in here again." Serenity screamed when he simply stepped forward and threw her over his shoulder, and no amount of her powers could seem to break through his ki shield. "I'm going to KILL you the moment you're asleep, Vegeta! Count on it!"

He dumped her on his bed, used his Saiyan speed to lock the doors before she could even stand, and was sitting next to her on the bed in moments. "Now, you're welcome to try and kill me, Serenity, but I'm positive that if you succeed, it would go very badly for you and your daughter. Hotaru, too, most likely." Vegeta flopped back onto the covers when she started to cry silently, and nearly told her to just forget it, but no; he'd gone to an awful lot of trouble to get this far, and he wasn't backing down now.

Serenity flinched when his arms encircled her from behind and he began to purr comfort to her. "Get off of me," she ordered hoarsely. "I hate you."

"Hate me all you want, woman, but you're stuck with me," he replied, unable to keep the hint of hurt from his voice.

Serenity didn't miss the hurt, and sighed heavily. "Vegeta, you killed my people. What part of you doesn't get it? I'll hate you forever for what you've done, and nothing will change that."

"Don't forget that your people struck first, woman. It escalated from there."

"Haruka thought you were going to attack me. Hell, I thought you were going to attack me."

"I was… upset at being rejected," he allowed, coming as close to an apology as he possibly could. "I wasn't myself at that moment. I had never wanted anything that badly in my life, Serenity, and it had just been denied to me."

Serenity looked over at him, and there was a mixture of pity and weariness in her eyes. "You're just a spoiled child, aren't you, Vegeta? The biggest of them all. If only someone had taught you how to behave properly as a kid, all of this might never have happened."

"Shut up and get ready for bed, woman," he ordered emotionlessly. "And don't even think about trying to sneak out; I've ki shielded all of the doors." Vegeta stood then and stripped to his skin just to prove a point; if she'd been less of a self-righteous bitch, he would have done her the courtesy of sleeping in his shorts. He smirked triumphantly when she stared at him for a moment. "Like what you see, woman?"

Serenity merely huffed and turned her head, trying to hide her blush; damn it if he wasn't the sexiest man she'd ever laid eyes on!

"Well?" Vegeta asked after a long moment. "Strip woman, I haven't got all night." He grinned when she turned bright red and stared at him again. "Would you prefer for me to undress you?" He asked seductively, taking a step towards his intended mate. "I'd be more than happy to, beloved."

Suddenly feeling timid, Serenity stepped back and shook her head. "I'll sleep as is, thank you," she replied, wanting as much clothing between her and that… thing… he had lurking between his legs. She snuck another glance at him and blushed even harder; he wasn't even aroused, and already his size was daunting! Were all Saiyan men that well-endowed? "Gods, my poor daughter," she muttered to herself.

Vegeta heard her and sat down on the bed from the force of his laughter, fairly sure what she was referring to. "Yes… as petite as she is… she has my… undying… sympathy!" He said between laughs. "Get in the bed woman," he said, but the order wasn't without a chuckle.

"Poor Ami," Serenity added without thinking. "Nappa's what? Seven feet tall? Dear gods."

Vegeta climbed under the covers, unable to keep the grin off of his face. "Woman, stop thinking about the cock sizes of my men, and start thinking about mine," he teased.

"Sorry, but the image of Nappa is kind of hard to erase from my mind, now," she replied honestly. "God… monster cock."

Vegeta flipped back the covers when she turned around and licked his lips. "I can help with that, you know. If you need something else burned into your brain."

"Not a chance, monkey man," Serenity snorted. She climbed into the bed, staying well to the other side, and gasped when he was instantly spooning her, nuzzling his face into her hair. "Don't touch me, Vegeta."

"I didn't say I wouldn't touch you, woman. I just said that I wouldn't claim you. Is it really so bad to let me hold you, damn it?"

"It is when I know what kind of morning wood I'm going to wake up to," she grumbled, trying to inch away from him. "Where's the air conditioner in this room, anyway? It's hot in here."

Vegeta grinned from behind her, this had been part of his plan all along. "I don't have one. Which is why I sleep naked. It would be best if you lost the robe, at least, Serenity. You're going to be pouring sweat in minutes if you don't." When she just huffed, he shrugged and kissed her neck. "Suit yourself, woman."

He could hardly contain his mirth when she slid out of the bed five minutes later, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and shrugged off the white cotton robe she was wearing, revealing a semi-sheer white negligee beneath. His eyes nearly popped at the sight, and he suddenly wanted to take that lacy thing off of her with his teeth. "You usually sleep in lingerie?"

"Yes," she said curtly, "I do. Problem?"

"Not a single one, woman. You're stunning."

The sheer honesty in his voice made her blush, and she immediately wanted to put the robe back on to cover up under that dark, lustful gaze. He seemed to sense her intentions, however, snagged her around the waist with his tail to drag her back in the bed, facing him, and he couldn't help but kiss her while he purred with delight.

Serenity yanked back and slapped him, glaring daggers, her eyes daring him to try it again. "Don't do that," she snapped.

Vegeta rubbed the handprint on his cheek absently and rolled his eyes. "It was just a kiss, woman. Damn, you're such a prude. It was worth it, though," he added with a sheepish grin.

"Don't touch me again," she ordered, rolling over so she didn't have to look at him. She huffed in frustration when he merely snuggled against her once more and wrapped his arm and tail around her, nuzzling her shoulder as he continued to purr. "Gods, Vegeta, did I stutter!? Or are you just deaf!? Keep to your side of the bed!"

"Mmm… this **is** my side of the bed."

"Fine, then we'll switch! Move!" She commanded. She tried to slip back out, but found herself held fast. "Look, asshole—"

"**All** the sides of the bed are mine," he elaborated with a chuckle. "So you're fucked either way, woman. Figuratively speaking, of course… unless you'd like to change that."

"Will you shut the fuck up already and go to sleep?" Serenity sighed in exasperation. "I'm tired."

"You're absolutely no fun to tease, woman." Vegeta narrowed his eyes and studied her back in the gloom. "Huh… where are your wings at, woman? I always see you with them. Are they just for show, or functional?"

"I can make them come and go at will," Serenity mumbled tiredly. "Will you now please just go the fuck to sleep, Vegeta?"

"Wait, woman. Can you fly with them?" He asked, unbelievably curious about them as he traced her shoulder blades with the tips of his fingers, making her shiver.

"If I answer the question, will you shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"Maybe," Vegeta answered with a grin. He nipped and licked at the back of her neck for a moment before leaning into her ear. "Tell you what, beloved. Let me see the wings, and tell me if they're functional, and I'll be quiet. Promise." The prince jumped back when her wings suddenly appeared and smacked him in the face, and he couldn't help but smirk; after all, he'd asked for it. He watched them move for a moment before gently touching them; they felt like silk in his hands. "So, they work?"

"Yes, they work, and yes, I can fly with them. Though it's not like flying like birds or with ki. It's a little different. I use some of my powers to do it. Not that I do it often."

"Well, that's the main mode of transportation around here… can you use your ki to fly?" He asked curiously, still running his fingertips over her wings.

"No, of course I can't," she snorted in reply.

"Hn. I'll start your training tomorrow, then. It's not hard to learn, you should be in the air by the afternoon." He felt her freeze at that and pull away just a little. "What?"

"You're not afraid that I'll run away?" She asked incredulously. Serenity chanced a look at him to find him regarding her seriously.

"I guess that's just a chance I'll have to take. You're not a prisoner here, Serenity. You're free to come and go wherever you please in the city… though I would really prefer it if you always took an escort for your own safety." Vegeta snuggled back into her then, and smiled with pleasure when she didn't shy away from him. Apparently that little speech had made some headway. "So, tomorrow, then?"

"I guess," she sighed. "Only because I hate being carted around like a piece of luggage."

"Woman, I have no problem with carrying you," Vegeta said seriously.

"But _**I **_do," she snapped. "I don't like you touching me. At all."

"No, Serenity, you don't **want **me touching you," he corrected. "And that's because you **do** like it." Vegeta slid his hand down her side then, and purred as he reached her bare leg and slid it back up. He noted the way her heartbeat sped up, and he could smell the slightest amount of arousal coming from her as he stroked her inner thigh. "See, woman? You do like it."

The queen couldn't keep the tremor from her voice as she pushed his hand away. "Don't… don't do that," she whispered. Gods, her thigh ached now, right where he'd touched her, and her damned body wanted more of it. "I'm going to sleep, Vegeta. You promised to shut up. Goodnight."

Vegeta sighed and nodded, kissing her shoulder. "Goodnight, beloved."

#############################

Mina walked in and shook her head when she saw that Turles was once again watching the live feed from the sparring ring, his eyes locked on the TV screen. He'd only been watching it for hours every day for a week, and she could tell through the half-bond that he was chomping at the bit for some action.

She smiled wistfully as she watched him silently; he'd been so considerate and kind over the previous three weeks that it gave her butterflies whenever she thought about it. He was gruff and quiet most of the time, but she could tell in everything that he did that he cared about her and was worried that she'd be scared forever. "Turles?"

The Saiyan commander turned his head when he heard her quietly speak his name, and his eyes softened at the sight of her smiling almost… lovingly at him. "Hm?"

"I know you want to go, Turles," she said understandingly. "And I'm alright with it. I'll be fine for a few hours if you—"

"No," he said swiftly, cutting her off. "I'm not leaving you unguarded, Minako." He sighed when she flinched at his tone, and quickly stood to stride over and tug her to his chest. "You've been hurt enough, beloved. I won't leave you alone and risk something else happening. I have enemies, just the same as any of the other commanders, and while the odds are slim that they would try anything…" He shrugged. "I won't take that chance."

"Enemies?" She asked in surprise. "How? Why?"

Turles chuckled darkly and kissed the tip of her nose. "Woman, if you haven't noticed, I'm a bit of an asshole. I don't play well with others, and I've beaten the shit out of plenty of third and second class warriors that have pushed my buttons. Father's the same, and so's Nappa. I honestly think that Raditz is the only Elite warrior on the planet that's universally liked by all."

"Ok, fine then." Minako took a deep breath and looked up at him, her blue eyes unreadable. "I'll go with you and sit on the sidelines."

"Out of the question, woman. _**No**_," he added forcefully, when she only looked up at him.

"But… we've been to the city together quite a few times… and you'll be there, so I won't be unprotected… right? And I'd love to get out of the house for a while. Please?" She added softly, looking up at him through her thick eyelashes.

Turles inwardly groaned when she gave him that look; she'd learned quickly that it was his kryptonite, almost as effective as seeing her cry, and he couldn't deny her anything when she used it. "You stay where I tell you to, you do not move an **inch**, and if you feel threatened in **any** way, by **anyone**, you tell me immediately."

Mina nodded and smiled up at him. "Thank you, beloved," she whispered, and while she jumped a little when he suddenly claimed her mouth with his own, she ardently returned the kiss, whimpering as he slipped his tongue into her mouth to duel with hers.

The Saiyan purred with pleasure when she didn't pull away as his hands wandered a little bit, but he stopped himself anyway as he felt himself growing aroused. "Alright, woman, get dressed already."

Minako looked down at the knee-length sundress she was wearing and shrugged. "I don't look ok in this?"

"Woman, you'd be stunning in a potato sack. And that's the problem; I don't want any other men looking at you… ugh, fuck it. They'll be looking anyway unless I put a bag over your head. But your legs…"

Mina looked down and then back up, her face full of confusion. "This is an extremely modest outfit, Turles. I mean, it's only knee-length."

"Modest?" He choked. Then she pulled a miniskirt and a top—if it even qualified as a top—from her subspace and his jaw hit the floor. "You wear _**that**_—in _**public**_!?"

"Back home, yes," she said with a shrug. "I mean, I am the goddess of love. You should see the sheer robe I wear in the temple," she added with a slightly shy smile.

Then she pulled the robe from her subspace and he nearly had a nosebleed at the idea of her wearing it. "Never in public, woman," he choked out. "Dear gods, I'd kill any man that saw you in it."

"Huh… ok, I could understand the robe, of course. But I've seen female warriors on the TV in nothing but sports bras and shorts. Or tanks and fatigues. That's not immodest?"

"Woman, when you've fought under the noonday sun, you can wear a sports bra and a pair of shorts. It's the better alternative to heat sickness. And I'd actually approve of that attire for you in a match if your opponent was male."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you'd win from distraction alone, woman. Always use every advantage you have in battle… and those spectacular tits of yours count as a huge advantage. That ass and those legs, too," Turles added with a grin.

"Hey, maybe that's why our fukus are so short!" Mina said with a laugh. "We'd always wondered, and that explanation makes perfect sense! To distract the enemy!" She grinned a little then and traced a finger down his chest. "Shall I transform then?"

"Oh hells no, woman. Gods, I'd get my ass kicked trying to spar if you were dressed in _**that **_on the sidelines." Turles snagged her with his tail and nipped at her lower lip playfully before smoothing over it with his tongue. "Now… quit being a tease and get dressed, woman."

"Tease? Oh, honey… that is just _too_ cute. You think that I'm being a tease? You ain't seen **shit."**

"Prove it?" He asked hopefully, raising one eyebrow.

Sorely tempted for what was not the first time during the last week, Minako blushed and shook her head before retreating to the bedroom to change clothes, and returned dressed in a yellow tank and a pair of blue jeans. "Better?"

Turles nodded, then stared when he got a good look at her firm backside. "Damn it, I guess I'll just have to make certain exceptions. I don't suppose I can put you in a potato sack for real…?"

Mina sidled up to him and rested her head against his chest, sighing for a moment as she enjoyed his scent; the very presence of it made her feel so safe. "Turles, honey. Why don't you just take any stares as a compliment to your impeccable taste in women?"

"Because you're mine," he purred, bending down to bite her exposed mating mark, just barely breaking the skin. He made a happy little noise when he heard her gasp with pleasure and she clutched at his back in reaction, and sucked on the mark to make her moan softly. "Alright, woman. Enough of this, before I wind up jumping you."

Mina knew he was joking, but couldn't help a little shiver of fear as he scooped her up. It was gone as quickly as it came though when he headed for the front door and not the bedroom, and he took off towards the city with her arms wrapped securely around his neck.

Turles nodded to Nappa when he touched down just outside the ring, and grinned a little at the sight of his mate's sister standing nearby. "Good, you can even have some female company, beloved." He returned nods to several warriors that noticed him and tipped their heads in respect, and when he set Mina on her feet, he kissed her tenderly. "NOW! LISTEN UP!" He shouted, winking at his mate when she nearly jumped out of her shorts. He noted her sister's smirk, too. Apparently Nappa had already done this with her. "THIS WOMAN IS MINE!" He bellowed, "AND IF ANYONE LAYS SO MUCH AS A HAND ON HER, I'LL SAW IT OFF WITH MY TEETH! UNDERSTOOD!?"

"Way to get your point across?" Mina mumbled nervously when every warrior either shrugged or nodded. She couldn't help but notice that more than a few were checking her out, though, and resisted the urge to duck behind Turles and hide.

"Nappa did the same damned thing the first week," Ami's gentle voice said from behind her. She smiled softly when Mina turned and just stared at her for a long moment, tears filling her eyes, and caught the blonde when she dove into her arms. "Shh, Minako-chan," she whispered in Japanese. "It's alright. It's not like we haven't spoken via communicator."

"I know," she said, so full of joy at seeing one of her sisters in the flesh that she was fighting back tears. "It's just… I've wanted nothing more than to hold all of you since I started… you know. Getting better."

"He's treating you well, then?" Ami asked with a touch of surprise. Out of all of the Saiyans, Turles had definitely worried her the most; Nappa had told her more than one story about how the commander's temper had gotten the better of him.

"Actually, Ami… I can't even describe how grateful I am to him for his patience and his kindness. He may be Saiyan, but he's a good man. Just like your mate?" Minako smiled when Ami nodded. "Speaking of which… did you do what I told you to yet?" Ami's blush was all the answer she needed, and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, honey, it's just cock," she whispered conspiratorially. "It's made to suck and fuck," she added just to make Ami's eyes widen in shock.

Ami huffed and knew her face was bright red when she heard Nappa chuckle from his place nearby. "Well, Mina, I didn't see a bite mark on Turles's shoulder." She grinned when it was Mina's turn to blush. "Pot calling the kettle, sister… for once _**I'm**_ the one putting out."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "I'm trying to work up the nerve to let him claim me, but even when we're just lying in bed, I start shaking if he makes a move. I don't know what to do, Ami. I want him, I trust him… and I think I'm falling in love with him. But if I try to do more than kiss him, I start to panic. It's the definition of irony," she added wearily, "the goddess of lust is terrified of sex."

Ami hugged her tightly and ran her fingers through her blonde hair soothingly. "It'll get better, Mina, I promise. You went through a trauma that would have killed a lesser woman. You're lucky you made it out alive, so just take it a day at a time, ok? I'm no psychologist, but you're basically suffering from post-traumatic. It may be awhile before you can ever have sex again."

Mina shook her head and huffed. "No, not too much longer. But before I can ever give head again…? I swear," she added angrily, "if I ever get my goddess aspect back, Ami, they're all going to pay dearly."

Still hugging her, Ami nodded firmly. "I'll help you take them out," she promised. "I'll have to get in line behind Turles and Nappa, though. He's been keeping his ears trained for any information, you know."

"Tell him I said thank you for that. There's a young Saiyan warrior we met in the marketplace. His name's Celer, and he's been listening for any information as well."

Ami hushed her and pointed past the throng of warriors. "Hold that thought, Minako-chan." She grabbed the blonde's hand and started tugging her through the spectators, secretly pleased with the way they instantly parted for the general's mate, and how two warriors immediately vacated a bench for the both of them. She thanked them with a soft smile and a Japanese bow, and blushed when they actually returned the smile.

She'd been making quite the impression upon the men during the last two weeks; they were all a little awestruck at how such a quiet woman could have not only wrapped the general around her tiny finger, but also have taken out an entire squad of Saiyan Elite while barely breaking a sweat. Surely, there was a lot more to her than what they saw at first glance. Even Kale, the young warrior that had threatened her, had sincerely apologized for his outburst, with the assurance that it hadn't been forced by Nappa or anyone else.

It was awfully nice to be liked and respected among such a brutal group of men, and Nappa was extremely pleased with the fact that his mate was so well-treated by his warriors. He didn't even have any objections about her coming to his training sessions, since he knew that any man that dared to lay a hand on her would instantly get the pounding of a lifetime by the several dozen squads under his command.

The deference paid to her sister wasn't lost on Minako, and she was happy to see Ami getting the respect and affection she deserved as several warriors smiled and nodded at them. "Pay attention, Mina, Turles is up already," Ami whispered to her in Japanese. "It's expected that you watch your mate fight if you come along with him, and cheer him on."

"Oh, ok," Mina said a little cheerfully. "I've honestly been curious, you know. To see him fight." Her eyes widened a little as her mate flew at his opponent and began a barrage of punches, mixed with the occasional kick, and when he powered up the first ki blast of the day, she knew her expression had to be one of awe. She'd seen the third class warriors fight during the battle at home, but the commanders had all been directing the soldiers and doing little fighting themselves.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Ami asked knowingly.

"He's amazing," Mina whispered.

Apparently her tone had conveyed her meaning, and Ami chuckled when several warriors grinned at them and laughed. "He is rather good," she agreed. "He is the third-strongest warrior on the planet, after all."

"Oh?" Minako asked curiously, her gaze still locked on her mate as she tried in vain to keep up with his flurry of movements.

"Broly, then Bardock, then Turles. Then come Vegeta and Nappa. Vegeta's quickly closing in on Turles and Bardock, though." Ami smiled as she felt Nappa calling her over through the bond, and chuckled when he wouldn't let up. "Minako-chan, excuse me for just a moment, alright? Nappa's wanting to show me off to someone again… gods, that man's about to make me crazy with all these introductions; like I _**really**_ need to meet every warrior in every squad he commands."

"He's just proud of you," Mina answered absently as she watched Turles begin a heavy barrage of ki blasts against his opponent. "I'll be fine for a few minutes, go on ahead, Ami-chan." She grinned broadly when her mate kicked the other warrior high into the air and acted like he was looking at a watch as he waited for him to fall back down, but her grin died on her lips when she heard a voice in her ear, whispering in Solarian.

"_You're best head I've ever had, princess."_

Mina shivered, then went ice cold as that voice triggered a memory of that same mouth growled and biting as the body attached to it pounded into her relentlessly and blood trickled down her thighs as something inside of her gave way and tore. Her first reaction was to whip around, but whomever had spoken was already gone, and she couldn't focus well enough through her crippling terror to find his face in the crowd.

The crowd was what set off her rising horror even further, as she looked at all those men—those Saiyan men—her throat closed by the overwhelming fear. She couldn't even scream as she fell off the bench she was sitting on, and when a warrior stepped forward to help her up and make sure she was alright, her vocal cords finally cooperated. The scream didn't come however, only a fearful whimper as she crawled backwards on all fours and her huge eyes stared up at him, begging him not to hurt her.

Then a pair of arms embraced her tightly from behind and she finally shrieked, struggling and crying out wordlessly in her terror. Those arms had a face in only moments, though, and she found herself looking up at Turles, his black eyes filled with worry and just a hint of anger for whomever had scared her. "What happened?" He asked, once she sagged against him, shaking uncontrollably.

Mina couldn't even voice it, so she pushed the memory through the bond and immediately felt him stiffen as a snarl erupted from his mouth. "I don't know who it was," she whispered, her voice barely audible, even to his Saiyan hearing.

Turles quickly scanned the crowd, ignoring their faces while he focused on their kis instead. All of their auras were concerned, some worried… and then he felt it, one that pulsed with smugness and a hint of fear. That fear increased as he focused on that warrior's face and growled, passing Minako to Ami, who'd rushed over during the commotion.

No one even saw Turles move, he simply vanished, he was moving so fast, and then he had the warrior staring at his mate in a chokehold. "You…" he snarled, his grip tightening around the other warrior's throat. "You raped my mate?" He asked, his voice dropping to a whisper that promised only pain and death. When the only answer he got was silence, Turles turned so that he was facing the ring and punched him so hard that he flew thirty feet through the air to land on the packed dirt and sand, right next to Minako and Ami. "Is that him?" He asked his mate as he flew to her side, his tone gentle as he addressed her.

"Look at him, Minako," Turles ordered firmly, but not with sympathy as she squeezed her eyes shut and a few tears leaked out. "He can't hurt you beloved, and if that's him, he will _**never**_ hurt you again. I swear it on my tail."

The princess of Venus slowly opened her eyes and studied the warrior lying on the ground. And when their eyes met and she saw the undying hatred for her in them, she knew he was one of the men that had hurt her, beyond a shadow of a doubt. "Is he?" Turles asked once more, his voice full of patience and tenderness for her. Minako nodded slowly and jumped when her rapist jumped to his feet and rushed at her, her eyes flying wide in terror.

Turles stuck out his arm at the last moment and clotheslined the bastard before catching him around the throat and squeezing. "Try to harm my mate again, and I'll drag out your pain much, _**much**_ longer." He promised softly.

"What did he do?" Nappa asked as he joined them in the ring.

"He raped my mate," the beast that was Turles answered, his voice betraying only a hint of the rage running through him, bringing his inner Saiyan fully to the surface.

"Ibusa," the general rumbled, trying his best to stay neutral, "how do you answer the charges?" Nappa cracked a slight smile when Ibusa tried to speak, despite the fact that his windpipe was nearly closed off. "You might want to loosen your grip a little, Turles."

"He did it, Minako's sure," Turles snapped. He dropped the warrior however, and stood over him menacingly. "Make one move towards her and I'll **rip your arms off**."

"It was consensual! She sucked my cock! If that wasn't consensual, then why didn't she bite it off!?" Ibusa yelled loudly.

"I saw and treated the bruises and the cuts all over her body!" Turles roared. "That was _**anything **_but consensual!"

"Minako?" Nappa asked with false calm. Ami was the only one that could tell how enraged the general was, how close he was to snapping and breaking Ibusa cleanly in half. "Was it?"

The princess of Venus stunned everyone when her eyes suddenly hardened and blazed with fury as she climbed to her feet. "No," she growled, "it was _**not. **_He, along with a dozen other men, raped me to within an inch of my life!"

The Saiyans watching all of this were strangely quiet, but she ignored their silence as she waited for someone to speak. "Then," Nappa finally rumbled after a few long moments, "based on your mate's and your own word, he is guilty." He nodded to Minako and stepped out of the way. "Exact your revenge, woman. Turles will hold him for you."

When Mina's eyes simply widened and she gave a nearly imperceptible shake of her head, a familiar face stepped out of the crowd. "Goddess," Celer regarded her seriously, "this is Saiyan justice. It's the way it's always been done."

"But… I don't have my powers," she whispered in Solarian. "They fled me during the rape. I can't do anything to him."

"You transformed when we last met, didn't you?" Celer studied her carefully before cutting off Turles with a motion of his hand. "Princess, haven't you ever killed anyone before?"

"No," she admitted bitterly, "that was what four of my sisters were for. I'm a goddess of love, not of war or fighting or death."

"Not to sound cold, woman… but maybe if you had killed before, you would have never been raped in the first place."

Mina's first reaction was to strike him, but she realized after a moment that he was absolutely right. If she'd learned to fight better, to hone her more deadly talents as a Senshi, she might have held off those warriors until help came. She might have strengthened her powers of light so that they did some actual damage to Saiyans. Instead, she'd honed her powers over the heart and the body, and had given and received physical pleasure for the last millennium. She had avoided the more violent aspects of her duties… but she wasn't going to do it anymore. And she'd start here. "Venus Crystal Power," she whispered fiercely.

Turles nodded to his mate when Ibusa struggled, and held him fast. "Do as you will, beloved." Then his captive lunged forward, snarling at Mina, and Turles snapped out something in Saiyan in response, powering up as high as he could go before grabbing the warrior's arms and ripping them from his body. "I warned you!" He snarled at the screaming man on the ground.

Minako watched with a mix of horror and dark appreciation as her blood-spattered mate tossed the arms away in disgust and proceeded to use his ki to cauterize the holes where Ibusa's arms had once hung. "There," Turles growled, "he won't die from the blood loss unless you want him to." Folding his arms over his chest, he waited for his mate to strike. "He won't harm you, woman. I swear it. Now make him pay for hurting you."

Within moments, Minako went over her personal inventory of weapons, and wished to the gods that she had Makoto's arsenal handy. But she didn't; the only thing she had that even qualified as a weapon was her lovechain, and it did little to no damage against Saiyans. So she strode up to her rapist and pulled a move that Rei would be proud of. "Hello, torso boy. Oh, I'm sorry, you can't wave anymore," she added with a dangerous chuckle as she lifted her foot and dug her four-inch heel into his groin. "Oh, I'm sorry, does that hurt?" She put all of her weight on that heel and felt something give beneath it as Ibusa shrieked in agony. "Trust me, honey, it doesn't hurt nearly as bad as how you hurt me.

"Tell me," she continued, "how many before myself, Ibusa? How many women did you defile?" When he just glared at her, she was in her mate's mind, learning in moments what would cause the most pain if she wanted to torture her victim. Venus knelt and blocked out all feeling but her rage as she pressed her thumb knuckle against the corner of his eye. "Tell me how many," she ordered icily, "or I take the eye. And after that, since I want you to be able to see me, I'll leave the other eye alone. Instead, I'll start pulling the teeth that you used to bring me pain." The silence continued, and she swiftly jammed her knuckle into his eye, ripped it out without even looking at it, and dropped it on the ground with a plop while he cried out in pain. "I don't bluff, boy," she told him once his screaming had ebbed to quiet whimpers. "I'll ask again. How many?"

He still kept his mouth shut, and she looked to her mate, who was studying her with a carefully wooden expression. "Pliers, please."

Turles's mouth turned down in a slight frown, but he nodded and walked over. Damn it, maybe he should have just killed Ibusa himself; he decidedly did not like what all of this violence was doing to his mate. He could feel her going cold and savage through the bond, her pent-up rage over the rape finally being drawn to the surface. It was a kind of rage and a level of violent emotion that he would have expected from a Saiyan woman, yes, but not a goddess of love and beauty. "I have this," he offered, pulling a serrated hunting knife from his boot.

"I can make it work," she replied flatly, taking the weapon before facing her attacker once more. "So, Ibusa? How many?" She asked, pressing the tip of Turles's knife into his gum line, just below one of his canine teeth.

"Four," he finally choked out, his throat convulsing as he used his remaining eye to look down at the knife. He screamed even louder than before as the knife left his mouth to plunge into his belly, the gloved hand that held it dragging the serrated side horizontally. He felt his intestines spill out as she withdrew the blade, and continued to cry out as she yanked on one of the pink loops.

"Now you really are gutless," Mina growled softly. "Your body almost matches your personality, Ibusa. So tell me, did you at least do them the courtesy of a swift death?"

All hope of resistance gone, Ibusa just stared at her through the haze of agony. "If I tell you, will you just kill me and be done with it?"

"It depends on your answer, boy. Did you kill those poor women right after you were done using them, or did you let them live with what you did to them? Did you let them die slowly on the inside, like I nearly did?"

"Three of them, yes," he croaked. "You and one other, no."

"Good," she purred softly, "now I'm getting some answers. Give me the names of the others that raped me, Ibusa, and I'll kill you. Refuse, and I'll bring you more pain. Lots of it."

After a full minute of silence, Turles spoke up. "He won't tell, woman. No matter how much you hurt him. It's a matter of Saiyan honor."

"_**He raped me**_!" She screamed up at her mate. "_**Shit**_ on his fucking honor, Turles, he doesn't _**have**_ any!"

_I don't like what this is doing to you, beloved, _he finally admitted through the bond. _Either kill him, or let me take over. I'll get you your names if that's what you truly want. _

The princess of Venus choked on sudden tears and sagged for a moment as she felt his fear for her and his concern that she was losing it a little. She then embraced that coldness she'd been hanging onto before turning back to her victim. "Give me their names," she ordered firmly. Another minute passed, and she cut off one of his ears without a second thought. "You've still got one good ear to hear me with, so answer the question boy," She breathed in his face, blocking out his ragged cries.

"End it, Mina," Turles said gently from behind her. "Not because of what you're doing to him," he added tenderly, stroking back her blood-streaked hair. "Because of what it's doing to you. Let it go for now."

She closed her eyes for a moment and finally nodded slowly. "As soon as I get my powers back, I can track all those little bastards down, anyway." Mina then turned the knife in her hand and stabbed Ibusa in the jugular before dragging it across his throat, cutting his windpipe. She watched quietly as he began to choke on his own blood, and it wasn't long before his remaining eye bugged out as he began to drown in it. "Ami?" She asked after several minutes.

The goddess of wisdom stepped forward, shrugging off her mate with a quiet word, and assessed the body in front of her. Mina obviously wanted her to check for a pulse, but without any arms, and his throat slashed, that only left the femoral artery. And putting her hand anywhere near his groin made her stomach churn.

"He's dead," Nappa informed them. "I felt his ki go out. Get that trash out of my ring," he ordered several warriors, "and make sure you shower afterwards. I don't want his scent anywhere near me." Then he turned to Mina and Turles, and didn't miss the way the women in the crowd were giving her nods of respect. "Take her home, boy, and take care of her. Call me if you need anything."


	9. Chapter 9

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! And now… some smut for you to be thankful for on this most joyous of turkey days…**

Turles wasn't surprised at how quiet Minako was on the flight home as he recalled how he'd also went horribly cold after his first kill. At least she had someone there to bring her back to normal, unlike himself. He'd stayed cold after his first for weeks, and still felt that ice creeping over his soul every time he killed again. "Let's get you cleaned up," he said gently as he landed, carrying her straight to the bathroom.

When she detransformed, he stripped the clean clothes from her and threw them on the floor before removing his own and pulling her into the hot spray with him. He washed her hair first, and didn't miss the way she looked down at the blood going down the drain as he continued to scrub first her, then himself. Once they were both rinsed, he pressed her to the wall and kissed her tenderly, his hands sliding over her wet skin. "Come back to me, beloved," he whispered in her ear, his chest vibrating in a gentle purr. "I want my mate back, not this shell you've become."

Mina finally licked her lips and spoke. "You wouldn't rather have a ruthless Saiyan woman?" She asked without emotion. "I'd be a lot less trouble that way. You could actually have me like this."

"True," he whispered, nipping at her lower lip. "But she wouldn't be you, Minako. And it's you that I want." He kissed her again, and pushed every ounce of emotion he felt for her through the bond, combined with comfort and understanding. Turles knew he had her back when she sagged against him a little and he smelled her tears mixing in with the hot spray of the water. And when she suddenly shoved at him, he didn't fight her; he'd known from the start that this would be coming. After all, it had happened to him, too.

Turles kept her from tripping and falling as she stumbled out of the shower and proceeded to vomit, barely making it to the commode in time, and he held her soaked hair out of the way as he soothingly rubbed her back. "Here," he offered, handing her a towel when she was finished, tears streaming down her face and a little puke lingering on her mouth. "It's ok, Mina. It happens to all of us. Don't be ashamed for getting sick."

"It happened to you, too?" She choked as she cleaned up her face and flushed the toilet.

"Mmhmm. I was sick a few times, actually. But then, I'd killed more than one man. And it wasn't exactly justified, like what happened today."

"What happened with you?" She asked softly.

"Eh, my temper just got the better of me," he answered with a hint of embarrassment. "That was right after I'd turned fifteen, and I was all hopped on Saiyan hormones. If I'd been older and more in control, it wouldn't have ended in bloodshed." He scooped her up then and dried her with his ki. "Come on, woman. You need to rest."

It was only when Turles snuggled her into his chest, still purring, that Mina realized he was still naked. And so was she. She closed her eyes for a moment and discovered that she really didn't mind; in fact, she was enjoying the feeling of their bare legs intertwined, the sensation of his partial arousal pressing against her inner thigh. She trusted him, she admitted to herself. Totally and completely. Maybe sometime soon, she'd be able to give herself to him fully.

###########################

Serenity woke to a mouth roaming her bare breasts, nipping and licking and sucking, while a pair of calloused hands teased and caressed her thighs, slowly lighting her on fire as a fierce arousal pressed against her lower stomach. She moaned softly as she clutched at the hard, warm body she was pulled tightly to, but the moment her hand brushed over a fuzzy length at his lower back, she froze in horror. "Damn it, asshole, get OFF!" She yelled, shoving at him ineffectually.

"That's what I was _**trying**_ to do!" He yelled right back, nipping hard at her shoulder. "At least I was considerate enough to try and get _you_ off _first_!"

"Ugh, that is so not what I meant, and you know it! Gods, you're such a rat bastard!" Serenity shoved at him one more time, a lot harder, and rolled out of the bed once she was free, tugging her nightie back into place. How he'd managed to get her that close to naked without her waking was beyond her.

She shivered in the cool morning air, her body craving his warmth once more, and cursed herself mentally for wanting to feel him touching and kissing her like that again. Fuck, that had felt so good that it was ridiculous that she should even have to fight it! Why couldn't he have just been kinder, a little more considerate, and waited a little while for her to get to know him?

"Serenity?" Damn it, she was crying again.

"I hate you," she whispered, wiping at her eyes.

"I'm getting really tired of hearing that," he sighed, unable to hide the pain from his voice. Vegeta dropped the ki shields on the doors and pointed at the one that lead to her bedroom. "Go change clothes. We have training to do," he ordered briskly.

Serenity wasn't about to wait for a second order to get the hell away from him, and quickly left the room to dress, until she realized that she owned absolutely nothing but gowns, dresses, and a few skirts and blouses for casual wear. She hadn't done any type of training since before she'd been crowned queen, and that had been hundreds of years ago. "Shit," she sighed, and settled for a long white skirt and blouse that she had tucked away in her subspace.

When Vegeta knocked and strode into the room, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and snarled in frustration. "Please tell me that you're aware of what training with an Elite warrior entails, woman."

"I know," she replied, more than a little embarrassed. "I trained with Jupiter and Uranus plenty of times. But that was a long time ago, and I'm afraid that my wardrobe is a bit short of the necessary items."

Vegeta noted her blush and counted to ten before stepping into his own room and returning with a black tank top and a pair of black spandex shorts. "I'd let you wear my fatigues, but your hips look a bit wider than mine, and they're already a tight fit on me."

_So I've noticed_, she thought to herself. She'd only caught herself checking out that tight ass on several occasions, and she'd come to the conclusion that she would actually nibble on it if it wasn't attached to her worst enemy.

"Here." Vegeta handed them to her and scooped her up, striding to the window. "You can change when we get there. I… wouldn't want you to be embarrassed by the loose fit of the shorts or anything," he admitted.

"Huh… ok. Thank you," she said with more than a touch of surprise. She hung on when he took off, and she couldn't help taking in that warm, spicy scent; it never failed to stun her how calming and arousing it was at the same time. Ugh, fine. She was attracted to him, she couldn't fucking help it! Serenity sighed at that thought, but kept quiet until they landed on a grassy hill in the middle of nowhere. "I'll change if you turn around. Please."

"I've already seen you naked, woman," Vegeta huffed, "but fine." He waited for her to indicate that she was finished, and simply gazed at her with naked desire. He'd been wrong about the shorts, they fit her perfectly, and along with that skin-tight tank top, it showed every inch of her curves. Vegeta cleared his throat before speaking, not trusting his voice to sound normal right away. "Alright, woman. You know how to summon your ki?"

Serenity shook her head, noticing the shift he'd made from the man trying to seduce her, right into a Saiyan commander.

"Alright, then. We start with the basics. Sit down and get comfortable." Vegeta sat across from her, folding his legs, and closed his eyes. "Now… you're going to focus on your inner strength, I'm sure you won't have a problem finding it."

"Oh, the silver crystal?"

"No, not that thing. It's formidable, yes. But you have your own strength without it, woman. Put it away for now," Vegeta ordered. When she hesitated and blushed, looking away from him, he sighed. "What now, woman?"

"Well, you see… I… uh…" Serenity twiddled her thumbs for a moment before looking back up at him, her cheeks stained crimson. "Gods, you're gonna laugh at me."

"I can't promise I won't, but I can promise to try not to. What's wrong?"

Oh fuck it, why in the hell did she give a shit how he saw her!? Dear gods, the man was insufferable, and here she was, actually giving a shit about his opinion of her appearance! "Here, it's just…" Serenity held her hands in front of her chest, and the crystal appeared, coming out of her body. She put it in her subspace and immediately felt the transformation back to her former self.

Vegeta watched in interest as her hair color melted from silver into gold, and her eyes darkened to a deeper shade of crystal blue. That gorgeous blush still stained her cheeks, and she was clearly waiting for his verdict even though she was trying to feign indifference to his opinion. He couldn't stop himself when he leaned forward and pulled her into his lap, kissing her like he'd die if he didn't, and bunched his fist in her hair when she suddenly let out a soft moan. And when she pulled away, panting, her eyes wide in surprise, he breathed deeply as he tried to rein in the urge to throw her down and kiss her again. "You're so damned beautiful," he breathed against her lips.

"Thank you?" She replied, completely unsure of how to answer to such a sincere compliment.

Well, it wasn't 'I hate you,' so he'd take it. "Damn it, this is supposed to be training time," he grunted, resting his forehead against hers. When she tried to separate from him, he held her in place and shook his head. "Just wait a moment… my inner Saiyan is being a bit of a prick. I want you right now, Serenity. So badly that it hurts. So just hold still."

At a total loss, Serenity simply did as she was told, trying her best to ignore the rock-hard arousal poking her backside. "Is this what happened this morning, maybe?"

"Feh… no, that happened for three reasons. One, you had your face buried in my chest and your tits pressed into my stomach. Two, you're the most stunning creature I've ever laid eyes on. And three, you were petting my tail in your sleep."

Forgetting for just a moment that she hated his guts, she blushed again and shook her head. "Um… what does your tail have to do with it?"

"Woman, that thing is even more sensitive than my balls. Playing with a warrior's tail is the fastest way to find a mate. I know that sister of yours is well-educated in Saiyan matters, didn't she teach you anything?"

Serenity shook her head in embarrassment and looked away. "I pick up languages quickly, but… I've never been very good at social studies. Or math. Or science. Or well… anything academic," she admitted. "My daughter's inherited those qualities from me, unfortunately," she sighed. "But she did get her father's intelligence. If only she could apply it."

Vegeta felt an odd mixture of jealousy and sympathy when she mentioned her dead husband, there was a hitch in her voice when she did so, and he held her a little tighter as a result. "Like her mother?"

"Ugh, now you sound like my earth mother," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly. When he looked at her in confusion, she shrugged. "I was originally born to my mother, Selene, a few thousand years ago. Some shit went down, Endymion died, I killed myself, and we were reincarnated on Earth a thousand years later. I was reborn to my earth mother, Ikuko, and my earth father, Kenji."

"Who was your real father?"

Serenity shrugged. "I honestly have no clue. I never asked my real mother, and she never offered to tell me. I assumed that he died before I was born." Gods, were they having an actual conversation? "Anyway… sorry about your tail. Even though I don't remember doing it." She looked away as she said it, more than a little embarrassed now that she knew how sensitive it was.

Vegeta turned her face back to his and nipped at her lower lip. "Woman, you can play with my tail anytime," he purred. "Just don't expect me to sit still and take it. Now…" Vegeta gently eased her out of his lap and onto the ground in front of him. "It's training time. No more distractions… hopefully."

"At least you take something seriously," she muttered.

He lifted a brow and just stared at her. "I'm Saiyan. I always take training seriously. Now close your eyes and concentrate, woman. Now that you don't have your sissy little crystal, you should be able to find your ki. It will be like a flame, burning inside of you."

"I think I have it," Serenity said distractedly. It was almost the exact same as how she summoned her power from the crystal, so she had no trouble finding the little silver fire within her.

"Good. Now make it bigger. Tangible. You need to summon it up outside of your body." Vegeta cracked a proud smile when he felt her ki level rise; yes, she'd had practice of sorts with her other powers, but she was still an awfully quick study. Quicker than anyone else he'd taught. "Feh, I take it back. You do apply yourself."

"Now that I'm older," she muttered. "What's next?"

"That's a bit more complicated. Summon more of your ki. I want to see it, woman." Vegeta cracked open his eyes as he felt her energy level increase, and nodded in satisfaction when silver flames erupted around her. "Not bad for a girl. You got more than that?"

"It burns," she whimpered.

"That's normal on the first try, just ignore it for now. You'll get used to it. Just block out the pain for now and summon as much as you can," he finished, almost gently. He smirked and nodded when her ki flames grew huge, a lot bigger than he'd ever seen on a novice, and she cried out softly in pain. "Alright, beloved, that's enough. Lower it back down until it's just visible around you." He couldn't help but caress her cheek when she did as she was told and sagged a little in relief. "You hurt?"

"Fine," she said flatly, not wanting to seem weak. "What's next?" Serenity squealed when he stood and scooped her up. "Hey! Put me down!" She yelled.

"Woman, I'm not trying to put the moves on you, this is training time. Business before pleasure, and all that. Time to fly," he added with an evil laugh. He continued to cackle as he shot into the air as fast as he possibly could, while his cargo clung to him in terror and screamed her head off. _ Well, that's one way to get her plastered all over me._

Serenity punched him in the stomach when he finally stopped, but she was trembling too hard to hit him as forcefully as she'd intended. "YOU ASSHOLE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" She railed at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, woman," he replied sardonically. "Did I scare you?"

"YES!"

"Good! Now… let's scare you even more!" Vegeta immediately dropped her then, laughing harder than he'd laughed in ages as she screamed even louder than before, while he shot down below her to catch her in case she didn't figure out how to stop herself with her ki. Then he realized that he hadn't told her how, and his mirth only increased. "Ye gods, she's going to kill me," he snickered.

Then he realized that he couldn't hear her screaming anymore, and he darted up to catch her. "Serenity?" Damn it, she was shaking so hard that it was scary, clutching at him tightly with her eyes squeezed shut. Vegeta sighed and stroked her hair back as his beast rose up and demanded that he hold her and destroy whatever had terrified his mate. It was sort of difficult to do that though, when it was he that had frightened her so badly. "Beloved?" He whispered. "Look at me. You're safe, I've got you."

Vegeta sighed, more than a little annoyed with himself when he loosened his hold on her a bit and she let out what sounded like a sob as she wrapped her arms and legs around him like a pair of vices. "I'm not going to drop you," he breathed against her neck. "Serenity… I'm… sorry," he managed. Like 'love,' 'sorry' was one of those words that he never said, but his recent actions warranted an apology. "Are you scared of heights?" He asked curiously.

That finally got her to speak. "Only when I'm falling," she answered, her voice shaking as hard as her body.

"Feh, woman. Why didn't you say something?" Vegeta groaned. "I would have started you from the ground, damn it. Come on."

Serenity vigorously shook her head when she felt them floating down. "No, Vegeta. I can do it. Take me back up. Just… please don't drop me," she added desperately. "Let me let go, instead."

Vegeta's brows shot up to his hairline in surprise, but he did as she asked and took them back up, albeit a lot slower than he had the first time. "I'll catch you, Serenity, if you can't do it. So don't worry about whether you'll become a splatter on the grass. Relax," he sighed, nuzzling her hair as he purred low in his chest. "Just relax."

Serenity couldn't stand him, but damn it if his scent and his sudden gentleness weren't helping her out. And secretly, she was even enjoying it just a little bit. "What do I do?" She asked, a lot more calmly than she felt.

"Bring your ki out like before, and tell it to take you up. Or at least to stop you."

The blonde nodded slowly and closed her eyes. "Alright, I'm ready."

Vegeta was surprised when she let go without hesitation, and like before, he flew down to wait. He wasn't surprised when he had to catch her, though. It had taken him a dozen times like this with Nappa before he'd finally gotten it down. Never mind that he'd been two years old at the time. "You alright?"

Funny, she actually was. Serenity internally groaned when she realized that it meant she actually trusted him. What was wrong with her!? "Again," she said determinedly. "I think I almost had it that time."

Vegeta nodded and took her back up, then suddenly kept her from letting go. "Tell you what, woman. I'll make you a bet." He grinned at the suspicion in her eyes and shook his head. "Not for _**that**_, woman. If you can't do it on this try, I get a kiss. And you have to kiss me back, too, damn it."

Serenity snorted. "Not a chance," she said stiffly.

"Wait, you haven't heard the rest of it, woman. If you do it, however, I'll get air conditioning installed in my room, and I'll sleep with shorts on."

"Wait a damned minute, asshole!" She yelled furiously. "Who in the hell ever said that I was sleeping in your room on a regular basis!?"

"I did?"

"No deal. If I win, you leave me the fuck alone."

"Not a chance, woman. At least try for something that's attainable, because I'm not going to just leave my mate alone for the rest of her life. Hm… let's sweeten the deal. If you win, you can sleep alone two days a week. And when you're fertile," he added quickly. "At least while I have yet to claim you. I don't think I could stop myself if I smelled that in my sleep."

"Well, you're never going to claim me, so that's a moot point," she added tartly.

"So… deal? You at least stop yourself before I catch you… or you hit the ground," he added teasingly, "and you get all that. If you don't, I get a kiss. That's all. Just kissing."

"Tongue or no?" Serenity asked bluntly. "I'd rather know what I'm getting myself into."

"Woman, there's going to be tongue. A lot of it."

"Ugh, why am I not surprised? I knew you'd wind up slobbering all over me like a dog."

"Woman, I am a Saiyan prince! I do _**not**_ slobber!"

It was Serenity's turn to smirk in triumph, since she knew she'd gotten to him. "Too bad I won't ever find out then, huh? You have a deal, Vegeta, at any rate. Let go so I can win this bet. And don't you dare fly up to catch me, either. I want all the running room I can get."

"Whatever you say." Vegeta let go then and put on the speed to await her failure or success from the ground, and was a little disappointed to see her slowing as she descended. "Damn it, she's actually going to do it," he muttered, kicking at a clod of dirt. When he looked up, however, she was a lot closer, and still falling, albeit not at full speed.

"Don't you dare catch me, Vegeta!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she squinted her eyes shut in concentration.

He huffed and rolled his eyes as he positioned himself below her; if she kept falling at that rate, she'd break bones at least when she landed. "You'd better focus, Serenity, or I'll be forced to!" He yelled back. She suddenly slowed even more, and when she was ten feet above his head, he had no clue if she was going to be able to do it or not. He stepped out of the way as she continued to drift down like a falling leaf, her ki flaring in frustration. "I'm gonna wiiiin…" he taunted in a little sing-song voice.

"Shut up, Vegeta," she growled at him.

Five feet from the ground, Vegeta chuckled. "Lots and _**lots**_ of tongue, woman."

"_**Shut up**_, Vegeta!"

Her ass was a foot above the ground now, and he let out a laugh as she continued to descend an inch at a time. "Woman, you are so mine in less than a minute."

"SHUT UP, VE—" She felt her backside touch the ground before she could finish yelling at him, then sighed heavily. "Again, damn it."

"Ooooh, no, woman. First, I get to claim my prize," the prince growled softly, stalking towards her. He smirked at the nervousness in her eyes when he sat next to her and yanked her into his lap. "You'd better kiss me back," he warned softly, just before lowering his mouth to hers.

Serenity gasped in surprise when he'd didn't immediately try to shove his tongue into her mouth, and she found herself being kissed slowly and thoroughly, on a skill level she was totally unfamiliar with. She blinked when he growled at her, and realized that she wasn't upholding her end of the bargain. "Sorry," she whispered, pulling away for just a moment. "Surprised me, is all."

Vegeta's only reply was to kiss her again, and he moaned with pleasure when she immediately returned it, tilting her head for a better angle as she lightly moved her mouth against his. She felt herself melting into his embrace as one of his hands cupped her face, his thumb stroking over her cheek, while the other wandered her back, tracing her spine and her shoulder blades.

The prince moaned when her hands began to move with a will of their own and stopped at the nape of his neck to bunch in his hair as she tried to pull him impossibly closer to her. Gods, she tasted so good, so light and pure, and his inner beast was purring happily to finally be holding her like this, while it screamed at the same time for completion.

The small part of Serenity that was berating herself for enjoying the embrace lost its argument for what felt like the millionth time in the span of a few minutes, while she gasped with pleasure at the sensation of her lips being nipped and licked as Vegeta sought entry with his tongue. Goddess, _where_ in the hell did a _**Saiyan**_ learn how to kiss like _this_!? He took advantage of that gasp, and before she could either protest or give him permission, he was trailing his fingers up and down her jawline as the wet, sleek muscle entered her mouth to tangle with her own.

Serenity moaned with desire as he deepened the kiss, skillfully exploring the inside of her mouth while keeping his motions slow and gentle. Another moan escaped her unbidden when he shifted her in his lap and she was suddenly straddling him, his arousal rocking into her core as he moved his hips upward. She managed to halt what was easily the hottest kiss she'd ever participated in when he ground against her a second time, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. "V—Vegeta, we need to stop," she whispered breathlessly, trying in vain to ignore how his mouth had yet to stop its assault; the fingers caressing her jawline had subtly tilted her head back, and now his lips were moving over her throat. "Please," she whimpered, as she felt her body responding to his, "please stop, Vegeta."

"Why?" He whispered in her ear before nipping his way back down to her chin.

"Just kissing," she replied breathlessly. "That was the bet, Vegeta."

At that, the crown prince chuckled into her throat. "I don't recall you ever specifying _where_ I could kiss, woman. Or for how long," he added mischievously. He frowned when she tried to squirm out of his lap, and he wound up locking her tightly against his chest in response. "Just let me have this, damn it. Please," he added desperately. "You have no clue what you do to me, woman. Just looking at you makes we want you like I've never wanted anything else in my life, and touching you…" He slipped his fingers under the back of her shirt then and stroked the silky skin. "Tasting you…" His lips caressed her throat at that, his tongue flicking out over her pulse. "You're like some sort of drug," he finished hoarsely, "and I can't seem to get enough of you."

Vegeta moaned when she slowly turned her face and kissed him, her own teeth nipping at his lips as her tongue smoothed over the hurt. He growled in satisfaction to feel her dominating the kiss, taking advantage of a gasp to slide her tongue in his mouth as she moved her hips against his. The prince smoothly shifted her a little in response and thrust upwards, skillfully rubbing over that little bundle of nerves through her clothing. He relished her whimper of pleasure and began to move slowly but steadily, capturing her moans as they increased in frequency and volume. "Come for me, my moon goddess," he whispered huskily, nipping at her lower lip once before bending his mouth to her shoulder.

Serenity cried out softly as he pushed the fabric to the side and sucked on the skin before licking and kissing it tenderly. For a brief moment between thrusts, she tried to fight her way up through the haze of lust humming through her, tried to protest—but then he ground harder into her nub and she moaned his name, clutching at him tightly as her lips moved to his neck.

God, she'd only meant to kiss him, to make good on that stupid bet to give him what he wanted so he'd shut the hell up. And she hadn't meant to kiss him so enthusiastically, either, to touch him and move against him with such heat. But she had, and now she was so overwhelmed by what he was doing to her that she no longer gave a damn that she was about to climax in the arms of her worst enemy.

When Vegeta heard his name on her lips for a second time, he thrust a little harder and moaned into her shoulder. "That's it, goddess… that's it… we'll come together, Sere."

"So close," she whispered desperately, her hands bunching in his unruly spikes as he bit down lightly. "Please… Geta… I need—" Her plea was cut off by a sharp cry of pain and pleasure as he sunk his teeth into her shoulder without warning, and the sound melted into a low moan as she began to crest as he cleaned the bite with his tongue. "Feels so good," she breathed in wonder.

"Let go," he groaned, teetering on the edge; he had been for over a solid minute, and it was getting more difficult with every passing second to keep himself from his own pleasure before she'd taken hers. "Please, Sere… I want to watch you come."

His words pushed her over the edge, and she cried out again, this time in sheer rapture as her eyes rolled back and her face fell forward, pillowing on his chest as he sighed her name. It was his turn then, and he nearly crushed her when he exploded, yelling hoarsely as his arms tightened around her. Then Vegeta claimed her mouth once more and kissed her as he continued to move, riding out both of their climaxes while she whimpered and gasped from the aftershocks.

He felt her go limp and immediately loosened his hold out of worry that it had been too tight. "Sere?" Vegeta could feel her mind joined with his through the half-bond, and sighed heavily to find her conscious… even if she was close to tears and ready to scream at herself for what they'd just done. "Shh… woman," he whispered into her hair, cradling her to his chest. "Don't you dare be upset about this," he added with a steady purr. "You're my mate, there was absolutely nothing wrong with giving each other some relief."

"This changes nothing," she choked out. "I still hate you, Vegeta."

"No, you don't," he replied softly, the relief audible in his voice. He could feel all of her thoughts and emotions now—at least until she learned to block him out—and while there was a shitload of confusion and emotions roiling around inside of her, none of them were hatred. Except for maybe a little hatred directed at herself. "And I liked it when you called me 'Geta,' Sere," he added gently.

"I'm as bad as my daughter," she laughed humorlessly as she tried to escape his embrace. No surprise, he wouldn't relinquish his hold on her.

"No, you're not," Vegeta chuckled lightly. "She gave it up, remember? What we've done is merely an appetizer to your full surrender. Call it a free sample," he whispered seductively, making her shiver. "And Sere…? I'm not averse to giving you a few more samples until the day you'll let me have you."

"Let me go," she ordered coldly, having finally gotten her own raging hormones under control. "I don't want you, and I never will." It was a lie, and they both knew it, but Vegeta didn't contradict her. Serenity was oddly grateful for that, that he would still allow her some of her illusions, and nodded when he sighed and released her. She felt strangely cheated when she was no longer surrounded by his warmth and scent, and silently sputtered, livid that she'd allowed herself to feel anything but intense dislike for the Saiyan prince. "And did you have to bite me!?" She snapped the moment she realized that her shoulder was still bleeding.

"I didn't do it consciously, if that makes you feel any better," he admitted. "My beast was in control for that one." Vegeta sighed and climbed to his feet, offering her a hand up, and wasn't surprised when she refused his touch. "Consider it an engagement ring, beloved. We'll be married when you choose to bite me back." He eyed the gold band on her left ring finger, and the way she idly thumbed it. "You can take that off and put it away at any time, woman," he added, but not without a touch of sympathy. "You're mine, now."

"_**Never**_," she snarled, her blue eyes hardening to ice chips as she glared at him. "And if you ever mention it again, I'll snap your dick off."

Vegeta held up his hands in a peaceful gesture, not wanting to argue so soon after they'd given each other such pleasure. "You know what, woman? I'll pick my battles from now on. That ring isn't worth fighting over, since you're mine anyway." He looked up and sighed. "Shall we continue the lesson, then?"

More than a little floored that he wasn't trying to jump on her and finished what he'd started, she hesitated. Then she nodded slowly, gathering her ki around her. "I think I can do it, now. I nearly had it before."

"Yes, you did. And for that…" Vegeta thought for a moment before deciding that his idea would, in fact, be the best course of action. "…you win the bet as well." He smirked as he felt her shock through the bond, and he gave a little shrug. "If it makes you happy, woman, I'm willing to try and compromise. You sleep with me at night, and I sleep with some clothing on, and have air conditioning installed in my chambers. It seems like an even trade."

Unable to resist, despite the fact that she knew she was pushing her luck, Serenity eyed him curiously. "And my two nights a week?" Her eyes widened a little in surprise when he nodded.

"And when you're fertile. As for your woman time, blood's never bothered me, and you might find it beneficial to sleep with me during those days since I can help with the cramping. Massage," he added, when she gave him a blank look. "Now… come on, woman. Back in the air," he ordered, scooping her up. "And as soon as you can fly, we'll work on ki shielding and some energy blasts."

#########################

Mina shifted uncomfortably as she slowly woke up, and peeled back the sheet sticking to her skin. God, she'd never get used to the heat on Vegeta-sai, and it seemed that all Saiyans were a bit cheap when it came to using air conditioning. Well, not cheap, exactly. Turles had said something once about there being limited electricity on the planet, and how everyone tried to do their part to conserve it. Saiyans being green, who would have thought? "Turles, I'm awfully hot," she whispered, knowing he would wake up the moment he heard her voice.

"Yeah, me too," he answered, his voice a half-groan. Gods, he was hot! Too hot, really, when the forecast had been for a fairly cool night, at least by his home planet's standards. "Go ahead and cut it on."

Mina sighed in relief as she slipped out of the bed and turned on the wall unit, setting it for what was an acceptable temperature back on Earth. She even closed the bedroom door to keep the cooler air in with them so they wouldn't use too much power, and the advanced unit had the room rapidly cooling in only a couple of minutes. "So much better," she sighed happily, sliding back into bed with him.

She gasped in surprise when he tugged her to him, but not because of the contact. "Turles, honey? You're burning up," she whispered in concern, running her wrist over his sweaty forehead. "Sweet goddess, you're hot as hell." She pulled a thermometer from her subspace and stuck it in his mouth. "I was going to be a nurse before I ascended to goddess status, you know. Hold it under your tongue."

Turles shivered, suddenly cold, and held her tightly until the thing in his mouth beeped.

"What the fuck? That can't be right, can it?"

"What does it say?" Gods, he was hot again, and her skin suddenly felt cool and wonderful rubbing up against him.

"It… it says one-oh-eight. But that's like, not even possible. You should be dead at that temperature. One-oh-five, sure. I could see that. But one-oh-eight?"

"Saiyans have higher body temperatures," he grunted. "I've had fevers higher than this before, especially whenever the b— oh, fuck me running." Turles looked up at her seriously and ran his fingers over her jawline. "I'll need to send you away for a few days, Minako."

She felt a very real flutter of fear at the idea of being away from him for any amount of time; he was the only Saiyan she trusted on the whole damned planet, and he was going to send her away!? "But where would I go, Turles? I… I don't think I'm ready to be around another male… w—why would you want me to go anyway?"

"I think this is the burning. This is how it starts, anyway. In about twelve hours, I'll want to fuck anything that moves, and I won't be able to control myself at all. And I mean _**at all**_, woman. If you stay, I'm getting laid. Period. It's alright, beloved," he whispered, tugging her back down to him as she began to tremble. "We've still got about half a day before it hits. We'll go back to sleep for now, and when we wake, we'll figure out who to send you to. Ok?"

Mina nodded meekly into his chest, trying to ignore his half-arousal digging into her hip. "Is there anything at all I can do to help it without… you know?"

"Nothing. The burning is a drive to mate, a hormonal thing that hits every year or two. I haven't had one in three, so this one will be pretty intense, I'm afraid." Turles purred comfort to her as he smoothed his hands up and down her back. "We'll send you to my brother, Raditz. He's arguably the _**least**_ Saiyan of us all, with his sense of humor, and he's renowned for his ways with women. You'll like him in no time."

Mina shook her head and fought back tears. "No, Turles, I—I can't face Rei. Not yet. She saw what they did to me."

"Woman, I saw what they did to you, and you don't mind my presence." Then he saw it in her head, as she looked up at him, her blue eyes filling up with tears. A flash of memory, of her mouth being filled, but she was too terrified to bite down; she'd done that once before and had paid dearly for it. And then another man, filling her on the other end, thrusting savagely, making her sob in pain. She'd been beyond screaming at that point, her throat so raw that—Turles snarled and shook his head, trying to block out the images. They were making the burning worse, the combination of rage and fear and sex driving it forward.

Another flash came, of a dark-haired woman in a red uniform setting everything around her on fire, her own eyes burning in her fury as she caught sight of what they'd done to her sister. Mina had blacked out then for a few moments, and had come to at the sound of Rei's voice. _We'll make them pay, little sister. I swear it. _Mina's mind told him that the tears on Rei's face had been a rarity to the extreme; the goddess of war had only cried four or five times that any of them could remember, and in this memory she was practically bawling in a mixture of grief and uncontrollable anger. _Let's get you out of here. _Mina had barely nodded, and then blacked out again, and remembered nothing else until Ami had woken her days later to tell her she was going with Turles.

"I get it," he growled, rubbing his forehead, trying to banish the images of her being taken like that. "She actually _saw._ Fine then, not Raditz. That leaves Bardock, Nappa, and maybe Broly." Turles sensed her terror rising, and heard her answer with her mind before he could even ask the question. All of them had recently claimed mates, and likely wouldn't be able to stop themselves from filling their homes with the sounds and scents of sex. "Minako," he whispered, "those are the _only_ options. There is nowhere else for me to send you, don't you understand? I don't trust anyone else, and Broly was a bit of a stretch. The only other option is for you to stay here, and I guarantee you I won't be able to stop myself. I _will _wind up taking you. I'm not going to lie here and make some sort of grand claim that I'll somehow be able to stop myself, because that's just **not **going to happen.

"If you were simply in heat, yeah. I could stop. But not during the burning," he finished. Turles shivered and pulled her tightly to him, wiping at her tears with the back of his hand. "Relax, Mina. I'm fine for right now. We'll go to sleep, get a little rest, and you can make a decision in the morning. Remember, you have to face your sister sometime, and I doubt she'll want to talk about it. She'll probably just be relieved to see you're alright. And I'm telling you, Raditz is the best choice out of all of them. He gets on my nerves to no end ninety percent of the time, but I'd trust my older brother with my life **and** my mate."

Mina merely nodded, and after an hour, managed to doze back off, feeling secure with his arms and tail wrapped tightly around her face buried in his chest, taking in his scent. She woke again just before dawn to find Turles shivering uncontrollably, his nose in her hair and his hands clutching tightly at her back. He hadn't slept at all, it was obvious, and judging from the rock hard arousal pressing into her lower stomach, he was starting to have a difficult time controlling himself.

Turles grunted when she whispered his name, and shuddered at the sensation of her stroking his tail, trying to give him some comfort. "Don't do that, woman," he rasped into her hair. "Making it worse."

During that hour before she'd slept, she'd wondered about a few things, and knew that now was the time to voice them before he completely lost his shit. "Turles… if I…" Mina swallowed and steeled herself before speaking again. She trusted him, damn it. He'd never hurt her, he'd sworn he never would, and he was obviously trying like hell not to do so even while his hormones were beginning to spiral out of control. "If I stay."

"I don't know," he grunted, hearing the rest of the question in the way she was trembling, and in her mind, which she was obviously trying to keep calm for his benefit. "I wish I could say for sure, beloved, but I don't know. There's a very good chance that I could maintain some semblance of control so long as you let me have you, but I can't make any guarantees."

"Tell me the odds."

"I don't know, woman… maybe seventy-thirty? In favor of not hurting you or scaring the living hell out of you. But if you panic, Mina, I won't be able to stop, and I'll only wind up hurting you."

Minako nodded and slowly ran her fingers through his hair as she thought about her options. "And right this very minute?"

Turles's brows lifted in surprise as she looked up at him, her eyes showing only a hint of fear. The rest of the emotion in them was complete and total faith in him, mixed with something deeper than he'd ever seen in a woman's eyes before. "I'm in control right now, if that's what you're asking. But for the record, woman, I think it's a very bad idea."

Mina found her lips twitching up at the sound of him actually advising her against sleeping with him, especially when she thought about how she'd woken up that very first time and he'd tried to get her off the moment she was healed. "How much longer do we have?"

"I—I honestly don't know," he answered hesitantly. "A few hours at most. I think your presence is making this whole thing accelerate," he admitted softly, brushing his mouth over hers. "Gods, you taste so damned wonderful," he murmured, unable to stop himself from kissing her again, this time a little harder. He could feel her fighting to relax, to return the kiss, and moaned when her tongue flickered out over his mouth.

Mina blinked when he suddenly pulled away and shook, his eyes hazy with lust. "You can kiss me, Turles, remember? I'm ok with that. And… and touch a little, too, if you'd like."

"Mina… could you touch me as well? It'll help ease the burning. It'll give me more control. I know what you're doing, woman… and I still think it's a bad idea."

She nodded slightly, but ran her fingertips lightly down his chest, softly outlining the ridges of his muscles. Mina was going to test her limits, see what she was capable of handling, and if she thought she could get him through this, she would. But if the fear started to overwhelm her, she'd go and stay with Rei and Raditz. "Turles, I owe you this much, for being such a wonderful and understanding man. And I trust you. With my life." She moved her hand lower, and shakily unbuttoned his fatigues; he still insisted on sleeping with clothes on to keep from scaring her, despite the secret, occasional ache she'd felt to have him bare and pressing against her. "I think it's time that I tried to trust you with my heart and body as well," she whispered.

"Will you be able to handle this?" He asked hoarsely, fighting back a shudder as her hand drew the zipper of his pants down to bare him, followed by the sensation of her fingertips ghosting over his length.

Mina shut her eyes and palmed him slowly as she ran her mouth over her jaw. "I'm the goddess of lust, damn it. And I think it's about time for me to reclaim my title," she finally replied, arching slightly into the large, battle-worn hands that had slid up to cup her breasts.

"I do too, but not at the expense of me hurting you, woman." Turles hesitated to let his hands wander anymore for just that reason, and was surprised when she took one of them and placed it on her upper thigh. "You're sure about this?"

"We'll just try and see, since you're in control," she answered breathily. "I—I think I may be able to go to third base anyway. Touching below the waist," she explained. "But honestly, I don't think I'll be able to do anything with my mouth."

"Mina, I understand, and I'm not worried about that." The Saiyan in him was already rising to the surface at the scent of her arousal—it was light, but it was there—and his beast was already hatching a battle plan of sorts, one that Turles surprisingly agreed with. "Come here," he grunted, rolling onto his back.

Mina gasped as he took her with him, and she found herself suddenly straddling his waist as his hands moved to the bed sheets, gripping them tightly. "Turles?"

"You're in control, woman. Total control. I won't move at all unless you give me leave." He switched to Solarian, since there was no way for him to say it in Saiyan without sounding like a woman. "I'm yours, Mina. For the duration of the burning."

The goddess of love just gaped at him in wonder as she heard his thoughts; they explained that male Saiyans never, ever, _**ever**_ said those two words. Those words not only translated to 'your woman' in Saiyan, but they gave her complete and absolute dominance over him. Not only physically, but emotionally as well. She was now the alpha in his eyes, at least while he was suffering from his 'illness.'

Mina was so genuinely touched by the gesture that she didn't know what to say. "Turles, are you sure about this?" God, if any other male ever found out about this, he'd be ridiculed endlessly. This was even bigger than saying 'I love you.' That thought made her blink, and she leaned down to kiss him when he gave her a slow nod. Mina licked her lips before nipping at his jaw. "My beloved," she whispered in Saiyan.

Turles shivered, and not just from the raging fever running through him. "Go nuts, beautiful. You can do whatever you want to me. And I'll do whatever you tell me to. Name it and it's yours."

"O—Ok." Mina started with simply touching him, stroking her hands slowly up and down his chest, but when she felt just how bad the burning was becoming, she slid down to fully remove his pants, and fought to control her trembling at the sight of him hard and ready.

"I won't do anything, Mina," he assured her hoarsely. "Gods, as much as I want to, I won't." His eyes rolled back a little when she straddled him once more and ran her hand over him slowly before circling him with her long, soft fingers and stroking upwards once… then twice. "Beloved, that feels so good." Turles couldn't help it when his hips bucked a little as she stroked him once more, his body instinctively seeking relief and an end to the burning. "Please don't stop," he begged softly, when her hand paused for a moment and she just looked at him from under her lashes.

She nodded in wonder as she felt herself responding to the sight of him; watching his face contort in pleasure was arousing her for the first time in a month. When her hand moved a little harder and he moaned her name, she felt a strange flicker inside of her and gasped in surprise. Had that been a flicker of her power that she'd felt? It had been small, but it had definitely been there!

"Minako… can I come?" Turles whispered, looking up at her with black eyes clouded with desire.

She nodded ever so slightly, and was surprised when he came almost immediately after she'd given permission, moaning her name and clearly trying not to move before she told him he could. "Better?" She asked softly, trembling again as she continued to straddle his thighs. It wasn't all fear though, that was making her shake, it was the sensation of power trickling into her for the first time since the rape.

Power received for giving pleasure, just as she'd always gained it.

"Yeah," he sighed, laying his head back and closing his eyes for a moment. "That always helps ease the burning for a little while. I'd like to return the favor if you'd let me," he offered, making sure to keep his tone light and undemanding. When she nodded timidly, he licked his lips and slowly raised his hands to her waist. "May I be on top for this?"

"Ok," she whispered. "I—I trust you, Turles." Mina tried to relax when he slowly reversed their positions and hovered above her, his hand trailing up her thigh. The feeling of having a man on top of her made her tremble, and she couldn't help but squeeze her eyes shut as she tried to control the urge to shove him off of her and bolt.

"Not on top, then," Turles breathed, gently easing them both onto their sides. "Better?"

She nodded, sighing in relief. "Sorry, guess I'm not ready for that yet."

Turles managed a chuckle and a smirk, now that the burning wasn't quite as intense. "Well, beloved, there are quite a few other positions I can think of that don't require me on top. Maybe not as many as the goddess of lust can come up with, though."

Mina actually smiled and trailed a hand down his chest, tracing his abs delicately with one finger. "Hm, yes. And since you can fly, the Italian Chandelier will be much easier on my back."

"The what?"

"Heh, never mind, we'll save that for a _much_ later date," she giggled. "It's pretty advanced."

"Hey, I can do advanced!" Turles protested. "Show me!" When she blanched, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No, woman. Through the bond. Show me through the—oh… oh, wow. Hot _**damn,**_ woman. I'm going to have to tell Raditz about that one, I think we've finally discovered something he hasn't tried yet."

"Well, if he's looking for new and exciting things to try, I'm likely about to be his best friend," she laughed. "Poor Rei, she's gonna be the subject of much experimentation, and she's **still **a virgin."

"Poor Rei is right. You know, Raditz is even bigger than me," he teased. When Mina looked down and she just shook her head a little, Turles let out a bark of laughter. "If you think that's bad, you should see my father, woman. He puts us all to shame."

"Dear goddess," she whispered in wonder. "Poor Mako. Or lucky Mako, depending on how you look at it. Oh gods, **Ami**!" Mina suddenly laughed. "Poor Ami! Nappa must be monstrous if he's proportional! And I actually gave her instructions to suck his cock." She looked down again and made some mental measurements. "She'll choke on less than half of it," she finally stated firmly.

"I saw it once. I choked on it from across the shower room, and it wasn't even up," Turles remarked with a chuckle.

Minako noticed that his hands were wandering her while they spoke, obviously without his knowledge, and blushed a little when he stroked his fingers over her curls. "Turles?"

"Hm?" He could feel the burning starting to creep up on him again, and was finding it harder to focus as it got stronger by the minute. Oh, they definitely didn't have a few hours before it completely took over; they had _one_ hour at best. "Minako? You need to make a decision now. I'm already losing control."

"Huh, but why?" She asked nervously. "You said a few hours."

"It's because I want you so badly that it's already made me a little crazy," he explained hoarsely, unable to stop his mouth from roaming over her breasts. "Gods, you taste so fucking good," he groaned, "let me have you, Minako, I swear that I'll go slow."

"I—I'm in c—control, right?"

Turles nodded as he bit down lightly on a nipple. "Once the burning hits full-force, I don't know how well I can keep that promise, but I'm all yours until then, woman." He looked up at her then and licked his lips. "What's your pleasure, woman? Name it and I'll gladly give it to you." He watched her eyes cloud over in deep thought, but stayed on his side of the bond to give her privacy when he sensed that was what she wanted. "Minako?" He asked after a couple minutes.

Her eyes cleared, and she pulled him up to her. She'd been recalling her entire conversation with Ami three weeks prior, and had finally come to a decision. He wouldn't harm her, she knew that without a doubt, and this man had done more than enough to deserve her undying trust.

Turles moaned and purred at the same time when he felt her lips graze over his shoulder, and immediately lowered his ki in response. "Beloved," he whispered, "I swear I won't hurt you, with or without the bite. You need to be sure about this."

Remembering her conversation with her sister, Mina recalled her envy over her sister's mate treating her like the most precious thing in the world, and how she'd always wanted that kind of love for herself. She realized, in that moment, that she had that with Turles, she'd only been too afraid to see it. He already treated her like that, and she hadn't even given herself to him yet. "Turles?" She replied softly, followed by raking her teeth over his shoulder. "I love you."

The wave of devotion and love that crashed over her through the bond nearly brought tears to her eyes, and without a moment's hesitation she sunk her teeth into his shoulder, moaning immediately at the taste of him. Then her eyes rolled back when she felt him do the same, and she cried out, her teeth still buried in the muscle as she suddenly came.

Turles groaned and trembled as he held her tightly, reveling in his own immediate climax, and felt the burning ease back as a result. "Was that as good for you, beloved?"

"Holy shit," Mina replied weakly. She could hear all of his thoughts now, and feel the emotion running through him, most of it a deep, raw emotion bordering on love. And it was all focused on her, the desire to please her and keep her safe, to get rid of her fears of intimacy. And below all of that was a thrumming need that was steadily gaining strength and taking over his control and better sense. He was right, they had less than an hour before it completely took over and he claimed her whether she liked it or not. "Slow," she whispered, her hands sliding over his body, memorizing the feel of her lover. "Just go slow."

"Anything you want, beloved," he replied gently, still riding the high of the full mating bond. Turles rolled back on top of her then and slid down her body. He kissed and nipped at her hips first, moving on to her thighs, and growled in approval when she whispered something in her native language. "More?"

Turles got his answer when her fingers ran through his hair and she whispered something else in Solarian that he didn't quite catch. Bending his head, he licked her once, slowly, gauging her reaction. He'd never done this with a woman before, and was actually a touch nervous about trying it.

He tasted her again and was surprised that she actually tasted… good. Really good, in fact. Well, it seemed he wasn't going to have an issue with doing this to her **ever**. Turles purred happily when she moaned as he easily found her nub and began to give it his full attention, punctuating the strokes of his tongue with the occasional suck. He stopped when her breathing began to get heavy, and looked up at her smugly when she whimpered for relief. "Tail?" He asked, waving it in front of her face.

"Tail," Mina repeated, panting hard as her body burned and begged for more. She nodded and ran her fingertips over his shoulders, arching her hips in total trust. "Just please don't stop," she whispered softly. "I'm so close, Turles."

Turles chuckled and gleefully went back to work as he slid his tail into her, moving it slowly, giving her a preview of what she was about to experience with him. He stopped the motions of his mouth when he felt her flex around him just slightly, and returned to kissing her thighs, turning his head occasionally to give her a slow lick or suck, just enough to keep her on edge. "Slow," he grunted, when she murmured something heated and needy. He thrust his tail into her a little deeper, but kept the motions slow and gentle. "Good?" He asked teasingly; he knew how damned good he was doing, if the pitch of her moans was any indication.

"Please," she begged softly, her nails digging into his shoulders, "please, Turles."

"You want…" He gave her the lightest of caresses with his mouth before continuing, "…to come?"

"Yes," she moaned, bucking her hips. "I want to come, Turles, please." Mina groaned softly when his mouth returned to her nub, and he sucked on it lazily, flicking the tip of his tongue against it while he continued to make love to her with his tail. They both moaned when she suddenly clutched at him and tightened around that furry appendage, which continued to move despite the fact that it was being squeezed to the point of pain.

When her cries had ebbed to tiny noises of pleasure, Turles slid back up her bare body to kiss her while his tail continued to massage her intimately. "Minako, I want you so badly," he moaned against her mouth, just before it slanted over hers. _Please, beloved, it burns. Please let me claim you. Be mine, Mina._

_Yes,_ she whispered in his mind as she kissed him passionately. _Make love to me, Turles; I want you inside of me. _

Turles practically sobbed in relief as he withdrew his tail and pressed himself against her entrance, finding her soaked and ready for him. "Tell me you're mine," he pleaded desperately, trailing his mouth over her mark. "Please, beloved, I need to hear it."

The goddess of love and lust wrapped her legs around him in trust and surrender, and whimpered a little as he began to fill her. "I'm yours, Turles… dear goddess, honey, that feels so good." She trembled a little once he was fully locked inside of her, but she felt his desire to give her only pleasure, to make love to her as gently as he was able, and that tremble became one of anticipation and need.

Turles felt her tense once more when he withdrew nearly all the way and prepared to thrust into her, and he stopped, despite the sheer amount of effort it took. He nipped at her lower lip then, and gazed into her cornflower blue eyes when they cracked open and stared up at him. "Relax, beloved," he breathed, "I'd never, ever hurt you. I only want to pleasure you."

Mina forced herself to relax, resting her forehead against his shoulder. This was Turles, the man she'd come to trust and love over the last several weeks. Not some random male in the temple or even a priest, and he was most definitely _not_ one of the shitbags that had hurt her on the transport. Then she whimpered as he thrust into her and he moved again, this time not ceasing the rhythm he was trying to establish.

Her head tipped back and she moaned at the sudden onslaught of pleasure coursing through her body as he moved slowly and gently, the corners of his eyes and mouth creased with intense concentration. Being the goddess of love and lust, she had known what to expect, but still, some part of her had expected pain, lots of it, couple with hard and merciless thrusting, and that side of her had been amazed by the lack of it.

She suddenly grabbed him by his spikes as she felt herself cresting and drug his head down for a passionate, unrestrained kiss. _You feel so good, love… don't stop… please don't stop…_

_That's it, Minako. Come for me… please come for me, beloved. I want to feel your pleasure, _he moaned in her mind. He broke away from her lips to moan aloud when he felt her suddenly tighten and she cried out, her head tilting back in rapture. Turles bit down on her mark instinctively, gasping as she clamped around him as she immediately climaxed again, and found himself joining her in ecstasy as his world exploded and her body milked him for all it was worth.

**Next chapter: The burning hits full-force! Yeah, yall thought that was IT with Mina and Turles!? HA! Oh no, I think we've waited long enough for this couple, so I'm breaking out some extra-long smut for the two of them! And yall, we are steadily nearing the end of this fic. Only a few more chapters left!**

**And YES… there will be more of Serenity and Vegeta. God, you could cut the tension with a damned knife…**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I wanted to give yall SOMETHING for Christmas even though I've been very busy with work. So here's a chapter of Sacrifice; it's short, but oh boy is it SMUTTY! Selene, Ana… this is for yall. UltBlonde, too. We've got caveman sex, V/U sex, and even a little Chibi-Usa and Broly lime thrown in because I fucking felt like it. ENJOY!**

"It's starting, Minako," Turles whispered hoarsely as he felt himself instantly harden inside of her once more. "Fuck… I—I won't be able to control it, beloved. Please… please just trust me," he panted, as he continued to fight his beast. It was really rising up now, demanding no more excuses; he'd claimed his mate, damn it, now it was time to fully sate his lust.

Sensing his worry and his hint of terror through the bond, Minako nodded into his neck and raised her hips to offer herself without hesitation. "Turles… my powers are coming back," she confessed, "and I'll use them to do what I can, I promise. Just…" She couldn't help herself as she looked up at him with a little fear in her eyes. "Just please don't hurt me," she begged softly, stroking the back of her hand down his jawline.

"Trust me, beloved."

"I do. I'm just scared," she admitted. "Not of you," she added. "Of him. Your inner Saiyan."

Turles nodded in understanding and shuddered as he felt the burning truly begin. "No, damn it," he whispered helplessly. "Minako, the bond may shut," he warned her quickly, "and if it does, don't panic. I'm still with you, ok?"

"But—you won't be able to understand me, Turles," she said fearfully. "How—if it hurts, or I'm scared, how will I tell you?"

He fought his beast once more to kiss her. "If I'm hurting you, pull on my ear," he suggested. "And if you can't reach it, bite me anywhere but my mark. And for the record, I don't think he's anymore capable of harming you than I am, beloved, so just relax. Try to enjoy it."

"O—Ok, I'll try to stay calm. Stop fighting it before you hurt yourself," she added, when she felt how badly his head was beginning to ache through the bond. The moment Mina felt his pain ease, she let out a little yip when his hands came up and pinned her wrists as his hips surged forward and a little growl left his mouth. ""It's ok, it's ok," she whispered, more to herself than him as he continued to move and she forced herself to remain calm.

"Feels so good," his beast purred, bending his head to nip at her lips. "Come for me, my mate."

"Slow down," she asked shakily, pushing up with her hands to try and free them. "Please, Turles, you're scaring me." Mina was amazed when he actually let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms around her tightly to draw her up so she was straddling him, both of them sitting up.

"Yours," he whispered in Solarian, rocking his hips upwards as he claimed her lips passionately.

Now in control, Mina moaned softly and began to move, gradually increasing her pace to the one he'd been at only minutes before she'd started riding him. "I love you," she breathed in his ear, just as she came, her nails digging into his back as she clamped down on his mark. She felt the bond suddenly open up… which meant that it had nearly been closed, and she wondered how she could have even missed that. But sure enough, as Turles's beast took over more and more, the bond was gradually shutting despite the fact that she'd bitten him in return.

That was alright, though; she was in control, she had the power, and more importantly, she knew that Turles wouldn't hurt her.

However, all of that changed as the bond slammed shut and she could no longer hear Turles's reassuring voice in her mind, telling her how much he treasured her, how safe she was with him and how he'd kill any being stupid enough to harm his perfect mate.

Mina powered through it though, riding him slowly despite her trembling, until his beast realized that he was not pleasing his mate and decided to try and change that by tipping her onto her back. "Scared," she said quickly, clutching at his shoulder with one hand as she tugged on his ear with the other.

The monster possessing Turles for the next several days stopped at the scent of her fear and despite the roaring lust it felt, he tried to reassure her.

"I can't understand you," she whispered. "Please, Turles, please stop. Or let me back on top. I… I can function on top at least. I'm not as afraid, then." Mina shook her head when he spoke again in Saiyan and rocked his hips once. It didn't hurt, but being pinned on her back like that was terrifying the hell out of her. "Please don't, Turles—please don't hurt me."

The beast understood his own name, and somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he comprehended a few of her words and pushed through the burning haze to reply as best as he could. "No hurt," he grunted, leaning forward to nip at her mating mark. "You mate. No hurt mate."

"Then let me on top," she pleaded softly as she tried in vain to roll them.

"No," he said flatly, moving inside of her once more, keeping the motions slow, giving himself just enough friction so that he could keep himself from losing control and harming her. "Fuck slow. No hurt. You like."

"Slow?" Mina whispered; the fact that he was talking was calming her down, just the mere sound of his reassuring voice was enough to make her relax beneath him and try to enjoy the delicious movement between her legs.

"Yes, slow fuck," he replied hoarsely as he checked his thrusts and felt her flex around him slightly. "Feel good, Mina. You mine."

"Yes, Turles, I'm yours," she gasped. The pleasure was building gradually, and after only a minute of lovemaking, she was meeting him with a gentle rocking of her own hips, moaning softly as she began to peak and shudder against him. "Don't stop, beloved… feels good…"

Turles merely groaned and nodded, and when he finally felt her close around him like a vice, he erupted into her with a groan, his body stiffening as he trembled in the aftermath. "Fuck mate good?" He rumbled huskily.

"Yes," Mina snorted with amusement. "Thank you, my sexy Saiyan caveman, for slowing down."

"Want more," he announced with a small thrust of his hips. "You give?"

Mina locked eyes with him and nodded, feeling a bit more confident as she felt a swell in her powers from her mate's most recent orgasm. Much more and she'd be able to show him a few tricks and hopefully get him through the burning with a lot more ease. "Slow."

"Slow," Turles repeated. "Promise."

#############################

Chibi-Usa licked some sort of peanut butter like substance from the knife she was using, never one to waste even the smallest amount of food, before topping her sandwich with some sort of chip that reminded her of Doritos from when she'd visited her mother in the past.

"I'd think you were with child if I didn't know any better."

Usa giggled and shook her head, not even turning to face her mate as she took a crunchy, sweet bite of her sandwich. "No, it's just a weird thing of mine. My mother does it too when no one's looking. You should see what we do to a ham and cheese sandwich. She'll also put fruity pebbles on her PB and J." She gasped when she felt Broly press against her from behind, and when she turned she blushed to her toenails. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing yet," he replied, his chest starting up in a gentle purr. "But in just a minute… you."

"But… you're naked—Broly, this is the _kitchen_," Usa hissed in protest, despite the way that purr—meant just for his mate—was arousing her. "It's inappropriate—that sort of thing is only for the bedroom!"

"Not here, it's isn't," he chortled, plucking her sandwich from her hand to set it to the side as his mouth descended to her throat, feathering over a spot that he knew turned her on to no end. When she protested and shoved at him a little, clearly trying to ignore her own arousal, he moved his mouth to her mating mark and bit down lightly. "Want you," he growled, his purr hitching for a moment as her hips subtly rocked into his. Broly heard her mumble something about the bedroom and shook his head as he began to slide her skirt up to bare her. "Want you _now_," he replied flatly. "Right here, right now."

Chibi-Usa moaned softly as he used his body to keep her pinned in place while his hands smoothed back down her thighs to wrap her legs around his waist. Then she felt him rocking against her, pressing his arousal into her folds, and her body responded with a rush of warmth and a trickle of moisture between her legs to ready her body for his entry. "Broly, I—we should—"

"Do you want me to stop?" He purred in her ear as he lifted her just enough to place himself at her entrance. "Or would you just rather shut up and let me take you, princess?"

Usa responded the only way she could at that point, digging her nails into his hips as she moved against him in a silent offering. "If your father catches us and bitches about us making love on his counter, you're taking all the blame, beloved."

"Deal," he purred into the hollow of her throat, "but only if you take all of me in return."

############################

Vegeta's eyes widened a little as his mate slipped into his room dressed for bed and quietly closed the door behind her. He'd honestly thought she'd chosen to sleep by herself that night after what had happened between them that morning, but he wasn't about to complain, not for a moment.

Serenity sighed and sputtered when he eyed her like a piece of meat while she stripped to the small piece of lingerie she'd chosen for bed. She then huffed when she climbed into bed and he yanked her into his arms, rocking his arousal against her stomach as he nuzzled and bit down lightly on her mark. "No," she said firmly, "I didn't come in here for that, Vegeta. Just to sleep, that's all."

"Gods woman, I want you," he whispered desperately into her hair. "Please just let me have you. Or let me do what we did this morning. Give me something, Sere. Anything," he added, bending his head to claim her lips with his. He growled when she turned her face just before his mouth made contact, and stared at her in frustration when she shook her head.

"What happened today is not going to become a regular thing, Vegeta," Serenity informed him firmly, just barely concealing the trembling in her voice and body. Gods, coming in here tonight was a bad idea; she should have stayed in her own bed, and would have if she'd known she was going to have this hard of a time resisting him. "Bite or no bite," she added bitterly, when he pointed at her mark. "I am not yours."

"Fine!" He snapped, rolling back to the other size of the enormous bed. "Good night, woman."

"Night, asshole," she choked, feeling strangely cheated by his swift retreat.

Both of them slept fitfully that night, and when Serenity woke, she was surprised to find that they'd both moved towards each other in the middle of the night, and were nearly touching in the center of the bed. "Stupid mark," she grumbled.

Her words woke the prince, and she watched as his relaxed, almost beautiful face tensed up and became the one she was familiar with. Obsidian eyes cracked open, and his face relaxed again at the sight of her as he looked at her almost… warmly.

Serenity jumped in surprise when he reached out and pulled her against him tightly, an actual smile on his face as he nipped at her mark and buried his face in her silver hair. She sighed in defeat when his hands simply wandered her back and he merely held her to him, his contentment washing through the bond and into her. She would have fought, but she'd never been a morning person, and it was just too damned early to start an argument with him that would result in them screaming at each other.

Not wanting to break the silence or ruin the moment, Vegeta continued to hold her, his chest rumbling softly as his beast enjoyed the scent of its mate. "Be mine?" He finally whispered into her hair. He sighed when she shook her head and he felt her annoyance through the bond, along with… was that sexual frustration? And it was more than just a little of it, too. "Sere…" The crown prince pulled back to look at her and sighed heavily. "I can feel it through the bond. Let me make it better. Please. It's just touching, you know. I won't claim you if that's what you truly want."

Serenity squeezed her eyes shut as she fought down the urge to reach out and touch that perfect, sculpted body, to let her fingers trail down his rippling stomach until they came into contact with—"No," she barely managed, visibly trembling at the effort it took to deny him her body. When he unexpectedly gave her some space, she nearly sobbed at the combination of relief and need that ran through her.

"Beloved… let's play a game," Vegeta suggested, hiding his concern for the way her hands were shaking. Like yesterday, he knew the only way he was going to be able to touch her consensually was to win a bet of sorts. "I know you have questions, and sometimes my temper gets the better of me… ok, more than just sometimes," he admitted, recalling not for the first time the red haze he'd been overcome with back on Earth at her second denial of him. "You can ask me anything," he continued, "and I'll answer honestly. In return, you have to do the same."

"I'd rather not," she said flatly, all too aware of what sorts of questions he could ask her.

"Chicken, Serenity? I honestly never pegged you for a coward, woman." Vegeta grinned triumphantly when she glared at him and huffed.

"Fine," she snapped. "Asshole. Rules?"

"You have to answer truthfully, and either of us can tell through the bond if the other's lying. If one of us lies, or refuses to answer a question, they have to pay a penalty. A penalty is just something small," he clarified. "For example, I could ask for a kiss. You could ask me to put some clothes on. That sort of thing." Vegeta leaned up on his elbow to smirk down at her. "And since I'm feeling generous, you can ask first."

"Fine. Why are you such a spoiled brat?" She snorted.

Vegeta's eyes rose to his hairline; he did not expect her to ask him anything like that at all, and he sagged back down to rest his head on his pillow. "Seriously, woman?"

"Are you refusing to answer, Mr. Prince of all Saiyans?" Serenity asked seriously.

Vegeta shook his head and frowned as he mulled the question over for a couple of minutes, and once he'd overcome his pride enough to answer, he spoke. "I wasn't raised with as much discipline or as many boundaries as other brats. Nappa thinks it's his fault, but really it's my father's. I was never punished for misbehaving, and in most cases it was applauded and rewarded, since the future king of Vegeta-sai is to be denied nothing. How did you raise your daughter? The same?"

"No," Serenity snorted. "I raised her with boundaries and discipline, just like any other child. More so, perhaps. A ruler needs to know the meaning of restraint and self-sacrifice, Vegeta. When you're in charge of the lives of hundreds of thousands of people—in your case, millions—you need to be able to make decisions that aren't selfish, that are for the good of the people and not yourself." She could tell she'd surprised him a little through the bond, and decided to ask what had really been on her mind for days. "Given the chance, would you go back and do it differently?"

Vegeta sighed and nodded; he'd known she was going to ask that eventually. "Yes, woman. I would. Whether or not I would have been able to… I don't know. Would you have said yes to me eventually?"

Serenity blushed and shrugged a little bit. "I… I don't know. It would have depended entirely on you. What would you have done?"

"Listened to fucking Raditz," he replied sardonically. "And I would have annoyed the hell out of you, too, until you'd said yes. If you haven't noticed, I tend to get what I want in the end," he added with a chuckle. "I would have pursued you relentlessly." He noted her sadness through the bond, and reached out to stroke her hair away from her face. "What are you thinking now?"

"I'm wishing," she whispered, "that maybe if we could just go back and do it differently… I might have actually liked you, Vegeta. When you're not being a total prick, you're not so bad."

He sighed and wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "I never meant to bring you pain, Serenity."

"Were you in control at all, Vegeta?"

"Not at first, no." He swallowed and fought the urge to lie to her, sighing as he pulled her tightly to his chest. "By the time we'd made it to the tower, I could have stopped it, but my pride wouldn't allow it. If I'd known that this was how things would have turned out, I would have called off my warriors, my pride be damned. Do you hate me?" He asked, a hint of fear creeping into his voice.

"I wish I could. It would make things a lot easier on my part." She drew in a deep breath and sputtered as his scent hit her nose and comforted her. "Why in the hell does your scent do that to me?"

"Because you're my mate. A scientist once tried to explain it to me, it involves chemicals in the brain and pheromones in the skin… I honestly didn't understand all of it. Serenity…?" He asked slowly, burying his face in her hair. "Do you want me?"

The queen bit down on her lower lip and shook her head, unable to open her mouth without a lie flying out. "I can't answer that honestly," she finally admitted after several minutes of silence.

Vegeta pulled back to stare at her in surprise, and nearly groaned at the wave of desire rushing through her side of the bond. Then he realized that she was truly so confused that she couldn't voice the answer, and he bent his head to brush his mouth over hers. "I can answer it for you," he whispered, and pressed his lips to hers once more. He bunched his fist in her hair when she moaned softly, opening her mouth the moment he sought entry with his tongue, and used his other hand to press her hips tightly to his arousal.

Serenity breathed in sharply through her nose when she suddenly felt his fingers twining with her own, and whimpered when that hand brought hers to the rock hard flesh between them, stroking her fingers over it. He released her fingers when she couldn't help the urge to take over and whisper her nails over him on her own, and moaned as his hand slid to her inner thigh and began to stroke her in return. _But you said… penalty…_

_This isn't a penalty, _Vegeta moaned in her mind, _this is the answer. _He slipped his fingers into her lacy underwear and went straight for her nub, caressing it skillfully while he kissed her in desperation, wanting nothing more than for her to feel the burning passion that he felt for her. _Come for me, Sere. You want this, and you know it. You're already so damned wet for me._ He growled with approval when her fingers circled him and began to move as she moaned into his mouth, rocking her hips against his hand as he continued to apply just the right amount of pressure to her sensitive flesh.

_That feels so good, beloved, _he whispered encouragingly, thrusting up into her hand as he felt himself nearing his peak. _Come for me, Sere, _he pleaded for a second time. He moaned as he felt her free hand fluff through the fur of his tail, and suddenly came, unable to stop himself as he purred with pleasure and moaned her name through the bond. _Your turn, woman. _He doubled his efforts as he felt part of her mind fighting against the urge to feel pleasure with him, and swiftly released her mouth and slid down her body.

Serenity nearly found the will to move away from him, but he was faster than her, and before she could even voice a protest, her underwear were gone and his mouth was taking over for his hand as his tail plunged into her heat. "Holy!" She cried, her eyes rolling back as she lost every ounce of will to fight him any longer. "Harder," she begged, bunching her fists in his unruly hair, "please, Geta—dear gods," she whimpered, as his tail moved harder and a little faster, thrusting into her forcefully while he began to suckle that sensitive bundle of nerves.

_Do you like that, Sere? _He breathed seductively. _Is this how you want me to take you? _Vegeta groaned into her heat as her mind filled with a fantasy she'd had right after she'd met him. In it, he'd found her in a corridor, pressed her to the wall, and had taken her with a sweet ferocity that had her panting and pleading for him not to stop. _Gods woman, if that's what you want, I'll be more than happy to fulfill your fantasy. Come for me, and I'll fuck you as hard as you want me to._

Her level of arousal, combined with the mere idea of feeling him filling her and plowing into her with unbridled need shoved her right over the edge, and she came hard with a soft cry that sounded like music in Vegeta's ears. And before she could even come down from her high, she was climbing right back up as he removed his tail and thrust into her with a groan of ecstasy, finally joining their bodies.

Some small part of her mind realized what was happening, but as his beast fully took over and ripped her nightgown from her body, she found herself clutching at him and surrendering herself without a second thought.

The prince moaned as he felt her tighten around him after only a minute and kissed her fiercely when she cried out his name. _Gods, woman… you feel better than I ever imagined. Come for me again. Please Sere, be mine. _When she could only clutch at him and arch her hips in reply, he tore his mouth from hers and clamped down on her mark as she climaxed again and wordlessly moaned into his shoulder. "That's right, Sere," he groaned, slowing his pace a little. "My beloved," he whispered tenderly. "All mine. My woman, my mate," he added with a soft, possessive growl, each phrase uttered punctuated by a deep stroke into her body.

Serenity whimpered and arched her back when he gradually slowed down a little more, and the part of her that wanted to fight him nearly sobbed when it realized he was no longer just fucking her; he was making love to her, gently flexing his hips, filling her slowly as his mouth lightly explored her breasts and her throat. "Geta… please, Geta… harder…" she begged.

"Come for me like this," he breathed into her neck. "Please, beloved, just be mine. Let me…" He switched to Solarian and nearly choked on the words. "…let me make love to you." Vegeta bit down on her mark, and once more won the battle between them as she came again, her head tipping back in rapture as her body clamped down on his length and her nails raked down his back.

She hoped that that would be enough to shove him over the edge, but he only kept going at that leisurely pace, whispering words of devotion and passion in her ear as he made her climax again and again. She grew so tight that she could feel every wonderful inch of him whenever he filled her, could no longer resist him in the slightest as her mouth claimed his and she moaned for more, clutching at him and rocking her hips desperately with need. It just felt too good to ignore anymore, too right for her to argue with him any longer.

Vegeta gladly gave her as much as she begged for, and when he could hold back no longer, he erupted into her with a shudder and a moan of her name as she tightened around him one last time. "Mine," he groaned happily, despite the soreness between his legs. Gods, he hadn't gone that long since his very first burning. It had been before dawn when he'd started to take her, and now the sun was coming in through the window, its position screaming eight in the morning.

His content euphoria was broken, however, by the smell of salt and the sound of his mate quietly crying. "Gods, woman. Was I that bad?" He sighed. Vegeta froze and raised his head to look down at her. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

The raw concern in his voice only made her weep harder, but she managed to shake her head as she looked away from him and stared at the wall. "Get off of me," she choked, "and don't ever touch me again, Vegeta. I hate you," she added in a whisper.

The crown prince huffed and complied with her first demand, but defied the second by tugging her to his chest and running his hands through her hair. "Sere… talk to me. Don't do this, beloved."

"Don't call me that!" She yelled, thumping his chest ineffectually with a tiny fist. "It's not Sere, or beloved, or any other pet names, damn it! It's Your Majesty! Or if you _**must**_, it's Serenity!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, but continued to hold her as she trembled and sobbed into his chest. "Serenity. Let me in. You're blocking me out and it hurts."

"Good!" She shouted, shoving herself out of his embrace and rolling off of the bed onto her feet. Her fury only rose when she saw the state of her clothing, and she marched as regally as she could to her bedroom door. "Don't you dare come in my room," she snapped before slamming the door behind her.

#####################

Vegeta opened his study door and glared at Raditz malevolently. "What!?"

"Just as I thought," the long-haired Saiyan sighed impatiently. "Inside, Highness. I'm about to give you a lesson in wooing women. Rei told me what happened after her sister called her in tears."

Vegeta was to the point where an ally would be almost welcome, so he stood back and closed the door behind the Elite commander. "Fine. Talk, Raditz. Tell me what to do."

"First, you took her way too soon. I haven't even claimed Rei, yet. Getting her off was fine, and a stroke of genius, but now she won't touch you with a ten-foot pole. You should have waited for her to ask you."

The prince rolled his eyes and plopped down in his chair, sighing miserably. "Fine, my damned pride aside, Raditz. What do I do now? It's been four days, and I'm about to go batshit crazy."

"Say you're sorry, that's a start," Raditz replied smoothly, smirking at the little growl that came out of his liege's mouth. "Then you're going to be nice and offer to eat dinner with her in her room. And when she rejects you, you're going to accept it gracefully and leave. Make sure you pout a little, though. Women eat that puppy dog look up."

"You've _**got **_to be joking, Raditz. The Prince of all Saiyans does _**not**_ pout."

"Do you have any clue how much strange I've gotten for pouting?" Raditz chuckled. "I'm telling you, Vegeta. Pout a little. It goes a long way towards getting what you want."

"Fine, I'll pout," he grumbled. "What else?"

"Charm her. I know there's a little class lurking in that asshole exterior…" Raditz studied him for a moment and shrugged. "Somewhere. It may be something you ate for breakfast, though."

"I have had lessons in how to act in public, you know." Vegeta snorted a bit, insulted at the implication that he couldn't behave himself.

"Alright, that's only part of it," Raditz said with a grin, rubbing his hands together in anticipation as he hatched a brilliant plan. "Now, go work out for an hour or so, then come find me."

"Why?"

"Ugh… in a totally non-gay way, Highness, you look great when you're all slicked down with sweat and shirtless. You're going to go get sexy for your mate before you knock on her door. And if she doesn't look like she wants to lick the sweat off your chest, I'll eat my fucking tail."

"You're the expert," Vegeta replied, rising from his seat. "I'll see you when I'm sweaty."

**Well, plotline wise, I can't see this going well for Vegeta, but with Raditz in charge—it might not be a complete disaster. After all, who else to take advice on the fairer sex from than the Master of Seduction himself!? :D God… I need to go track down my husband again… I hope yall are having the same problem.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yup, yall have been waiting for it, I know, and now I give you the next chapter of Sacrifice! YES, I am working on History, I'm just stuck on something and need to work through it in that story. Once I get over that hump I can continue, I think.**

"Raddy… I'm really bored," Rei sighed as she plopped down next to him on the couch.

"No. Not a chance," he replied flatly, not even looking away from the sparring session on the screen. Broly was on there, whooping the bejeezus out of Bardock, and Raditz couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. He'd been chomping at the bit for a good spar for over a month, but until Rei bit him back and completed the bond, he was stuck at home.

"And you'll be stuck here until the end of time, Raddy," Rei chuckled. "Come on, please? Look, I see Mako sitting on the sidelines. Ami's there, too. And—oh dear gods," she whispered, kneeling in front of the screen at the sight of a pink-haired woman in a tank top and fatigues.

"What?"

"My niece is there!" Rei said quickly, looking back at him. "_**Please**_, Raditz! Please! I swear I'll be on good behavior! I can spar with Mako or something to keep me busy, just _please_ let me go and see Usagi!"

Sensing her desperation through the bond, her willingness to please if he'd only let her do this one thing, Raditz sighed and stood from the couch. "Stay put, woman. I'll be back in a moment."

Unable to keep from getting her hopes up, Rei was wide-eyed and staring at him with anticipation when her mate returned and handed her a black bundle. "What's this?"

"Saiyan sparring clothes. Go ahead and change, woman." Raditz waited stiffly when she immediately stripped, and had a hard enough time containing his arousal—but when she was dressed and standing there, patiently waiting for his approval, he had to fight the urge to rip the clothes from her and throw her to the floor.

"I take it that's a good thing?" Rei asked knowingly.

"Your coloring doesn't help," Raditz replied with a tiny nod. "You look like one of us. Come here," he purred, beckoning her over.

"But Raddy, you know I'm not rea—"

"Come here, Rei," he ordered sternly. "You want to go with me to the ring? Then you're going to do this my way, woman," he added when she gave him a tiny nod.

The princess of Mars stepped into his arms as he commanded, and was surprised when he just held her and buried his face in her hair while he rubbed up against her. She suddenly understood through the bond—he was getting his scent all over her in an attempt to keep any other males at bay. "You… you can refresh the mark if you'd like," she offered softly.

He'd had every intention of doing so, but to hear her actually ask him to… Raditz purred with delight as she bared the skin to him and he nipped at it gently. But he didn't bite down; instead he tugged her to the couch and yanked her down on top of him so he could kiss her thoroughly while his tail put out more musk and stroked up and down her back to coat her more heavily in his scent. "Woman, if you mark me back I'll gladly honor any request you can come up with," Raditz sighed happily, still nipping at her lips on occasion while he simply enjoyed holding her tightly.

"No," Rei sighed. "If I do that, you'll only want to fuck me, too. And I'm not ready for that, Raddy."

"I wouldn't be fucking you, Rei. I'd be making 'that word' to you. Or whatever it is that you women like to call it. Hell, woman. If you give me your innocence, I'll take you any damned way you want me to. I'll go down on you for _hours_ if that's what you want; literally _anything_ you'd ever desire, _whatever_ you require to prepare you," he said gently. "You name it, beloved. When the time comes, you just name it. And for the record, you could bite me and still keep your virginity, Rei," he added dryly. "I have a hell of a lot more willpower than you give me credit for, and with tonight being the full moon, it would give me better control."

"I'll take that into consideration," Rei stated wryly before wiggling out of his grip after one last kiss. "Come on, big guy, I'm ready to get some exercise with my sister. Mako and I haven't sparred in years… and I guarantee that it'll be quite the event for you boys."

"Will it, now?" Raditz chuckled as he scooped her up and carried her outside.

"Yup," Rei giggled when they shot into the air. "Keep the ring cleared unless you boys want to get zapped or fried… or both."

The flight was short, and the moment Raditz had set her on her feet, bitten her in front of everyone and announced with a snarl that she belonged to him, Rei was bombarded with hugs and kisses—so many that she wasn't sure who was who for a long minute.

The first face she focused on was the spitting image of her silver-haired sister, and Rei jumped on Chibi-Usa and held her tightly while she fought tears. "Baby girl, I've missed you so much. I've been so worried."

"Don't worry Aunt Rei; Broly would never let anything happen to me."

"So… you're the infamous Aunt Rei," a male voice chuckled from behind her. Broly smirked when the brunette turned and immediately sized him up, not even pretending to hide the fact that she was unimpressed. Usa had warned him about this though, and had encouraged him not to take offense. _**No**_ man impressed Rei. _**Ever**_. "From what your niece has told me, I'm amazed you haven't already set my head of fire."

"I promised my mate that I would behave," she grumbled, "but trust me, I've considered it. Not only did you deflower my goddaughter, you ruined every prospect she had for a royal marriage. Damned teenage hormones," she sputtered.

"Here. Free shot, woman," Broly offered, raising his chin. No sooner had he said the words, Rei had clocked him in the face, and Broly had flown across the ring to crash into the fence.

"Aunt Rei!" Usa fumed as she ran to her mate. "Seriously!? What the fuck!?"

"He asked for it," Rei snorted, absently shaking out her bruised fist. "And he should have raised his ki instead of underestimating me. Such a warrior isn't worthy of you, Usagi. I don't know why you let him take you in the first place," she spat out in contempt.

"Woman!" Raditz snapped, stalking towards her with his hands clenched in anger. He only growled when her back straightened and she stared up at him fearlessly, her arms folded over her chest. "What in the fuck happened to you being on your best behavior!?"

"In her defense, big guy, that _**is**_ Rei on good behavior," Makoto snorted from behind her. She'd only been observing and laughing the entire time, totally unsurprised to see her sister coldcock Broly in the jaw. "And the boy asked for it. Literally. So don't act all surprised that Rei took the opportunity."

"We're going home, woman. **Now**," Raditz snarled.

"The fuck we are. I'm staying right here and sparring with my sister, and if you want to test me you'll wind up with some burn scars, Raddy."

But before Raditz could yell at her in reply, Broly was stalking over, his posture screaming anger and insult. "Not _worthy_!? Woman, you may be her aunt, but you have _no right_! I'm more than worthy of your niece and you damned well know it! Everyone here does!" He continued, despite his mate's pleas from behind him to let it go and just walk away.

Rei just looked him up and down for a second time and despite his superior height, she somehow looked down her nose at him. "Yeah," she huffed. "Somehow I doubt it."

The step forward that the princess of Mars took acted as a catalyst, and Raditz was suddenly between them, snarling a warning at the younger Saiyan as Broly clenched his fists and readied for an attack. "You harm my mate, puppy, and you and I are going to dance."

"Raditz, you'll lose," Bardock murmured from beside him. "Just let it go and be the bigger man. Walk away. You're old enough to know better anyway, brat."

"Will you two just cut it the fuck out!?" Chibi-Usa railed at them all as she shoved her way forward. "Aunt Rei, he was **my **choice! **Mine**! And I am past the age of consent on Earth and capable of making my own decisions!"

"But he didn't even ask permission, Usagi! Do any of these men even understand what that means!? To ask for something before taking it!?"

"This isn't a matriarchal society like ours, Rei-chan," Makoto muttered from behind her in Solarian. "It's 'might makes right' and nothing more. Just be grateful that most Saiyans treat their mates like gold and that they have certain rules in place to keep females from being abused."

"Like they did to Minako!?" Rei snarled at her as she spun to face the brunette.

"You didn't see what happened to one of the men that hurt her, did you?" Makoto asked slowly.

But before Rei could answer, Bardock intervened again and took both women by the arms to lead them to the edge of the ring. "Unless there's going to be an actual fight, the middle of the arena isn't the place for arguing," he rumbled at the both of them, ignoring his son's growled protest over his father handling his mate. "Here, Koto. If you want to show her," he offered, handing over his own scouter.

With a glance to Raditz, who nodded and told her to watch, Rei took the piece of equipment once Makoto was through fiddling with it, and gaped at the sight of Turles holding a male in place while Minako… "Holy shit," she whispered.

"It happened yesterday," Mako supplied. "And Turles called this morning to warn his father that he's going through the burning, but that Mina's alright and handling it well. It seems our little Senshi of love is coming back to us."

"Yeah, but… a lot harder," Rei muttered as she continued to watch the love goddess torture her victim. She ripped off the scouter and handed it over with a troubled shake of her head. This was wrong, all wrong. Minako wasn't brutal like that; she was one of the few that had retained a touch of innocence despite all of the fighting, and it was disturbing to see her behaving so… coldly.

"It's all wrong," she finally whispered to herself before withdrawing and sitting on a bench, completely oblivious to the way Raditz was purring comfort as he joined her, his arm and tail around her waist as she backed down from the bond into the recesses of her mind.

He could feel that something was troubling her deeply, but he wasn't about to invade her privacy by delving into her head and finding out for himself. _Beloved? _He rumbled worriedly.

Rei didn't reply, she merely looked away and also ignored a concerned question from Makoto. She could have kept this all from happening in the first place, she was sure of it. If she'd merely intervened somehow, had kept Haruka from darting forward and—"What?" She sighed, when Mako shook her a little.

Only it wasn't Jupiter as she'd thought. It was Mercury, who was looking down at her knowingly with those large, expressive blue eyes. "It's not the same, no. But we're surviving, Rei. Just as I told you all to do. Remember?"

Rei nodded sullenly and sighed inwardly. Did Ami even know that she was pregnant yet? No, she couldn't have, or she surely wouldn't seem as happy now as she did. "I don't want to survive, Ami-chan. I want to live, damn it. And this isn't living." She ignored the way that Raditz was pointedly glaring at her and looked past Ami to the ring. "I want to go home, Ami-chan. And if you keep looking at me like that, Raditz, your face is going to stick that way."

"You and I are going to have a little chat when we return home, woman," Raditz growled out softly.

"Looking forward to it," Rei grunted in reply.

###########################

"You should help her work through some of that anger and contempt," Bardock muttered out of the side of his mouth.

"I'm planning on it," Mako replied softly, "I'm just giving her a little time to process. Rei's always been a deep thinker; she just needs an hour to take it all in before I provide a distraction. By the way… I've noticed the way Nappa's been hovering over Ami constantly, how he flatly refuses to let her spar with me."

"Yes, beloved. She's carrying his brat," Bardock replied as he wrapped his tail around her waist and thought about the possibility of his own mate one day carrying his son.

"I'm on birth control," Makoto chuckled, "and I have a few more contraceptive shots in my subspace, too. I'm not quite ready for that sort of thing, Bardock."

"That's fine, Koto. I'm content to wait a few years, let you get settled in a bit more." Bardock sat up straight and poked his mate with his elbow when he watched Rei rise from the bench she was on and shoot his oldest son a scathing glare. Apparently they'd just been arguing about something, no surprise there. "And I think now would be a good time for you to intervene," he chuckled.

"Yup," she agreed with a smile, "we don't want Rei-chan ripping off her mate's head, do we?" Mako laughed at his pithy reply before darting across the ring to lead Rei to a practice circle. "Come on, sis, let's get some of that rage out."

"You don't want to bring the rage out," Rei muttered. "Fucking jackass of a Saiyan male."

"Why don't you just set his hair on fire like all the others?" The brunette asked as they began to move through a series of katas, flowing like water in unison just as they'd done every morning back on Earth. The princess of Jupiter noted the way that many of the males were watching them with curious, professional interest, and she silently wondered what was so interesting. Maybe they didn't do warm-ups like this on Vegeta-sai.

"Wouldn't do any good," Rei answered quietly, already relaxing into the smooth motions that were as natural to her as breathing. "He's a lot more persistent and stubborn than any suitors I had back home. And for the record, I _did_ set his hair on fire the first day," she snickered.

"Explains why his hair's a little shorter in the back." Mako bowed formally to Rei as they finished the exercise, then took a fighting stance and waited. "You think they'll have enough sense to clear the ring after the first punch?"

"If they don't, a few are going to wind up injured," Rei remarked casually as she toed off her shoes and engulfed her hands and feet in flame. "All out? Or just practice?"

"Practice for now… we might con Chibi-Usa into joining for a three-way if we keep it light."

Rei grinned at that and nodded. "A most excellent idea. Now lover boy can see just what he's gotten into."

Once her shoes were also off and her limbs wrapped in swirled, crackling electricity, Mako winked at her mate. Bardock was calm on the outside, but inside he was tense and ready to stop the fight since he didn't know what to expect. _Sisters beat each other up all the time, beloved. Hold your ponies and enjoy the show._

Her mate grabbed Raditz by the collar of his armor when the younger man darted forward at the sight of the very first blow sending Rei hurtling across the ring, and he snarled at his father in response. "Just wait, puppy. Let's see what our mates can do."

Raditz relaxed just a little when his mate sprung to her feet, dusted herself off, then charged back in with surprising speed to tackle Makoto to the ground and start swinging with fire-backed punches… until she was thrown into the fence by another massive shock, anyway.

"MARS GODDESS POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"Now that's what _I'm_ talking about!" Makoto laughed evilly. "Bring it, baby sister! JUPITER GODDESS POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"BURNING MANDALA!"

"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!"

Saiyan warriors jumped back by the dozens as the red and green energy signatures met in the middle of the ring with a crash and the backlash of power sent a few men flying through the air. The few that were conscious when they landed laughed in surprise at such a ferocious display and joined the rest of the squad on the sidelines to cheer them on as the two Senshi sent attack after attack at the other.

"FLAME SNIPER!"

"OAK EVOLUTION!"

Mars went down that time while Jupiter kept her footing, and the daughter of Ares huffed when she felt her sister's bootheel resting on her stomach. "Not done with you yet, bitch. Just taking a breather."

"Such a mean name to call your mother-in-law," Jupiter snickered down at her.

"Thinking pretty highly of yourself," she growled, "maybe it's time I brought you down to my level!" She yelled, scissoring her legs around Jupiter's thigh to bring her crashing to the dirt alongside herself. "How's _that_, Okassan!? Dirt taste good!?" Rei laughed.

"Moon Twilight Flash!"

Rei went down on top of the brunette when a wave of white energy smacked her in the back and she grunted in surprise and response, rolling to her feet after a moment. "Usagi, you fucking sneak!"

Chibi-Usa grinned and fluffed an odango. "Well, you forgot I was here, Aunt Rei. It was awfully rude of you not to include me in a spar."

"And I think your Aunt Rei owes your mate an apology." Jupiter winked at her niece as she got behind Rei and powered up the lightning rod in her tiara. "Ready to make her squeal, sunshine?"

Rei's eyes went wide when Sailor Chibi Moon's tiara floated off of her head to form a spinning disc over her gloved hand. "Oh, fuck me running," she sputtered. "BURNING STORM!"

That wasn't quite enough to save her; Usagi's aim was just as good as her mother's, and just before the tiara slammed into her, it was wrapped in a spiral of lightning from the goddess of thunder. Rei coughed and wheezed and tasted blood as she tried to climb to her feet from the debris of the wall she'd collided with, but she only fell again the moment she was planted on her four-inch heels. "Yield," she croaked.

"Oh shit!" Usagi exclaimed, running to her nearly unconscious aunt. "Aunt Rei, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to really hurt you, I must have gotten stronger since the last time I transformed!"

"S'ok, kid… just heal me up. Ack, Raditz! Back off, I'm fine!" She snapped at her mate when he tried to scoop her into his arms. "Usa'll heal me."

"You broke my mate, kid," Raditz snorted down at the pink-haired warrior.

"Sorry, Uncle Raditz. I have a tendency to break things that I play with," she replied sheepishly as she flooded Rei with her power and watched her wounds heal and her shoulder pop back into place. "I'd offer to play nicer, but Aunt Rei taught me to put an opponent down as quickly and effectively as possible."

"Very Saiyan of you," Raditz chuckled down at his mate.

"No, it's very Martian of me," Rei retorted.

Raditz set her back on her feet once she wasn't bleeding anymore and nipped at her lower lip. "Oh, I'm sure there's a little Saiyan in you somewhere, woman."

"I doubt it."

"Would you like to have a _lot_ of Saiyan in you?" He chuckled in her ear. "Because I'm prepared to give you quite a bit of my own DNA."

That broke the dam, and Rei laughed hysterically and punched him in the arm. "Hentai!" She snorted.

"If 'hentai' means sexy beast of a man, yes I am," he chuckled with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"It means 'pervert,' Uncle Raddy," Chibi-Usa snickered.

"Oh, well then. Yes I am!"

"That was one hell of an attack, Rabbit," Broly purred, nipping at her mark through her fuku. "One hell of an outfit, too."

"Ah! Later! No touchie in the ring!" Usagi reprimanded him. "Be good and you'll get a reward when we get home later, kay?"

"Oh, fine," Broly chuckled. "That uniform stays on, though. Deal?"

"Deal. It regenerates, too, you know… if you decide that you'd like to shred it…?" Usa giggled when he began to purr at that very thought and knew she had him hook, line and sinker.

"Ew, not in front of your aunties," Mako snorted. "I swear, you're such a horny little thing. You sure you're not Minako's daughter?"

"Eh, Sere's a freak too, Mako," Rei snorted. "You remember what she was like when we were kids. Usagi's a chip off the old perverted block. Remember that time her and Kamen got it on in the park after that battle?"

"Ew, _gross_! No stories about my mom and dad, guys! God! That's so _disgusting_!" Usagi sputtered as she detransformed.

Mako grinned and folded her arms over her chest as she looked her niece up and down. "Oh, you think _that's_ disgusting? The night you were conceived, your mother came so hard her screams shook the palace."

"I think I'm gonna vomit," Usa said with a gag. "Thank you both for ruining any sex I might have for weeks."

"Yeah, thanks," Broly echoed sarcastically.

"Ok, now we're even, Broly," Rei chuckled. "Consider that your punishment for taking my goddaughter's virginity. Come on ladies, let's get out of the ring and walk to cool off."

Once out of earshot of any Saiyans, Rei pulled Usa close to her, slinging a companionable arm around her shoulders to make it look like they were simply chatting. "So, baby girl… I know there's no way Sets has stayed away from you, and I haven't seen her in two weeks."

"Yeah, she had a message for you, but I couldn't very well deliver it in front of anyone. She said that she's very close and she needs you to be ready for the time jump when it comes. That she needs all of us to be ready, actually."

"Awesome!" Rei replied with a happy laugh. "So when did you last see her?"

"Three days ago. I don't think she's going to come back, though. Every single time she pops in, Daddy Paragus fucking loses his shit and poor Sets has to pop around the house to avoid him. Apparently he's really sensitive to ki or something. Broly doesn't even know about our meetings," she added sadly. "I hate keeping this stuff from him Rei… and frankly… I don't want to go back. I love him," she whispered.

"He was in the Earth delegation, baby girl. Even if we don't remember, I'm sure you'll see him again, ok?"

"No, I won't!" Usagi snapped. "I never saw him once the whole two weeks they were on Earth! Mother kept me under lock and key the entire time they were visiting, so I'll never find him again, Aunt Rei!"

Rei and Mako both blanched at that and sighed in unison. "Ah, young love," the brunette whispered. "I'll admit, Usa… I don't want to leave Bardock. But think about all the people on Earth that died in the fight, ok? Don't they deserve a chance at life and happiness, too? And I'm sure deep down, Rei doesn't want to leave Raditz, either. And I _know_ Ami's going to have a hard time with this, too. Probably harder than any of us," she sighed.

"Look," Rei said gently. "Due to my powers, I'm the most likely to remember everything, so I swear to you, right here and now, that I will do _everything _to get you and Broly back together. I swear it on the deserts of Mars."

"Same goes for me," Makoto added. "On the eye of Jupiter. We'll get you two kids back together."

Chibi-Usa nodded wearily; she knew all too well the sacrifices that they were all going to have to make for their people, and if they could make them, so could she. "Thanks… I just hope one of us remembers when it happens."

"I'm sure I will. And Usa… I'm sorry. If you love him that much, he's worthy. I've been even bitchier than usual and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

##############################

Serenity rose from her bed and frowned at the tell-tale knock on her door. It was Vegeta again; thanks to his lessons, she could easily sense his ki, even without the bond. She stood, smoothed out her gown, and swung the door open to stare up at him angrily, but the sight of him made her eyes travel over him slowly. Gods, the man was easily the sexiest thing she'd ever laid eyes on!

Vegeta hid a smirk as a light blush graced her cheeks while she checked him out, and reached out to grip her chin gently so she was looking up at him. "I just wanted to say… I'm sorry. For the other day. I should have stopped, no matter how much I wanted you. Would you forgive me, Serenity?"

Completely floored, Serenity just blinked up at him and nodded a little. Had Vegeta actually just… _**apologized**_ for something? Then her eyes got as big as saucers when she felt his fingers twine with her own before he raised her knuckles to his lips.

"Have dinner with me? Please?" He added as he kissed her fingertips. When she frowned and shook her head a little, he pulled out the secret weapon. With a little nod, he released her, looked down at her sadly, and gave a little sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Serenity opened and closed her mouth several times when he walked away. Had he actually just walked off without being pushy or arguing with her? "Ok, where's Vegeta, and what have you done with him?" She sputtered.

Vegeta slowly turned and had the sense to look a little wounded. "I was trying to be a gentleman. Sorry if I disappointed you," he sighed, hunching a little as he went back down the hall to his own door.

"Fine, Vegeta. You win," she said softly. "Dinner in my room. _Just_ dinner, though." She gasped as he was suddenly standing in front of her, having used his Saiyan speed, and he kissed her softly, his hand stroking over her cheek.

"I'll see you in an hour, then," he sighed happily.

"Laying it on thick, don't you think?" Raditz chuckled once Vegeta slipped into his own room. "I saw it all from around the corner. Way to make with the eyes," he added with a grin.

"I can do anything I set my mind to," Vegeta replied gruffly, though inside he felt like smiling. He was going to finally see her, even if it was only for dinner! "What should I wear?"

Raditz laughed at the mildly anxious look in Vegeta's eyes as the prince opened his closet and just stared at the lack of options. "Well, Highness, you have armor. Formal armor. And black. I would go with this," he said quickly, yanking a pair of slacks and a button down shirt from their hangers. "You may want to go shower first, though. You good? Because my mate's still down in the ring beating the shit out of her sister and niece and I want to be there to wear her out if she's got any strength left in her."

Vegeta chuckled at that and shook his head. "Good luck wearing out that virgin snatch… if she'll even let you get within a foot of it."

"Oh, I have my ways," Raditz snickered gleefully. "Trust me, Highness, I haven't even informed you of a _fraction_ of my bedroom skills."

####################

Serenity opened the door between their rooms with a hint of nerves when he knocked; she'd only called three of her Senshi for advice on what to wear, and she still wasn't too sure if Rei's advice had been correct or not. It had been the only option, since Mako had advised her not to even open the door, to tell him to fuck off, and even Mina had said pretty much the same thing… of course, only after she'd asked how big he was down south. _Typical Mina_, Serenity thought with a silent snort. At least the goddess of love was coming back to them; that call had been made during a break in Turles's burning, but had been cut short the moment it had come back at full force and her mate had drug her back into the bed, his purring and growling audible on Serenity's side of the communicator.

While their suggestions were tempting in their own right, Rei's advice had been non-formal, just something nice but not dressy. That had surprised her, but Rei had said she might as well just go out with him if that's what she felt like doing. She'd been pretty closed-mouth other than that, and Serenity couldn't help but wonder what her older sister was up to.

Gods, she felt like she was on an actual date or something and she couldn't help but continue to mentally beat herself up like she had been all afternoon.

What in the hell was she doing!? She wasn't supposed to be doing this, she wasn't supposed to be going out on a _date_ with her fucking _enemy_! Not after all the crying she'd done during the last three days while she'd berated herself for not only giving in to him… but for _**enjoying**_ the ridiculously stellar sex they'd had. It had been the first truly intimate moment she'd had with a man in over a hundred years, and it had totally blown her mind, rocked her world… or any other metaphor that Minako would have come up with to describe it.

And it hadn't even been just sex for him, either. That's what bothered her the most. It had been making love, and he'd been unbelievably tender and slow with her for hours—well past sunup, in fact. She had felt his mind through the bond the entire time; at first he'd been a bit selfish about getting into her panties, but it was like once he was inside of her all of that had flown right out the window and he'd only been concerned about her pleasure… and she had felt his emotions, too. How in the hell could a man so cruel and vicious feel something so strong for her?

It wasn't love, but it was so close that she knew Vegeta would require only a light push to shove him over the edge into such a thing. Serenity knew it would take more than that for herself… a _lot_ more, but she found herself actually caring about him a little.

"Hey," Vegeta whispered, breaking her out of her reverie. "Why are you blocking me out?"

"Thinking, sorry," she whispered as she looked up from her slippers.

When she saw Vegeta, her jaw nearly hit the floor at the sight of him in an untucked button-down shirt and a pair of dress pants. "Wow… um… you clean up nice," she managed. Gods, why was she so damned attracted to him! It would be so much easier to hate the man, but he just dripped sex and seduction with every movement, no matter how subtle. And his damned scent was invading her nose, making her knees weak and her heart race… it just wasn't fair!

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted," Vegeta replied with his customary smirk, sensing her light arousal through the bond. He would have normally acted on it, but no. He'd promised that this was just dinner and he'd keep it that way unless she offered more. He'd made up his mind to not even _ask _about sex… at least until the end of the night. And if she said no, he'd walk away with as much grace as he could muster; he'd already fucked everything up beyond belief, and he knew he should be grateful for this second chance to properly court his mate, even if his stupid damned pride told him otherwise. He was going to have to ignore that retarded prideful instinct from now on when it came to Serenity… and while he knew he'd have a hard time of it, he'd do it for her.

To make her happy.

"You don't look too bad either, woman." In fact, she was stunning as always, even if she was wearing a casual, calf-length dress. The bodice was low-cut enough for Vegeta's tastes, though, and the shoulder straps didn't even hide her mark. "So… may I come in?"

So caught up in staring at him, Usagi blushed at her poor manners. "Of course, sorry," she said in embarrassment, quickly stepping to the side to allow him entry.

The prince noted the bare table and turned back to her. "I thought we were having dinner?"

"Ah… yes. I kind of tried to call down to the kitchens, but no one programmed the right frequency into that damned thing," she sighed, pointing at the scouter Vegeta had acquired for her.

"Then how in the hell do you order food when you hole up in here, woman?" Vegeta snorted.

Serenity shrugged. "I don't. Someone just brings my meals, and I eat what's put in front of me. I've never been a picky eater, Vegeta. Rei-chan _**still**_ calls me the bottomless pit." As if on cue, her stomach growled, and she sighed. "Would you mind ordering supper?"

"It'll take them at least thirty minutes to put together anything that'll satisfy the both of us," Vegeta huffed. "I guess we could just… talk? If you'd like."

"Or…" Serenity glanced at the window for a moment and strode over to it. "When was the last time you ate out?"

Vegeta laughed at that, completely unable to help himself. "I believe it was four days ago, woman. And you were quite tasty as I remember."

"Pig."

Vegeta snickered and shook his head, unable to help himself. "Pig fucker."

"So much for gentleman Vegeta," Serenity said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Sere. You completely left yourself open for that one. It was so easy I couldn't help it," he chuckled, leaning against the wall, trying his very best to radiate sex and charm. Judging by her blush and the way she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, it was working. Thank the gods for that, at this point he just wanted her to _like_ him. "Come on," he purred, "I would be delighted to eat out—er, _**dine**_ out with you." Still unable to resist the urge to troll her a little, he winked in her direction. "We'll save the eating out for dessert, if you'd like."

When she crossed her arms and looked away from him, he crossed the room and tugged her up into his arms to draw in her scent for a moment. Gods, her scent was a lot stronger tonight; it immediately had his beast rising to the surface, urging him to claim her.

Serenity sensed this through the bond and quickly jerked herself away from him. "Oh, no. Not a chance, Vegeta."

"I don't exactly have control over that part of me, woman," he sputtered. "Though I'm trying my damnedest to leash it. I need the contact this time of the month. Please."

"I'd… rather not."

Vegeta nodded and backed off, sensing her fear of feeling anything for him through the bond, and a worry that he would turn touching into kissing and petting… and eventually more. "I'll be right back, Sere. I… need a minute, alright? To get things under control."

"Take your time," she replied, sincerely surprised at his sudden respect for her boundaries.

Vegeta rushed into his own bathroom and locked the door before turning on the tap and splashing his face with cold water. "Damned full moon," he moaned. "This is ridiculous, I've never had ti affect me this _badly_ before."

Pulling out his scouter, he barked an order into it and wasn't surprised to find Raditz grinning and the sound of a female snickering in the background. "Ok, Raditz. Why is the moon affecting me so badly, and what do I do about it?"

The older Saiyan immediately frowned. "Shit, I'd forgotten about that," he muttered. "Rei, give me a minute. Ok," he said, once he was in another room, "you're going to need contact. If she won't consent to that, call off dinner and make a hasty retreat."

"WHAT!?"

"Hey, you wanted my advice, this is me giving it to you, Highness. Unless you think you can control the beastie without the contact…? And I know I'd even have a damned hard time of it if Rei wasn't willing to fool around." He sighed when Vegeta just stared at him, a hopeless look in the prince's eyes. "Look, Vegeta. Your inner Saiyan's coming out and wants her to complete the bond, that's all. It wants to know that's she's yours, wants to stake a claim. But she obviously won't bite you back, so it's going to want sex."

"She won't do that either, and I won't expect it of her," Vegeta said flatly. "I've fucked up too much as it is."

Raditz smiled and nodded. "Very good, Vegeta. You're learning how not to be a total douchebag, and I'm proud of you. So… you have a few choices. You can seduce the fuck out of her… which isn't an option. You can have her bite you, which isn't an option. Or you can convince her to allow you some basic contact. Other than that, retreat and lock yourself up for the next couple of days until the moon's changed over."

"But… she—damn it all to hell, Raditz, I'm not good at this sort of thing!"

"Hang on," Raditz growled at him, getting a little annoyed with the prince's whining. He knew what he was doing with women, hadn't he proved it!? And here he was, debating Vegeta's options when he could be in bed with his sexy, naked mate, getting the best head of his life! "Yeah, beloved?"

Vegeta watched a naked Rei wrap her arms around Raditz's neck and nip at his shoulder before pulling him in for a tender kiss. "You're needed in the bedroom, Raddy. Hurry it up and you'll be a very happy man, kay?" The prince's eye twitched a little at the sight of such a virgin hellcat being so affectionate, and he locked eyes with Raditz once he heard her leave the room.

"Alright, Raditz. Whatever it is that'll get Serenity to do _**that**_ with me, I'll do it. Fucking _**name**_ it."

With a large, triumphant grin, Raditz informed him of exactly what he needed to do, made him repeat it all back word-for-word, and finally nodded in approval. "Very good, Vegeta. Now go talk to her, ok? My mate's getting antsy."

"Wait a damned minute… I thought you said you hadn't claimed her yet?"

"I haven't," Raditz purred, "but she gives head like a fucking _**champ**_."

"I bow before you skills with women and will never question you again, Raditz," Vegeta chuckled, suddenly in a much lighter mood.

"What can I say? I have a gift. And you'd better remember those words, Highness. Now… good night, have fun, and call me in the morning to fill me in on the details."

_**We really are closing in on the end of this story, yall. I have a couple fun things to add before the end, though. Hint: Ami finally takes Mina's advice regarding Nappa… :D I've had SO much fun writing that, by the way. Now R&R yall! PLEASE!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**FINALLY! I won't keep you waiting, ANs at the end!**

The moment Raditz walked back into the bedroom, Rei grinned up at him like a Cheshire cat. "_**That**_ got him off the phone. I could feel your annoyance with him through the bond and thought you could use a woman's touch on the subject," she giggled.

"And now I owe you," Raditz drawled slowly as he came around the side of the bed and scooped her into his arms, his chest rumbling in a dark, rolling purr meant for only his mate.

"Owe me?" Rei snorted as he carried her into the bathroom and he used his tail to start filling the tub with steaming water. "Hell, Raddy, I was happy to get that pompous bastard off the phone with you. Ugh," she huffed, "he is such a jackass."

"While I agree with you there, beloved, you have to at least give him a little credit. He's trying to make it right. He knows he fucked up with Serenity… probably irreparably. But he's really trying to fix this with her, and I think that everyone deserves a second chance, no matter _what_ they've done."

Shit, he had her there. Wasn't that what they'd always been about as Senshi? Fighting evil, yes… but giving second chances as well to those that wanted to change. "I hate it when you're right," she sighed as he settled her comfortably in the tub. "What's that?" She asked as he began replacing the showerhead.

"A surprise," he replied gleefully. "I was waiting for you to trust me a little better, though… but I'm hoping that that night will be tonight. Don't worry," he added quickly, "I'm not going to take your innocence, my little firebrand. I just need you to trust that I won't, ok?"

Rei nodded slowly as she curiously watched him settle into the tub alongside her, grasping a new detachable showerhead. "And just what are you going to do with that?"

"Pleasure you," he purred, tugging her crossways into his lap before cutting on the spray with his tail. Raditz snickered when understanding slowly dawned on her face and she tried to squirm out of his grasp. "Oh, come on, Red! This isn't even the part where you have to trust me!" He laughed. "Hold still," he rumbled seductively, yanking her tightly against him, her legs draped over one of his thighs.

Rei yelped and jerked up when the hot spray hit her clit, which Raditz had easily exposed with one hand, but she was still pinned despite her squirming. "Too intense!"

"Oh. Hang on." With a mischievous grin, Raditz dialed down the pulsing jet spray a little before resuming his attentions. "Better, my little firebrand?"

Rei couldn't help but moan softly and relax into his arms as he began to move the showerhead slowly so that the friction was roaming her clit in a lazy up-and-down motion. "Mmm… almost as good as your tongue, beloved…"

"Ah, almost… very good choice of words," he chuckled. "Now… are you ready for the part where you have to trust me?"

"Mmm… sure," she sighed, clutching at his chest as the little waves of pleasure running through her began to intensify. However, Rei stiffened the moment she felt his tail probing her entrance. "No, Raddy… please don't," she whispered with a hint of fear.

"Rei. Do you trust me?"

"Y—Yes, but… it's the full moon."

"Beloved, I assure you that I am in total control of my beast tonight. And if anything's going to wind up stained with your blood, it'll be my cock, not my tail. I fully intend on taking you the traditional way. Minus the brawl beforehand, of course." He felt her relax again and kissed her mark. "Good girl… just the tip… hold still," he breathed as he fluffed out the fur and pushed it inside of her slowly, stopping the moment he felt her barrier.

"Raddy?" She whimpered helplessly as he resumed massaging her with the jet of water, his tail slowly flexing in and out of her.

"It's ok, beautiful. Just enjoy it… I know I'm enjoying it," he chuckled. "Oh wow… hot damn, woman!" Raditz said quickly, beaming with pride when he eyes suddenly went wide, her mouth dropped open, and he felt her squeeze his tail so hard it hurt. "That was fast," he snorted as she went limp in his arms and trembled.

"Holy… sweet Ares… that… I… I thought I was coming when I said your name… I was… was…"

"Wrong?" He snickered. "And then it hit you like a sack of rocks, huh?"

"You said it, sexy man. Mmm… I think I owe you more of that shampoo in exchange," she sighed happily, feeling as if her bones were melting.

Raditz grinned cheerily and got into their usual position as she began to soap his hair. "You know, I'm getting so many comments on this stuff whenever I go to the ring. Apparently I smell wonderful. I don't suppose you could find me a more manly shampoo, though?"

"Raditz… if I added anything like that to your natural scent, I'd never be able to let you leave the house. Your smell would have my jaw on the floor and me drooling uncontrollably."

"Well then, I'd better find a bottle of something like that as soon as possible, _r'sha_."

#########################

"Serenity… we need to reschedule this for three nights from now. Is that alright?"

The Queen of Earth and the moon blinked at him in surprise, both stunned and disgusted by her own worry for him the moment she saw a little sweat beading on his forehead. "Why, if I may ask?"

"So I don't take advantage of you," he said flatly. "It's the full moon, and without contact, my presence will be unbearable. I spoke with a… a friend of sorts. I've never dealt with this sort of thing before, but he has. He told me that without any physical contact to curb the beast, I'd likely wind up getting out of hand. And I don't want that," he sighed. "You're giving me a second chance, Serenity, and I'm not going to just throw that away." When she just stared at him and didn't reply, his shoulders sagged a little and his tail was actually between his legs as he retreated to his quarters. "Night then, beloved."

Several minutes passed before a knock sounded, and Vegeta cracked the door open after exiting the bathroom. "Yes, _r'sha_?"

Damn it, he looked miserable, and even worse, she actually _cared_. "Explain basic contact."

"Touching and kissing, shoulders and up. Hand holding. That sort of thing; nothing overtly sexual."

"No fooling around?" When Vegeta nodded seriously, Serenity relented and stepped back to allow him reentry into her room. "Where to, then?"

##########################

All of the staring was getting to her, he could tell, and Vegeta sighed when another Saiyan approached to pay his mate homage, as was expected in Saiyan culture whenever a royal took a mate. But apparently that wasn't the case for her people. Serenity accepted the attention gracefully, though, acting every bit a queen in her carriage and her words, and Vegeta couldn't help but admire how well she hid her discomfort. "Come on," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear, giving her hand a squeeze. "We can take the rest of our meal somewhere peaceful if you'd like."

He felt her surprise through the bond, and sensed that the smile that suddenly bloomed on her face was genuine when she nodded gratefully. "Thank you, my prince," she replied regally. Out in public, she'd given all of the proper responses expected of one of her status, and she hadn't once demeaned him. It was a welcome change, but he had to admit that he preferred the real Serenity to this plastered on façade.

"You're very welcome, my queen," he answered with a kiss to the back of her hand, appearing every bit the ardent, entranced lover. But then again… he was, she just hadn't seen much of that side of him… yet.

"Here, I've got it, Vegeta," she offered, tucking the barely eaten food away in her subspace pocket. "There. It'll stay hot there until we get wherever we're going. Where is that, anyway?" She asked as he was the earnest gentleman, helping her to her feet before offering his arm, which she automatically took.

"You'll see. It's a short walk from here. Unless you'd rather fly?" He added after a long moment, unable to stop himself from wanting to please her. Dear gods, if only she knew how desperate he'd become to see her happy… his men would be laughing their asses off if they knew, but he really wished that she would peek into his mind to see that he was _truly_ trying to change for her.

"No, I'm fine with walking. And one night of treating me kindly does not make up for it all, Geta," Serenity reminded him gently.

"I know, _r'sha_." He wasn't bothered by her words, he was honestly glad that she had looked into his thoughts, and he hadn't missed the pet name she'd called him by, either. It gave him hope. "Here," he said after a few more minutes of walking in slightly awkward silence.

"Oh, a park. I didn't realize that the capitol city had one. And… what are all those little lights out in the woods?" Serenity asked curiously.

"Ki balls. This is a normal destination for couples—mostly teenagers—during the full moon. It's more private. So don't be too surprised if you spy a little nudity and a lot of making out while we hunt for an unoccupied spot. It's normal," he added quickly, "and I'm not trying to lure you into an uncompromising position, Sere. With Saiyans, it's acceptable during the full moon to do certain things in what you might consider public areas, and it's polite to just turn a blind eye and continue moving. Understand?"

"Alright," she said reluctantly. Hell, it couldn't be any worse than some of the trashy romance novels she'd read, especially that one she'd borrowed from Minako before this whole thing had started. Serenity briefly wished that it was in her subspace; but no, it had been on her nightstand when she'd been whisked away. She sighed a little as she fought down a wave of homesickness and kept her eyes on the ground while Vegeta led her further out into the trees, skirting other couples.

"Here, this is a good spot," he finally said, forming his own little ki ball to glow softly and mark the tree they were under as their territory. "I can feel your homesickness, Sere, and… I'll try to arrange a trip back to Earth within the month."

"But I'd have to bite you first of course," she muttered bitterly, drawing out a blanket for them to sit on.

"No. I trust you not to run." Well, he hoped to the gods she wouldn't run, anyway. "I'll go with you, though. Honestly… I'd miss you if I stayed here, Sere."

"Geta… let me be frank. All of this being nice… it's starting to make me suspect that something's up. So if it's an act, do us both a favor and just drop it, ok? It's not going to get you into my skirts any faster."

Serenity regretted her words the moment she felt a flash of hurt through the bond. "I was being nice because I felt guilty for ripping you away from your home! For doing everything that I did! Damn it Serenity, you tell me to stop being an asshole, and the moment I do, you turn right around and practically demand that I be one again! Make up your mind, woman!" Vegeta snapped, crossing his arms and staring off into the trees.

"I'm sorry, Geta," she whispered. "I'm just not used to this side of you. Honestly, I didn't know it existed. Let's… just start this picnic over, ok?" She suggested, not in a mood to argue. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when he gradually relaxed a little and nodded, and didn't protest the arm around her waist as she set out their supper.

Vegeta watched her blush as she glanced up and he blinked in confusion… until he followed her gaze and he grinned at the sight of a Saiyan couple getting more than a little hot and heavy under another tree thirty yards away. "Is that turning you on, _r'sha_?" He teased, nipping at her ear. The prince laughed when she swatted at him absently, her eyes still locked on warrior that was pleasuring his mate with his mouth. And the female Saiyan was being _very _vocal about her enjoyment of it. "Mmm… I smell arousal," he purred, chuckling at the irritated glare she shot him. "Eh, you're no fun, Sere. I'm just busting your balls a little."

It wasn't funny because it was true. Before the other night, she hadn't made love in well over a hundred years, and she could hardly help that the sight of a lustful embrace stirred a little fire in her belly. "The full moons get pretty intense for your people?" She asked, trying for a change of subject.

"Heh, you'll see during the next two days, Sere. This is just the first night. Fair warning, I'll be a little cranky if I don't get some contact, but I'll try my best not to overstep your boundaries. Deal?"

Serenity smiled as she shyly shook with him, then eyed him warily when he tried to feed her a piece of fruit. "I know what that means, Geta. I'm not stupid."

"Ugh… woman, I've already bitten you. You _are_ my mate, damn it. And you're reading _**way**_ too much into it. Besides, this sort of thing will help me," he added in an attempt to just get her to relax and enjoy the evening. "Stop being so suspicious and uptight about everything; I swore on my tail not to try anything, remember?"

She sighed and nodded, dutifully taking the offered strawberry between her teeth and blushing slightly as he cupped her face and kissed her the moment she'd swallowed the offering. She jumped a little when his purr suddenly started up, but relaxed when he merely kept the kiss light, pulling back after a minute or so.

"You taste wonderful," he rumbled, his eyes slightly glassy. Then he sensed her concern and smirked. "Just the full moon, _r'sha_. I'm in control though, don't worry." Vegeta grinned when they both heard a loud moan from the tree across the way and spotted the other couple; they were past making out now if their silhouettes were any indication.

"Um… well," Serenity choked out before clearing her throat and draining her wine glass before she started babbling at the sight of a ripped Saiyan warrior unleashing his beast upon his mate. She wasn't complaining, either, if the pitch of her moans were being properly interpreted.

"I wonder if you'd be that loud and uninhibited out in nature," Vegeta mused wistfully.

"I'm not that loud, period, if you recall," Serenity replied tartly.

"Is that a challenge, beloved?"

The queen choked again and drank from her refilled glass, only to let out a genuine laugh when he grinned at her, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Ok, she did need to loosen up just a little bit and realize when he was just teasing her. "Asshole," she snorted primly into her glass.

"I wish you'd laugh more," he said longingly. "I know," he added quickly. "My fault. But I'm hoping against hope that maybe you'll forgive me one day and you won't hesitate to laugh in my presence. The sound makes my beast purr, I've discovered."

"Vegeta… how long… ugh… I mean… you promised that we'd go back to Earth. I… I wouldn't want to return to Vegeta-sai, and I know that my sisters would probably want to return home as well."

He'd known this was coming and he sighed sadly. Dear gods, he'd fucked it all up so badly. "Come here, Sere," he ordered gently, sitting her in his lap to hold her tightly, his chin resting on the top of her head as his purr vibrated against her back. "I'll speak with my father. The old man doesn't have any plans on kicking over, so I don't see why we couldn't take up residence on Earth… if that's what you want. But Father _will_ die someday, Serenity."

"And you'll be required here."

"Exactly. As for your sisters, I'll speak with their mates and arrange for transfers to Earth once they've worked out what they want to do as a mated couple. Ami is carrying Nappa's brat—she doesn't know, though, so don't tell her—so I can't see them travelling for at least a year. But I know Minako would do better back in Crystal Tokyo, and Turles has actually requested a transfer there."

"Mmm… he loves her," Serenity sighed, happy that her sister had finally found love.

"Broly has too," Vegeta snorted. "Damned teenagers… I honestly wonder if they're using any birth control. They should be at their ages. Chibi-Usa is too young and thin to bear a Saiyan brat."

"Like you actually care?" Serenity asked, unable to keep a hint of ice out of her voice.

"I do. Because you do. Serenity, I've vowed to myself to be a good mate to you, and I'm trying my hardest to do so. Please give me that much credit… and while we're on the subject, Sere… are you using anything? Or should I prepare some contraception for myself?"

"I'm not pregnant," she sputtered, blushing to her toes.

"I know you're not. That's not what I asked. I thought that we should be responsible, though. Prepare for the inevitable. Unless… you want a brat right away?" Vegeta asked, blinking at the thought of being a father.

Serenity was quiet for a long time as she wrapped her brain around the idea of this being permanent—realistically, she knew it would be, especially if he continued to be as considerate and thoughtful as he had been. A small part of her still hated him and everything he stood for, but that bit of her was shrinking just a little every day. Serenity was immensely attracted to him, she simply couldn't help it. But she feared she was falling in love with him, too, but didn't know whether that was just because of the bond or because of something more.

Maybe a little of both, if she was being brutally honest with herself. Blushing impossibly brighter, she shook her head. "No, I'm not on anything, Geta. I—uh—I guess if you could procure some for me…?"

"Of course, _r'sha_," he sighed happily into her hair before running his lips down her throat. "Mmm… I could taste you all night, woman. I'm sure I don't have to say it, Sere… but if you want more than basic contact, just say the word. I'll do _anything_ you desire," he chuckled darkly in her ear.

"Tease," she snorted. "You could kneel before your queen."

It was Vegeta's turn to choke a little and he finally nipped at her mark. "Are you teasing me, woman?"

"Maybe," she drawled.

"Tell you what. If you're naked, I'll gladly kneel and pay you proper homage, my beloved. And you won't be disappointed with my tribute, either." Vegeta grinned when he felt her pulse rise slightly and watched her skin flush, little fantasies of him taking her with his mouth running through her mind. "I'll do it right here and now if you'd like… maybe we can give them—" He pointed at the other couple, who had dialed it back a notch and now seemed to be tenderly making love beneath their tree. "—a show of our own?"

"Um… no," Serenity mumbled in embarrassment. "I'm not much of an exhibitionist, sorry."

"Mmm… pity. I think you'd be breathtaking spread out nude on the grass under the full moon. Maybe next month," he sighed hopefully. "Hm, we came out here to eat and have barely touched our food."

"I enjoyed talking to you without arguing," she answered honestly. "It was a refreshing change, Geta… thank you."

"You're very welcome, goddess. Come on," he sighed, sliding out from behind her to pick up his fork. "Let's eat our supper and head back. It's getting late, and I have training early in the morning."

########################

Serenity couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth as he pressed her against the wall next to her bed and kissed her passionately, but after a full minute of his tongue dueling with hers and his hands tugging ineffectually at her clothing, she lightly pushed him away. "No," she whispered. "Good night, Vegeta."

"No?" He grumbled. "I mean—gods, I thought we'd had a good night, and that maybe we could—" No, damn it no! Vegeta shoved down his pride, annoyance, and his beast roaring in reaction to the full moon; he'd sworn to take it slow and that's what he would do. She deserved that much. "Sorry… I just… I thought…"

"We did have a good time," she replied softly. "And I enjoyed the… date. Or whatever it was under Saiyan standards. Courting, I suppose?"

"Courting is for unmated couples, Sere," Vegeta grunted. "I've already claimed you, if you've forgotten. But that's what it is," he added reluctantly. The flash of anger in her eyes made him back off, and he leaned against the adjacent wall with a heavy sigh. "We'll play this by your rules, woman," he added softly. "I owe you after I seduced the living hell out of you, anyway. What exactly do you want? Tell me and I'll do it."

"Some space," she answered simply. "If you truly want me as your mate, that's what you can give me. You may court me if you wish, but that's all. When I asked you if you could do it differently and you said yes, I thought you'd meant it, Vegeta."

The prince huffed and nodded once. Damn it, she had him there and he _had_ meant it, too. "And this is that chance, I take it?"

"Hai," Serenity whispered. "A chance. That's all, Vegeta, and nothing more. You said that I'd like you if I got to know you. Getting to know you doesn't involve fucking you, and you'll keep it that way if you don't want me to lock you out indefinitely." She met his eyes and he gazed at her for a long time; she could practically see the wheels turning in that intelligent, tactical mind of his, and she nearly sighed with relief when he slowly tipped his head in agreement. "Good night," she said for the second time, dipping a curtsy.

"May I have a kiss good night?" He ventured, his lips tipping up in a smirk. "I know I already had one, but that was before I knew I was getting kicked out."

"Fine," she grumped, holding her arms over her chest while she looked away. Serenity was waiting for a kiss on the cheek when he turned her face with the tips of his fingers and brushed his mouth over hers before just barely pressing it against hers once more in the lightest of kisses.

"Good night, beloved," he whispered, kissing her gently a final time. Vegeta barely managed not to grin when she just stared at him; it was obvious that she'd expected some of his earlier passion and aggression.

But no, that wasn't going to happen. She wanted to be courted before she accepted his claim? That was fine and he'd expected as much. And he owed her that much and more, and was willing to play this game by her rules. "Night, Sere," he added as he slipped into his own room and walked to the bed before flopping onto it with a quiet, dissatisfied groan. Despite his willingness to make everything right between them, his body had had the sincerest hopes of getting laid that night. Which wasn't going to happen.

This was going to be a long, long courtship, even if it only lasted a few days.

####################

Serenity woke feeling agitated and upset, and unable to place why, she slid out of her bed. She jumped in surprise when she glanced at the clock; no wonder she was pissed! It was one in the morning… which meant she'd only slept three hours since returning from her date with Vegeta—"Argh… _that's _the problem," she huffed, stalking to the door between their rooms.

Serenity could feel his mind through the bond, awake and running a mile a minute as he paced on the other side of the door. And it wasn't her agitation she was feeling, it was _his_.

"What's wrong?" She asked after rapping on the door. With a sigh and a sympathetic look, she felt his forehead when he opened the door, but his skin felt cool to the touch. The bags under his eyes, however… "What's wrong?" She asked again.

"The servants changed my sheets," he muttered. "I'm fine, woman. Just go back to bed and leave me be, damn it."

"I can't, Vegeta," she snorted, tapping her mark. "You're keeping me awake. What do your sheets have to do with anything?"

The prince looked away and tried his hardest not to blush, but felt his cheeks heating up anyway. "They… they smelled like you."

"That didn't make a difference before."

"I hadn't claimed you then," he explained, still blushing with embarrassment over the fact that he was admitting any form of weakness to anyone, even if that 'anyone' was his mate. "The bite wasn't all of it, it was also the consummation that was required to set this sort of thing off."

And he wasn't going to push her boundaries by asking her to sleep with him, she realized, immediately softening towards him a little. "Hang on."

Vegeta watched as she gracefully moved back to her bed, picked up her pillow, then returned with it held out to him. "What?"

"I'm sure it smells like me since I've slept on it every night since I've arrived. I thought… you know. That it might help," she answered carefully, her cheeks coloring to match his. She watched him tentatively sniff the pillow before he visibly sagged a little and began to purr. "Better?"

"Much," he sighed. "Thank you, Sere." The pillow was crushed between them as he pulled her to him for a slow, grateful kiss, but he released her before his beast tried to insist on taking it further. "Would you like to train with me in the morning, beloved?"

"Sure," she breathed against his mouth, her eyes fluttering shut when he brushed his lips against hers once more. Damn it, the man tasted like heaven and it wasn't fair! "I'll be more than happy to kick your Saiyan ass," she added in an effort to regain her balance. Serenity found him smirking at her as she pulled away and snorted before closing the door in his face.

That would teach him for being so damned sexy.

##########################

"PUU!" Chibi-Usa dove into her arms and squealed a little as the goddess of time held her tightly and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "What's up!? Oh no…" she added quickly as she heard a slamming door downstairs in the foyer.

"Shit! Not again!" Pluto squeaked, nearly jumping out of her boots. "Look, contact Rei. I can't seem to get her alone lately. Tell her that everything's in place, that she just needs to call me."

And with that, Pluto was gone, and her door was swinging open violently, Usagi's father-in-law breathing heavily and staring about the room in suspicious confusion. "Wha?"

"I… I sensed… that ki… again," he panted. "Where is she? I could tell it was a female this time."

"Daddy Paragus, I have no clue what you're talking about," Usa lied smoothly, fluffing her hair for effect. "I'm telling you, you're imagining things."

########################

"You know, Bardock… all of this making out is turning me on." Mako looked around at the countless number of couples going at it like cats in heat and shook her head in wonder. "I don't suppose…"

"No. Not a chance," her mate replied gruffly, rubbing his forehead in frustration as he tried his best not to get aroused from the combination of moonlight and the extremely heavy scent of lust in the air.

"Huh?" Makoto blinked in surprise and shook her head. Truly, she'd expected him to jump at the chance for some contact; she could feel his need through the bond. "Why not?"

Bardock looked down at her, his pupils dilated as his beast continued to vie for power. "Because I'm too old, woman. I wouldn't be able to stop myself… and I don't think you'd fancy getting fucked in public." His lips twitched up at the sight of a blush creeping over her face, but he immediately frowned when she blocked him out of most of the bond and grinned up at him. "Ye gods… do I want to know what you're thinking?"

"Come on, cranky man," Mako whispered seductively, taking his hand in hers. When he dug his heels in a little, she just smiled coyly and used some of her Senshi powers to pull him harder. "Don't make me shock you, Bardock."

Entranced by the glitter of her eyes in the moonlight, Bardock stopped fighting her, following blindly, and looked around when she finally stopped. They were in a pitch-black alleyway, and as far as he could tell, there wasn't another soul in sight. "Mako… if you really want to, we can head back home," he breathed hoarsely as she pressed him to the brick wall behind him. Gods, all those soft curves pressing to him had him fighting against his inner animal; it wanted nothing more than to reverse their positions and thrust into her with mindless need.

"But where's the fun in that?" She whispered up at him. "Where's your sense of adventure, Bardock? Isn't it kind of exciting, knowing that we could be caught at any moment?" Makoto brushed her hand over the front of his pants, and frowned when she found him flaccid. "You don't want me?"

"Damn it, woman. I have little control right now as it is. Let's just go home, and I'll take you as much as you want me to." He groaned as he felt something prick his throat, and knew she'd brought out a knife. Shit, she always knew how to win with him.

"I'll take you up on that when we get home, beloved," she said softly, nipping at his mark through his shirt, "but I want you right here, right now." Whether it was the blade or her words that had him instantly hard, she didn't know or care; she had his pants down in moments and tucked the knife away as she took him in her mouth and worked him with a skill that would have had Minako cheering.

She didn't get to please him with her mouth for long, however. She'd really only begun when he suddenly jerked her up and spun her around, claiming her mouth with such ferocity that she actually trembled a little. _Bardock…?_

_This is what you wanted, isn't it? _His beast purred through the bond as he easily tore off her underwear, hiked her skirt, and lifted her against him. He slammed into her with a groan, shaking a little as she wrapped her legs around him. _Does it feel good, woman? _Her soft whimper and the way her hips moved in time with his was all the answer he needed, and he increased the pace when she moaned for more through the bond. _That's it. Take what you need, beloved. _

Mako bit down on her lower lip to keep from screaming as she came hard and long, slumping against her mate as she felt him empty into her with a low groan of pleasure. "I love you," she whispered before she could stop the words. "Fuck," she mouthed silently, making a face as she waited for his non-response… or worse, for him to laugh at her. She hadn't meant to say it; had been fighting down the wave of emotion since she'd returned and found the house wrecked as a result of her departure. "Forget I said it," she breathed softly when she felt him go rigid.

"No," Bardock whispered, jerking her mouth up to his to kiss her gently. "You too, Koto. My beloved."

"Now would be a good time to fly me home and make love to me all night," she advised. "Just make sure my skirt doesn't fly up, since you destroyed my panties."

#############################

Dear gods… how was she going to do this!? Ami went through Mina's instructions for what felt like the millionth time as she fiddled with the ties of the black and blue corset she was wearing. She'd bought it specifically for this purpose, to see his jaw drop the moment he got home from the sparring ring. "Seductive… I need to be _seductive_."

The princess of Mercury went to the nearest mirror and immediately put on what she considered to be a seductive, come-hither smile. "Ugh, I don't look anything like Minako when I do that!" She exclaimed in a mix of amusement and frustration. "Oh, I'm so screwed," she sighed, unable to keep a tiny smirk off of her face. "I'm being ridiculous," she realized. "This outfit alone will have his tongue on the tile and his cock to his knees. Hell, seeing me naked always gets the second response, anyway," she mused aloud. Hell, it was the second day of the full moon, too. She could be wearing a potato sack and he'd be rock hard and ready to drag her to bed.

Ami had to admit though, she was after the first reaction. She wanted nothing more than to see him speechless, for him to be unable to even move when he first saw her and she stalked towards him with only one thing in mind. Just once, she wanted to take control and bring that hulking Saiyan general to his metaphorical knees. "Maybe his physical knees as well," she added with a giggle.

She jumped a little when she sensed him closing in, and checked her garters and hose before slipping on the pair of black heels she'd dug out of her subspace. Another quick check in the mirror had her smiling; sure, she wasn't a goddess of love and lust, but her mate didn't have a damned clue what was about to hit him walking in the door. "Ready or not," she said, surprised by the slight purr to her voice. Ami then realized how turned on she was just by the thought of dominating her seven-foot mate. "This might not be as hard as I thought," she chuckled, sauntering to the top of the stairwell.

He was already walking in the door, and she waited patiently for him to look up, a knowing little smile on her face.

"Blue?" Nappa called as he struggled with his armor. "Can you come help me with this clasp? I think the damned thing's broken."

"Come up here and I'll help you remove more than that," she said just loudly enough for him to hear, that seductive purr still in her voice. His reaction was everything she'd hoped for as he turned and looked up. First he just stared, his eyes slowly growing wider as the moments passed, then his mouth just as slowly began to hang open and his spandex began to visibly rise.

Nappa couldn't even move anything but his eyes as they followed her slow, deliberate path down the stairs towards him, her little hips swaying slightly as she walked. And when she reached him, even his inner beast was too dumbstruck to react as she drew a manicured, blue-painted nail over his bicep and she looked up at him with those big blue eyes.

Then she smirked as she wordlessly grabbed a spot on his armor and turned, pulling at him, and the only thing he could do was to put one foot in front of the other and follow her like a lost puppy. Ami inwardly laughed when they reached the bedroom and she released his armor, only for him to immediately stop moving while he simply looked her up and down. She went to his armor then and undid the cumbersome clasps for him, but when he didn't pull it over his head and only continued to stare at her in silence, Ami quickly formulated a devilish plan and spoke. "Kneel," she whispered, once more trailing her nails over his arm.

He complied immediately, his mind still trying to catch up with whatever the fuck was going on. With a tug and a touch of her Senshi strength, Ami removed his armor and tossed it to side before shoving against his chest to send him falling back onto the carpet. "Much better," she purred.

"Blue?" Nappa asked as she straddled his chest, his voice sounding strangled and high-pitched. Gods, it hadn't sounded like _that_ since his voice had changed at the age of twelve.

"Shh. Let me take care of you," she breathed in his ear before giving it a little nip. "You've had such a long day in the ring, beloved… let me relax you with a little…" Ami pulled back and smirked at him, her expression matching Minako's finest seductive gaze more than she realized. "…massage."

"Kay?" If Nappa were able to even think at that moment, he would have sputtered over what sounded like a girly voice coming from his throat, but he couldn't even get that through his brain as his mate began to lick and nip at his throat, then his mark.

Ami stopped and sharply pinned his hands down to his side the moment she felt them pull at her corset strings. "Don't move… or I'll stop," she chuckled, lowering her mouth to suck at a flat male nipple. "Unless… do you _want_ me to stop?"

Nappa vigorously shook his head back and forth, and Ami nearly burst into laughter at the sight. "Well… then I suggest you hold still, beloved. Keep that tail in check, too. We wouldn't want me to get distracted and suddenly lose interest in my new toy, would we?" Another fast shake of his head, and she yet again had to fight the urge to laugh at the eagerness, confusion and shocked look in his eyes.

She could feel it through the bond, too—he honestly didn't know what in the hell to think about this sudden change in her, and he was wondering who had kidnapped his Blue and dropped a sex kitten in her place. She tugged at his spandex and looked up at him, eyes wide and falsely innocent. "You're not going to lift your hips, beloved? Don't you want these off?"

"You told me not to move," he whimpered, his voice still not sounding like his usual commanding tone.

"You can for this," she chuckled softly, reveling in her sudden, complete and total power over him. Ami removed the last of his clothing slowly, kissing and licking his inner thighs alternately, moving further down to the backs of his knees as she drew off the spandex shorts. She flung them away without aim once they were off and ignored his boots to slowly crawl back up, her mouth trailing up one thigh as she listened to his labored breathing. "Ready for your relaxing massage, beloved?" She whispered.

"Sure?" He squeaked. Nappa was ready for her to slide back up and order him to roll onto his stomach, but apparently she had another type of massage in mind. The Saiyan general moaned loudly and bucked involuntarily when he felt her tongue ghost over the head of his cock, and all thoughts of anything but the sensations in his groin went right out the window. If he was able to focus on more than the feather-light motions as she moved her tongue down his shaft, he would have felt how nervous she was through the bond, how afraid she was that she wouldn't be able to please him or that she'd do something wrong. "Blue… much more of that and we're gonna make a mess," he whimpered.

"No we won't," she breathed, slowly inching her mouth back up before taking him inside and sucking gently. Ami moaned and she gripped his hips when they bucked a little in reaction, using a hint of her Senshi strength to pin them back down to the carpet. _Hold still or I'll stop, _she reminded him sweetly. And she made good on that threat when she took a few inches of him in her mouth—as much as she could manage—and he moaned and thrust upwards.

"Don't stop, Blue!" Nappa whined.

"Then don't move," she responded tartly. Ami gave him a long, slow lick when he nodded rapidly. "Are you going to hold still, beloved?" Another swift nod. "Say please," she breathed.

"_Please_, Blue! _Please don't stop_! I'll do _anything_!" Nappa groaned her name loudly when she immediately took over half of his length and began to move again, alternating between sucking and licking as she slowly bobbed her head up and down. "Ami… beloved… I'm about to—"

She hushed him through the bond and moaned, knowing that the vibration would send him over the edge, and was mildly surprised that she wasn't disgusted at the taste of him when he erupted into the back of her throat with a loud cry of pleasure. Ami slowly licked him clean before meeting his gaze with her big blue eyes. "Sufficiently relaxed, my love? Or do you need more?"

Nappa groaned and let his head thump back down onto the carpet, slowly shaking it back and forth. "Limp as a wet noodle, Blue… that was fucking amazing."

"I beg to differ, Nappa," she purred softly, giving him a slow stroke of her tongue. "There's still a muscle that seems quite stiff to me. I think it needs another massage… maybe it's because I couldn't take all of it at once?"

He couldn't even formulate a reply before she inched up his body and began to slowly unsnap her panties from around her hips, drawing them off in a leisurely striptease before she rocked over him once. "I don't think I'm wet enough, love… care to help me with that?" Ami laughed when he moved with his Saiyan speed and she was lying on her back on the bed before she could even draw a second breath to speak again. "In a hurry?"

"To get you off," Nappa breathed against her lips. "Tell me what you want, Blue. I'll do anything you want me to, just let me have you… gods, I want you so bad right now that it's a little insane… and I can't totally blame it on the moon, either…"

She stopped his hands as they began fiddling with the ties of her lingerie. "Leave it on, for starters." Ami smiled at his frustrated little growl and eased the top of the bodice down just enough to expose her breasts. "Is that what you wanted, beloved?"

He didn't bother to fight his urge to purr as he immediately bent his head and began to suck, and he wasn't disappointed with her reaction. Her little soft moans of pleasure were music to his ears and he decided he wanted her to get a little loud before he took her. He stopped when he brushed over her sex with his tail, though, and looked down and grinned like a happy little kid. "Blue… you're not blue anymore. I only see pink."

"Like it?" She whispered breathlessly.

"_Love_ it," he groaned in response. "Almost as much as I love you," he added softly.

"Hmm… I changed my mind."

The mischievous glint in her eyes made him pause as he was moving down to give her a proper tongue-lashing. "About what?"

"I think I'm wet enough," she whispered before using her powers to flip him onto his back once more. Back in control, she reveled in her ability to make him melt like butter as she moved her core over him slowly. "Do you think so, Nappa?"

"No, I think you need to climb up and sit on my face," he purred.

"Maybe later tonight, beloved… this is about me making _you_ retarded… mmm… I kind of like being in charge all of a sudden. Maybe I should do this more often?" She asked as she pressed him into her entrance.

"Whatever you want, Blue… just please don't stop." Nappa was back to whimpering again as she teased him relentlessly for several minutes, but he finally couldn't take it anymore and had her pinned flat on her back as he buried himself in her to the hilt in one smooth motion.

Ami winced in pain at the sudden invasion and felt her mate freeze as he sensed it through the bond. "It's ok… I should've expected that. Just… hang on a moment and let me adjust, love."

"Sorry, Ami, I forget how damned tiny you are sometimes," Nappa groaned into her hair. "I didn't hurt you badly, did I?" He worried aloud, fearful for the life growing inside of her. "Do I need to take a rain check?"

"No, Nappa, just go slow," she whispered as she felt the pain ebb. Then he moved a little and she moaned with pleasure, her head tipping back as she resisted the urge to come immediately. "Damn it, Nappa… I'm just as turned on as you, apparently," she chuckled huskily.

"Good," he purred, "now stop fighting it and come for me, _r'sha_," he snickered. "Why you hold back is beyond me; I like it when you get a little wild."

Ami could only whimper and gasp as he continued to move, and she was coming before she even knew what was happening, clutching at her mate and crying out his name to echo throughout the room.

"Mmm… you know, it almost hurts a little when you get all tight and hot, Blue. Totally not complaining, though," he added with a chuckle as his chest vibrated softly in a content purr. "And just so you know… I'm pretty sure I can go all night, what with the moon and all. So go right ahead and get all the heaven you can out of me, baby."

"Dear gods, what have I gotten myself into?" Ami whined.

"Heh… welcome to Vegeta-sai, _r'sha_. Enjoy your first real full moon rutting."

Dear gods… it was going to be a long two days.

**Unless I add more impromptu smut for whatever reason, this should be done in two more chapters! How, you ask? R&R and you just might see! I've got a lot of these chapters already written! OH! And I have NEW STORIES! Go read them if you want smutty smut smut! Especially Mistaken Identity and TGS: That Word, heeeee**


	13. Chapter 13

**Second to last chapter! WOOOOOOOO! R&R and I'll finish this bitch! WOOT WOOT!**

"Heh. Not bad, Sere. But you've got to stop holding your wrist like that when you throw a punch. You're going to wind up breaking those little bone china wrists," Vegeta correctly lightly, fixing her hand as he spoke.

Serenity merely nodded, surprised not for the first time in the last four days. He was such a good teacher that it was amazing; he lost a lot of that snarkiness in the training room and in the ring— unless he was sparring, of course. Then that mouth of his came back out in full force as he taunted his opponent… but she couldn't help but admit that a lot of what came out of his mouth was funny as hell. She swung her taped fist again and waited for Vegeta's approval.

"Much better. Just remember to swing from your center of gravity, too. Not from your arm. You're tiny as hell, so use what weight you _**do**_ have to your advantage and put some of that moon power behind it just before you land the hit."

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she nodded and took the bottle of water when he offered it. "Thanks, Geta."

"You know, Sere… you train longer everyday with me than most third-class warriors do in the ring. That's saying a lot for a foreign woman," Vegeta commented.

"I told you before, Geta. I was a warrior before I was queen of the Earth. I have sisters that specialize in fighting, and they all taught me. I'm just rusty after so long out of practice. It's coming back, though. My form's getting a lot better, I can tell."

Vegeta chuckled at that and nodded. "I know; I'm not bitching at you as much about it. Come on, _r'sha_. Let's walk it off and get something to eat. I'm fucking starving." As if on cue, Vegeta's stomach rumbled and he enjoyed the musical sound of his mate's laughter.

She laughed easily, he'd discovered. So long as her mind wasn't on her home planet, she was a veritable ray of sunshine in his life. Four days of spending constant time with her had definitely lightened both of their moods, too. He just wished that she would share his bed, too. Not necessarily for sex, though that would be nice. But he actually ached to hold her close at night, craved the contact and her scent in his sheets.

"I… Geta?"

"Hm?" He grunted absently as they wandered towards the kitchen to raid the fridge. It turned out that pissing off the cooks was a favorite pastime of hers, the same as it was for him. They'd gone on a couple fridge raids over the course of their courtship, and Vegeta had also discovered that his mate could run like _**hell**_ when she was being chased by a livid head cook with a wooden spoon in hand. Shit, she'd nearly left his ass in the dust!

Serenity had explained with a laugh that she'd done that kind of dash to school every day in her younger years and had never seemed to lose the strength in her legs. Well, that explained why he didn't need to do any work on her kicks.

"I can hear you, you know… tonight, if you'd like…"

Vegeta couldn't believe his ears, and did a sharp double take to gaze at her flushed cheeks… and was that a touch of desire he could feel through the bond? "Of course I'd like you to stay with me tonight. Does a bear shit in the woods?"

"A bear shits wherever it wants to," she quipped smartly.

"Not on Vegeta-sai, it doesn't," Vegeta retorted. "Unless it wants to be a rug."

"Ah, touché, Geta. Ooo… look. Cook's just around the corner. Care to race me?" Serenity giggled.

"Sure—" Vegeta mentally snorted as she took off like a shot from a gun and he fought like hell to catch up to her as she dug through the fridge and came away with a massive cheesecake, only to leave his ass in the dust as Cook closed in, spoon in hand and curses flying from her lips. It seemed he'd been left to fend for himself!

"Damn it, Geta, RUN!" Serenity ordered, laughing hysterically as she dashed back to grab him by the wrist and drag him behind her.

"Thought you'd—left me—" Vegeta panted once they were back in her room.

"I thought about it," she teased, unwrapping the cheesecake to take a hefty bite. "Come on, my partner in crime. Enjoy the hard earned spoils of war," she giggled.

Gods… he felt like a brat again. He hadn't had this much fun since—huh. Since that panty raid with Raditz when they'd been fourteen. Pressing a kiss to her lips, Vegeta sighed happily as he tasted the confection she was eating, and decided that he wanted more than just a taste. But not from the pie dish. _Sere…? _

She set down the fork, hearing the unspoken question in his mind, and she was in such a wonderful mood that she didn't answer right away. Instead, she let him kiss her to his heart's content, their tongues slowly tangling and dueling as his hands wandered, making her gasp and moan softly with pleasure. "I'll think about it," she finally answered, feeling how flushed her face was from the contact. "Come on, let's eat this thing… and then I want to head for the ring."

Astounded, Vegeta simply shook his head. "The…? No, woman, you're not ready for that. And frankly, if one of my men harms you, there's going to be a bloodbath."

"Tell you what, Geta. You let me hit the ring and you don't bitch and moan about me getting a few scrapes and bruises… and…" Serenity flushed a little as she glanced towards the floor. "…and I'll _seriously_ think about it."

"You weren't going to seriously think about it before?"

"Oh, come on, damn it. Give me some credit for my negotiating skills, eh? I'm offering the one thing you want!" Serenity giggled, unable to help herself.

Vegeta slumped against the wall and breathed a heavy sigh as he thought it over long and hard. "No," he finally muttered, "you don't have to offer that. I want that willingly, not as part of some deal." He held up his hand when she opened he mouth to protest. "Relax, woman. You can spar with Raditz. I trust him not to hurt you on accident, since he has much better control of his inner beast than anyone else I know. You can also spar with any other females. Deal?"

The prince couldn't help but purr when she stood and leapt into his arms to hug him tightly. Gods, he loved it when she was happy, and at that moment he would have given her the world if she'd requested it.

################################

"MOMMA!"

Serenity barely had time to catch her daughter as the pink-haired princess mowed her down and knocked the wind out of her, showering her with hugs and kisses. "Broly taught you to fly, I see," she muttered dryly.

"He says I'm one of the fastest fliers he's ever seen," Chibi-Usa giggled.

"'Xplains why I can't breathe," the queen snorted. "Just don't forget whom you got that speed from, daughter."

"Are you outrunning the palace cook yet, Sere?" Mako chuckled from behind her. Judging by the crown prince's little grin, Serenity had been leaving him behind as she ganked her daily snack.

"You know it. You and Chibi the only two here?"

Mako and Usagi helped the queen to her feet as the princess of Jupiter shrugged. "Nah, Rei and Ami are here, and Minako just showed up a little while ago. Why? Don't tell me you feel like sparring?" The queen certainly looked like it, she was dressed for exercise if not a fight.

"Yup. Let's go Mako. I want to see if you can still kick my ass," Serenity said seriously, releasing her daughter to beckon the Senshi of lightning as she strode toward the center of the ring, paying no mind to the sudden rush of Saiyan warriors crowding around to watch the show.

"Play nice, _r'sha_," Vegeta chuckled as he moved back to the sidelines.

"Oh, I will… so… Mako. Think you can take me?"

"Jupiter Goddess Power, Make Up!"

"Oh, shit!" Serenity yelled, rolling to the side to dodge a sudden wave of flying, electrified leaves. "Bitch!" She shouted, when a blast of lightning hit her in the chest and laid her low. "COSMIC GODDESS POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NO FAIR!" Jupiter cried, back flipping out of the way of a water jet. "You're like, ten times stronger than me as Cosmos!"

"Then we'll make it fair! Mars Goddess Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Goddess Power, Make Up!"

Cosmos grinned as her blood heated and thrummed for battle, the first time she'd fought as Cosmos in several hundred years. "Bring it, ladies… but wait! We're missing someone. Aaaaamiiii-chaaaaan… come out and plaaaaaaay!"

The glare from Nappa made her recall that Ami was pregnant, and she grinned at the princess of Mercury, who was looking askance up at her mate with big blue eyes. Well, this would be interesting. Nappa would have to spill the beans, it seemed. "Please, Nappa? I know you don't like it when I fight, but…"

Ami melted a little when he bent his head to kiss her deeply, and couldn't help but moan softly as his mouth moved down her throat. "Nappa? _R'sha_?"

"I'm in the mood for something else, beloved. Let's go home early."

"And it seems sex with a horny giant is far more compelling than a fight with me," Cosmos snickered, watching Nappa take off with her sister.

With a nip to her mate's shoulder, Chibi-Usa strode into the ring with confidence. "I'll stand in for Aunt Ami if you don't think the Inners are enough for you, Momma. Moon Cosmic Power, Make-Up!"

"Ok, then. Four on one it is. WORLD SHAKING!"

Saiyans warriors on the other side of the ring quickly scurried out of the way as their area cracked and split and a bench fell into a crack in the ground.

Vegeta grinned with pride when his mate started flipping and dodging and even floated into the air once without using her wings as she avoided white light, lightning, fire and a golden chain that was wrapped in power. Gods, she was _fast_ in this form! "And I thought her speedy as hell as a blonde," he chuckled softly.

"Here," a voice said, breaking his gaze from his mate as she started a slow process of picking off her sisters one by one, starting with Sailor Jupiter.

He locked eyes with Broly and gave him a respectful little nod as the younger Saiyan slipped him a packet wrapped in brown paper. "This what I think it is?"

"Yeah, just mix it with your drink and it'll take effect within an hour. Just make one everyday around the same time, and make sure the first dose is a double."

"Thank you. I thought it would be best for her to decide when she's ready to try for a brat."

################################

"—and she said to call her immediately, Aunt Rei. I'm sorry I haven't called sooner, but Daddy Paragus has been breathing down my neck."

"And he's not right now?"

"No, right now I'm in the shower, using Luna P to block the water from ruining my communicator and shield my voice," Usagi snorted. "I would have done it sooner, but Broly has a tendency to join me in the shower, so…" She grinned a little at that and shrugged, blushing just a bit.

"Well, I'll let you go then, before you get caught, kiddo. Love you."

"Love you too, Aunt Rei," Chibi-Usa replied with a distinct sadness to her voice. "See you on the other side."

"Broly, too. Don't forget him. And keep Hotaru close. I heard that your mother sent her to guard you since Vegeta consummated the bond."

Usagi gagged at that and shook her head. "Fucking gross, Auntie. Thanks for reminding me. And yeah, I'll fill Hota in when I see her. Bye."

###############################

"Come on… come on…" Rei tapped her foot impatiently, praying to Ares that Raditz would stay at the ring for as long as he usually did, and that he'd be too busy sparring to check on her through the bond. Because if he did he'd find himself blocked out, and he's get suspicious. Then he'd fly home and she'd be caught. "Damn it, Sets! Get the lead out of your ass!" Rei shouted at the ceiling.

"I'm _working_ on it," Setsuna muttered dryly from the doorway. "I was putting the finishing touches on everything, pinpointing the exact moment in time to take us back to. I'll get to the point, Rei. Everything will be ready in two days. I need you to contact Serenity and have her summon me. She's the queen; it must be her that gives me this sort of order."

"Or it'll kill you outright."

"Right," Pluto sighed heavily. At least it wasn't the first time she'd been killed in service to her sisters. "With Serenity's permission, I may survive the blast back in time… maybe." She tried to smile when Rei hugged her tightly. "It's alright, Rei-chan. Don't cry, honey."

"I know, I know," she sighed, wiping at her tears. "I just hate how selfish all of this is, especially where you're concerned. We always ask so much of you, Setsuna. You're the oldest of us, and you're always the one that takes the most responsibility for our actions. It's not fair to you."

"But it's the way things are, Rei. I've been charged as the goddess of time with these responsibilities. Just as you were charged with getting Minako out of that little hell on the transport. It's because it's what you do. And this is what I do, so don't sweat it. Just contact Serenity and tell her to call me."

Setsuna hesitated before teleporting out. "Rei…?" When her younger sister looked to her she sighed heavily. "I didn't want to meddle with the timelines more than necessary, but know that there are two possible outcomes involving yourself and Raditz."

"Oh? What outcomes?" Rei asked, feeling a little shiver down her spine.

"It depends on what you do here and now, Rei. The bond… it's only a third of the way complete. And… it won't be enough to make him drawn to you. He'll be outside the palace as part of Vegeta's guard, and Nappa will be inside like before. After that he'll wind up with a few other women and will be squirreled away in various beds until the end of their stay. Your paths will never cross, Rei."

She clenched her fist in anger before gaping at herself in shock. She was… jealous!? What the fuck!? "So I need to bite him, too," she grumbled. "Fine, I'll do it… I guess."

"No, Rei. I checked that, too. Still not enough. Raditz will request a switch of detail, but he won't push the issue. Only with the fully consummated bond will he nag Nappa and Vegeta so much that they relent just to shut him up. What?" Setsuna asked when Rei made a pained face. "I thought you loved him?"

"I… damn it, Setsuna, don't say things like that. Just… just notify me with a countdown when it's time."

Knowing all too well that Rei would just shut her down if she pressed further, Setsuna gave her a brief nod before vanishing.

##########################

"You swear it?" Minako asked shakily, fighting back tears. If she started crying, Turles would feel it and immediately fly home from the ring, where she could sense him sparring with his father.

"Mina… I thought you'd be happy about this!" Makoto blinked in confusion and shook her head. "You won't remember anything about this, Setsuna's made sure of it. And you'll still get Turles. Girl, you get your beefcake and can eat it, too! You should be ecstatic!"

"I… I know, and I'm grateful," she whispered. Makoto wouldn't understand. None of her sisters would. But Turles would. She wasn't the same person anymore… she was stronger than the goddess that had been captured on Earth. Mentally, physically… even her powers were stronger. And her love with Turles was stronger as a result, too. She'd grown. But if they went back… she'd be that old, carefree Minako once more, and she wasn't sure she wanted that. Yes, she'd be spared the trauma and the pain, but she would lose what she'd become as a result. "Do it," she finally sighed. "Do it for Sere, and for the people killed in the battle. Just don't tell me before it happens or I might do something stupid," she warned, snapping her compact shut.

##############################

Unable to shake a very unexpected case of nerves, Vegeta checked his reflection in the full-length mirror for what had to be the fortieth time and readjusted the bedspread so that it would be easier to push back if he actually took his queen to bed. Then he fiddled with the bottle of wine that was on ice and huffed in utter misery at his own state. "Damn it, you're the Prince of all Saiyans, not some lovesick puppy," he groaned. "You've taken on half the Elite with one hand tied behind your back. You've conquered not only worlds, but galaxies… so man the fuck up."

He sagged in a chair and thumped his forehead on the table when his little pep talk only made him more nervous than before. Shit, he'd already taken her to bed once, so what was the problem!?

Because this was different, he told himself. Serenity would come to him of her own free will. No games, no seductions. Just a warrior and his mate giving and receiving pleasure from each other, using their bodies to show their love for one another. And he _would_ make sure to let her know tonight.

Vegeta _did _love her, and he might only be able to say it the one time, but he would give her that. He would let her know. His mate deserved to hear it, even if it was only once.

His head snapped up so hard it hurt his neck when he heard a very soft knock on his door, but that didn't stop him from using his Saiyan speed to rush over there, almost as if he was afraid that she'd change her mind and lock it. "Sere?" Vegeta slowly opened the door and found his mate standing there, wringing her hands as she flushed bright red and glanced up at him, only to turn redder and immediately cast her eyes down again. "Good," he said with a long rush of air.

"Huh?"

"That's good. I'm glad that I'm not the only one turning myself into a fucking wreck over this," he chuckled, unable to help himself. It was just so ironic that it was funny as hell. "I adore the hair, by the way. I wish you'd leave it blonde. You're simply gorgeous, Sere."

"Um… thanks," she whispered shyly.

They both stood there awkwardly for a full thirty seconds before Vegeta started and smacked himself in the forehead. "Damn it, I'm being rude. Please come in, Serenity. Um… I mean, if you want to, of course." The crown prince sputtered mentally at his own lack of his usual command of words, but Serenity was entering his room slowly, looking around at the effort he'd put into what would be a first for both of them. "Hungry?" He asked quickly when she looked to the meal he'd had prepared.

"Uh… actually, no. Not very… but thank you, Geta. I… don't mean to seem rude by refusing."

"Ok, damn it," Vegeta groaned as he sensed her growing fear through the bond. "Let's clear the elephant in the room, woman. I want you so badly it's making me insane, and I find myself doing, saying, and even thinking things that I've never… ugh. All wrong." He flopped back on the bed with a grunt, closing his eyes as he tried to collect his thoughts. "We can just eat dinner, _r'sha_," he finally said, his voice much steadier.

"We're both scared," she said softly, "but I think it's a good thing. Because… it means that we both know what we're getting into. But I don't need any more time to think it over, Geta. I… I forgive you. I know you're trying to right your wrongs, and I admire you for having the strength to admit that you'd made a huge mistake. And… I care for you," she admitted. "A lot. I just wish that this had all been different," she finished as she sat down beside him on the end of the bed.

"I do too," he agreed. "And Sere… I'm sorry. For everything."

"I know, Geta… but thank you for saying it. Now…"

"Hm?"

"I think we could both use a drink," she said with a wry smile, sliding off the bed to pull the cork from the bottle. Serenity handed him a full glass when he approached her slowly, the hope naked through the bond and in his eyes.

"I don't think I want you drunk, Sere," Vegeta said with concern when she drained her glass and immediately refilled it.

"Pht… you think a few glasses of wine is going to get me drunk, Geta?" Serenity snickered. "Dear gods… you should have been there when my sisters and I were in college. We'd all get so wasted that Mako and Ruka would be scraping us up out of random karaoke bars. They were the only two that could ever outdrink me," she finished with a wistful smile.

"Add me to the list, goddess," Vegeta challenged playfully. "You and I are going to have a drinking contest one day very soon, and you're going to wind up worshipping the porcelain gods before it's all over."

"Oh, you are so totally on!" She taunted, throwing back her second glass to pour a third. "No pussy shit, either, Vegeta. We pull out the hard liquor and match each other shot for shot. First one to pass out or puke declares the other the ruler of the drinking universe."

"Eh… you just might have to fight Bardock and Turles for that title, beloved. They've both bested my father and Nappa on several occasions, and trust me; those two geezers can get their drink on better than anyone else I've met. But Turles and his father… dear gods. It's like they were blessed by the very gods of alcohol. I've never heard of them blowing chunks or even passing out before they were ready. It's uncanny."

"Wow… we might just have to invite them to it. And bring Mako, too," she giggled. "I'd love to see her go toe to toe with the two of them in a drinking contest."

Another awkward silence fell, and it was Vegeta's turn to break it since she'd done the honors with the last one. "Still not hungry?"

"Nah, not really." She was suddenly shy again and she could sense his desire to put her at ease. Serenity couldn't help but feel grateful when she heard a thought in the back of her mind; he was deciding not to push the issue. If she didn't seem very responsive to the idea, he wouldn't bring it up or put the moves on her. He'd wait for her to come to him.

Steeling her nerves, Serenity decided to do just that and slowly stood to go halfway around the table and carefully settle down in his lap, her legs hanging off one side of his thigh. "Is… is this ok?"

Her answer came in the form of a kiss as he set down his glass to bunch his fingers in her hair and tug her closer. "Only if you're sure, beloved," he whispered against her lips between soft, sensuous kisses.

"I wouldn't be naked under this robe if I wasn't sure, Geta," she replied hoarsely, her fingers trembling as they stroked down his back to the base of his tail.

"You won't regret this, Sere, I swear it," Vegeta purred into the hollow of her throat as he lifted her and took her to his bed. "Mmm… maybe you should stand though… just for a minute. So I can bow to you?" he whispered seductively in her ear.

_You can pay me tribute just fine in the bed, _she chuckled through the bond as she jerked him back down for a kiss that set them both on fire, their tongues slowly vying for dominance as their hands wandered and pushed and pulled at clothing.

They were both gasping and moaning for relief when Vegeta finally bent his head to take a bared nipple in his mouth, suckling it leisurely as he pushed at the remainder of the silk dressing gown he'd untied at some point during the frenzy.

Moaning and whimpering as she arched into him for more, Serenity tangled her fingers in his hair as he worked his way south and ran a series of open-mouthed kisses along the insides of her thighs. "Please, Geta…"

The sound of her begging him and the feel of her need pulsing through the bond made him groan happily; he'd only waited and prayed to hear that level of desire for him in her voice, and it was finally there. "I love you, Sere…" He nuzzled her curls when she stiffened in shock, her mouth opening and closing silently.

"I—I—"

"No, Sere," he ordered gently, climbing back up to claim her lips for a full minute. He kissed her forehead once he finally released her, holding her tightly while his Saiyan rumbled a deep, erotic purr meant only for her. "Don't say it. And… I'll never ask it of you. All I ask is that you let me love you… that's all," he admitted with a hint of a bashful coloring to his cheeks. He'd never said any words like this before to any woman, and he was finding it very difficult to speak them… but he'd do it for her.

"Geta…?"

"Yeah," he sighed, expecting her to tell him to stop, that it was just too much emotional baggage for her to handle, and way too soon for that stage of their relationship.

"I don't need any more foreplay. Just make love to me… please. I want you to."

"You… are you sure, r'sha?" He asked in total wonder. "I'd planned to…"

"I know," she whispered, hearing and seeing all of those plans through the bond. "And I'll admit that it's very tempting. Why don't we take a bath together after this and you can pay me some homage in the water? And for the record… why am I the one convincing you? Shouldn't you be like… jumping me or something right now?"

Vegeta grinned at that. "Do I sense some disappointment through the bond, Sere? Did someone want to be seduced and taken in the Saiyan way?" Bending down a little further, he brushed his mouth over the shell of her ear. "Like that pair we watched in the park?" The crown prince barely suppressed a groan as he smelled her increased arousal and he pressed against her entrance. "Is that what you wanted from me, beloved?"

"Yeah," she breathed softly. "If… if that's alright."

"After the shower," he purred seductively. "This time, it's about completing the bond. I'll fuck you stupid later, Sere."

"Kay," she squeaked, gripping his back and hip tightly as he pressed forward and slowly entered her. "Sweet Selene," she moaned helplessly, her eyes rolling back as he gradually stretched her and slid home.

"You think that feels good, you haven't felt anything yet. I haven't even started to move, woman." Vegeta started to do just that when she gave his shoulder a small, timid kiss, and he groaned happily when her teeth followed up to rake over the tanned flesh. "_R'sha_… if you're going to bite me, wait until you're coming… we'll do it at the same time… trust me, the wait'll be worth it."

"I trust you, Geta… gods, please don't—don't stop… 'bout to… to…"

"Yes, goddess," Vegeta groaned, picking up the tempo in response to her soft cries of pleasure and the rocking of her hips in time with his. "Be mine…"

"Yours," she panted, leaning up to take his shoulder between her teeth.

"PRINCE VEGETA! PRINCE VEGETA! IT'S URGENT!" Coupled with an insistent, desperate pounding on his door, Vegeta couldn't ignore such a summons, but snarled loudly at the interruption.

"CAN'T IT WAIT TEN MINUTES! DAMN!"

Serenity couldn't help herself; she was blushing in embarrassment, knowing that the warrior outside the door had heard her crying out and moaning like a cat in heat, but it was just such bad timing that it was hilarious. She burst out laughing, much to her mate's surprise, and gave his shoulder a little nip. "Go answer it, Geta. The sooner you deal with this, the sooner we can finish, right?"

"Of course, _r'sha_," he sighed happily, despite the throbbing ache for her in his groin.

The second-class warrior blinked and blushed when Vegeta opened the door stark naked. "Um… Highness?"

"What!?" He barked, trying not to grin at the feeling of Serenity's mirth in the back of his mind. "You've never seen a boner before! Spit out whatever it is you have to report and then get the hell out! I'm TRYING to claim my mate if you hadn't noticed!" Ok, this guard needed to really hurry up. Serenity was about to start laughing, and if she did, Vegeta would too and he didn't need this warrior running around telling stories about the prince in the buff, cackling like a loon in his doorway. "WELL!?"

"Um… Highness, if you would dress and come with me to discuss this in private," the guard whispered, glancing nervously over Vegeta's shoulder to the woman who was modestly covered with a sheet.

"She's my MATE, you dumbass! Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of your queen, so just SPIT. IT. OUT. This hard on isn't going to take care of itself, and you're wasting time that I could be using more… _productively_," he added with a chuckle.

"Fuck," the messenger sighed. "Look, Highness… this is a very delicate matter and requires that I tell you in pri—" A snarl from Vegeta and a slight rise to his ki shut him up. "Fine. It's about the Earth, Highness." He shot the queen an apologetic look when she abruptly sat up in the bed, clutching the sheet to her chest.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

"It's… it's gone." The guard swallowed when Serenity just stared at him in shock, tears welling up in her blue eyes. "The Earth has been destroyed, Majesty."

**I will now hide from the torches and pitchforks. **


	14. Chapter 14

**FINISHED! YATTA! I love you guys! R&R!**

Serenity cupped the locket in her hands and simply listened to it play as she watched the star-covered dial rotate slowly. She'd cried countless times while doing this very same thing, just after Endymion had passed, but this time was different. She would shed no more tears; she was done crying for him, for herself, and her people. There was nothing left that she could do… except for one thing. One last sacrifice, one last thing she could do for her people.

"You're still listening to that thing."

"Yes, I am," she answered, her voice emotionless.

Vegeta frowned and shook his head to himself, a wave of guilt and remorse running through him. Damn it, Raditz had been so right back on Earth. If he'd waited, if he'd been more considerate of her feelings… then this would have never happened. He might have still been chasing her, but she would have been happy, her people would still be alive, and her planet wouldn't be destroyed.

The reports from those remaining in the former orbit of Earth all agreed on one thing: There had been a riot against the Saiyans still stationed on-planet, and some idiot—rather than handling it diplomatically—had let his beast get out of hand and had blown the whole place up, including himself and almost all of his squad.

It sounded an awful lot like when Vegeta had lost control over his own beast over two months prior.

His mate hadn't reacted at first to the news; Vegeta had quickly gotten the details from the messenger before turning to Serenity to find her just staring blankly ahead and he'd immediately warmed her with his ki and tucked her in tightly next to him in the bed. She was ice cold and clearly in shock, but other than to purr comfort to her and murmur sweet reassurances into her hair, Vegeta was at a loss as to how to snap her out of it.

He'd actually been a little relieved when she'd stirred a few hours later, only to burst into violent wracking sobs; at least she wasn't staring off into space anymore, even if there still wasn't much he could do for her.

Then she'd locked herself in her own room the next morning after giving him the most heartbreaking look he'd seen in his life. He was still aching to comfort her and had continued to push that through the bond… until she'd shut him out.

Out of concern for her welfare, Vegeta had had her door unlocked just a few minutes ago so he could check on her, and had found her sitting on her windowsill, playing that locket like she had for days right after she'd come out of her crystal stasis.

"Serenity?"

"What."

The crown prince sighed heavily. "Never mind." Damn it, he shouldn't have to apologize, he was the crown prince of the Saiyan race! But despite the fact that Earth's destruction wasn't his fault in the least… he opened his mouth again, bent on swallowing his pride for one moment so he could apologize to her, and maybe… just maybe make things right between them.

He'd just drawn breath to speak when he heard her stand from her seat and elegantly cross the room to the balcony, and something that radiated a silver light appeared in her hand. "Is that…?"

"Yes, it is. The Silver Crystal," she replied, her voice still void of any type of inflection. Serenity turned to face him, and before he could utter another word, she threw it down forcefully and it skittered away from her across the floor.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as she pulled a blade from her subspace, just as her form shifted to that of a young, blonde woman in her mid-twenties, wearing a skirt and plain camisole top.

A mortal woman.

"Sere, _**don't**_-!" He cried, just as she pointed the blade at her heart and drove it forward without hesitation.

Serenity blinked up at him as he cradled her dying body to his chest, amazed at the emotion and the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Please, Sere, I'm _sorry_. Please don't leave me," he whispered rapidly. "I—I swear I'll make it all up to you, just please don't leave me." Vegeta gave a shuddering sigh as her hand crept up to stroke his jawline; he'd only been waiting for her to touch him like that for weeks, with the tenderness and love that he knew she was capable of, and now that she finally was, she was dying.

"Puu," she croaked, "take me home."

"Hai, Usagi Hime." Pluto glared at the young man holding her princess—no, her queen. Setsuna always had a hard time remembering that Usagi was now a ruling monarch, and not a sixteen-year-old virginal princess that needed her protection. Especially since she'd needed Pluto's protection weeks ago, and Setsuna hadn't been able to provide it. "Usagi, you would have me start it over again?"

"Iie, Setsuna. Call Rei," she responded with a whisper, never taking her eyes from Vegeta's as she tried her best to tell him through the bond that she cared for him deeply, tried to assure him that he'd have a chance to make it right again. Earth's destruction wasn't his fault, she knew that. But she couldn't continue in this timeline when all of her people had been snuffed out before their due time. She had to go back, had to hope that the outcome would somehow be different. And Rei… Rei had said… _Remember, Vegeta… remember everything… _r'sha_. _His little helpless nod told her that he'd heard her, and she relaxed despite the pain in her chest.

"As you wish, Usa. Would you have me let Broly remember what's happened so he'll find your daughter again?" Setsuna absently brushed away a tear from her face, not even sure why she was crying. She'd see Usagi again soon enough, that was for sure. She smiled when her queen nodded, her eyes already slipping shut as they dulled. "Sleep, then, Usagi-chan. We'll be home soon."

Vegeta shook his head mournfully and bowed his head in grief when he felt Serenity's ki fade and the life leave her body. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I love you, Sere… please forgive me."

"And you're going to remember those words, too, asshole."

The crown prince looked up at the Senshi of Time and blinked, scrubbing at his own unshed tears. "Can you make it better? Can you fix it, woman? I'll—I'll do _anything_," he added desperately.

"Yes, I _am_ going to fix it, Vegeta Ouji. I'm going to fix every little thing you broke, despite the sacrifice that Serenity's inner court will have to endure. And as part of your payment, Ouji, you're going to remember it all. Every last bit of it. So that hopefully when you feel the pull for her, you won't turn into some retarded hormonal idiot."

The Senshi of time stood and crossed the room to scoop up the silver crystal from where it had come to rest against the far wall. She smiled sadly as she felt the last wish that Serenity had made on it just before she'd thrown it. "_Make it right_," she whispered. "_Let me love him without hating him_."

"I will, Ouhi, I swear it." Setsuna tucked it away in her subspace for later use; she'd need the power of the crystal, combined with her own, to have any hope of making this plan work, and it would still likely leave her drained… if not dead. "Do what you want with your remaining hours, Vegeta. It will all cease to exist at sunrise."

##############################

Rei nearly screamed, but Pluto's hand over her mouth silenced her and she relaxed after a moment. "What?" She whispered, cutting off the shower to find a towel and begin to dry herself. "Raditz is out getting us a late supper, but he'll be home any minute."

"Serenity… she sent me. She told me to speak with you, Rei."

The princess of Mars sank to her knees at the sight of the silver crystal in Pluto's hand; coupled with the tears in Setsuna's eyes and the mournful set to her features, it could only mean one thing. "How…?"

"She heard about Earth's demise last night, the same as all of you. She killed herself with the Holy Blade. The Twin Sword. I asked if she wanted to start it over, and she told me to come to you. I'm assuming you had conditions to go with the plan that she didn't have time to relay to me."

"Hai," Rei whispered, fighting down a massive wave of grief for her beautiful, perfect sister. The best of them all. "I spoke with her in the ring the other day… we want Minako to remember only Turles when her memories return, and absolutely nothing about the transport, the rape, or any conversations that include mention of it. That… that should be possible now that you've got the added power from the crystal, right?"

"Yes, it won't be a problem. Serenity also requested that Broly remember everything immediately, and I'll tell you now… Vegeta will remember every bit of it. That's my condition for doing this. The boy needs his memories as a life lesson so that he won't repeat his fucking mistakes." Pluto frowned at that, her gloved hand flexing around the stone in it. "We won't let her die in vain. We'll fix it all."

"Right, we will. Just make sure that I remember too, so I can save your brave, sacrificing ass. I'd never forgive myself if you died on our behalf, Setsuna." She stood then and grabbed her communicator. "I need to call Ami-chan, Sets. Can you wait for the order? This… this needs to be her decision."

"I understand, Rei-chan. Summon me when you're ready to give the order."

###############################

Ami groaned a little when her communicator beeped, and slowly rolled out of bed to quietly dig in the desk drawer where she kept it. Thankfully, Nappa always slept like a rock unless someone actually touched him, but to be safe she took the call on the other side of the house. "Yeah, Rei-chan?" She asked sleepily. "Is everything ok?" If Rei's face was any indication, everything was _not_ alright. "Rei-chan?" Ami sat down slowly on the loveseat and waited patiently for her to speak.

Once Rei got her urge to cry under control, she swallowed. God, this was the hardest thing she'd ever done in her life. "Ami-chan… I…" She took a deep breath and braced herself against the wall in the house, praying that Raditz wouldn't sense her distress through the bond and wake up. "Sit down if you're not doing so already, ok?" When Mercury nodded, Rei spoke again. "You're pregnant, Ami-chan."

Mars was floored when Ami merely nodded and sighed. "You knew?"

"I… I suspected," she admitted. "It's been over a month since my last period, Rei. And I started feeling a little nauseous yesterday morning. I was going to ask Nappa about it when he woke up, since I know he can smell that sort of thing."

"He's known for weeks, but he didn't want to upset you. None of us did. Raditz told me right after Nappa found out, but begged me not to say anything."

"Then… why are you telling me?" Ami asked in confusion. "Did… did Serenity decide to…?"

"No," Rei choked out in a sob. "Usa's dead," she managed, just before she fell to her knees against the wall. "She killed herself when she heard about Earth. Sets… Sets just showed up and told me. Ami-chan… the decision's yours. We… we can… God, not Usagi," she cried, losing her ability to speak.

Mercury just sat there sadly, her hand resting protectively over her abdomen as her own tears began to leak from her eyes. A baby… she was going to have a baby. Nappa's baby. Then the full force of everything that was happening hit her like a sack of rocks, and she choked on a sob. "We… we have to go back. For… for the queen. We have to, Rei-chan."

"Ami-chan, you have to be sure. Setsuna can't guarantee for sure if you'll carry the same child when you and Nappa find each other again. I'll—I'll do what I can, since I'll remember… but if you don't let him have you that same night, at the same time, and…"

"I know the odds," Ami whispered. "They're not good. Just do it," she added softly. "Give the order, Rei-chan. Do it for Serenity… just don't let my sacrifice be for nothing," she added a little more firmly. "Stop Haruka, and stop Vegeta. Don't let my child's life be wasted." Ami closed the device then, studied it blankly for a moment, then smashed it against the wall before she lost her nerve and called Rei back to tell her not to give the order.

She climbed into the bed and gently brushed her fingertips over Nappa's jawline, forcing a smile when his eyes cracked open. "I love you," she whispered.

"Mmm… you too, Blue," he rumbled happily, bending his face to kiss her. "Why are you crying, beloved?"

Ami swallowed and shook her head; once Setsuna gathered her power and the last of Serenity's, none of this would matter. She wouldn't remember her captivity, the battle for Crystal Tokyo, her love for Nappa… her unborn child… none of it. All of the happiness she'd found, despite her despair for her home would be gone in only a few hours. That stopped her tears, and she simply let her mate hold her tightly to him as he purred comfort to her.

##################################

"Ami has decided?"

Rei had never felt so guilty in her entire life; she'd put all of it on Ami… but that was the way it had to be. She couldn't have called the shots without Ami's consent beforehand. "Yes, Setsuna. Do it," she whispered.

"You haven't bitten Raditz yet or taken him to bed, Rei… is that your final decision as well?" She asked gently, every bit of her tone one of a caring older sister.

"I… I don't know, Sets… I was thinking about submitting to him tonight, but… now there's no time." Rei sighed heavily and fought the urge to cry; maybe… just maybe she could fake being ill when the delegation showed up and sneak outside to where Raditz would be posted…?

"I know what you're thinking, little sister. Remember, I've seen all the outcomes. It won't work…" Setsuna kissed her forehead and gave her a reassuring hug. "I'll jump forward to sunrise, Rei. Then I'll reverse time from there. You'll have until then to make up your mind, alright?"

The princess of Mars looked up at her sister with naked gratitude. "Setsuna… thank you. I was about to lose it… seriously, I was. I… I think I'm in love with him, Sets, and—"

"And love's never been an easy thing for you to deal with," she replied knowingly. "Go ahead and get in there, I'll see you on the other side."

"I'll find you, Sets, I swear it. I won't let you die," Rei swore.

"Don't worry about it," she breathed, hugging her tightly for what she knew beyond a doubt would be the last time. Setsuna had already seen it in every outcome; with or without the crystal, she would die. No one would come to rescue her in time; Rei would find her dead, her body broken and bloody from the backlash of power.

But it was a sacrifice she was willing to make for all of her little sisters.

###############################

Rei came to bed late, once she was sure that the plans were finalized, and looked down at Raditz sadly as she stood over him, before looking at the clock. It was winter, so they likely had another seven hours before dawn. Seven hours would be more than enough time to show him that she was grateful to him, right? That she cared about him, even if she hadn't given him a single clue about how she really felt?

Locating Ami's computer, she opened it up, quietly instructed it to count down to sunrise, and set it on the nightstand before slipping out of her nightgown and into the bed with him. Sure enough, they had nearly seven hours before the big bang. "Raditz?" She asked softly, trailing the back of her hand over his face.

"Am I hogging the bed again?" He mumbled in Saiyan, scooting over a little and away from her.

"No…" Rei licked her lips and swallowed tears before speaking again, this time in Saiyan. "…_r'sha_."

That had his attention, and he rolled back towards her to study her face in the dark. "You're crying. What's wrong?"

With that, she leaned in and kissed him gently, not surprised that the action made him jump a little. "Make love to me," she whispered. "I release you from your promise, Raditz. I'm yours."

Raditz wrapped his arm and his tail around her waist, and finding her naked and trembling, he tugged her flush against his own bare body, but he stopped and frowned at her in the dark. "Wait… why?"

Rei would have normally laughed at that; she couldn't blame him for being suspicious of her motives, expecting some sort of trap to spring the moment she got his guard down. But instead, she started crying; she simply couldn't help it. Raditz had shown her nothing but patience and kindness, and now that she was offering herself to him, finally succumbing to his wiles, he was hesitant to take what she freely offered.

This new development made Raditz's eyes pop; she had rarely cried, so surely something was really fucking wrong. Or her offer had been sincere and he'd just shot her down and severely damaged her feelings. "Rei, what's wrong?" He asked gently, running his hands soothingly up and down her back. "Tell me, _r'sha_. You can tell me anything."

"I… I'm sorry, Raditz," she sobbed into his chest. "I should've told you sooner… when—when there was still more time… even though it would have all ended the same way. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Woman, you're speaking in riddles," he replied, trying his best to purr comfort to her. But truth be told, he was genuinely worried. More time? Ended the same way? "What's going to happen, Rei?"

"If—if I tell you, you can't leave. You can't call anyone and tell them, Raditz. You have to swear it to me on your tail," she whispered. "You can't stop it anyway," she breathed. "Not even Serenity could."

"We're all going to die, aren't we woman?" Raditz asked nervously, clutching her tightly to him as he nuzzled his face into her hair. "That's the only thing that makes sense; you'd never offer yourself to me in a million years unless it was right before the apocalypse." Even then, he managed a chuckle. It was sad, but true.

"No… no," Rei said a little more firmly. She'd managed to stop crying for the moment, but her hands were shaking uncontrollably. "That… that was Plan B, in case Plan A fell through somehow, if Setsuna couldn't pull it off."

Raditz sighed. "No way to stop it? At _all_?"

"None," she replied softly. "I gave the orders, and I can't even reverse it. Serenity couldn't even order Setsuna to stop if she were still here."

He nodded wearily before nipping at her shoulder. "You have my word, then, woman. I swear it on my tail. Though… I'm not sure what good my tail will do me if we're all going to die… or whatever's going to happen. Why couldn't Serenity stop it?"

"Because it's already happened. Setsuna went into the future the moment I gave the order and reversed time. So right now we're just waiting to catch up with her. Ami could explain it better; she's the genius. Even Serenity couldn't give the order to stop it because Setsuna will be in the past, and severely drained from the use of so much power, if not lying dead somewhere. Time might not be linear, but there's only one of her throughout time, period. She doesn't exist throughout infinity like we do. Once I gave the order, she followed it, and there's no way to reverse it." Rei sighed heavily and leaned her forehead to his chest, trying to control the sudden urge to cry again.

"You weren't happy with me, Red?" Raditz regretted his words the moment they'd left his mouth when she started weeping silently, her tears rolling down his chest. "Beloved, I'm sorry. Don't cry." She'd done it for her queen and her kingdom, not for herself. He knew better, and shouldn't have made such an accusation. "I love you," he whispered in Solarian.

Rei looked up at that and kissed him. "I love you too, Raditz."

"Stop crying, beautiful. We've got about six or seven hours until dawn, and it's just enough time for everything I want to do to you."

"I was sure you'd be storming out the door by now," she admitted, suddenly shy as a large calloused hand slid around to cup her breast and tease the nipple.

"You said it yourself, Rei. Can't stop it, right?" When she nodded, he managed a lecherous grin and waggled his eyebrows. "Well, if it's the end of the world as I know it, I might as well die getting laid."

"We're not going to die," she huffed. "We're going to go back to a few days before Vegeta made the proposal so I can try and intervene if he doesn't remember everything. I'll… I'll be the only one that remembers _everything_ that happened if he and Broly don't. Setsuna said that we all might have flashes of memory, that you and the other Saiyans that have claimed us Senshi had a chance of regaining them eventually, but—"

"Is that why you're offering yourself?" Raditz asked, cutting her off.

Rei nodded meekly. "The full bond… with it, there's a much better chance that—" She wiped at her eyes when more tears threatened to come. "—that you'll come looking for me, even if you don't remember. That it'll transcend time and you'll felt drawn to me. Setsuna told me that without it… I'd be free of you. But… I don't want to lose you, Raditz. I love you," she whispered, trembling at the emotional admission.

If it hadn't been so dark, Rei would have seen the tenderness and emotion in his eyes at her words. "You were right in the beginning, you know. You are perfection, and any Saiyan warrior would be proud to be mated to you." With that, Raditz kissed her once before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the computer, and hushed Rei when she protested at his obvious plan to switch it off. "We don't need a countdown, woman. I can sense when it's getting close to dawn, and I don't want you glancing at it constantly while I'm trying to make you scream my name."

Rei couldn't help but roll her eyes and snort at him. "You're still a pig, you know."

"Pig fucker," he countered. "Well, not yet, anyway. But you will be in about an hour."

Rei froze at that and just stared at him in disbelief. "An hour for just foreplay?" She asked incredulously.

"What, Red? Are you objecting?"

"N—no, it's just that—"

Her words were cut off with a snap as Raditz closed the computer, the sound making her pause before she started babbling once more."Shh, Rei." He purred as he put the computer back on the table and rolled on top of her, kissing her passionately, with absolutely no restraint, just the way he'd wanted to since he'd first brought her home. And he wasn't disappointed; the goddess of passion was returning his attentions with equal fervor, her fingers buried in his hair as her free hand trailed up and down his spine. "Love you," he whispered in her ear, just before he bent his head to her neck, beginning their hour of foreplay.

Unless he was kissing her, his hands and mouth were so gentle that Rei found herself trembling with need within less than ten minutes; he was just barely brushing his tongue over a nipple as his fingers stroked and toyed with her curls when she made her first plea for more and felt him shake his head slowly in response. "I want you so wet that you're sticky to your knees when I take you, Rei." But to placate her just a little, he parted her folds with a single digit and pressed down on her clit, rubbing it back and forth.

Her response was immediate; she was digging her nails into his shoulders as he watched her face with possessive delight. He wanted her so badly, right then and there, but her innocence was keeping his beast at bay, keeping him in control as he teased her and pleased her as she should be before surrendering to him for the first time. "Mmm… fuck it," he murmured, leaning up to claim her lips. "Come for me, beloved. It'll be the first of many tonight."

Rei could only moan and submit as he kissed her aggressively, his fingers the complete opposite as his tail gently penetrated her and began to stretch her slit carefully, never going deep enough to even touch her virginity. _Feels so good, Raddy… yes… just like that…_

_I love it when you talk through the bond, Red. _

_Raddy?_

Rei panted as she edged closer to her climax, arching into him and moaning loudly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and ground against his arousal. _I want you inside of me… as soon as I come. Please, Raditz, _she begged softly. _I don't want to wait a whole hour for you._

He didn't answer right away as he increased the pressure of his hand as he moved his tail inside of her slowly, and Raditz moaned almost as loudly as she did when she bucked once and raked her nails down his back, her pleasure flooding the bond so fast that he nearly came just from that alone.

"Please," she whimpered, pressing down on his lower back as she offered herself. "I don't need any more foreplay, Raditz… I need you so badly… need you…" Rei blushed when he growled softly at the sound of her words and she could hear his beast snapping at the leash through the bond. "…I want to know what it feels like, Raditz… please…"

"Wait," he choked out, placing himself between her thighs to slide back and forth over her opening and her clit without penetrating her. "You're not quite wet enough, beautiful, and I don't want to hurt you any more than is necessary."

"Raddy, I'm wetter than I've been for you." Rei snagged his tail as it thrashed close to her face and licked the tip of it, tasting herself. "See? Your tail is soaked, beloved."

Raditz trembled and barely held himself up when she licked that sensitive appendage once more, then sucked on it gently. "Holy… Red, need to stop that, or I'm going to come… feels… feels so fucking awesome… I've never let a woman mess with my tail like that before…"

Pleased that she could be his first in something, Rei chortled happily and continued, only to have his tail removed from her mouth as he growled and purred down at her simultaneously, glaring at her in warning. "I thought you'd enjoy it, Raddy."

"When I come, Rei, it's going to be inside of you," he rasped hoarsely. "And I'm going to come so many times that I'll be dripping out of you, understand me? So I hope you're on birth control."

"Raditz. World's ending. Apocalypse. Don't think we need to worry about that, honey," she chuckled.

He cracked a tiny smile at that and nipped at her lips before dropping his voice to a whisper. "Then I suggest you get on some the very moment you return to the past, beloved. Because I'll have you pregnant the first fucking night I take you if you don't."

"Duly noted," she squeaked. "Now," she added with more confidence, "am I wet enough for you yet?" Rei sighed happily as he used his tail to check her and slowly stroked her nub a little while he was clearly deciding.

With a slow nod, Raditz felt her tense the moment he pressed his entry. "Relax, _r'sha_. You know it'll hurt more if you don't." He waited for her to nod in response and the moment he felt her doing as she was told, he pushed forward, stretching her to the point of pain. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair, bending down to kiss her to soothe the discomfort. "Now's the hard part, baby. Relax… don't tense up, ok?"

Fighting to breathe, Rei could only nod and grimace as she felt him push a little more and press against her virginity. Gods, the little bit of him that was inside of her felt like an invasion! No wonder he'd wanted her sopping wet for this!

Feeling her discomfort through the bond, Raditz thought fast and wrapped his arms around her, carefully sitting her up so she was straddling his lap. "A little better, baby? I know it's a lot to take the first time."

"Yeah," she gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head against his chest as she fought to relax. It wasn't as bad at that angle, and she quickly forgot about the very full feeling between her thighs as his tail rubbed her clit gently and his hands moved over her soothingly. "Mmm… ok, that's definitely helping me, big man."

"Let me know when you're ready for the hard part," he whispered patiently, mentally punching his beast in the nose to make it whimper when it roared for him to just take her. _Wait your turn, fucker. She's mine right now; you can have her later on._

"Ok," she sighed once she was no longer in any pain. It hadn't been long, but she knew it probably felt like a lifetime for her mate. "I'm ready, Raditz."

"Quick?" He asked gently, "or slow?"

"Quick, I think… like ripping off a Band-Aid."

"It's usually best that way. Just hold still, beloved." Steeling himself as much as was, Raditz gripped her hips tightly and thrust upwards in one fast motion, immediately breathing gentle words in her ear as she cried out in pain and he slowly pressed onwards to fill her completely. "Relax, _r'sha_… just relax, I know it hurts… you're taking it like a champ though, trust me. That's it," he said softly as he felt her sagging against him, shivering as the scent of her blood filled the air. "Good girl, Rei… gods, I love you so much, beautiful."

"Love… you too," she managed, fighting the urge to cry as he gave one last push to bury himself inside of her to the hilt. "Please tell me that's it," she whimpered.

"Yeah, babe… that's it. Now we just sit here until you're ready for me to move, ok? And I'm going to bite you now to lessen the pain some. I would have done it sooner but I was afraid of my beast breaking loose. I got that little bastard in check right now, though."

"I know, I felt it when it happened… thank you for that, beloved." The bite she didn't mind at all, and Rei offered her shoulder without hesitation when he leaned down to fit his teeth in the grooves he'd left before. And then the pain was fading quite a bit as he clamped down and washed some of it away with pleasure, and the princess of Mars sighed in relief as she just rested against him. "I love you," she whispered happily, despite the throbbing between her legs.

"You must," he purred. "I can't see you doing this with any man that you'd didn't love. And Rei… I'm deeply honored that you trusted me enough with your innocence. I hope you know what that means to me." Raditz sighed in pure contentment as she looked up at him in the dark, his Saiyan vision allowing him to see the love shining in her violet eyes. How she had hidden it from him before was beyond him, but she'd done a great job of keeping him guessing for weeks.

Rei was having the same moment as she gazed up at him, seeing the mixture in his face and eyes of tender love and utter lust for her. The lust would have scared her a little if not for the bond; she could sense his absolute control of his inner Saiyan and his determination not to give her any more pain if he could help it.

She was the first one to move after several long minutes of waiting, sighing with relief when she felt only mild discomfort as she rose up and sank back down onto him. "I'll go slow," Raditz promised her.

"Bite me again," she urged him, "I want it to feel good, Raddy… and I want you to enjoy yourself without worrying about hurting me."

Her Saiyan mate didn't hesitate to do as she requested, his purr hitching wildly as he tasted her blood in his mouth while he rocked inside of her gently and she clung to him tightly. _Don't bite me until you're pretty sure you can take on my beast, _he advised. _He won't hurt you… probably won't, anyway. But he'll get a little rough, I'm sure. How does it feel…?_

_Warm, _she admitted, her mind swimming hazily from the effects of the bite. Rei felt submissive and compliant, and a little wave of pleasure washing through her made her gasp in surprise. _Again, Raddy… right… yes, right there, _she sighed, followed by a quiet moan when he found that spot again, moving a little harder. She felt his tail caressing her clit again as he continued to thrust upwards into her, and she suddenly couldn't think, couldn't focus as she felt a driving instinct flood her through the bond.

Before she could stop herself, she was leaning up to take his shoulder between her teeth, and when he moaned and buried a hand in her hair to hold her in place, she bit down as hard as she could, coming hard at the same moment. Her loud cry of pleasure was muffled as she sucked the bite gently, the action spurring her mate's own orgasm. Rei nearly blacked out when his eruption inside of her sent her shattering for a second time, and when her vision cleared she found herself flat on her back, the taste of his blood on her tongue. "Holy shit," she groaned.

"Told you time and again that sex with me would be a mind-blowing experience."

"Understatement. My brain is leaking out of my fucking ears."

"No, beloved. That's my come. I'm fairly sure I filled you with enough of it… tell me… you got a runny nose, too?" He snickered.

Remembering a dirty joke she once heard, Rei erupted into peals of laughter. "Wha—what do you call a whore with a runny nose?"

"Huh… I dunno."

"Full."

They both laughed so hard at that that Rei was in tears, and she only erupted into a fresh bout of it when he wiped at eyes and declared that his seed had bypassed her nose. "Oh my dear gods! That's so GROSS! But it's still so FUNNY!" Rei giggled.

#########################

They showered after that, Raditz gently and thoroughly washing his mate as she did the same for him, both of them snickering at the smell of the flowery shampoo in his hair once they were dry. And then it was back to the bed, where Raditz took her with his mouth for two hours, licking and sucking as her swollen clit until she was shaking from the multiple orgasms, tightening around his tail over and over again.

He treasured her as much as he was able, pouring his devotion and utter love for her through the bond the entire time, even when his beast took over twice and fucked her to the point of exhaustion for both of them. But they weren't going to sleep that night, they both knew it and didn't even bother to mention it. They wanted the bond as strong as possible before dawn, and the evidence of it was running down both of their shoulders, both of their mouths stained with blood from multiple bites.

"Raditz?" Rei whispered, curling up to him as tightly as possible. She didn't want to let go, didn't want it to end, but she trembled in fear as the dawn drew closer.

"Two minutes," he replied hoarsely, fighting tears at the thought. "It'll be enough, Rei. It has to be. I will find you again, I swear it. On my tail, on my honor, my life… on my love for you. I _**swear**_ to find you, Rei."

"I… I know. Raditz?" She whispered again. "I'm scared."

"I know, _r'sha_. Me too. But it'll be alright. Have I ever broken a vow to you, my love?" Raditz bent down and kissed her when she shook her head silently, both of their grips tightening on each other as a faint pink light began to dawn on the horizon. "I won't break this one, _r'sha_. And if it gives you comfort… if I'm not in that throne room, you corner Vegeta. You tell him that I demand that he drag my ass straight to you no matter what. You tell him that he owes me for all the pointers in this timeline, and that I want my mate in exchange."

Rei managed a smile as he wiped at her tears. "If anything, it'll feel good just to corner his ass and make demands of him."

"It's here," Raditz said quickly. "I love you, Rei. Remember that. And I'm yours. Alternate timeline or not, _I am yours_."

"And I'm yours… I'll see you soon, my love."

**The End! No seriously. REALLY. The end. I'll be hiding in my bunker from the pitchforks and the torches, now. WOOOO! So glad to mark this story Complete!**

…

…**..**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…**.**

…

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…**.**

…

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Ok, ok. YES. There's a sequel. :) Look for it VERY soon, I have to write the intro, though.**


End file.
